You Gotta Go There To Come Back
by Eyes.Open.1901
Summary: After the incident at prom, Ashley went to Europe and never returned. On the way back 10 years later, something happens and Ashley awakes being 17 again. She has the chance to change her future by changing her past, but will she risk changing everything?
1. A Second Chance

**Summary:** After the incident at prom, Ashley went to Europe and never returned. For the first time in ten years, Ashley plans to return to Los Angeles. But on her plane ride home, the plane crashes and when Ashley awakes, she realizes that she's back in her old room in LA and looking more like 17 than 27. She has the chance to change her future by changing her past, but will she take her second chance at happiness or relive it all the same way again?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SoN, Tom Lynch does.

**Rating**: T for now (I'll give warning if it changes)

This story was kind of inspired after I watched 17 Again and 13 Going on 30. R & R please!

_You Gotta Go There to Come Back_

_Chapter 1 – A Second Chance_

**Ashley's POV**

The last thing I remember was everyone panicking when the plane's engine blew and then the red warning lights came on in the plane and the air masks dropped down. And now I'm waking up in my room back in my mother's house, not realizing how much time had passed or how I had gotten here. I look around, but everything seems in place when I left it 10 years ago. How is that possible? I scratch my head and get out of bed reluctantly, thinking my body will be sore but it's surprisingly not. I slowly walk into the bathroom and take a long relaxing shower only to be yelled at by a screaming Kyla.

"Ashley! What are you doing in there? We're going to be late for school!" Kyla yelled, knocking on the bathroom door. _Wait? Kyla... what the hell is she doing here? And school? What the hell..._

I step out of the shower, Kyla is still knocking and yelling at me frantically. "One second Kyla!" I yell back just to shut her up. I wipe away the steam on the mirror to take a look at myself before I face Kyla.

_What the hell? Why do I look like I am 17?_

"Ashley what are you doing? Come on!" Kyla barged into the washroom and saw Ashley looking at herself in the mirror with a confused look. "Why are you staring at yourself like that?"

"I look like I am 17... why do I look like I am 17?"

"Uh... maybe because you are? Are you on something Ashley? You're acting really weird." Kyla asked while raising one of her eyebrows and crossing her arms in front of her.

"What? No, I'm 27 and I just came back from Europe."

"Europe? Ashley what are you talking about? You never went to Europe, you've been here in LA your whole life." Kyla said getting even more confused and worried at the state of her sister's sanity.

"No, I left for Europe after the shooting at prom and I never came back until now, ten years later." _What is Kyla talking about? Of course I left for Europe, I talked to her all the time when I was over there._

"Ash... prom is still three months away. It's only March. Are you sure you're okay?" Kyla asked taking a step closer and putting her hand on Ashley's forearm.

"March? What year is it?" _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? How is it March? Last time I checked it was May and I was flying back for summer. _

"It's 2007 Ash... What year did you think it was?" Kyla replied as she looked at Ashley giving her a blank stare.

_2007?!?!? This cannot be happening... what the hell happened to the ten years I spent in Europe?_ "It's 2007...? And March...?"

"Yeah... are you sure you're okay? You have this look on your face that's like... I can't even describe it. We have to get going, we're going to be late for school." Kyla said while tugging on Ashley's arm.

I followed Kyla out of the room, even more confused than ever. How was it possible that I imagined ten years of my life? Was it just one big dream? Wait... seven months till prom, that's why Kyla said right? That means the drive-by shooting hasn't happened, and Clay hasn't died, and Aiden hasn't confessed he loves me and.... Spencer. Spencer... oh god, I have a second chance with Spencer, to make things right.

Now in my car and driving to school with Kyla in the passenger seat, I couldn't help but have this massive smile on my face. Ten years without staring into beautiful blue eyes, running my fingers through that soft blonde hair and tasting those luscious lips. Spencer Carlin, the girl who turned my whole world upside down, the girl of my dreams.

As I drive into the parking lot I see her standing by my usual spot. Some people say you only fall in love once, but seeing her again after ten years and being just as beautiful, if not more, than I remembered, made me fall all over again.

Man this is weird... but no matter what has happened to me, I have Spencer back and that's all that matters. As I get out of my car, my brain is no longer in charge of my body, my feet are doing all the work and without me even realizing it I'm running into her arms and kissing passionately.

_I have missed these lips._

"Well good morning... what was that for?" Spencer pulled back from the kiss, grinning but slightly surprised at Ashley's affectionate manner so early in the morning.

"I'm just happy to see my girlfriend." _Man it feels good to say that... girlfriend. Spencer Carlin, my girlfriend. _

I know I'm smiling like a buffoon, but I really can't help it. Like I said, my brain is no longer in control... and you have no idea what kind of power this girl has over me. It's almost pathetic.

"Well I'm happy to see you too." Spencer responded giving Ashley a light kiss on the cheek and looping her arm around Ashley's while they walked to their lockers.

"Hey Spence..." I turned to her and looked into her blue eyes and can only think about how much I've missed them. _Man they are so beautiful. _

"What's wrong Ash?" Spencer responds, seeing through my sorrowful eyes. She could always read me.

"Nothing... I just love you." Again with the giant grin, my face is probably going to get sore by the end of the day, but it's so worth it.

"Awe Ash, you're such a softy you know that." Spencer stuck her tongue out at the girl and gave her another kiss, "I love you too."

_Four words I will never get tired of hearing from those succulent lips._

"I've just missed you that's all." _Oh shit, should I have said that? _

"Missed me? I saw you last night babe."

_Crap. _

_Cover it up, quickly! _

"Well I can't miss in you in between then and now?"

_Smooth..._

Spencer hits Ashley in the shoulder lightly and laughs, "Come on you big softy, we're going to be late for class."

"Walk me?"

"Ash, we have first period together."

_Shit. I have to start remembering this stuff._

"Well you can walk me then!"

---------------------------------------

The day went by fast, and luckily I had a copy of my class schedule in my purse so I ended up in the right classrooms, in most of which I just spent the entire class pinching myself thinking this wasn't actually happening. This whole thing was just so surreal, I couldn't believe it. In the times I wasn't pinching myself, I couldn't help daze off and think about _her_. How even though the last ten years in Europe were life changing and magical, not one day of it compared to a second of having _her_ back in my life. I cannot, I repeat... CANNOT screw this up again.

Making my way back to my locker after my last class, there she was.

_Sigh..._

After ten years, she still managed to make my heart stop. _I know I'm repeating myself, but god she's so beautiful._

"So are you coming over...?" Ashley whispers into Spencer's ear while creeping up on her and putting her arms around Spencer's waist.

"I can't, family night... it's this new thing my dad is trying. He thinks we don't spend enough time together as a family. I think he wants us to watch a movie and play some games. Sorry..." Spencer responded turning around and pouting while putting her arms around Ashley's neck.

"That's alright, but when am I going to get my Spencer time?" _I've missed it. _

"I'll call you before I go to bed okay?" Spencer kissed Ashley and turned around to close her locker.

As she turned, Ashley got a whiff of her hair. _Lavender... oh how I've missed that alluring scent._

"Can I at least drive you home?"

"Of course!" Spencer smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder.

As I drove Spencer home, all I could think about was Aiden. And not in that way by any means, but how I was going to resolve that issue with him because clearly it was going to happen again this time around. And if I could resolve it now, that means it won't happen at prom and I won't lose her. I know I'm thinking way too hard about it because Spencer is giving me weird stares, but it's just too important for me to stop.

"Are you sure you're okay Ash? You've been acting really weird today..." Spencer asked while reaching over and covers Ashley's free hand that is over top of the gear lever.

"I'm just out of it... my head's a bit jumbled. Sorry." _I hate lying to her._

"Anything I can do? I don't like you looking all distraught. And you thinking that hard is never a good sign." Spencer started caressing Ashley's hand she was still holding.

Ashley had pulled up in front of Spencer's house by this time.

"Nah, it's good. I'm just going to go home and sleep it off. Go and have a good time with your family and call me after, okay?"

Spencer kissed Ashley one more time lightly before getting out of the car and entering her house. Ashley watched the girl slowly vanish into her house and put her car into drive and drove away.

---------------------------------------

I knew it was horrible thing lying to Spencer like that, but I had no choice... what was I going to tell her? One minute I was spending ten years away from her in Europe and the next I wake up and I'm back to being 17? Yeah... because that would go over so well.

I ended up going home like I said, but I didn't end up going to sleep. I was too afraid that if I did, I would wake up and I'd be on that plane again or in Europe and none of this would be real. So I laid there in gigantic bed, looking up at my ceiling and just staring.

"Hey Ashley, have you seen my..." Kyla barges into the room and stops as she sees Ashley lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just..."

Kyla interrupts before Ashley can finish, "...cause you have been acting really weird today. Like this morning you acted like you had just woken up from a really bad dream and now I come in here and you're staring up at the ceiling in deep thought, and still acting just as weird."

_This is getting harder and harder to explain. People are going to ask more and more questions, I've got to stop acting so anxious and weird around them. At least until I figure all of this out..._

"Yeah sorry about this morning Ky, I have no idea where my head was at. Blame it on the morning..."

_Please believe me... please believe me._

"You never have been a morning person. Well I came in to ask if you've seen my hair dryer. I've got a date with Aiden tonight."

_Ugh... Aiden, right there are together still. I guess I can't talk to him tonight about his 'feelings' then._

"Uh no I haven't, but have you checked my bathroom? It's probably in there if it's not in yours."

"Oh yeah! Good idea, okay thanks!" Kyla yelled as she ran towards my bathroom, finding her hair dryer and running back to her room.

As there I was again, left alone to figure all of this out. I was planning on talking to Aiden tonight but that was obviously out the window after Kyla came in and said they had a date. Going to the clubs was definitely ruled out because let's face it, those never lead to anything good. It was times like this I wish I had more friends back in high school, but then again, I hated most of the people. So it came down to me and my music, something I could always do when life was too much for me and I just wanted to shut it out.

---------------------------------------

It was just past ten thirty when Kyla and Aiden made their way back into the house, it seemed a bit early for them, but I let it go thinking maybe one of them was just tired or something. I had moved myself down into the living room seeing as my bedroom ceiling wasn't giving me much inspiration to write.

"Hey Ash, good to see you NOT staring at your ceiling, I was worried about you for a second." Kyla said while coming down and sitting on the couch beside her. Aiden followed but sat on the loveseat across from them.

"Yeah I thought it would be best if I didn't lay around like a slug. How was your night?" _They clearly weren't going to leave me alone so I might as well put down my music and try and act like I'm listening._

"It was alright, Aiden was tired so we decided to come back early and just chill here."

Kyla stirred a bit, and Ashley clearly noticed but decided to ignore it.

"Well I don't know how good of company I will be..."

Both Kyla Aiden laughed, clearly agreeing with Ashley. "Yeah we know, we were going to watch a movie, you want to join us?" Aiden asked giving Ashley a small smile.

_No, not really_. "Uh... su-" Ashley gets cut off by her cell phone ringing, and subtly smiles when she looks at the caller ID.

_Thank you, Spencer._

"That's probably Spencer, I should get it, but rein check on the movie." Ashley replies and gets up and walks to her room while answering her cell, and making her way to her bed.

"Hey beautiful, how was family night?"

"Without one very sexy sarcastic girl..." _I forgot how much this girl can kill me..._

"Mrs. C wasn't there?"

Spencer laughed softly in the phone, "Ew Ash, you do realize how wrong that is..."

"Spencer, you know how much I've told you your mom is a MILF... you just have to accept it." _Haha I love making her squirm over me calling her mom hot. _

"Yes, and every time you tell me that, I tell you not to remind me."

"Don't worry I prefer the younger Carlin."

"You better, I don't know if my heart could take it if you were just using me to get to my mother."

"Awe, you know I would never break your heart, Spence. But seriously, I want to hear about your family night. Besides not having me there, how did it go?"

"Besides Glen being the usual ass he is, it was really good. My mom is really trying you know, I really wish you were there to see it."

"That's amazing, Spence. It's really good your mom is trying. That makes one of ours..."

"I'm sorry Ash, but I may know something that might make you feel better."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" _Hmm what is this girl up to._

"Well, Kyla and Aiden are fast asleep on the couch downstairs and your mom's car isn't in the driveway which by my calculations means..."

All of a sudden Spencer knocks on Ashley's bedroom door and walks in, shutting her cell phone.

"... we're all alone upstairs."

_I LOVE this girl. _

"Spencer! You snuck out?" _I love this girl. _

"I told you I missed you." _I LOVE this girl_.

Spencer closed Ashley's door and locked it before moving over to the bed and pushing Ashley back onto it and jumping on and straddling her.

_And I DEFINITELY missed this._

"Well if this is the mood I put you in when I talk about your mom being a MILF, I definitely have to do it more often..." Ashley says while leaning forward and pushing a stray piece of hair behind Spencer's ear.

"Shut up Ash!" Spencer yells while pushing Ashley back down and holding Ashley's hands down above her head.

"Definitely should more often." Ashley joked before freeing her hands from Spencer's grip and throwing Spencer on her back. "But either way, I think I should take advantage of this opportunity don't you think..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Real World Awaits

Thanks for all the reviews guys, I LOVE them.

Here's the second chapter of the story. Sorry if I'm not updating every day or so, it's just I've got two other stories on the go with this one and then I have other stuff on my plate. But I'm trying to get them out as fast as possible so you guys can read them.

I'm not overly thrilled with this chapter, but I felt I had to do Spencer's POV to the whole situation. I'm thinking of keeping it mostly Ashley, but let me know what you guys think... cause I'll do what you guys think is best.

_Chapter 2 – The Real World Awaits_

**Spencer's POV**

I had set my cell phone alarm for 5:30am the night I went over to Ashley's. My mom had accepted us being together, but I don't think she would've approved of me sneaking out on a school night and having a sleepover at my girlfriend's. I was awake before it went off, just staring at a peaceful sleeping Ashley. She had nudged her head into the slit between my neck and collarbone and managed to intertwine one of her legs with mine while having half of her body and one arm over top of my chest. I didn't mind, of course, but it would be nearly impossible not to wake her when I had to leave, which was in about fifteen minutes if I wanted to make it back before my parents got up.

"Ash... you have to move so I can get up." Spencer whispered slowly in Ashley's ear, trying hard not to startle the girl.

She mumbled and readjusted herself so she was now even harder to move without waking her.

_Ugh this is so not working._

Spencer took her free arm and moved it on Ashley's bare back, slowly make her way up to her neck. Ashley went crazy when Spencer caressed her peach fuzz on the back of her neck.

_This will DEFINITELY wake her up._

Ashley moaned softly before moving her head lower down on Spencer's chest, now sitting on her breast.

_Fuck! That normally does it. Hmm... ah ha! Got it. _

Spencer leaned forward slightly and blew on Ashley's ear, and started nibbling on it. Ashley moaned again and moved her head back up to its original spot.

"Spencer it's too early for that..." Ashley mumbled as she snuggled back into Spencer's collarbone.

_I can't believe she just said it was too early to have sex, I'll have to bug her about that later, ha!_

"Sorry Ash, but I need to go... I have to be home before my parents know I was gone all night." Spencer whispered, stroking Ashley's face with her palm.

"Just tell them I picked you up early to go to breakfast, now stop talking and go back to sleep." Ashley said, opening her eyes and giving Spencer a quick glance before tenderly kissing Spencer on her collarbone.

Spencer laid there and gave her a big pout, which Ashley just softly laughed off.

"Sleep..." Ashley mumbled as she nuzzled her way back comfortable on Spencer.

"Fine... but if I get grounded and can't see you for a week, you have no one to blame but yourself." Spencer said while crouching back down into the bed and getting comfortable, but Ashley was already fast asleep again to hear what Spencer had said.

---------------------------------------

I woke up an hour and a half later in the bed by myself. I scanned the room, but Ashley was nowhere in sight. _Where the hell is the girl? She's never up before me... _

Coming completely out of her sleep now, Spencer heard the soft sounds of water running which clued her in on Ashley being in the shower. She jumped out of bed, throwing off what little clothes she had on, and ran to the bathroom hoping to catch the remaining of Ashley's shower.

As she finally reached the washroom, she quickly glanced at the pile of clothes on the ground, before making her way over the glass door and slowly opening it.

_She is going to be so shocked when I jump in here with her_. _She definitely won't be too tired now._

"Hey baby, why didn't you wake me? I would've.... OH MY GOD!" _MY EYES!_

"SPENCER? WHAT THE HELL?"_ OH MY GOD! AIDEN!_

"Sorry! I thought you were Ashley! What are you doing in HER SHOWER?" _ Holy shit.... you are still looking at him, look away Spencer!_

Spencer shuts the shower door quickly and turned around, shutting her eyes, before Ashley comes running into the room after hearing the screams.

"What's going on... oh my god, Spence, please do not tell me you thought it was me in there and tried to jump in." _I think I'm going to puke. _

_Yes._ "Uh..."

Ashley just started laughing hysterically while Spencer stood there, still naked as her clothes were in the other room staring back at the girl.

"Spence..." Ashley mumbled between laughter.

"Hey sorry guys, but do you mind taking this to another room so I can finish in here..." Aiden yelled over the pouring water, obliviously more than embarrassed being walked in on naked in the shower.

Ashley who was still laughing, dragged Spencer out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom, and threw some clothes at the naked blonde.

"I'm sorry babe, I should've told you he was in there. I thought you would've noticed the guy clothes on the floor... before you jumped in there." Ashley managed to get out laugh free, and giving Spencer sympathetic eyes and caressing her face. "I was downstairs making us breakfast... you in the mood for pancakes?"

_I hate you right now._

"Why was Aiden in YOUR shower to begin with?"

"Kyla's taking one in hers, and Aiden hates using the guest one because the shower head is still short from him. Sorry..." Ashley replied still having that apologetic look on her face.

"They're chocolate chip!" She blurted out, obviously referring to the pancakes waiting for them downstairs. "I thought since you always bring me coffee and donuts, it would be a nice change if I actually made you breakfast."

"They better be..." Spencer growled while throwing some jeans Ashley threw at her earlier on, and pulling on a top.

"And you better have whip cream." _Lots of it. _

Spencer followed Ashley out of the room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen, towards the alluring smell of fresh pancakes.

_I can't believe I just saw Aiden... naked._

---------------------------------------

I didn't bother going home that morning, Ashley and I went straight to school after our breakfast, and Aiden drove Kyla so we didn't have to wait for them to finish their showers and get ready. I knew that if I went home I would have to deal with my parents asking questions and I didn't really want to deal with that.

I ended up sneaking out last night because Ashley was acting a little stranger than normal yesterday, saying how she missed me and all of this stuff. I thought it would be good if I went over to make her feel better.

"So thanks again for breakfast this morning, Ash."

"You're welcome, it's not Mr. C's cooking, but I think I have a gift making pancakes." Ashley replied closing her eyes and giving Spencer a huge grin.

_She was right, my dad's cooking was amazing... _

"So this weekend is our anniversary and I was wondering what you wanted to do, Spence? You probably don't want me to do something really big and extravagant..." Ashley asked taking Spencer's hand and in hers and turning towards her.

"I just want to do something simple, just you and me, Ash."

"Okay and I promise I won't recycle any more of Aiden and my old spots."

"Hopefully I won't get grounded after last night so I can make it out to our anniversary." _Knowing my mom, she'd probably banish me to my room until prom..._

"Well if that happens, I'll just have to be the one that sneaks into your room this time then." Ashley seductively whispers as they begin to walk to class.

_I love this girl._

"Well maybe I'll try to get grounded more often if it prompts nightly visits from you."

"How about you don't get grounded and I just visit you anyways, that way we can go out when we get tired of staying in." Ashley replied, still whispering in Spencer's ear seductively.

"How about we get to class before you convince me to go back to your place and skip the whole school day..." Spencer replied, giving Ashley a smug smirk and squeezing Ashley's hand before dragging her the way towards their class.

"Hmm... how much convincing would I have to do?"

_Not much._

---------------------------------------

Friday came fast, and my parents didn't actually end up grounding me, just a stern conversation about leaving a note when I leave early so they know where I am. Ashley told me she wasn't preparing anything big, and promised me that it would be simple like I asked, but knowing Ashley she would have something up her sleeve for today.

As I'm getting ready for school, my cell phone beeps indicating I have a text message.

_Ashley._

I didn't realize how big a smile I had on my face before going to the mirror and checking my hair before I called Ashley.

"Hey baby, what's going on?"

"Look out your window, beautiful." _Look out my window? _

Hanging up the phone, I did what Ashley told me, and went over the my window opening it up, and finding the brunette standing on the lawn. Déjà view much?

"Ashley, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you out for our anniversary." _See I told you she would have something up her sleeve, I don't make this stuff up._

"Should I even bother telling you what I have at school today..."

"Nope, because you're coming with me no matter what," Ashley responds while flashing Spencer her beautiful smile she loves so much.

_God I hate that smile, she knows that she can get anything with it. _

All I can do is shake my head before shutting the window, quickly putting my bathing suit on, and making my way out of the house and to her car.

"Where are we going, Ash?"

"Just be patient, you'll find out."

_I hate when she makes me wait._

"I can't believe you made me skip again, and I can guarantee you that there's not going to be some lockdown to let us get away with it like last time."

"Oh come on, I told you, you just show up for four years and they let you out. I got Kyla and Aiden to cover for us so don't sweat it. And plus, this is a special occasion." Ashley looked over and smiled before putting her eyes back on the road and pulling into the parking lot in front of the beach.

_Aiden... wait why is she stopping?_

"You took me to the beach?" _Okay, now I am really confused._

"Yup, because this is where all of it started for me. Right here, at the beach." Ashley said, while getting out of the car with Spencer and grabbing a hold of her hand. "That day was just as important for me as it was for you, because that day, even though I didn't know it then, I fell in love."

_I can't believe this girl... who would've known Ashley Davies was actually a softie._

"You are such a softie..."

"I prefer the term sweet." Ashley growled back and stuck out her tongue, and led us to a good spot on the beach.

---------------------------------------

The sun was going sun slowly as we still laid there on the beach, looking out at the sunset. Ashley had brought two sweatshirts to keep us warm, knowing we'd be out here this long. It really was a great day, just being on the beach with Ashley. It was perfect. The sun's reflection hit the water at a perfect angle to capture the pure beauty of Ashley's face.

"So before we head back to the real world, I need to do something. I know you said nothing big, but you never said no presents, so I have something for you..."

Ashley pulled out a necklace with a diamond heart pendant that had a key hole in the middle.

"I told you nothing big, Ash! I think a present is categorized under big."

"Spence, I had to get you a present, and might I add, it's actually on time. Plus I had to get one to go with mine..." Ashley said while pulling another necklace out of her pocket, this time one with diamond key pendant.

_Like I said, Ashley Davies... HUGE softie. But I love it. _

"I know it's sort of cheesy and cliché and everything, but I love you so I don't care. So as long as I have this key around my neck, you'll have my heart."

_Huge softie._

"I feel bad because I didn't get anything for you, Ash..."

"I don't need anything from you, Spence. Letting me be with you, that's my present."

Ashley took the necklace with the diamond heart pendant and put it around Spencer's neck, and after put the other one around hers. All they could do was sit there and blissfully smile at one another before leaning in and kissing each other passionately.

They fell back on the sand as the kiss deepened and Ashley grazed Spencer's bottom lip, requesting entrance further, which needed no reply as Spencer gladly acknowledged. Spencer pulled on Ashley's hood bringing her body down on Spencer completely and gripped Ashley's waist as Ashley fought for dominance in their mouths.

Pulling out of the kiss, Ashley leaned back up and pulled off her sweater before leaning back down and engulfing her mouth within Spencer's.

_Oh hell no. _

At the sight of Ashley just in her swimsuit top, Spencer flipped Ashley on her back, forcing Ashley's legs between hers.

_Oh god, she smells so good..._

Spencer threw off her own sweatshirt, before falling back down on Ashley who was staring back into her eyes. Ashley could never not stop staring at her eyes, she reminded her as much as possible of how the blue colour was so vibrant and soft, she had never seen such a colour.

As Spencer stared back into those dark brown eyes, they elicited a smile out of her as she pulled a stray set of hair away from Ashley's face and put it behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Ash. Thank you for tonight, it was amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Spencer."

The kiss intensified again, this time Ashley allowing Spencer entrance into her mouth and dominance. Her hands glided across Ashley's lower abdomen, feeling the crests of her abs, and aggressively gripping Ashley's waist as Ashley feel deeper into the kiss.

Just as Spencer slid her hand over Ashley's jean skirt zipper, Spencer's cell phone went off, causing Spencer to fall to the side of Ashley onto the sand and exhaust a loud sigh of frustration.

_I should really turn off my cell phone when I'm with Ashley... always seems to ruin everything. I swear my parents call me just to interrupt us. _

"The real world awaits..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Coffee and Donuts

This chapter is going to be a bit less on Spencer/Ashley than previous chapters and a bit more focused on Ashley/Aiden, but not the way you think. Ashley is still very much aware of Aiden's feelings towards her, even if he doesn't realize them fully yet, and she's going to do everything in her power to not get a repeat of what happened at prom for them. She's going to push him further towards Kyla and not lean on him as much as she used to.

_Chapter 3 – Coffee and Donuts_

**Ashley's POV**

It had been a week now since I woke up from whatever this whole thing is... and I've spent most of my time with Spencer. I've gone ten years without this girl, can you blame me for being a little selfish? Prom was fast approaching though, and I needed to defuse the Aiden situation quick. I can't believe how dumb and naive I was back then, I mean how could I not understand when Spencer told me I still had feelings for Aiden. That's just how amazing she is, she could see that even though I was too blind to.

Being away for ten years gave me a certain perspective on the whole situation with Spencer. I was generally happy over in Europe, I mean I wasn't _happy_, but I was getting by. After leaving Spencer after prom, I couldn't bear to write or play music again so I started up my own record label instead. Just because I couldn't share my music with the world, didn't mean I couldn't share others. That's the reason I was coming back to Los Angeles, I was going to start up another store here, so I could handle both international and national.

None of that mattered anymore though, that wasn't my life now and I wasn't going to jeopardize things the second time around. This time, I have a chance to make it right.

I had woken up earlier than normal so I could call Aiden before he picked up Kyla at the house. I went out on the patio to make sure she didn't overhear the conversation, even though it was very short since it was just asking him if we could talk after school. Either way, it probably not the best thing for Kyla to overhear. I made my way back to my bedroom to find both Kyla and Spencer on my bed.

"Hey guys... what are you doing?"

"Your girlfriend here brought you coffee and donuts, while I came to tell you that I don't need a ride to school, and stealing some of your coffee." Kyla smiled as she handed Ashley the coffee and ran out of the room.

_Oh how I've missed donuts and coffee in the morning._

"Morning." Spencer grinned while leaning up on her knees to give Ashley a kiss.

_And kissing her in the morning...well just in general I missed kissing her, but especially after coffee and donuts. _

Ashley moaned softly into the kiss, "Morning, beautiful. You ready to go? I can take the donuts to go if you want."

"How about we make them dessert? I did come over early for a reason..."

_Oh and how I especially missed this. Definitely loving this second chance..._

---------------------------------------

I spent all day thinking about how I was going to tell Aiden that we had to distance ourselves from each other. I mean how do you go about telling your best friend that you can't be best friends because in a month they are going to tell you that they love you and ruin the two of the best relationships of your life. Yeah... I'm screwed. It amazes me how complicated my life was... well is at seventeen. If I don't say this right, I could lose Aiden... but if I don't say anything I lose Spencer. I should've thought this out ahead of time before I called and asked to talk to Aiden... this was a horrible idea.

Aiden made his way over to my house pretty fast so we could talk before Kyla's drama rehearsal ended. That's just what I would need after resolving the whole 'I love you' situation with Aiden.

"So Ash, what was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Aiden asked while flopping down on her bed.

"It's kind of about Spence and me..."_ And you not telling me you love me._

"Are you guys okay?"

_For now. _"Yeah I don't know Aid, I feel as though Spencer's kind of being a bit distant lately." _I'm sorry but this is the only way I know how to distance myself from you, Aid without ruining our friendship completely._

"Maybe I'm not focusing enough of my time on her, I don't know. I've been trying to be there for her more often lately, it's just I can tell something is wrong and she won't tell me. What do you think I should do?"

"I think if she's not opening up to you about something then it's probably for a reason. She loves you, Ash and she wouldn't hide something that wasn't really important. Maybe you just need to make her comfortable enough to confide in you about whatever is bothering her."

_He really does make a good girl._

I did stay in contact with Aiden for a little while after I left for Europe, we talked on the phone for three years before eventually drifting apart. He invited me to his graduation at USC, and I planned on going, just for old time sake, but I never ended up boarding that plane. I guess my legs were telling me the same thing my heart was; I could only set foot on that plane if it was for a good enough reason for me to return... to return to her.

"Ash, you still in there?" Aiden asked throwing his hands in front of her face.

"Sorry Aid, I dazed out there for a second..."

"What is up with you lately, you've been acting really weird and dazing out all the time. Everyone is kind of worried about you."

"I know, my head's just in a really big mess, especially with this Spencer thing. Maybe I just need to take time away from people and focus on her and me..."

"Wait, like time away from me?"

_Yes._ "I just don't want to push Spencer away... I just love her so much, Aid. I don't know what I would do if I lost her, she's everything to me. Look at who I've become by being with her, I'm this completely different person than who I was a year ago, and it's all because of her. I am someone else when I'm with her, someone who's better and someone who I actually want to be. I just don't want to screw this up...you have to understand that right?"

_Please understand..._

"I guess you have to do what you have to do."

"Thanks Aid, I knew you were understand. We should probably go, I told Spencer I would come over after school."

"Alright, I should probably go pick up Kyla from drama rehearsal anyways. We're going to be okay though right, Ash?" Aiden asked while getting up off the bed and making his way to the door behind Ashley.

"Yeah of course, Aid." _We will be eventually as soon as you don't love me anymore. I can't afford Spencer to see us in any compromising positions like last time. _

"Oh hey, I'll catch up with you later Aid, I forgot something in my room. Thanks again for understanding and everything, it means a lot to me."

_I almost forgot about another big problem, that tape from a year ago with Aiden saying 'I love you' that Spencer found in my room. Yeah, I definitely have to throw that out. Wow seriously, I cannot believe how dumb I was back then to let all this stuff happen. _

As Aiden left Ashley's house, she ran upstairs and destroyed the tape before driving over to Spencer's house.

---------------------------------------

Ashley made it over to Spencer's house in record time, speeding just a little too fast, as she made a stop on the way over. Mr. C answered the door and told Ashley that Spencer was upstairs.

_I love Mr. C... he's seriously the best. _

Ashley made her way up the stairs, passing through Glen who shot out some smart ass remark about her outfit which Ashley blew off. Spencer's door was slightly open so Ashley politely knocked while opening it so she didn't scare Spencer as she entered.

"Hey beautiful, miss me?" Ashley asked giving her a grin with her eyes closed.

"Of course, is that even a question." Spencer responded smiling back at the brunette standing in front of her.

"So I know you've been feeling a bit threatened by Aiden and our friendship, and I completely understand where you're coming from. I don't have that whole family dynamic like you do and I guess I kind of forget that Aiden and I used to date because he just feels like family now to me."

_Wow this was much easier to say in my head. _

"I want you to know that I went and talked to him today and this was completely my decision, but I told him that I needed time away from him so I could focus more on you. I don't ever want to make you feel threatened or jealous of anyone because you have my heart, and I want you to be the person I confide in completely. I'm just new at this whole thing, Spence, and I'm sorry that I ever made you doubt my faith in you."

_I'm such a softie with her... I can't help it. _

"That means a lot to me Ash, but I can't let you give up your best friend. Like you said, he's your family."

_This girl is making this so hard, why does she make me love her so much. _

"You didn't have to, it was my decision. And it's not like Aiden and I aren't friends... I just can't be what I was with him anymore because I can see the toll it's going to take on us and our relationship."

"Thank you, for doing this." Spencer replied while leaning up on her knees from her bed and giving Ashley a kiss.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I brought you something."

"Ash, you know I don't like you getting me presents all the time."

_Except every time I give her one, she loves it and ends up keeping it, even if it takes a little convincing sometimes. I can't help I like spoiling my girl. My girl. Feels so good to say that again, even if it's in my head. _

"Well think of this as a 'thank you' for your gift this morning." Ashley replied pulling out a brown bag from behind her back.

"I know you don't like coffee at night so I just got us donuts." Ashley said while handing Spencer the bag and smiling.

_Mmm... I love donuts. _

"Dessert again?" Spencer seductively whispered as she pulled Ashley down onto the bed.

"Spencer, your dad is downstairs, and Glen and Clay are in their rooms. If history is any indication, we cannot be _THAT_ quiet that they won't hear." Ashley joked while pulling herself on Spencer and straddling her hips and softly giggling.

Spencer gave Ashley a pout and crossed her arms as Ashley sat there on top of her laughing at the girl's expression.

_I love that pout. It's so adorable. But I'm still not going to have sex with her when her brothers are in the next rooms over and her father is downstairs. I already had Mrs. C walk in on us, I don't need the rest of the Carlin clan to see me naked. _

"I am not having sex with you, Spencer Carlin." Ashley said firmly, but in a playful manner as she poked Spencer's nose with her index finger.

"You know that's the second time you've denied me sex in the past week. I thought the Ashley Davies I am dating was a stud."

"Second time?" Ashley asked curiously, not remembering another time she turned Spencer down. It was hard enough turning her down this time...

"The morning I saw Aiden... in your shower. I tried to wake you up earlier by nibbling on your ear and blowing on it, and it kind of worked. Except when you came to, you told me it was too early for _that._" Spencer laughed, and then grimaced remembering how awkward it was seeing Aiden naked in the shower.

_Damn... I do NOT remember that. _

"Subconsciously doesn't count!" Ashley pouted and stuck out her tongue at the girl.

"How about you just shut up and kiss me." Spencer demanded while tugging on Ashley's shirt and pulling her back down on top of her. "You can't deny me that..."

_I hate it when she's right._

"What about the donuts?" Ashley mumbled between kisses.

"Dessert." Spencer whispered before flipping Ashley on her back and passionately kissing her.

_I LOVE donuts._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. You're Permanent

Sorry for that previous chapter being a little short. I was going to do another scene, but I really liked the way I ended it so I decided not to.

Thanks again for all the reviews, keep em coming! I love knowing what you guys think.

So here's another chapter for you guys. Sorry it took me a few days to update, I've been really uninspired to write at the moment... but I made the chapter a bit longer so I hope it makes up for it.

_Chapter 4 – You're Permanent_

**Ashley's POV**

It was Taquito Tuesday, the day that Spencer would be decorating my car for prom. As well the whole Barbie thing worked last time around, I thought it would kind of be like cheating to do it again. I would have to be much sneakier this time around as I didn't have Aiden to help me distract Spencer. This whole distancing myself from him is becoming much more of a hassle than I thought it'd be, but if it changes the results of what happened to Spencer and I, then it's worth every bit of the hassle.

I didn't know exactly when before lunch that Spencer decked out my car, which created a slight problem for me if I wanted to do my proposal today as well, more importantly before she did hers. Odds are since we had first period together, it was second as third was our lunch. It's time like these where I find it very useful to have as many doctors as I do, it makes it much easier to skip class.

"Please excuse Ashley Davies from class today as she has a doctor's appointment." _Hmm that will do, the teachers don't really give a crap about these things anyways. _

I still had to drive Spencer to school though, even if I was skipping first period, which also meant I would need to think of something to tell her so she didn't catch on. Showing her my doctor's note was out of the question because she knows I use that excuse often to skip school. And since Aiden was out of the question to ask for help, that leaves only one person, Kyla.

"Hey Ky, can I ask you a big favour? I need your help this morning."

"Uh... I might have to hear this favour before I commit to it. Just from previous experiences I'd rather know what I'm doing before I say 'yes'." Kyla responded with a concerned look on her face.

"No, it's nothing like last time, I just need you to call me about fifteen minutes after I leave and pretend you need me to pick you up since Aiden didn't show up." I said giving her a fake big smile.

"Do I want to ask why?"

"I need Spencer to think I'm not in first period for a reason because I'm going to ask her to prom today and I don't want her getting suspicious."

"Awe Ash, that's so cute!" Kyla screamed while jumping a little and clapping her hands together.

_Sometimes I really don't see the resemblance..._

"I can't believe you're going to prom. I thought you didn't do dances?" Kyla asked still with a huge grin on her face.

"Well Spencer changed that for me. She's changed a lot of things for me."_ Like my life._

"I'm really happy for you, Ash. But if you want to be on time picking Spencer up, you might want to go. I'll call you in fifteen minutes." Kyla said trying to fix her hair and then walking into her bathroom.

"Fifteen minutes!" I yelled before running out of her room, grabbing my keys and heading out to my convertible.

I arrived at Spencer's house five minutes later, a drive that normally takes about eight but I drove fast because I was excited. Shit, Spencer has me excited about asking her to dance, I really have gone soft.

"Hey beautiful," I said as she jumped into the passenger seat, looking just as gorgeous as ever. She had her hair in a loose ponytail that she brought to the side and was wearing a light purplish white tank top with jeans, all of which I just wanted to rip off of her right then and there.

"Good morning!" She said back while leaning in and giving me a kiss, and then glancing towards the backseat. "Where's Kyla?"

"Aiden's supposed to pick her up, ever since he asked her to prom, he's gone all 'gentlemanly' on her." _It was kind of pathetic..._ "Anyways I was thinking today we could skip out for lunch and check out this new Thai place that opened up. What do you think?"

"Mm... sounds good." Spencer replied while biting her lower lip and staring at Ashley's lips.

As I see her looking at my lips, I can't hold back a smile as I giggle at her and put my car into drive and make my way to school. Kyla should be calling soon, as I get out of the car slowly and grab Spencer's hand and intertwine our fingers as we make our way to our lockers. I feel her squeeze my hand tighter as Aiden walks by us and gives us a look.

_Wait? Aiden... he was supposed to pick up Kyla._

Just as he passes, my phone goes off. Knowing it's Kyla I open it up right away.

"Hey, so I assume since I just saw Aiden at school, you need a ride?" I say loud enough so Spencer can hear me, not that I have to yell or anything since she's still standing beside me, fingers intertwined.

"Alright Ky, I'll be there in a minute."

I look at Spencer and pout, although really I'm smiling on the inside, knowing my plan is being put in motion. "I'll see you at lunch then? Kyla needs a ride so I have to go back and pick her up. I guess something happened with her and Aiden so I might not make it to first. Just tell the teacher I'm sick or something and I'll hand him a note later."

"Mmmk." She nods, kisses me cheek and heads off to class. As I watch her walk off I softly giggle staring at her, and go back to my car to go pick up Kyla.

---------------------------------------

Now that I had the whole issue with Spencer not being suspicious out of the way, it was time to go to work. Kyla agreed to help me seeing as we arrived back at school twenty minutes after first had started. I went back to my car and popped the trunk, revealing pink paint, a helium tank and a wide selection of balloons. I had seventy-five minutes to finish everything before Spencer came to my car and did the same exact thing, except this time around, my car would already be decorated with a prom proposal. Yes, I know, this might be considered cheating as well since I did technically steal her idea, but since I knew how she was going to ask me, I thought it'd be romantic to beat her to the punch and do the exact same thing. As I started writing the message on the windshield, Kyla began blowing up the balloons with the helium tank. It would go much faster with her helping me, so I probably wouldn't need the whole seventy-five minutes, but it was better safe than sorry to have her help out.

"So why are you decorating your _OWN_ car to ask Spencer to prom again?" Kyla asked as she stopped the helium tank.

"I don't know... I thought it'd be creative and we're going out for lunch today so we'll come to the car and she'll see it and I don't know. I just wanted to." _I couldn't really tell her that I knew she was going to do the same thing and I wanted to beat her to it and surprise her. _"Just keep blowing up the balloons..."

Thirty-five minutes later, we had finished decorating my car, with balloons and paint and everything. I had also placed a soft, cuddly teddy bear on the passenger seat, knowing Spencer loves her stuffed animals. With twenty minutes left in first period, Kyla and I decided we might as well grab a coffee from the coffee cart since it wasn't worth heading to class. I was probably the least awkward around Kyla after this whole thing happened, I mean at the beginning I was completely confused, but now things were good.

I had kept in touch with Kyla for the whole ten years I was in Europe. She was the one who I was going to stay with when I got back to LA, but we all know how that ended up. She was heartbroken after prom, and I didn't blame her. Her boyfriend was in love with me, and as much as she hated me for that, she couldn't blame me because it wasn't my fault. Hopefully that will change this time around, and Aiden will realize how good he has it with Kyla, how good they are for each other.

"So have you got your prom dress yet Ky?" I asked trying to break the silence that had surrounded us for the last few minutes.

"Yup! It's so beautiful, I love it, but I still have yet to find the right shoes... How about you?" She asked as she took another sip of her coffee and cookie.

"Yeah, I bought mine like a week ago, it's white with spaghetti straps and the back is open."

"Awe that's great Ash, I'm sure Spencer will love it. I still can't believe you're going."

"Well I love to dance, and I love Spencer and this is really important to her so... there was no decision."

"I'm proud of you Ashley, you've really come a far way from who you used to be." Kyla said putting her hand on top of mine and smiling.

"Thanks, but I can't really take credit. I have to be better when I'm around Spencer. Without her, this person who I am doesn't exist." _I actually believe that too since I was without her ten years, and I was never the same after that. _

"We should probably go, the bells going to ring soon and I don't want to be late for class." Kyla said while getting up. I followed her lead, but instead heading towards my car as she headed towards her next class as the bell rang.

I knew Spencer would be coming to decorate my car as she had to have it done before lunch and that was third period. I stood just off to the side of my car so that I could see her coming, but she wouldn't be able to see me until I popped out. I figured I would surprise her with my presence too just to add the cherry on top.

A few minutes of waiting, I spot her coming this way with a bag full of what I only assume is the stuff she plans to decorate my car. Before she sees my car, I pop out and greet her, scaring her a bit as she wasn't expecting me.

"Hello beautiful, what's in the bag?" I ask, trying to be subtle.

"Oh nothing, just a bunch of stuff for a project." She replies giving me a soft smile. _Project... haha technically that's the truth. _

"Hmm... well did you want to stash it in my trunk for the day, I'd hate for you have to carry that around all day and it looks too big to put in your locker." I suggest while we continue to walk slowly towards my car.

'It's okay, it's not that heavy."

"So why aren't you in class? Spencer Carlin never skips class!" _I'm so cruel since I know why she's out and I'm just making her squirm by asking all these questions that I already know the answers to._

"I just didn't feel like going. Why aren't you in class, you've already skipped one."

"Well I was on my way, but then I saw my beautiful girlfriend and I got distracted. Did you want to go for an early lunch since we're both not going to class?" _Since she didn't bite the first time, I'll try anything to get her to my car. _

"Sure, I guess since we're both skipping we might as well." _Score!_

I start uncontrollably smiling as we continue to walk to my car, knowing we're very close, but I know that Spencer hasn't noticed it yet since there's a van in front of it, blocking the view from us. As we reach the van, I mistakenly squeeze Spencer's hand tightly, throwing her a bit off guard and throwing me a confused, worried look. I smile back acting like I just wanted to squeeze it as we made our way around the van. She dropped her bags in her hand when she saw my car all decked out with balloons and paint. I had written in pink paint on my windshield, "Spencer Carlin, will you go to prom with me?" with a bunch of hearts on the smaller windows.

"ASHLEY!" Spencer yelled ecstatically as she turned to me and jumped into a hug. "Of course I'll go to the prom with you! I can't believe you decorated your car, I was just about to do that!"

"Really? That's pretty funny." _Or not since I knew that you were. _ "Well how about we go get some stuff to clean that paint off my windshield and head down to that Thai place? I've got some paper towels in my trunk."

Spencer nodded and looped her arm around mine as I popped the trunk and brought out the paper towels.

_Yes, I'm lazy... I knew I would be cleaning off my car so I threw in a roll of paper towel before I left in the morning. Sue me. _

Once we had my car cleaned off completely, we headed out for lunch where we had a nice meal, just the two of us before heading back to school.

---------------------------------------

_**A week and a half later... **_

So it all came down to tonight, the moment that I had been waiting for, prom night. Tonight would be the night I would discover if coming back and trying to change things really had an effect. If you change the past, would it really change the future, or I guess right now the present? I had gotten ready a lot earlier than Kyla and decided to drive myself over to the Carlin's house instead of waiting for her and Aiden. Last year, Aiden spent way too long looking at me when he arrived and this year, I do not want that.

When I arrived at the Carlin house, Glen and Clay were already dressed and ready to go. They both looked really handsome, except I found it a bit odd that Glen was wearing a quilt. It didn't really suit him, but whatever, it's not like I had to dance with him. I had to wait like twenty minutes for Chelsea and Spencer to finish getting ready, but Mr. C. kept me company along with Clay and Glen. Aiden and Kyla arrived just shortly before Spencer and Chelsea came down the stairs, so when they finally did, the whole gang was here and ready to take some pictures.

As Spencer declined the stairs in her navy blue spaghetti strap dress, it still took my breath away seeing it all over again. She did her hair the same way and everything, but looked nothing less than perfection. Spencer Carlin was nothing but perfection.

Mr. and Mrs. C. took all the standard pictures, a few with the whole group, and then individual couple shots before we left for the dance. We arrived at the school five minutes later with everyone getting out of the limo and moving to the line to get pictures before making our way to the dance floor.

"Hey Spence," I said, grabbing her wrist gently as we got up from the table to go dance. "No matter what happens tonight, I just want you to know that I love you, forever."

"I love you too Ash, but you're talking like something bad is going to happen tonight or something..." Spencer replied coming closer to me and putting her arms around my neck and playing with the peach fuzz.

_I'm hoping something bad doesn't happen..._

"It's just prom, and it's a big night and everything. I just wanted to you know that no matter what I'll always love you." _Even if I leave for Europe and don't return for ten years._

"You don't have to put so much pressure on tonight Ash, it's not like a movie and prom is the first night we're going to have sex." She said while laughing at the end.

_Spencer laughing, good sign... Aiden coming this way, bad sign! _

"Uh, let's go to the washroom before we dance, I have to pee!" I scream as I see Aiden coming this way, I quickly snatched Spencer's hand and dashed into the nearby washroom.

_Avoid Aiden at ALL costs tonight. Cut the chances of him confessing his love for me. I don't even know why I thought about that decision... Spencer or Aiden? Like that's a hard decision... Damn I was stupid back then. _

I didn't really have to pee, and Spencer kind of suspected that when I pulled her into the stall too, and began devouring her lips with mine. We didn't do anything more but kiss as we didn't want to screw up our hair or dressed, but we didn't need to. Just being together was enough for us.

Fifteen minutes we arose from the stall, getting evil glares from the girls waiting in line. I checked out the door to make sure Aiden had patiently waited for us outside the door before we walked out and hit the dance floor. I knew he wouldn't approach me and confess his love if I was with Spencer, it would have to be first said with just me. I was pretty confident that it wasn't going to happen since I had been pushing him towards Kyla for the last few weeks and he seemed to be enjoying it.

As we begin to dance again, I bring my hand up to Spencer's face and cup it gently while caressing her cheek with my thumb. She looks down and kisses my hand lightly before looking back up at me and smiling. Her eyes quickly leave my eyes and glance back down at my wrist.

"What is on your wrist?" _Took her long enough to see it..._

"A tattoo." I replied, giving in to a full out smile.

"A script 'S'? Ashley!" She yelled in excitement, and gently moving her thumb over the tattoo while holding my wrist with her remaining fingers.

"Of course, what else would I get? Skull and bones?"

"Ashley, this is like permanent."

"So? You're permanent." _There was nothing in my life I was so sure of._

"Ash..." Spencer moaned while tilting her head slightly to the side and smiling at me.

"You don't like it?" _Of course she does, we've had this chat before, me getting a script 'S' on my wrist and her getting a script 'A' with a heart on her inside thigh._

"I love it."

"Good because it hurt so bad!" I whined giving her a pout before a light kiss. "And I know how ridiculously cheesy it is to get a tattoo with your partner's name on you, but there is no doubt in my mind that when I look at my wrist and see this 'S' that I will be reminded of how lucky I am to have you in my life." _I also know how ridiculously cheesy what I just said was...but again I don't care if I have her._

"Well then I want to get that 'A' I was talking about then!" Spencer replied, throwing her hands around my neck as a slow song came on. "So whenever you look at it, you're reminded of how much I love you."

"I don't need to be reminded." I said while leaning in and kissing her gently. Her hands grasped my neck tighter as I tried to pull away, and I was pulled back into a deeper, more passionate kiss, one that was more desired than rehearsed.

I moaned as she brought herself out of the kiss and as she licked my bottom lip with her tongue. Nothing felt greater than being in her arms. Nothing.

---------------------------------------

Aiden tried to approach me a few more times within the night, but each time I managed to pull Spencer close to me which made him back off. It was nearly time to go to the after party, so I was almost out of the woods on the whole Aiden front. I don't possibly know how he could tell me he loves me after the last few weeks I have been avoiding him, but I wasn't going to take any chances. As the girls collected all their purses and guys their coats we headed towards the limo awaiting for us out front. The guy from the basketball team was throwing the after party, normally I wouldn't be caught dead at a basketball player's house, besides Aiden and Glen's, but I figured it was prom so what the hell.

"So did you want to dance some more or are you all danced out, beautiful?"

"Let's take a break for awhile, my feet are killing me." Spencer replied, while grabbing onto my shoulder and she bent over and took off her shoes.

"I know something that involves you being off your feet." I whisper into her ear while nibbling on it a little.

"Mmm I could go for that, but I think I need I'm going to go grab us some drinks first, I'll be right back." Spencer says without me really thinking about her leaving me alone with Aiden somewhere around in the house.

While Spencer went to go get drinks, I was left alone on the edge of the dance floor. Aiden soon spotted me and headed towards me. _Shit, this is not what I need right now._ I tried to escape, but he had already caught my wrist by the time I had thought to run.

"Ashley, you've been avoiding me all night. What the hell? I want to talk to my best friend and you're running away every chance you get." He says while giving me that look in his eyes he used to when we were dating.

"No Aiden, I don't need this right now. Don't look at me like that, like before. It's not going to happen. I've seen the way you look at me the past month or so and I'm telling you right now, that I _LOVE_ Spencer. I tried and tried to get you to back off because I saw you falling back in love with me, but you... confessing your love to me here at prom, _IS NOT_ going to happen. I love you as a friend, Aiden, that's all. I am _IN LOVE_ with Spencer and don't you dare even think I will doubt that. Go back to Kyla now, before she comes in here and sees me yelling at you."

"Ashley, wait! We need to talk about this." Aiden yelled trying to grab my arm as I dashed out the door.

---------------------------------------

As I'm flying out the door, Aiden is running after me which only makes me run faster to the curb. I didn't want to have a fight with him publically in front of all these people, but he was giving me no choice not listening to me when I told him to go and find Kyla.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AIDEN!" I yell, trying not to get too angry, but it is way too late for that.

"Just let me say something!" He shouts back, gaining more ground on me and gathering a crowd of people outside the house. With the loud yelling, Spencer runs out of the house with two cups in her hands, obviously hearing one of the yelling voices to be mine.

"Ashley?"

"GO AWAY AIDEN!" I scream again, trying not to say anything beyond that.

"No, Ashley, not until we talk about this." Aiden says, lowering his voice as he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and flung me back around so we were facing each other. "Ash..." He whispered as he gave me the look again and tried to cup my face with his hand before I slapped it away. Spencer had also caught up with us and was looking more confused than ever.

"Aiden, no." I simply said, still not wanting to elaborate more as he knew what I was telling him.

"What's going on you guys?" Spencer asked looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Nothing. Aiden is going to go back inside and find Kyla while I stay out here."

"Ashley... come on." He pleaded one more time, this time trying to grab my hand.

Thinking of nothing else, I turn to Spencer, grabbing her face and bringing her in aggressively into a kiss. I deepen it as much as she allows, knowing Aiden is standing right there staring at us. As we continue to passionately kiss, I hear the screeching of tires and pull away in curiosity.

"GET DOWN!" I hear as a car slows down and guns are pulled out from the windows and shots are fired.

_The drive-by... how could I have forgotten?_

"ASHLEY!"

Her angelic voice calling out my name would be the last thing I would hear before everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Wing It

Alright so I was originally planning on Ashley trying to stop the drive-by, but I decided making her get too involved in the Aiden situation... It took me a while to decide where to go from where I left chapter 4 off, and I might anger some people, but I had to make a choice.

Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews, good or bad, I love them. Some of them really made me laugh.

_Chapter 5 – Wing it_

**Ashley's POV**

Her angelic voice calling out my name would be the last thing I would hear before everything went black.

As I came to, all I could hear was the sirens of what seemed to be an ambulance and a man's face in front of mine. My vision was blurred, but I could still recognize the structure of his chiselled jaw. As I walked the man in front of me move his lips, I couldn't make out completely what he was saying. My eyes became droopy again before I passed out once again.

The next time I awoke I was in a white square room, only assuming I was in the hospital. My eyes felt stiff and sore as I tried to open them wider, and my mouth was unbelievably dry as I tried to gasp for air. A girl ran to my side, when they noticed movement from me.

"Ashley, oh my god! You're awake!" The girl's voice was loud, but familiar as I opened my eyes fully to see Kyla standing over me.

"Kkk..." I couldn't get the words out properly with my throat.

Kyla grabbed the jug of water and poured some into a cup and brought the cup to my face so I could take a sip from the straw.

"Thank you." I softly whispered, still not regaining my voice completely. I softly tried to lift my head before I felt Kyla's hand on the back of my neck helping me.

"Slow Ashley... you just woke up don't push yourself." She said softly in a comforting tone.

"What happened? Where's Spencer?" I asked while looking around with my eyes as my neck was very stiff, like the rest of my body.

"Spencer? Ash, you haven't seen Spencer in ten years. You were just in a horrible plane crash and you've been unconscious for the past three weeks." Kyla replied, looking confused at what I had just asked.

"What?" I screamed and then immediately regretted it as I felt a deep, stabbing pain in my throat.

_Ugh, damn throat. _

"You were on your way back to LA from Europe when your plane's engine blew and it crashed. Luckily they were able to get people out, but not many of them survived. You were only one of the seventy-two that made it. Most of them are still in critical condition too, with severe burns and such. You haven't talked or heard from Spencer in ten years..." She softly explained and gently caressing my hand closest to her.

_No! This couldn't be happening. It wasn't supposed to go down like this. I was supposed to stay 17 and be with Spencer... be with her at prom. How did this happen? All I remember is her yelling my name and gun shots going off before everything went black. Oh my god... oh my god. I'm going puke. _

I leaned over to the side and puked over the side of my bed, just missing Kyla's shoes and ripping a horrible pain in my side in the process.

"Ugh!" I screamed out in pain as Kyla called the nurse in and tried to help me back into my position and wiping my face.

_I got shot didn't I... that's why I'm back here in this life, because I messed up with that one. I was too preoccupied trying to get Aiden not to tell me he loves me and just being with Spencer that I completely forgot about the drive-by. How could I be that dumb... how could I not have realized every time I looked at Clay, or Aiden, or... or Spencer._

The doctor came in, and checked my vitals as well as asked me a bunch of questions making sure I knew where I was and all the mandatory stuff related to patients being unconscious for as long as I was.

"So Miss Davies, we'd like to keep you here overnight to make sure you are stable enough for us to release you." The doctor said while writing something down on my charts.

"Thank you, doctor."

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, until then get some rest. Your body still has a lot of recovery to do."

The doctor left the room, leaving just Kyla and I in the room again.

"So what happened to that meeting I was supposed to attend to get the space for my record label?"

"I went to it since you were... unable to. It's just sitting there, ready for you to get to work. Don't rush back too quickly though, the doctor said you still need to give your body time to recover."

"I know, I want to do a few things before I throw myself into work." _Like find Spencer._

"Alright well you're probably exhausted, so I'm going to go so you can go get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow before they release you. I'm so glad you finally woke up, Ash. You were really starting to worry me." Kyla said while grabbing her coat from the chair and coming back to hold my hand one more time. "I love you sis, don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I love you too, Ky." I replied as she waved goodbye before closing my room door and leaving.

_So much for my second chance... odds are Spencer is happy with someone else now. Ten years is a long time, and I was stupid enough to wait that long to come back. _

---------------------------------------

I was woken up the next day by the nurse coming in and checking my vitals. My body felt a bit better, but I was still stiff seeing as I hadn't used my muscles in three weeks. I didn't understand how all of this happened, was that life I was living just a second ago just a dream? It felt so real, it couldn't have been, could it? I lifted my hand and brought it to my face to wipe the hair out of my eyes as I noticed the tattoo on my wrist. A medium sized script 'S' stared back at me.

"It wasn't a dream." I whispered, not realizing that Kyla had walked into the room. She stared at me for a second, watching me stare intensely at my wrist and rubbing my fingers over top of it with my opposite hand.

"What wasn't a dream, Ash? What are you looking at? Hey, when did you get that tattoo?" Kyla asked grabbing my wrist from me and looking down at the 'S' inked into my skin.

"I don't know..." _I knew she wouldn't understand, but who really would? _

"Please don't tell me this 'S' is what I think I think it stands for..."

"I can't."

"Ashley!" _I technically got it when I was still with Spencer, so it makes complete sense that I got it. I meant what I said when I said she was permanent. Now looking at this tattoo, it will be my inspiration to find her again. _

"Can we please not talk about this." I pleaded, knowing that no matter what I said, she would never understand. "When can I be released?"

"The doctor is going to be by and check on you one more time before he signs off for your release. I have my guest room ready for you, just until you can find a place to stay."

"Thanks sis, I appreciate it."

The doctor came in a few minutes later, checked my vitals one last time and said I could go. As I got dressed in spare clothes that Kyla had brought for me, she went and filed out some paper work. After everything was done, Kyla drove me back to her house so I could get settled in. Although all I really wanted to do was to find Spencer and see what her life was like now, if it was better without me...

Kyla had become an actress since graduating high school. She did a few select movies, but had recently booked a TV show as series regular. She was pretty excited about it as she was one of the main characters and was supposed to be a good hit.

"Hey Ky, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up Ash?"

"After I left... did you stay in touch with Spencer?" _Please say yes..._

"Not really, I mean after prom everyone kind of went their own way. It was just too much for everyone... But if you're asking me because you want to find her, I think her parents are in the same house. You might want to start there. I've got to get to work now, but I'll be back later tonight."

As she headed off to set, I headed out to go talk to the Carlins, which should be fun after breaking Spencer's heart like I did. After I planned on going around the city and shopping since most of my stuff had got lost after the plane crash so I would need new things, and with me still being in recovery, I figured that shopping wouldn't be too much stress.

I pulled up to Spencer's old house and parked across from it. I probably sat there in the car for a good fifteen minutes just staring at the house, the house that harboured the love of my life for two years. The house that I got pushed out of by the hair by her mother. The same house where my heart was left all those years ago.

_Alright Ashley, time to go find your girl. _

I finally got out of the car and made my way slowly to the door and rang the doorbell.

_Breathe, just breathe. _

The door opened and thankfully it was Mr. Carlin, he would go a little easier on me, I hope.

"Hi Mr. C." _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad. _

"Ashley? Ashley Davies? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. How have you been?" _This isn't going that badly, I'm only probably sweating my body weight out here._

"I've been good, I haven't seen you in awhile though..."

"... ten years, yeah, I know. I went to Europe and I just got back now."

"Europe wow. Well, I'm assuming you've come here for Spencer, but she doesn't live here anymore."

"Yeah... Kyla said you still lived here so I thought I would come by and ask where I could find her. I think after being away for ten years, an apology is a bit overdue."

Arthur laughed as he left the door open and went and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "I always liked you Ashley, please be careful with Spencer."

_I always liked you too Mr. C., like a father. _

"Thank you... it means a lot to me you're helping me."

"We all make mistakes. I'll see you later, take care of yourself Ashley."

"You too, Mr. C."

As he handed me the piece of paper with Spencer's address, he closed the door as I walked back down the driveway and back to my car. Even after the conversation, I sat there and stared at the house again before finally driving away. I was that much closer to finding the love of my life again.

---------------------------------------

It was about 4:30pm when I pulled up to the place Arthur had scribbled down for me. It was a cute little two story house located just twenty minutes from her parent's house. It had a single garage and a rather big front lawn that had been recently cut. There was a Volkswagen Eos in the driveway so I knew someone was home. I'm glad to see her taste in cars has improved in the last ten years. I wasn't going to waste time by sitting in the car and thinking about what I was going to say or stare at another house for a seemingly long time, I was just going to go up and wing it. It's probably not the best method, but sitting in my car staring at the house wasn't going to make things clearer for me or give me this amazing speech that would win her back. I promised myself as I made my way up to the door that I would go into this with no fear. Ringing the doorbell, that promise went right out the window.

As the door opened, I expected to see the blue eyes I had longed to stare in for so long, but instead my eyes were met with greyish green ones. The girl was a bit young, I'm assuming early 20's with a slim physique and beautiful long flowing blonde hair. She was pretty, but not nearly as beautiful as Spencer. I glanced at the blonde standing in front of me with a confused look in my face before realizing I should probably say something.

"Hi... is Spencer here?" I asked curiously, hoping that I had the wrong house and that this woman standing there was not my replacement.

"No, she's not back from work yet. She should be back in about an hour. Can I ask who's asking?" The girl said politely while leaning her weight against the door and staring me up and down.

"I'm just an old friend, I just moved back to LA and her father told me I could find her here."

"Oh okay... well did you want to come in and wait?"

"No it's okay, I can come back later. And I would appreciate a lot if you didn't tell her I stopped by, I want to surprise her." _Actually I don't want to give her a chance to run, hopefully Mr. C. won't say anything to her until I see her. _

"Okay..." The girl looked at me confused, "Well have a good day." She said before shutting the door.

_Well that was beyond awkward. I hope to hell that wasn't her girlfriend or something. _

As I had an hour and a bit until I could go back, I decided that I should go shopping now and pick up some new clothes. I could at least show up at her house looking hot as hell and not like I'm wearing hand-me-downs from my little sister.

---------------------------------------

After a successful shopping trip, I went back to the house to drop all of the stuff off as well as to change into some of the new clothes I bought. Accessorizing myself with earrings and a hot new top was always a thing of mine. Kyla was there when I got back and looked exhausted as ever, probably having a hard day on set.

"Hey Ky, how was work?"

"It was alright, this one guy Mike, kept screwing up the scenes though because he kept forgetting his lines. I mean you're supposed to be a professional, at least come to work prepared..."

"That sucks, is he like a main character?"

"Yeah he's kind of my love interest on the show... well he's going to be. Anyways, I see you went shopping today. Already tired of wearing my clothes?"

"I felt bad wearing your hand-me-downs and you know me, I love new clothes. Plus I want to look good for when I go over to talk to Spencer tonight."

"Wait what? You're going to talk to her already? You've been up for like one day Ash, don't you think you should ease into things."

"Kyla, I've been going through the last ten years of my life 'easing', and I'm tired of it. If this whole experience has taught me anything, it's that time is precious." _Of course, she thinks I'm talking about the crash when really I'm talking about... I don't even know what to call it, my second chance that I blew I guess would be what I can call it. _

"Just don't expect Spencer to have waited for you after all these years... She was heartbroken when you left, and I doubt she'll just forget what you did."

_Thank you Kyla for pointing out the obvious..._

"I owe her at least an apology for abandoning her. I have to go, don't wait up."

"Good luck."

---------------------------------------

It was just a little past 7pm as I made my way back to Spencer's house. I hoped that the girl who answered the door before wouldn't answer this time around, showing up two times within a day might be considered a little desperate. The Eos was still in the driveway, but now it was joined with a Hyundai Genesis coupe, again a fine piece of automobile. I made my way up the driveway again, each step making me more nervous before reaching the door and ringing the doorbell. Instead of the greenish grey or those vibrant blue eyes I was expecting, I was greeted by a little blonde girl, probably about five or six.

"Hi!" She answered while opening the door wider for me.

_Little girl, now I know I'm really confused. _

"Hi, my name is Ashley, is Spencer here? I'm an old friend." I asked politely, leaning down to her eye level and using a higher pitched voice than I was used to.

_I didn't want to ask for her mom, just in case Spencer wasn't hers. _

"Mommy's in the kitchen making us dinner!" The girl replied back, flashing me a smile that resembled much of Spencer's. "Did you want to come in?"

_Definitely Spencer's._

"Do you think you could ask her to come to the door, I don't want to interrupt your dinner." I ask her back returning a grin.

_Little Spencer is even harder to resist than Spencer herself. _

The girl ran into another room while leaving me in the doorway with the door open. I didn't want to enter her house until I knew I was welcome, which might turn out to be never. I hear the little girl yell something at her mother, before the taller blonde made her way out in to the front hallway, visible from the front door.

"Hi stranger, long time no see." I said staring into those blue eyes which widened as they met mine.

"Ashley?"

_I definitely should have not decided to wing this..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Here One Minute, Gone the Next

So people are asking about the tattoo and Ashley waking up being 27 again... well she woke up as 17 again when her plane crashed so how does it not work the other way around?

Let me tell you that my summary is very important for the story:_**She has the chance to change her future by changing her past, but will she risk changing everything?**_ That's all I'll give you.

Enjoy the next chapter! R & R!

_Chapter 6 – Here One Minute, Gone the Next _

**Spencer's POV**

"Hi stranger, long time no see." Ashley said staring into my blue eyes which widened as they met hers.

"Ashley?"

_Am I seeing a ghost?_

"Hi Spencer, I hope you don't mind but I got your address from your dad. He looks good, same old Mr. C. we all know and love."

"You saw my dad?"

_I just talked to him tonight, how did he NOT mention that Ashley dropped by or that she was back in LA, or even the country. _

"Yes, I was going to call first, but I didn't have your number and I thought this might be better done in person." Ashley said while looking down at the ground and shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "I didn't mean to catch you in the middle of dinner."

"It's okay, did you want to come in and join us? We can talk after if you want."

She nodded nervously and bit her lower lip while raising her eyes to look at me. It was weird seeing Ashley like this, so unsure and nervous. It definitely wasn't the Ashley I had known all those years ago. I opened the door wider as she slowly walked in and took off her coat and shoes. We walked into the kitchen to find my daughter, Danielle sitting up on a kitchen stool, sipping away at her orange juice.

"Dani, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, this is Ashley Davies." I say while pointing at Ashley who stood beside me, at a fair distance.

"Hi!" She yelled while waving before picking up her orange juice with both her hands and taking another big sip. "Is she going to stay for dinner mommy?"

"If that's okay with you." Ashley replied, giving my daughter a giant smile and walking over her and taking a seat on the stool beside her.

_Sigh... I've missed that smile. _

"Sure! We love company!"

"Why don't you go set another place out for Ashley, Dani." I suggested as she jumped down from the stool and ran over to grab another place setting and set it up on the dining room table.

"So how come I've never seen you around before?" Dani asked Ashley as she jumped back up on the stool and leaned on the counter towards Ashley with her hands supporting her head.

"Well... I was all the way across the Atlantic Ocean in Europe, and I just got back a few days ago."

_Wow, she's only been back for a few days and she already tracked me down?_

"Cool! Why'd you come back?" My daughter asked curiously as Ashley glanced over to me quickly before turning back to the girl leaning in front of her waiting for her response.

_I guess she gets the curiosity from me... _

I had Danielle about five years ago. A bunch of my friends and I were celebrating our final year at Worthington University, and I ended up getting way too drunk and had sex with my friend Brandon. Needless to say, the condom broke and nine months later I had Danielle, the greatest gift of my life.

"Well I'm going to start up a record label here. I already have one in Europe, but I want to start taking on American bands and artists so I'm setting up a property here too."

"Record label?"

"Yeah, you know the music you hear on the radio. Well I find new bands and help them try to get their music on the radio so people buy their music." Ashley answered, trying to make it simpler for Dani, who in turned smiled again at Ashley.

"Dinner's ready you two!" I yelled, holding two plates and before I could ask, Ashley grabbed the third as we made our way to the table. Dani seemed more and more curious about Ashley as the night went on.

"So Dani, how old are you?" Ashley asked the girl who was politely eating her dinner, instead of wolfing it down like she would normally do.

"Five and a quarter, how old are you?" She held up her hands with answer, using her fingers to show Ashley.

"I'm twenty-seven... and two thirds." Ashley replied with a small chuckle, trying to mimic Danielle by using her fingers, but realizing that twenty-seven was a bit difficult to do.

It was weird having her eat dinner with us, she was so natural with Dani even after only just meeting her. Danielle had never been this friendly with anyone...

"That's the same age as mommy!" Dani said while smiling over at me.

"Alright Dani, stop talking and eat up. You have to finish your dinner and then have a bath before you head to bed."

"Awe, but mommy, I want to stay up and talk to Ashley!" She whined giving the old Spencer Carlin head tilt and pout.

_After seeing it myself, there's no wonder why I got away with so many things using that... it was damn adorable. _

"Danielle... we are not breaking your bedtime just because we have company." I said sternly, using my voice in which she knew I was not joking around.

"Fine... but can Ashley come over again? She should come to the park with us on Sunday!"

_Man this is going to be hard... I haven't even talked to Ashley about... well that, and already my daughter has fallen in love with her. What is it with the Davies' charm?_

"We'll see. Now finish up."

I glanced over at Ashley who had been quiet as I parented my daughter and she had a small grin on her face while she continued to eat. I knew she was trying to be polite and let us talk, but she couldn't help laugh a bit.

A few minutes later we all finished and had collected the plates and put them in the dishwasher. Dani had started to make her way upstairs but came back into the room and ran over and hugged Ashley randomly.

"It was nice meeting you Ashley." She whispered, tightening her grip around Ashley's leg.

"It was nice meeting you too Danielle. You better get upstairs before your mom here gets angry." Ashley said leaning down to Danielle's height and giving her a smile and a tap on the head.

"If mommy lets you, you should come with us on Sunday."

"That would be nice, now run along and go get all nice and clean, and have a good night's sleep."

"Okay, night!" Dani yelled before running up the stairs into the bedroom.

Ashley looked back up at me and smiled as I finished putting away all of the leftover food into the fridge.

_Why does this feel so natural... even after ten years of not talking._

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go start Dani's bath and tuck her into bed and then I'll be back down so we can talk."

_Talk... right, that will be interesting. _

"Okay, I'll just be waiting in the living room." Ashley replied gesturing towards the other room.

She made her way to the living room and positioned herself on the couch while I went upstairs and started Dani's bath. I went into her bedroom to tell her that it was ready and saw Dani sitting on the bed, holding onto a picture frame.

"Dani, what are you doing? You're bath is ready, come on."

"Mommy, is Ashley that girl you showed me from your high school pictures?" She asked turning around the frame to reveal a picture of 17 year old Ashley and I.

"Yes dear, that's her." I said while moving over and sitting beside her on the bed, looking at the photo. It was the picture we took at prom for the yearbook. We looked so happy then, and Ashley was beyond beautiful in her white silk dress.

"I like her." Dani said enthusiastically.

"Me too."

_I more than like her, I love her... _

---------------------------------------

After tucking Danielle into bed, I made my way back downstairs to find Ashley flipping through some picture albums I had left out the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just saw them laying here and I was curious." She quickly snapped as she notice me walk into the room.

"It's alright Ashley, I don't mind." I reply, moving further into the room and sitting down on the couch beside her.

The ten years did Ashley some good, she had the same stunning features she once had when we were younger, except now they were more defined and mature. Her eyes were still as magical as ever, it was hard not to deny them. Her body was in the same great shape, if not better than the last time I had set my eyes on her and she still did a fantastic job showing it off. She always loved doing that... it's like torture for those who fall under Ashley's spell, like I do every time I see her.

"So... you're actually here?"

_Well that was smooth Spencer, nicely done. _

"Yeah, I was probably the last person you expected to see when you came to the door."

_Pretty much, but you're the first person I always hoped would be there when I opened it. _

"Well you have been gone for what... ten years now?"

_Actually, ten years and three months, but who's counting._

"That's kind of why I came, I feel... well I know, I owe you one hell of an apology for what I did, and an even bigger explanation." Ashley said while turning her body towards me on the couch so one of her legs was resting on it.

_You think I waited ten years for an apology?_

I just sat there expectantly looking at her brown eyes and waiting for her to continue. If she came here to apologize and explain herself to me, I wasn't going to stop here. I was going to let her come here and do what she came here to do. She looked at me for a while before continuing, realizing I was letting her talk.

"I know I'm a little late for this, having ten years passed, but I am sorry. I am sorry for treating you the way I did, I'm sorry for abandoning you after your brother died, and I'm sorry for not coming back until now. Believe me when I say if I could go back, I would do _EVERYTHING_ in my power to try and change that. And I know probably none of this matters now after what I what I did and there's no justification for it, but I needed you to know... not one day went by when I was over there that I didn't miss you. I went to Europe to try and forget about you, but all I really did was fall in love with you even more because you weren't there with me."

_Abandoning me after my brother died? What is she talking about?_

Ashley then turned around to pick up her coat from over top of the couch and grabbed what looked to be a massive pile of letters.

"I brought you something... you don't have to open them or anything, but I want you to have them." She said while handing them to me. "I wrote them when I was in Europe, but I never sent them. I guess I was afraid of what you would say back or that you wouldn't write back at all."

"Ashley, I'm really confused right now. What did you mean you're sorry for abandoning after my brother died?" I asked, taking the post cards from her and placing them on my lap.

"How can you forget me leaving you for Europe after Clay got shot and died from the drive-by at prom, the same prom where Aiden confessed his love for me."

"The way I remember it...and by remember it I mean what _ACTUALLY_ happened, is that you were outside fighting with Aiden, screaming at him to get away from you. Then you grabbed me and kissed me in front of him before a car drove up and starting shooting at us. It wasn't my brother who got shot, it was you... And then after you recovered and came back to school, you couldn't deal and one day you took off. And now you're here, ten years later."

_Why does she have that confused look on her face?_

"Wait, what? So Clay didn't die?"

I laughed at her strange question, "No... Clay lives here in Los Angeles with Chelsea and their twelve year old son. He wasn't even outside when the car drove by."

"And Aiden didn't confess his love for me and asked to choose between the two of you?"

_What is she talking about?_

"No... Are you sure you're okay? You're asking me some really weird questions here."

"I just guess I'm a bit confused over the whole situation, fuzzy. So I just left you..."

"Pretty much, but after the shooting, you weren't really yourself anymore. Like I said, you couldn't deal with everything that happened. I guess you just needed to get away and clear your head."

As I sat there staring at Ashley, still conveying that confused look on her face, I heard gently footsteps on the stairs before Danielle appeared in the doorway with her teddy bear and blanket.

"Mommy?"

"Danielle, what are you doing up?" I asked, looking at the exhausted girl who had come and jumped slowly up onto the couch and rested her head on my lap.

"I couldn't sleep, do you think I could stay here with you and Ashley for awhile?" She whined, readjusting her head on my lap while I rubbed her hair.

"It's getting pretty late, I think I should go..." Ashley said while getting up off the couch.

"No Ashley, wait please..."

_I don't know why I'm pleading with her, but I just don't want her to leave just yet. Last time she left, I didn't see her again for ten years. _

"You've got your hands full with Danielle right now, I'll come back another time." She said moving to the front door.

"Please stay." I pleaded one more time, placing Danielle's head on the couch and following her to the door and throwing in my signature head tilt and pout.

_I know I'm cruel, but I didn't want her to leave just yet. _

"You didn't honestly just try and convince me to stay with your pouting head tilt did you?" She asked giggling at my face.

"It was worth a try."

"Tell you what, how about I come back tomorrow morning and we can finish our talk then?" She suggested, putting on her coat and shoes. Danielle tugged on the bottom of my shirt as I looked into Ashley's eyes with sadness.

"Mommy... I'm tired."

"Okay sweetie, Ashley's just leaving and then we'll take you back up to bed. Eight o'clock?" I asked as the edges of my mouth seemed to turn upwards.

"Eight o'clock." She nodded as she opened the door and waved goodbye.

_Ashley Davies, ladies and gentlemen._ _She's here one minute and gone the next. Story of my life._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Our Favourite Spot

People are still confused about the time jumping thing, don't worry I will clear it up later on in the story and it will make more sense.

New chapter for you guys. R & R please!

_Chapter 7 – Our Favourite Spot_

**Ashley's POV**

After leaving Spencer's last night, I was more confused than ever after what she told me really happened ten years ago at prom. Of course technically for me it wasn't ten years ago, but only a few days ago. This whole time jumping thing is really starting to mess with my head. By changing the outcome of prom changed the outcome of the future, then what else did I change over the ten years?

I didn't get much sleep as I stayed up all night with that question running through my brain. I made my way back to Spencer's the next morning without coming up with an answer to that question...

I rung the doorbell and shortly after Spencer came to the door and greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." She nervously said.

_I'm glad she was as nervous as I was..._

"Hi, I thought I'd spring for coffee and donuts, since it was on the way over here." I said holding up a brown bag and a tray containing two coffees.

_I know Spencer could never turn down coffee and donuts, even if there wasn't sex along with it like usual. _

"I even got a sprinkle donut for Danielle. I figured you can't go wrong with sprinkles."

Spencer laughed and shook her head as she opened the door wider to let me in.

"Danielle loves sprinkles."

_Sprinkles FTW. _

"Ashley!" Danielle screamed, running out of the kitchen and jumping into my arms before I could make it all the way into the house.

_This kid is really making it hard to not get attached... she's just so adorable. _

"Hey there Dani, how's my littlest friend doing this morning?"

"Did I hear you have donuts?"

"Hungry I guess..." I laughed as I took out the sprinkle donut from the bag and handed it to Danielle.

"My favourite!" She said as she began eating it, getting the icing all over her face.

"Danielle...what do you say to Ashley?" Spencer said sternly.

"Oh... thank you!" Dani said turning her icing-covered face to Ashley, who was still holding her.

"Good morning!" An unfamiliar voice said from behind me.

I turned around, still with Dani in my arms to see that young blonde from yesterday.

"Oh, hi, it's you again." The blonde girl said looking at me.

_This girl again... great._

"Paige!" Dani shouted as she saw the blonde come into the house.

"Hey munchkin, how are you doing?" Paige said happily as she took Dani out of my arms.

_Uh rude much?_

"Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Ashley." I said politely holding my hand out in front of me towards her.

"Paige, I take care of Dee here when Spencer's at work." Paige replied, while taking her free hand and shaking mine.

"You came by earlier yesterday Ashley?" Spencer asked with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, but you weren't here so I came back later."

_Shit, I didn't really want her to know that. It makes me sound kind of pathetic and desperate. _

"Wait, so you're the babysitter?" I turned to Paige and asked.

_Thank god. _

Spencer laughed at the tone I used, "What did you think she was? My girlfriend?"

_Yes. _"No of course not, I was just curious." _Way to walk into that one..._

"Yeah, Dee and I go to the arcade on Saturdays. Are you ready munchkin?"

"Yup! Ashley brought me a sprinkle donut for breakfast." Danielle said while lifting up what was left of it in front of Paige's face.

"Sprinkles, your favourite. Alright well we will get out of your hair you guys." Paige said while putting Danielle down and taking her hand. "I'll have her back for six, Spencer."

"Alright, thanks Paige and you..." Spencer said while leaning down and kissing Danielle, "... you behave yourself."

"Okay mommy, I love you." The girl responded giving her mom as big grin.

"I love you too." Spencer replied while ruffling up Danielle's hair a bit.

"Bye Ashley! Thanks for the donut!" Danielle said and waved at Ashley as Paige walked her out the door.

"Bye Dani, I'll see you later."

_That kid is absolutely adorable... _

"And then there were two..." _ What the hell? Why did I just say that...?_

"Did you actually just say that, Ash?" Spencer chuckled.

_Well at least both of us think I'm an idiot..._

"Yeah sorry, it was a pathetic attempt at trying to break the silence. So about last night..."

_Because "so about last night" is ANY better than "and then there were two...". Just be quiet Ashley. _

"You were a bit out of it."

_A bit?_

"Yeah, there's just one thing I don't understand. If I left like you said I did, why are you being so understanding and cool to me now? It's not like I deserve it after just leaving you like that."

"I'm not going to lie to you, when you first left, I was furious and heartbroken. I didn't know what to do with myself for my entire senior year. I mean you devastated me. So instead of trying to dwell on the fact that you obviously weren't coming back any time soon, I focussed all my energy into school work so I could get into Worthington. A few years passed without hearing from you and I knew for sure you weren't coming back for me so I did what any other person would do, I let go of the past."

As I took in all that she had just said, it looked like her heart was breaking all over again just saying the words out loud. I couldn't blame her, no matter what the circumstances, I left her.

"I'm really sorry..." I replied looking down, not really knowing what else to say. There were no possible words that I could say that would make that fact false.

"Like I said, I let go of the past. What's done is done... and you were going through a lot of stuff after the shooting and you were just young and didn't know how else to handle it." Spencer replied, taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"You know that's a bullshit excuse." I said back taking a seat with her.

"Well either way, I wasn't waiting ten years for an apology or explanation. We were in high school, Ash..."

"But I stayed in Europe for a lot longer than high school."

_Nine years after high school. _

"Why do you keep doing that?" Spencer asked in a bit annoyed tone.

"Doing what?"

"Blaming yourself for something that happened a long time ago."

"Because I can't stand that I hurt you like that."

_Or hurt you at all. _

"Ashley, it's in the past, okay, I am just glad you're here now." Spencer said to me softly while placing her hand over mine. The touch of her hand on mine made my heart jump and skip a beat. I missed the feeling of her soft hands. "Come on, let's go have our coffee and donuts before we head out."

_Head out?_

"Uh where are we going?"

"You'll see." She said with a devilish smirk.

_Should I be scared? Because I definitely am..._

---------------------------------------

It didn't take long before finishing up our coffees and donuts, Spencer and I made our way outside and I began walking towards her car, waiting for her to unlock it so I could jump in the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing, Ash?" She asked curiously as I stood there by her car with my hand underneath the door handle.

"Uh I'm waiting for you to unlock your car... so you can drive me wherever the hell we're going." _What else would I be doing over by her car with my hand on the door handle?_

"We're not taking my car." Spencer replied walking further down the driveway.

"Oh okay, so we're taking mine then? Good, I prefer the driver's seat anyways."

"No... we're walking, you know, that thing you do with moving your legs." Spencer joked while stopping at the sidewalk and turning around to see Ashley still standing by the Genesis.

"Walking? I just unconscious for three weeks, my legs cannot do much walking, so we better not be freaking walking a long way." I hissed back pointing down at my legs, walking down to the sidewalk where Spencer was still waiting.

"Wait unconscious? I thought you said you just got back a few days ago."

_Crap, totally forgot I didn't mention that... _

"Well _TECHNICALLY_ I woke up a few days ago because I was unconscious for three weeks, so by being back I mean mentally awake." I replied while taking a seat on the curb, knowing this discussion was going to be longer than my legs could handle.

_I definitely did not describe that well..._

"Why were you unconscious?" Spencer asked while taking a seat beside me on the curb and placing her hand over mine.

"I don't really know much, but when I was flying back to Los Angeles, my plane crashed. A lot of people died, and I don't know why but I was one of the lucky few who made it. All I remember is hearing the engine blow, and then everything went back. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed with Kyla there beside me."

"Oh my god. " Spencer gasped as she tightened her grip on my hand.

"I guess that's why my head's kind of everywhere right now..."

"Well, how about we get out of here and try to get your head back where it belongs." She joked while getting up and offering her hands out to me to help me up.

"Do we still have to walk?"

_I wasn't joking about my legs being sore._

Spencer nudged me in the shoulder with her body as she laughed, "You are so lazy! Come on, it's not that far."

I guess she was right saying it wasn't that far, we found our way to the beach within five minutes. I didn't realize how close her house was to the beach.

_Wait why are we at the beach?_

"Uh why are we at the beach?" I asked, scanning over all of the people running around on the sand, looking like they are having the time of their lives before glancing back over at Spencer to search for the answer within her eyes.

Her blue eyes met mine, but instead of the intensity that burned me down inside that I would normally find, there was a soothing warmth. She smiled and blushed before turning her face away and taking my hand.

"Come on, this way." She said leading me down the beach.

A short walk down the beach, I found Spencer stopping underneath the pier, the same place where I took her the day we skipped school and for our anniversary. She let go of my hand and sat down on the sand and began playing with it in her hands.

"So are you going to answer my question on why we came here?" I asked, taking a seat beside her on the sand.

"You once told me that this place right here is where it all started for you, where you fell in love with me. So I brought you here to show you that the past doesn't scare me, and it shouldn't scare you either." She began running her toes through the hot sand while giving me a small comforting smile.

"I'm not saying I want to jump back into that place with you, but I do want to be friends, and that can't happen unless you forgive yourself for the past, Ashley."

_Friends? Can I really be friends with Spencer after everything that's happened? Can I really put the past behind me when every time I look at her, I'll be reminded of how I hurt her? Great... can I honestly get any more questions that will keep me up thinking at night?_

"I guess it's about time to the past behind me then."

_Even if I don't believe it, I have to make her believe I can. _

"Good, cause I missed my friend." Spencer replied, throwing me the Spencer Carlin smile she knew I loved.

"I missed you too, Spence." I couldn't resist smiling back. "So... Dani is really something. You're going to have your hands full when she gets the high school. She's going to be a real heartbreaker, that one."

Spencer laughed as she ran her hands through her hand and leaned her head against her knees. "Yeah I'm really lucky, Dani's amazing. It's hard not to love that girl."

"She definitely has that special Carlin charm."

"Yeah, she'll get you with that." Spencer laughed and leaned back on the sand so that she was on her back.

_She definitely has..._

"Do you mind me asking you how that happened?" I asked leaning back on my hands and looking down at Spencer lying on the sand.

Spencer nodded and sat up while she gave told me about how she came around getting Danielle. As she told me, I couldn't help feel a bit responsible for putting her in a place like that. But I told her I was putting the past behind me so I didn't say anything about being sorry. I had to admit that she did a great job raising Danielle despite everything. She also told me about how after she graduated from Worthington, she became a film producer. I was glad everything worked out well for Spencer. If anyone decided a good life, it was her. By the time we had discussed Dani and our jobs and what happened over the last few years, it was around 5pm.

"We should probably get back, Paige will be back soon with Dani, and I don't want them to come back to an empty house." Spencer said, getting up and wiping the excess sand from her shorts.

"Yeah, we probably should." I replied getting up myself and began walking back to the house with her.

"The real world awaits..."

---------------------------------------

We took a little longer to make our way back to Spencer's house, getting caught up in deep conversation and stopping a few times for my legs. Paige and Danielle weren't back yet so it was just the two of us back at the house.

"So I think I should probably go, I've been gone all day and Kyla is probably wondering where I am."

_And I don't want to be here when Dani gets back or I won't be able to leave. _

"Are you sure? I mean why don't you just call her and let her know where you are. I'm sure Dani would love for you to stay for dinner... and I would too."

_Not only is she using herself to guilt me, she's using her adorable kid. Not fair, at all. _

"Fine... let me make a call."

_I am weak... I know. _

"Good. I'll just be in the kitchen preparing dinner, take your time." She happily said before disappearing into the kitchen.

As I watched her disappear into the kitchen, I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Kyla's home number.

"Hey Kyla, it's Ash."

"Hey where are you? I haven't been home all day." Kyla asked over the phone.

"I know sorry, Ky. I've been with Spencer all day and she asked me to stay for dinner and I couldn't say no. I'll be home later tonight. How did shooting go today?"

"Mike was bearable today... he didn't screw up as much. I think he just needs to get comfortable with the cast.... wait did you say Spencer?"

"Yeah, we spent the day at the beach. Listen I got to go, but I'll see you later tonight Ky. Bye."

"Okay, and don't think you're getting off the hook here, we're going to talk about this when you get home."

_Click._

I went into the kitchen to find Spencer there chopping up some cucumbers and singing along to the radio. Seeing her sing along to the radio while chopping up vegetables made me chuckle a bit. It was a peculiar site to say the least, and at the same time extremely hot to see Spencer holding a knife.

"Hey need any help?" I asked, startling the blonde who jumped up and flung some cucumbers up in the air and across the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I laughed as I walked over to the counter.

"It's okay... I just lost about half of the cucumbers I had just cut up, but I guess that's what you can do to make it up to me." She replied, smiling at me and passing me the knife and cucumber.

As I finished up chopping up the cucumber and finish making the salad, Spencer went and finished cooking the chicken. By the time we were almost done Paige and Danielle were back from the arcade.

"Hey you guys, it smells really good in here." Paige yelled as she carried Danielle in her arms into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Paige, how was the arcade?" Spencer asked, turning her head around from the stove.

"Good, this monster right here killed me at DDR." Paige answered, tickling Danielle at the same time.

"It's not my fault you're too slow!" Dani shouted while sticking her tongue out at Paige before laughing. "You are staying for dinner Paigey?"

"Sorry munchkin, I can't. I got a paper to write for my psychology class, but I'll take a rein check." Paige replied, putting Dani down on the floor and rustling her hair a bit.

"How about you Ashley?" She said while running over to the stool, jumping up on it and leaning over the counter so she could see what Ashley was cutting up.

"Well I'm not going to just cut up all of these vegetables for you am I?" Ashley joked and gave the girl a big smile and crinkled her nose.

_I told you I wouldn't be able to leave when she got back..._

"Yay! So what did you and mommy do all day?" She asked leaning back on the stool, but keeping her elbows on the counter to have something to lean her head against.

"We went to the beach."

"Really? Did she take you to this cool place underneath the pier. That's our favourite spot!" The girl said enthusiastically.

_Underneath the pier huh... _

I looked over at Spencer who had turned her face at me and was looking more than embarrassed to have her daughter tell me that their favourite spot on the beach was once ours too. I gave her a playful smile before turning back to Dani.

"Yes she did, it's quite a spot."

"Mommy told me that's where she first fell in lo--"

"Danielle!" Spencer yelled cutting her daughter off. "How about you go wash up for dinner, it's almost ready?" She added, trying to cover it up.

"Fine..." The girl reluctantly answered and jumped down off the stool and left the room.

"So your favourite spot huh?" I said with a joking tone.

"Ash... don't."

_She's so cute when she gets nervous. How the hell can I be her friend..._

"It's okay, you know how much that place means to me too." I replied, trying to reassure her that I understood completely.

"Are you finished making the salad?" She asked, trying to pry away from the topic we were on.

"Yeah, all done. I'll go put it on the table." I said while picking up the bowl and making my way over to the table and putting it down. As I leaned over to put the salad bowl down, my head got this shooting pain down my neck.

_Great... a headache, just what I need._

I used to get them all the time as a kid, so I was used to them. I shrugged it off and made my way back to the counter where Spencer had started putting the chicken and rice on the plates for us, and Danielle had made her way back and was standing beside her mom.

_They are undeniably cute when they are together. The resemblance is ridiculous._

"Are you okay Ashley?" Spencer asked, noticing me rubbing the back of my neck as I came back in.

"Yeah, I just think I'm getting a headache, I'll be fine. Is dinner finally ready?"

"Yup, here you go." Spencer replied, handing me my plate.

We went and sat at the dining room table and began to eat dinner, the first official dinner that Spencer and I made _together_, and hopefully not the last.

---------------------------------------

Dinner went fairly quickly, filled with delicious food and wonderful conversation. Being around both Spencer and Dani was the happiest time in my life. The draw that both of them had was ridiculous, and very undeniable. As much as I wanted to be friends with Spencer, I knew that my heart was getting way too involved already. But she said she didn't want to jump back into that place with me, so I will honour her decision, not that I would be able to go there anyways with the past still hovering over my shoulder. As much as she needed to do to get to that place with me, I had even more to overcome.

Dani had convinced me to stay a bit longer and watch her favourite movie with her. I tried to be polite and say no nicely, but she gave me that head tilt and pout, and that was it. I swear a weapon like that is totally unfair for the person at the receiving end, especially when it's on a five year old. So there I sat with Dani on my lap and Spencer beside me watching Monsters Inc. Danielle had commented throughout the entire movie that Boo was her favourite character. By the end of the movie, she had probably told me about twenty times... kids and repeating themselves.

As the movie ended we just sat there on the couch, Dani had moved herself off of my lap and was sprawled out on the rest of the couch. I figured it was late so I should go, especially since Danielle was falling asleep, I figured I'd let Spencer take care of her without having to worry about me.

"So I'm going to go Spence. Danielle is ready for bed, and I should be getting home."

"Alright, well thank you for today." Spencer replied, coming over to the other side of the couch and lifting a drowsy Dani up off the couch.

A sharp pain ran through my neck again. I probably shouldn't have watched a movie with a headache.

"Ugh I don't feel so good, my head doesn't feel right..." I said while gently rubbing the back of it.

"Are you going to be okay to drive?" Spencer asked, showing concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's not that far and I'll just take some Advil when I get back." I stood up, immediately regretting it because as soon as I did, I felt my head begin to throb even more and then become very light-headed before I felt myself falling to the ground.

"ASHLEY!"

Her angelic voice calling out my name would be the last thing I would hear before everything went black... again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. The Past Has A Way of Sneaking Up on You

I actually ended up writing two different scenarios for this next chapter, and I ended up choosing this one. Probably not what the readers expect, but I like to try and keep you guessing.

Enjoy. R & R!

_Chapter 8 – The Past Has A Way of Sneaking Up on You_

**Ashley's POV**

I had opened my eyes to the same white, bland walls that I had woken up to a few days ago.

"Shit."

_I really need to stop waking up in hospitals. It should be my new resolution for being back in Los Angeles now. _

"Ashley?" a familiar voice said before a blonde appeared before my eyes.

_Crap... not this again. Please tell me I did not go back again, my head can only take so much._

"Is she awake?" a higher voice said as I felt someone jump on legs. "Ashley!"

_Wait... that sounds like Dani. _

"I hear a little monster." I whisper as I lean forward and see Danielle on my legs.

"We were worried about you." Danielle said while pouting and making her way up further on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Dani." I replied throwing my arms out to her and she jumped into them.

_This kid..._

"What happened Spence?" I asked as I placed Dani beside me on the bed.

"You passed out. The doctor said your blood pressure was too low and your brain wasn't getting enough oxygen. They said it was probably just your body trying to repair itself from your crash and that it hadn't fully recovered yet."

"How long have I been out for?"

_Please don't say weeks. _

"Just the night, Dani and I brought you here and decided to stay just in case you woke up in the night and didn't know where you were."

_Phew... _

"You stayed the night? Spencer, you didn't have to... why didn't just call Kyla?"

"They did..." Kyla said coming into the room with some coffees. "But this little kid right here didn't want to leave." Kyla pointed to Dani who just sat there with a big grin on her face before nuzzling her head into my shoulder. "You really need to stop waking up in hospitals, Ash."

"I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking Kyla." I say sarcastically, ignoring her last comment.

The same doctor I had before came in shortly after.

"Hello again Miss Davies. You seem to like it here don't you?" He joked while picking up my chart at the end of my bed. "So we monitored your blood pressure over night and it has seemed to go back up which is good news. Your brain wasn't getting enough oxygen which is why you passed out. You were also a little dehydrated which could be the cause of your low blood pressure hence why we have an IV in you right now just to get fluids back in your body. Everything else seems to be okay so we should be able to release you in a few hours. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I just want to get out of here..."

"Well I will be back in a few hours to check on you before we release you." The doctor said while putting the chart back on the end of my bed.

"Thank you doctor." I replied while he left the room.

"So you're going to be okay?" Dani said while poking me gently on the shoulder.

"Looks like it, I'm sorry for giving you guys such a scare, all of you." I replied looking at the three faces around my bed.

"I'm getting used to picking your butt up at the hospital." Kyla joked while taking a seat beside Spencer in the chairs beside my bed.

"Well monster... we have to get going." Spencer said getting up and picking up Danielle off the bed. "We'll leave Ashley to get some rest."

"Okay mommy, see you later okay Ashley?"

"Later Dani, I'll see you when I get out of here. And thanks for everything Spencer."

"No worries, I'm just glad you're okay. Call me when you get out." Spencer replied as she and Danielle walked out of the room.

I sat there smiling as I watched the two girls leave the room. I completely forgot that Kyla was still there until she coughed to try and get my attention.

"So although I would've liked to talk about this in better circumstances, I have to ask after arriving and seeing those two in your room." Kyla said standing up and coming closer to my bed.

"Kyla... we are just friends. Neither of us is ready for that again." I said assuring her that nothing was going on between us.

"The look on her face all night, did not look like a 'just friends' look, and don't even get me started on the way her daughter acted around you. Both of them are falling in love with you. You've been awake for like three days."

"Kyla, I told you, we are _JUST_ friends. I couldn't do that to her again, especially now that she has Dani because it wouldn't just be Spencer I'd be better hurting this time around, it'd be that little girl too. All we did yesterday was go to the beach and have dinner, it was nothing."

"The beach... like your special place on the beach?" Kyla asked while crossing her arms in front of me.

_Right. I forgot I tell Kyla everything. _

I couldn't possibly lie to her, but the look in my face told her the answer she was looking for.

"See, so not friends."

_Okay so maybe we weren't just friends, but with our history, how could we?_

"Okay, so maybe I do want more and that's why I tracked her down so quickly after waking up, but I told you, I couldn't do that to Spencer. Things are such more complicated now and with Danielle, I can't put Spencer in a position like that."

"Just be careful, as much as you're worried about hurting them, you could be equally be hurting yourself by getting too involved with Spencer again, even if it's just as friends." Kyla said, now sitting down on my bed and taking a hold of my hand. "Get some rest, and I'll be back in a few hours when they release you."

As Kyla left, I settled back into my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------

Kyla came back a few hours later and took me home after the hospital released me. I called Spencer informing her I was out of the hospital, but I still needed a lot of rest so I wouldn't be seeing her for a few days. I really only needed a nights worth of rest, but I decided I'd listen to Kyla and give myself a bit of space from her and Danielle for a bit. It gave me time to start up the label here and get it going off the ground, and right now that was my priority.

My assistant, Rebekah, from my office back in Europe had flown over a week after I came and was here staying in Los Angeles too so she could help me start up the company. Rebekah had been with me from the very beginning and was one of my best friends I had during the ten years I was over in Europe. While I was unconscious, she was working away hiring people to remodel the studio and offices as well as recruit scouters and executives. Like I said, Rebekah was amazing, she knew exactly what I wanted done and she did it. She was my crutch when I first arrived in Europe after dealing with not being with Spencer. Of course, that was before I went back and changed the future, so now I didn't know what our relationship was like, I was hoping it hadn't changed.

"Alright, good morning everyone, I'd like to officially welcome you to Davies Records, if you haven't met me yet, you probably should have because I'm Ashley Davies. To the right of me, this is Nathan Walker, he's the vice president. If you haven't met him either then you probably shouldn't be in the room right now. First meeting so let's make it good, what do you have?"

We went around the room hearing from all the scouters, each of which presented one or two bands or artists they had discovered around the area. Some were decent, but nothing near what I needed for my first Los Angeles sign. I sent the team away telling them to keep looking for the night as I went to my office and decided to make a more than needed call.

"Tell me why I am working again?" I asked into the phone.

"Because you love music and do not want to be the stereotypical princess who lives off their daddy's fortune. Plus if you didn't, you would die from boredom."

"Yeah I would probably die from boredom..." I laughed as Rebekah knocked and came into my office. "One second, Rebekah just came in."

_Click._

"Hey Becks, what's up?" I asked while putting my call on hold.

"I wanted to ask what time you wanted the reservations to be tonight?" Rebekah walked closer and sat on my desk, crossing her legs in front of me.

"What's tonight?"

"Our anniversary? I'm sorry you probably haven't even had time to think about it with your accident and everything." Rebekah said while grabbing my hand tenderly.

_Our anniversary? Our anniversary for wha -- oh my god. This is so not good. _

"So 8pm at Koi?" Rebekah caressed my hand and before I could respond got up from off the table and walked out the room.

Still not completely understanding what just happened, my phone beeped, notifying me I still had my call on hold.

_Click._

"Sorry about that, uh I'm going to have to take a rein check on tonight's dinner. Becks just told me about this reservation tonight that I have at Koi. Maybe I can ask her to make it earlier so I can swing by after because I really want to see you."

"Okay, well just let me know, I'm sure Dani would love to see you. She's been saying all week how she misses you."

"Okay Spence, I'll let you go be your big film producer self. I'll call you tonight and let you know if I can make it over. Bye."

"Bye Ash."

_Click._

I quickly got up and dashed to find Becks so she could change our reservations to 6pm. I had no idea what I was going to do with that whole situation, but I didn't want to think about it until I knew more. All I knew was how I felt and where my heart lied, and even if nothing happened, it was with Spencer.

---------------------------------------

I didn't go out and get anything for Becks, even if it was a romantic anniversary, I didn't want to lead her. My heart would forever be Spencer's, and as long as it took for both of us to get to that place again, I would wait. I still showed up looking nice at Koi, where Becks was already waiting for me.

"Hey, you look gorgeous." Becks commented as I made my way to the table.

_Crap._

"Hey Becks. So my memory has been a bit fuzzy since the accident, what anniversary is this again?"

_There is no other way of asking her... I need to know for sure, and for how long._

"It's our four year anniversary." Becks said while grabbing my hand from across the table and caressing it with her thumb.

I tried to be subtle by pulling it back and scratching my forehead, looking confused, but I think she picked up on it a bit as the face she returned did not look very happy.

_Four years? Shit. _

Thankfully before I had to respond, the waiter came and asked to take our order and saved me some time.

"So I feel as though I need to be honest with you Becks, because we've been through so much together and you've been by my side ever since I originally left Los Angeles. When I came back here, I tracked down Spencer..."

"Spencer? Like Spencer Carlin, love of your life, Spencer Carlin?" She said furiously.

_Yeah, this probably isn't going to go very well. _

"Yes, that Spencer... I didn't think it was fair to you."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me because she's back?" Becks stood up and raised her voice so that others were now staring at us.

_Definitely not going very well._

"Becks, please sit down, you're making a scene. I'm just trying to be honest with you. This whole accident has kind of given me a different perspective on life and I don't want to hold you back from living your life to the fullest. And I know you won't live it the fullest with me." I said, as she sat back down in her seat and people began to get back to their own conversations and dinners.

"I just don't understand how you've been back three weeks and you're ready to throw away a four year relationship for that didn't even make it through high school." Becks replied as she began to cry.

_I couldn't really answer that question... I mean I didn't know what our four year relationship was like. I didn't know what I was like. All I knew was that I loved Becks, but I was IN love with Spencer. Becks was just my best friend, my very dear best friend. _

"... it's Spencer." It was the only thing that I could come up with, and at the same time, she understood completely.

I met Becks the first month I arrived in Europe. I was hiring an assistant and I had met ten lousy ones before she walked in. We clicked instantly in the interview and she had a great resume. I took her on and eventually she became my right hand to everything. Becks wasn't the average looking assistant, she could've been something much more if she really wanted to. She had medium length brown hair with a French origin. She was rather short, but her body was very petite so it worked. I didn't even realize she was gay, I guess that's another thing that changed when I changed the past.

"I can't believe you're doing this..." Becks mumbled as she cupped her face, hiding her tears.

"Becks, you're my best friend and under any other circumstances I would never want to hurt you."

The waiter finally brought our meals out as Becks tried to stop crying as it was drawing attention to us once again.

"Did you still want to have dinner or would you like me to leave?" I asked, being considerate of her feelings on whether she still wanted me here or not.

"It's fine..." She mumbled as she continued to wipe her eyes and sniffle. "You might as well stay and eat, I'd rather not be left here to eat alone."

"Are we going to be okay? I mean are we going to still be able to be friends and work together?"

"I don't know. I think I need to take a break from work, if you don't mind. I need time to think things through before I make up my mind." She replied, beginning to eat her meal.

I nodded back and began eating as well. The rest of the meal was done in silence, as expected. At the end of the meal, Becks got up from the table without saying a word to me. I expected her to be mad, but I thought she'd at least say goodbye or something.

---------------------------------------

I felt bad leaving Becks like I did, but I had no other choice. If I had left it, I would be leading her onto something that wasn't real for me, and after everything we had been through in the life I remember, I owed her at least the truth. I knew it was going to be awkward at work now too because I couldn't possibly fire her after all of this, and I hoped she wouldn't quit. She had been with me since the beginning, and I would hate to lose someone who I truly trust.

It was just past seven, so I knew Spencer would still be up and maybe even Dani would be too.

"Hi Spence, I just finished dinner, is it alright if I come over or is it too late?"

"Oh hey Ashley, yeah we're just finishing up here so we should be done when the time you get here. Did you want to talk to Dani?"

_Is that even a question..._

"Sure, I'd love to, put her on the phone."

I heard a bit of rustling which I assumed was Spencer passing the phone to Danielle, before her tiny voice came on. "Ashley?"

"Yeah squirt, it's me. So I just wanted to ask you if it was alright if I came over tonight, would that be okay?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen you since you were in the hospital, I didn't know if you were alright or not." Her voice got lower as she talked. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately, I've just been very busy with work, but I promise I'll try and see you more often. How about you go pick out a board game for when I get there, okay?"

"Really? Okay! I'm going to go pick out my favourite game. I've got to go, my mom is telling me I have to finish my dinner, but I'll see you when you get here. Bye Ashie!"

"Bye squirt, see you soon."

There was more rustling and then Spencer came back on the phone.

"You have no idea how excited you make that girl when she hears that you're coming over. I swear it's like she's in a candy shop." Spencer said while laughing.

_I loved Spencer's phone voice. _

"I guess I just have that effect on kids."

"At least my kid you do... so we'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah, I should be there soon, I'm just down in West Hollywood."

"You always loved that sushi place, Koi right?"

_It amazed me how good of a memory this girl has._

"Yeah, it's my fav. I'll see you soon, Spence. Bye"

"Bye Ash."

_Click._

---------------------------------------

"B-4."

"Hit. You sunk my battleship..." I said while putting a red mark into my last ship.

_I just lost at Battleship to a five year old... and I was actually trying. How sad is that?_

"I told you I was good at this game!" Dani yelled as she did a little victory dance in front of me.

"Oh yeah? How good are you at a tickle fight?" I asked while jumping up and picking her up off the ground and plopping both of us on the couch as I began to tickle her.

"No fair, you're bigger than me!" The little girl screamed as she tried to squirm her way out.

"No, I'm just better than you at this." I laughed as I continued to tickle the girl who was on my lap. Just then, Spencer walked into the room and all she could do was stand there and shake her head at the sight of Dani and I in a full out tickle fight.

"You two are ridiculous, you know that. I can't leave you alone for one second." Spencer said, pulling Dani off of me and putting her down on the other side of the room. "Behave you two." She said while pointing at both of us, who were glaring back at each other and laughing.

"Oh come on Spence, we're just having some fun." I said, continuing to laugh. "Plus I totally had to get Dani back for killing me at Battleship."

"Well you're going to have to get her back another time since it's Dani's bedtime. Come on monster, up to bed." Spencer said, rubbing Danielle's hair and patting on her the back before taking her hand. "I'll be right back as soon as I put her to bed."

The two of them left to go upstairs while I waited on the couch for Spencer to return. I felt my cell phone go off in my pocket and as I dug it out, I saw that I had one new message. I opened up my phone to read it was from Becks.

"_I'm going to go back to Europe, I don't know if I'm going to come back but I'll let you know in two weeks. – Becks xox"_

I really hoped it didn't come down to her not returning, I really needed her as my friend. I don't know where I would've been without her over the past ten years, she held me together. By the time I was done thinking about what Becks was going to do, Spencer had made her way back down the stairs and was watching me stare at the ground, dazing off about Becks.

"You alright Ash?" Spencer asked with a concerned look on her face as she walked over and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking about Becks. She just texted me saying she's going back to Europe for a while."

_Or maybe forever._

"Going back to Europe? Don't you need her here to help out with the new location?"

"Well I mean I don't need her help, but it's certainly a lot easier with her around. Truth is, we got in a fight and she just needs time away right now."

_Do I really want to tell her that I had been in a relationship with her for four years, except it wasn't really me but another version of me? Wow this is getting way too confusing... no wonder I keep fainting._

"What did you get in a fight about?" Spencer asked, grabbing my hand and showing her concern.

_I guess that was the obvious question, and I can't really lie to her. _

"You know how I've kind of been forgetting things lately, ever since my accident..." I started saying and she nodded in compliance. "Well apparently I was involved with Becks for four years, like a relationship. That's why I was at Koi tonight, it was supposed to be our anniversary, but I ended up breaking up with her... I can't be in a relationship that I don't remember or one with whom I don't have that kind of feelings for. She took it rather badly so she's going back to Europe to clear her head."

"You don't remember being with her at all?"

"No... I mean when I try to remember my past, it's completely different from what people tell me happened. To me, she was just my best friend and I don't want to lose that."

"Well maybe you won't. Just give her time, she'll come around." Spencer said trying to comfort me. It was working... "Did you want to watch a movie or something to try and take your mind off of it?"

"Sure... go ahead and pick something out. Anything but horror, you know how I hate those."

As Spencer went to go look for a movie, I went and grabbed us a blanket so we wouldn't be cold. When I had returned, Spencer was sitting on the couch with the remote in her hand, obviously waiting for me to come back. I sat down beside her and put the blanket over both our legs before she pressed play.

As the beginning credits began to play I realized that Spencer had chosen _P.S. I Love You _as the movie, which wasn't exactly what I was aiming for but I wasn't going to complain. Within the hour, we found both of us yawning and crying along to the movie and within an hour and a half, we had both fallen asleep on the couch, with Spencer's head leaning against my shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So like I said, I wrote two different scenarios for this chapter. I was going to go originally with the one where Ashley went back in time, but I wanted to keep Dani around and I figured if I went back in the story, things wouldn't turn out the same and I wouldn't have her around.

This chapter was a bit filler-ish as I had to start a bit on Ashley's music label and introduce some new characters to the mix. Ashley's life over in Europe definitely did change after she went back, even more than her relationship with Becks.

I did want to send Ashley back one more time, but with the storyline I don't know if I will or not. Anyways thanks again for sticking with this story and all of your reviews. They keep me inspired to keep up with the story so keep 'em coming!

Chapter might come a bit slower as I'm getting into a busier week, but I will try and update every few days or so.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Two Versus One

**Greenman212121:** I will actually admit that the Butterfly Effect is one of my favourite movies, and I was thinking about how much it was like that movie when I was deciding which scenario to go with for chapter 8.

Anyways I actually couldn't stop writing so this chapter came a lot faster than I thought. I am procrastinating way too much by writing. I'm sure you guys don't mind though because you get a new chapter.

Enjoy!

R & R.

_Chapter 9 – Two Versus One_

**Spencer's POV**

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep on the couch last night until I woke up with my head leaning on Ashley's chest. We must have sprawled out during the night after we both fell asleep and I had managed to make my way up to her chest. I was completely lying on top of her with our legs intertwined and her feet on my own. As embarrassed as I was to have fallen asleep while the movie was playing, I felt so comfortable and it was honestly one of the best sleeps of my life, or at least in the last ten years. I laid there just staring up at Ashley sleeping for probably five minutes before I noticed tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. I quickly, but gently shot up, trying not to wake Ashley as I saw Danielle come into the living room.

"Mommy?" She asked drowsily, still somewhat asleep. "Did you two sleep down here last night?"

"Yes, we fell asleep watching a movie. Come into the kitchen so we don't wake Ashley alright?" I said while taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen where I pulled out two bowls and a cereal box and poured us both some. "Eat up, and when Ashley gets up we'll go to the beach together."

Danielle smiled playfully as she quickly ate her cereal I had put in front of her. I told you she eats fast when we don't have company around... I can never get her to stop.

"All done!" She yelled, wiping her face from the milk that had missed her mouth when she sipped it from the bowl.

"We still need to wait for Ashley to wake up before we can do anything, go up and get dressed... quietly."

Danielle ran upstairs as I turned and started making coffee. If I knew Ashley she'd want a big cup of it when she woke up. By the time it was finished brewing, Danielle had made her way back downstairs after getting dressed and had jumped up on the stool beside me.

"So mommy, is Ashley going to stay over a lot now?"

"I don't think so monster, we just fell asleep by accident last night so I wouldn't get used to having her around here in the mornings. She's going to be a lot busier with work now that she has her label started up." I said, rubbing her on the back.

"She told me that she'd be a lot busier now... does that mean she won't be coming around anymore?" Dani said, plopping her head down on the counter on top of her arms.

_Her tone is absolutely killing me. The fact that my daughter has fallen in love with Ashley after only a week of knowing her just says how much pull Ashley has over Carlins. _

"She won't be around as much, but I'm sure she'll stop by every now and then to see you, monster. Don't worry about it Dani, you'll still get to see her and when you don't, you still have Paige you can hang out with."

"But I like Ashley..." She said with a big pout.

"I know, but she has her own life, outside of us." I said, trying to explain.

Danielle kept her head down for a while and didn't say anything back. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but I knew it had something to do with Ashley.

"Mommy..." Dani whined while keeping her head down by making eye contact with me.

"Yes monster."

_I told you she was thinking about something._

"Does the 'S' tattoo on Ashley's wrist have to do with you?"

_I definitely did not see that question coming._

"How do you mean?" I said, trying to play it cool.

"I mean does it stand for Spencer? I just found it weird her having a letter tattooed on her wrist, and then I started thinking about what 'S' could mean and your first name came to mind."

_How is a five year old so aware of everything? _

"Yes, it stands for Spencer. We each got tattoos with each other's first initials, she has an 'S' and I have an 'A'. We got them back in high school when we used to be best friends."

_There was no point lying to Danielle about it._

"How come you never talked about Ashley before she came back? You showed me high school pictures that had her in them, but you never talked about her." Danielle finally picked her head up off of the counter and used her hands to hold it up now, leaning into me so she could hear every word that came out of my mouth.

"We lost touch for a really long time, so I didn't have much to tell you." I replied taking a sip of my coffee.

"But I thought she was your best friend, how do you lose touch so easily?"

_When did Sundays become 20 questions day?_

"Why are you asking me so many questions about Ashley?" I asked back, avoiding the last question she asked me.

"She just seems important to you... I know I'm only five, but I still see how you look at her, and how she looks back at you."

_I hate when my kid is smart, it makes it much more difficult to answer these questions... it hard enough trying to explain when she asked where her daddy was, it's not like I could tell her that Ashley is the love of my life and she left and broke my heart so that's why we didn't talk. _

"Ashley is important to me, very important... but it's just very complicated between us."

_Complicated is a bit of an understatement._

As Danielle was going to ask another question, we heard footsteps in the living room and shortly after Ashley came walking into the kitchen, stretching her arms and yawning.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Dani yelled, jumping down for the stool and going over and giving Ashley a hug around her legs.

"Morning squirt." She replied rubbing Dani's head and ruffling up her hair. She then glanced up at me and nervously smiled. "Sorry about falling asleep on the couch last night, you could've like poked me or something and I would've left you know."

"Mom fell asleep on the couch too!" Dani shouted making her way back up onto the stool beside me and gave me a smirk on her face.

"Dani." I whispered, and gave her a look with my index finger over my mouth telling her to be quiet. I turned back to Ashley who was blushing a bit and shaking her head, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Anyways Ash, we were thinking of going to the beach for the day, would you like to join? I mean if you don't already have plans for the day...which I assumed you didn't, but I guess you could because you didn't expect to sleep over and --"

"The beach would be great." Ashley cut me off from my rambling, and smiled at the both of us sitting on the stools looking at her.

"Hey squirt, did you want to play one more game of Battleship before we go? I still have to get you back for beating me last night." Ashley said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Get back at me?" Dani laughed while jumping down from the stool. "I'm going to beat you again just like last night!"

"Oh it's on!" Ashley shouted back playfully as Dani ran past her into the other room and Ashley looked back at me and smiled before following Dani out into the other room.

_She is so not making this friends thing easy... at all._

---------------------------------------

One game of Battleship turned into three as Ashley wouldn't let us leave until she finally beat Dani. By the time they had finished the third game it had been an hour and we probably wouldn't get a good spot on the beach now. Ashley and her competitive ways...

We all got ready and made our way down to the beach, finding most of the good spots already occupied. As soon as we got to an empty spot, Dani ran to the water and began making a sand castle, leaving Ashley and I alone to watch her.

"So you fell asleep on the couch too?" Ashley asked, beginning to play in the sand with her hands as she had her knees up.

"Yeah, I must've fallen asleep sometime during the movie. Sorry if I was heavy or kicked you during the night."

"Heavy? Wait you were on top of me?" She asked surprisingly.

_Crap, I'm guessing she didn't know that._

"Yeah... sorry I thought you knew. I just didn't want it to be awkward between us if you thought I did it on purpose. Sorry." I shifted in my spot, knowing that this was a bit more than awkward.

_Really need to learn to be my quiet sometimes. _

"It's fine... and while we're on the topic of last night, I want to thank you for letting me talk about the whole Becks situation. I didn't know if it would be awkward or not, but it means a lot to know that you're here for me. Especially if after all of this, I end up losing my best friend..." Ashley said softly, not making any eye contact or even raising her head my way.

"I've always been here Ash, it just took awhile for us to find each other again, but I'm glad we did."

_I probably shouldn't have said that..._

"You have to stop doing that..." Ashley mumbled keeping her head down, staring at the sand.

"Doing what?" I asked, leaning my head forward, trying to get her to lift her head so I could see her eyes.

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you." She whispered as she raised her head and turned it my way and propping it up with her knees.

_So do you..._

"This friends thing we're trying... it's not going to work out, is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it from her mouth.

"Is it working out for you because it's definitely not for me...?"

_No._ "I don't know." _Yes I do. _

"You don't know?" She asked curiously, popping her head up and looking me at me expectantly.

"No, I mean I see the way you are with Dani, and it's amazing and I couldn't have asked anything more from you with her, and I do still feel something for you, Ash. But, it's just that my head is telling me I'm not ready for _this_."

"We can take it slow, Spence. I'm not in any rush here."Ashley replied, grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently. "And I know things are going to be much more complicated this time around because of Dani, but I love that girl, and I wouldn't put you in a position that would lead to hurting you or her in any way."

"Now you have to stop doing that..."

"Doing what?" Ashley said sarcastically with a smirk.

"You know what..." I replied before leaning in and softly kissing her.

_Slow... yeah slow went out the window the moment she showed up at my door again._

"Mmm..." Ashley moaned after pulling back from the kiss. "I missed those." She whispered while running her index finger along my lips, which gave me shivers.

"I missed them t--." I replied but was cut off by her lips again.

_I definitely missed them. _

As the kiss deepened, I found Ashley's hand cupping my face as my hands began tangling in her hair. It probably would've gone much farther than that if I didn't hear my little girl's voice calling our names and abruptly had to pull away.

"Mommy! Ashley! Come see the castle I made ALL by myself!" Dani screams running up to the both of us, who have unlocked lips and were sitting there uncomfortably now.

Ashley was the first to get up, as Dani went to grab her hand and pull her up. "Alright squirt, let's see this piece of art." She said while glancing back at me and giggling as I got up myself and followed them to go see the castle.

"What do you guys think?" Dani asked anxiously, jumping around the castle and looking back between the both of us.

"It's amazing monster." I quickly replied sitting down beside it.

"You know what you should add, a mote!" Ashley chimed in as she sat down beside me by the castle.

"What's a mote?" Dani ran back around over to where we were sitting and plopped down between the two of us, and then looked up at Ashley waiting for an answer.

"It's like a river around the whole castle and it has like alligators in it so your enemies can't get in your castle." Ashley replied putting her hand on Dani's head and rubbing it.

_How can she be so good at this... I've had five years and I don't even think I'm that good._

"Cool! Will you help me make it?" Dani jumped up in excitement. "Here, you go get water, and mommy and I will start digging."

Ashley took a couple of buckets and went to get water, leaving Dani and me alone to dig the mote. Ashley returned quickly with the buckets of water to see that we had only dug around a quart of the castle.

"Spencer, you are pathetic! Dani is digging better than you." Ashley joked as she joined the two blondes on her knees and started to dig.

"Well I don't have a shovel like she does..."

"Excuses for are the weak!" Ashley yelled while nudging me and knocking me over.

"Yeah, mommy the weak!" Dani shouted after Ashley.

_Great now I have two of them to gang up on me. Even my daughter isn't on my side anymore._

"Oh I'll show you who's weak." I screamed while getting up off the sand and tackling Ashley to the ground. As she tried to squirm away from underneath me, Dani jumped on my back and tried to distract me as Ashley got free.

_Like I said, I don't even have my daughter on my side anymore._

"Come on, no fair, two versus one." I kneeled on the sand, still with Dani on my shoulders and with Ashley sitting in front of me with her legs up.

"You're just jealous that I have Squirt here on my team." Ashley said while putting her hand out so Dani could give her a high five. "Let's finish this mote up before the tide comes in."

We all started digging again and before soon, the mote was dug. Dani wanted to fill the mote so Ashley and I stood back and let her. As Dani took the buckets and started filling the mote, Ashley and I just sat there close by watching her. She had a huge smile on her face as she was filling it up and I couldn't help but laugh and smile along. As she was finishing filling the mote with the last bucket, I felt a hand glide over mine, looking down I saw Ashley's hand, I glanced up and saw her staring at me and before I could get out a smile, she tightened her grasp on my band and grinned.

"Look you two! The mote is filled!" Dani yelled, catching the two of us in a moment again, and pulled both of our arms, dragging us up to see the finished castle.

"See, I told you it would make it better, well done squirt." Ashley said while picking Dani up and holding her in her arms.

"Yes... I must say it is very good. You ready to get something to eat, monster?" I asked while Ashley handed me Dani, and she nodded.

"Pizzeria Mozza?" Ashley suggested and both Dani and I got huge grins on our faces. "My treat."

---------------------------------------

After going back to Spencer's to get changed out of our beachwear, we headed off to Pizzeria Mozza. Once we got there, Ashley used her charm and her last name to score us a table without any wait.

As the hostess was showing us to our seats, Ashley took my hand and intertwined our fingers as we followed, she took her eyes off of the hostess and attached them to mine, not seeing where she was going anymore she ran into a shorter woman by accident.

"Umph!" The short brunette woman said as Ashley ran into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watchin--"

"Ashley..." The short brunette woman breathed out slowly.

"Becks? What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Europe?" Ashley yelled in complete shock, letting go of my hand in the process.

_Oh no... this isn't going to be good._

"I couldn't get a plane ticket until tonight. I'm taking the red eye back to Europe tonight. Nate here was just treating me to my last meal in LA before I left, being the good _friend_ he is." Becks hissed at Ashley, making sure she heard the tone when she said 'friend'.

_Well this isn't awkward... at all. _

Becks looked me up and down before snarly making a comment. "So you must be Spencer..."

"Hi." I simply said, politely putting my hand out for her to shake.

_It wouldn't hurt to try and be nice. I sort of feel bad for the woman._

I looked over at Ashley who had her head down facing the ground, before Becks finally reached out and shook my hand, very aggressively I might add.

"Hi! I'm Dani!" My daughter happily said, peeking out from behind Ashley and I and waved vigorously at the short brunette.

"We should probably get going, we don't want to hold you up from your dinner." Ashley said softly, slowly raising her head in the process and staring at Becks and then slowly started walking to the table where the hostess was still standing.

_Hand? Yes? No? Okay... guess not._

As Ashley walked to the table, she didn't dare look back at Becks or Dani and I who were following. It was safe to say that her mood was definitely ruined.

---------------------------------------

We finished our meal with little to no conversation from Ashley, who just sat there eating her meal slowly and moving the food around on her plate. Dani would keep trying to ask her questions, but I would just look at her and shake my head. Surprisingly, when Ashley dropped us off back at my house, she accepted my invitation to come inside instead of just going straight home.

"I'm just going to put Dani to bed and I'll be back down. Make yourself comfortable." I said to her, as she just nodded and went into the other room.

Dani looked up at me with sad eyes, knowing that something was very wrong with Ashley, but didn't bother saying anything. I took her up stairs and put her to bed, and slowly made my way back downstairs to where Ashley was.

"Sorry about ruining tonight." Ashley mumbled out while covering her face with her hands as I came and sat beside her on the couch.

"It's okay, Ash. Dani and I had a great day with you."

"No it's not, the whole running into Becks situation put me in a really bad mood and my head's starting to hurt again. I'm just really sorry for everything." She said, still covering her face.

"Did you maybe want to go home and sleep it off or did you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe I should go home and get some rest..." Ashley whispered, finally dropping her hands form her face and looking at me before she got up from the couch.

"Alright well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." I replied as we both got up from the couch. "And again for what it's worth, today was a great day." I said leaning in and hugging her.

"Me t--"

"ASHLEY!" I yelled as she went limp in my arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. We Really Need to Talk

Enjoy the new chapter, R & R and let me know what you think. I always read them and take away as much as I can from them. Suggestions are more than welcome and I often take them into consideration when I'm writing.

_Chapter 10 – We Really Need to Talk_

**Ashley's POV**

_Huh... I must have fallen asleep again because I do not remember going to bed. Mmm... lavender. I love that smell. Wait. Lavender? I don't smell like lavender unless I'm wit-- _

"Stop moving around Ash..." a voice whispered softly as I shuffled in the bed before an arm fell over my body, holding me in place.

_Spencer?_

"Sorry Spence." I said, bringing her closer to me and gently placing kisses on her lips.

"That's still moving." She mumbled between my kisses.

I moaned as I continued to kiss her, more passionately this time. "Are you actually turning me down?"

"I wasn't turning you down ALL night, I'm tired Ashley." Spencer replied while I stopped kissing her and looked at her expectantly. "And unlike you... I'm not built like an energizer bunny."

_Wait... what? We had sex last night? Why do I not remember this... meh oh well._

"I can't help that I was born with AMAZING stamina." I said, pulling my leg overtop of Spencer's body and straddling her while rubbing my hands down my entire body and then smirking and giving her another kiss.

"And I can't help that I need sleep, now go back to bed... we have to be at school in two hours." Spencer pleaded while pushing me back down on the bed.

_School? Oh crap, please do not tell me when I look in the mirror I will look 17 again..._

Not wanting to go back to sleep, I slid out of bed quietly after Spencer had fallen back to sleep and sneaked into the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and wiped away the steam from the shower.

_Well hello again. Third time a charm... hmm I think so. Time for Miss Ashley Davies to get to work._

I made my way back into my room where Spencer was still in ball sleeping soundly. I decided to let her sleep like she asked as I walked over to my couch and sat there just staring at the blonde in my bed.

_So... this time around I need to make sure I actually STOP the shooting. As much as I love Europe, I would love it if I didn't have to leave. Hm... so how does a seventeen year old stop a high school prom?_

As I sat there trying to come up with ideas, Spencer eventually started to stir and I saw her head slightly pop up in the bed.

"Ash?" She curiously asked, looking around the room for me.

"I'm right here." I replied, getting up from the couch and jumping on the bed.

"Since when are you up before me?" Spencer asked as she pulled herself up and leaned against the headboard.

"I couldn't get back to sleep." _And I was too busy planning how to cancel this prom so no one gets shot, Aiden doesn't confess his love to me, and we don't break up... man this is getting exhausting trying to remember all this stuff._

"Well we should probably get ready... we have to be at school in thirty minutes and I have yet to shower." Spencer said, jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom naked.

_Ugh I want to join her so much right now, but we'd never end up going to school then and I definitely need every single minute to defuse all these situations before prom. _

As Spencer showered, I picked up my cell phone and dialled a number that would put part A of my plan in motion.

---------------------------------------

Shortly after Spencer finished her shower, we grabbed something to eat quickly before jumping in the car and heading to school. On the drive, I established that it was only two short days away from prom, which means I had to work double time on making my plans work. I had already established how to do two out of the three, and plan A was already well in motion. As we got out of the car, Kyla quickly jumped out after seeing Aiden in the parking lot. He gave her a quick hug before walking hand in hand with her over to Spencer and I.

_Shit. No contact with Aiden. With two days before prom, I've already had my talk with him, but I know he's still going to try. Where's Spencer, come here!_

I quickly pull Spencer towards me and bring her into a deep passionate kiss with my back to Aiden.

"Ew... guys that is way too early in the morning to see that." Kyla comments as Spencer pulls back from the kiss and we turn to face the two of them.

"We have to see you too together so how is that any different?" I chirp back, throwing a sarcastic smile in afterwards and winking.

"We are adorable together." Aiden softly says while turning to Kyla and giving her a sweet smile and kiss, making me want to gag right then and there.

_Seriously, ex-boyfriend and the sister? Even if no feelings are involved, that is something you do NOT need to ever see. _

As we all stood by our lockers, chatting away before first period started, the loud speaker came on and soon our principal's voice was being heard throughout the hallways.

"Attention students, due to a significant number of complications this year's prom has been cancelled."

The hallways exploded with violent banter and yelling as the announcement stopped and everyone looked around at each other.

"Cancelled? What the hell, what kind of complications cancel a prom?" Aiden yelled as the hallways continued to beam with anger.

_Complications like the phone call I made this morning._

"Come on Aid, let's go talk see if Madison knows anything about this. If anyone knows what's wrong, it's her." Kyla said, looping her arm around Aiden's as they walk towards Madison sitting with a bunch of cheerleaders at a table.

Spencer and I stood there alone, before she grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently with caressing it with her thumb.

"Seriously what could be so serious that they cancel prom?" Spencer asked me, continuing to give me a pout.

_Maybe like a drive-by that could potentially kill you and a bunch of other students... or maybe something like a few bomb threats that were called in this morning..._

"I was really looking forward to it... with you." She whispered as she grabbed my neck and pulled me in close, laying soft kisses along my neck and jaw line.

_Oh please do not make me regret getting prom cancelled. _

I moaned as she continued to leave wet kisses along my neck and began sucking on my pulse point. It was so unlike Spencer to do this at school, let alone in the middle of the hallway, but I certainly was not complaining. But what she was making me want to do with her right now, that definitely could not be seen in the middle of the hall.

I quickly grabbed her hand and rushed her into the washroom, closing the stall door behind us as I captured her face once again.

"Much better." I mumbled into her mouth as she pushed me against the stall door and slipped her tongue into my mouth.

_Aggressive Spencer is such a turn on. Bathroom door lock lodged in my back... not so much. _

I shifted to the side so the lock was no longer lodged in my back as Spencer started to kiss me harder, getting her hand getting tangled in my hair.

I ran my hand up the side of Spencer's thigh, lifting it around my waist and raising her skirt up slowly as she continued to nibble at my neck and tickle the back of my neck with her fingers. Just the mere touch of Spencer's soft skin made me wet. I moaned deeply again as Spencer moved to my ear and began nibbling and blowing on it, knowing it would send me into a frenzy.

"I want you, Spence..." I whisper as she continues kissing me aggressively on the neck and jaw line, leaving her marks along the way. "...so much."

"I do too." Spencer replied, mumbling it between her wet kisses along my neck. "I just wish..." She pulled back, holding onto my shoulders to stabilize herself, and stared into my eyes.

"You just wish what?"

"I just wish I could see you in your beautiful prom dress and have given you your first high school dance." Spencer replied, lowering her head and leaning it against my forehead.

_I try to fix one problem, and all it does is make another one..._

"Well how about I throw us a private prom?"

_It's not like my house is big enough..._

Her head shot up and her eyes widened before she leaned in and kissed me, not passionately, but still hard.

"You mean it?" She excitedly yelled, slightly jumping up and down in front of me.

"If prom means that much to you, then yes... I can have it at my house, formal attire and everything. So you can see me in my sexy dress that I have for you." I replied, devilishly grinning while caressing her back with my hands as I brought her closer.

"And everyone there?" Spencer asked curiously while giving me her 'please' grin.

"Everyone?"

_I hate like... everyone. _

"Well I want as many people to see me dancing with this hot brunette that night."

"You do realize that the majority of our class does not particularly like us... and you want me to invite them to my house?"

"But out of the people that do actually like us, they have a lot of people that like them. You know Aiden and Glen, they are kind of popular, you know."

_Crap, she's right. _

"Why do I even bother arguing with you... you're always right."

"I know, just like you shouldn't argue with this..." Spencer whispered before pulling me towards her and finding my lips.

_I will NEVER argue with this._

---------------------------------------

As we made our way out of the washroom, grinning like fools like love, Kyla and Aiden just happened to walk by.

"Ew. Please do not tell me you two missed first period and were in there the whole time!" Kyla yelled, pointing towards the bathroom we just came out of.

Spencer blushed and I could only laugh before glancing back at Kyla. "Not the whole time..."

"I do not think I want to ask where else..." Kyla said, giving us both a disgusted look.

"Hmm probably not." Spencer quickly said before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss. "But we did come up with an alternative to our prom situation."

I coughed covering my mouth with my hand, "Excuse me... we?"

"Okay, so Ashley did, but I was totally her inspiration."

"Ew, please stop. So what's this alternative to our prom, Ashley?" Kyla asked interested.

"Alterna Prom!" Spencer screamed girlishly while jumping up and down, still holding onto my arm, so I bounced up too.

_I hate bouncing..._

"Alterna-what-now?" Kyla asked curiously.

"Spencer... we are NOT calling it that." I said firmly, giving her a stare before she lovingly grinned back. "Fine... just no more bouncing."

Spencer stood there giggling while Kyla and Aiden looked at us anxiously.

"You still have yet to tell us what it is, Ash." Aiden impatiently said.

"Private prom at my house..."

"Wow prom gets cancelled and you use your inherited wealth to throw a private prom... thank you Raife Davies!"Aiden shouted while pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah, you guys are totally helping me out this..."

The bell rang before the three could answer me, but by no way am I pulling this off myself. As Kyla and Aiden walked away and waved goodbye to us, telling me they'd spread the word, Spencer stood beside me just smiling.

"Stop smirking at me..."

"I can't help that my girlfriend is planning a private prom just for me. It's not every day that something like that happens."

"Well I can arrange a _private_ prom just for you any day you want." I seductively whisper as I raise my eyebrows at the blonde.

"Well as much as I want to take you up on that offer, we should probably get to class seeing as we spent the whole first one in the bathroom stall. Walk me?"

"Of course." I replied, grabbing her hand and walking her to class slowly, before I dashed to my own.

---------------------------------------

Before the day was up, I had nearly everyone but the geeks coming up to me, telling me how stoked they were for "Alterna Prom". I forgot how fast word travels in high school, especially as soon as the popular people know...

"So you realize, the like whole school knows about Alterna Prom already?" Spencer ran up to me and said as I looked back at her, not impressed. "You did say we could invite people..."

"I know... it's fine. All I care about is that you're there." I whispered, pulling her close to me in a hug and cupping her face with my hand.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled, grasping my wrist and pulling me out of the hug. "Wha-- what is this?" She asked holding my wrist out in front of my face, more importantly, pointing out the tattoo.

_Right... she still hasn't seen that yet. _

"A tattoo? We talked about getting them before... you don't like it?"

"I love it. I just thought we were going to get them together." She pouted as she moved her thumb back and forth over the script 'S' on my wrist. "Does it hurt?"

_It did... but I got it like a LONG time ago._

"Not anymore." I replied, crinkling my nose and smiling at her. "But if you want to still get yours, I would be happy to hold your hand while you get it done."

"Well how can I turn down that?" Spencer replied, leaning her forehead against mine.

"I'm hoping you can't." I whispered, cupping her face and bringing her lips to mine briefly before she pulled back.

"Come on, let's go." She whispered back into my ear, before grabbing my hand and dragging me to my car.

After going to the tattoo parlour, we went straight back to my house and up to my room, and both plopped down on my bed. I noticed my phone flashing, meaning I had a new text message, so as Spencer picked up a magazine from my side table and began flipping through it, I opened my phone up to read the text.

**Ash, we really need to talk. – Aid. **

_Great... just what I need right now. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright it took me a while to get this chapter started since I kept changing when I wanted to send Ashley back, but it's done and I am happy with my choice. Hopefully you are too, I know everyone wanted her to go back in time as did I... it's really what this story is about.

I just wanted to establish a deeper bond between the three girls before I did. I wanted to leave Ashley knowing where her and Spencer stood after all the years. Cruel... but I wanted it to happen.

I will admit that this chapter and the following chapter were inspired by Veronica Mars. It was another amazing show that was cancelled before it's time. 3 If you have not seen it, DEFINITELY check it out.

I also have two new ideas for some stories. I don't know when I'll be able to start them seeing as I want to finish the two I already have on the go, but keep your eyes out for them cause they'll pop up sometime. I feel as though this story will come to an end soon, but I'm not sure when. It will be shorter than my other story, "You Always Have Been".

I have this huge school assignment coming up too, so if I'm not posting as frequently as normal, I apologize... but I'll try to get them up as soon as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. AlternaProm

_Chapter 11 – Alterna Prom_

**Ashley's POV**

As I read the text over and over in my mind, all I could do was fume at Aiden.

**Ash, we really need to talk. – Aid. **

_Why did we really need to talk... well I knew why, but I had already talked to him about this. I mean what else does "I__ need to take time away from you and focus more on her and me..." mean? I do not think it's code for "hey, let's talk about this some more!"_

As I stood outside Aiden's house, waiting for him to answer it, all the memories from the past, except technically since it hasn't happened yet it would the future, ran through my mind like wildfire. Prom was such a life changing moment in more than one way... I couldn't screw this up again.

"Thanks for coming Ashley." Aiden politely said, as he opened the door and let me in.

"Well you are my best friend..." I replied, immediately making my way to his room, as that's where he would've showed me to.

_Let's try to keep it at that... JUST best friend._

As we made our way into his room, he sat down on the bed and looked beside him, hinting that I should join him.

_Yeah... that's not going to happen._

"So if this is about our little talk we had a few days ago about us distancing ourselves from each other, I really don't need to hear anymore."

"Not technically..." Aiden mumbled as he glanced down at his shoes and began to fidget with them.

"Does this have anything to do with you and me, and involves brutally slaughtering Spencer and Kyla's hearts?"

_Obviously..._ _but I still need him to say it._

Aiden continued to keep his head down, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ash... you know I didn't want this."

_Yes you totally did, three times I've had to deal with this... THREE times, but if this is what needs to be done, then I'll do it. I'll give him closure... I can't keep having to deal with this and I guess it's better done here in the privacy of his own house than in front of everyone at prom. Alright Aid, you left me no other choice..._

"Alright no, this isn't happening... you and me, we're JUST friends. Just friends, Aiden. I'm with Spencer and I love her, and you telling me that you love me is NOT going to magically change that. And not only is what you're about to do, not fair to me, it's not fair to her either so just don't. If you don't want to be with Kyla, fine, but I'm not going to let you break up me and Spencer."

"What about fair to me? Do you think keeping how I really feel about you inside is fair? I didn't want this, Ash, but I can't be with Kyla anymore."

_He's right... I should at least let him get out his feelings. I know how I feel, and him telling me his feelings isn't going to change that. I at least owe him that. _

"You're right, it's not fair to you. So go ahead, say what you want to say."

"Do you know how hard it is to not be with you... to stand around and watch you be with Spencer? You can't just cut off who you love, Ash." Aiden shouted, standing up and moving towards me. "After all we've been through, can you honestly tell me that you don't love me, that you aren't _in love_ with me?"

"I'm not in love with you Aiden." I replied, looking him straight in the face before I turned around and walked out.

---------------------------------------

After leaving Aiden's house, I found myself driving to Spencer's house. I waited outside in my car just staring at her house, for no apparent reason. After sitting there for half an hour, Spencer came out of her house and approached my car.

"I was about to call the cops on you, you big creep. What are you doing out here?" Spencer asked, leaning her chin on my car door.

"I was just waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? Why didn't you come to the door or call me?"

"I didn't mind sitting out here and waiting. I was actually enjoying it here, the peace and quiet... You ready to go? We should probably start grabbing supplies for tonight... with all of the people you guys invited, we're going to need a lot."

"Oh hush Ash, you want to show me off in front of all those people as much as I do." Spencer hissed while running around the car and jumping in the passenger seat.

"Well why wouldn't I want to show you off." I said sarcastically while getting a quick kiss from her before putting my car into drive.

---------------------------------------

I had gotten ready before everyone else seeing as the prom was being thrown at my house. I was beginning to think this was a bad idea, having everyone here... but it was better than having it outside where the drive-by was more likely to happen. Getting shot this time around, was definitely not an option.

Spencer, Glen, Aiden and Madison showed up shortly after Kyla and I were finished with everything. We decided to get together as a group before the rest of the class showed up and had our own little special dinner amongst the group. It was awkward to say the least having Madison there, as well as Aiden, after our chat we had earlier. I swear that guy does not make things easier. He stared, and I mean STARED at me the whole dinner, and Spencer definitely noticed.

Everyone started arriving an hour after my friends got here, and like I expect, the whole school pretty much showed up. My house was full of people I despised, but tonight was not about me... so I sucked it up.

"Hey so what was that at dinner with Aiden? He was like burning a hole right through you with his eyes." Spencer whispered into my ear, coming up behind me and throwing her arms around my waist as I was greeting people at the door.

"I went over and talked to him again... needless to say, our chat did not go over very well."

_Understatement much?_

"Wait about the whole backing off thing?" Spencer asked protectively, loosening her grip around my waist a bit, before I turned around and threw my arms around her neck.

"Trust me, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about, I want you and only you." I whispered before kissing her. "Nothing will ever be so clear in my life than that."

"I know, it's just why does he have to bring all of that back up now, the night of prom?"

_Because he is a boy, and boys like to ruin perfect moments. _

"I'm sorry... but I thought it'd be better to talk about it before so it didn't all blow up in our faces tonight. I want tonight to be perfect for you, Spence." I said, cupping her face and slowly caressing it.

"It will be, now come on, I want to show off my girl on the dance floor. The door can handle itself for a while..." Spencer replied, taking my hand from her face and grasping it tightly as she dragged me into the other room full of people dancing.

As we made our way into the room, everyone start screaming as they saw me, the hero of the hour. It was to say that I was adored for saving our prom, even if it was me who got it cancelled in the first place. Plus my house was totally better than the place they rented out. Spencer dragged me to the centre of the room, so that everyone around us could watch us dance.

I placed my hands on Spencer's hips and tightened them ever so gently as we began swaying to the music while Spencer had wrapped her arms around my shoulders. As I sunk lower and lower, my grip on her hips tightened while I left wet kisses all down her body where I could find exposed skin, before coming up back.

"People are starting to stare, Ash..." Spencer whispered in my ear as I parted her legs and began rolling our hips together to the music and caressing her lower back with my fingers.

_I'd stare too if I saw me doing this to you._

"I thought you wanted them to stare, show me off." I whispered back, grazing her ear with my tongue and nibbling on it a bit. Her knees went weak, as she faltered, making me giggle a bit when I caught her in my arms and brought her back up.

"Stare at us because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the room, but because you're dance-fucking me." Spencer said, as she regained her balance and composure.

_Like she's not enjoying it..._

"Fine. I'll stop." I joked, taking my hands off her hips and turning around, hoping that she'd grab me before I got too far.

"Hey, where are you going!" She screamed, grabbing my wrist before I got two steps away from her.

"I didn't say stop..." Spencer grinned, pulling me back into her and kissing me passionately before starting to sway again to the music.

_I told you. _

"Mm... I will never get tired of these lips." I moaned, pulling Spencer's face back into mine and deepening the kiss to the point we both got lost in it and stopped swaying to the music.

"I...need...a...drink." Spencer breathed out slowly, trying to regain her breath as she pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head against mine.

As I glanced up from her eyes, I saw Aiden coming our way. "Yeah, drink would be good." I quickly said before grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging her the opposite way of Aiden.

_He seriously does not know when to stop. _

I heard him yell my name as we were fighting our way through the crowd, but it only made me move faster, causing Spencer to get a bit flustered. As we found our way to the kitchen, Kyla was sitting on the counter, crying her eyes out. I'm guessing Aiden choose tonight to tell her about everything.

_Boys are idiots. _

"Kyla, are you alright?" I asked, knowing it was a dumb question to start off with, but still asked it anyways as I went to comfort her. "What happened?"

"You happened!" She yelled at me, jumping off the counter and stomping away before turning back around and facing me. "Aiden broke up with me tonight... because he loves someone else, YOU!"

"Kyla, I'm sorry. You know I didn't want this... I tried to stay away. And it's not like I love him back, I'm with Spencer." I said, tightening my grip on Spencer's hand so she knew I was being serious.

"You didn't want this, Ash? It's not like Aiden can magically fall in love with you... when he was with me!" Kyla screamed even louder, and now more violently swinging her arms around. "Ever since I came here, it was all about you, Ashley Davies this... Ashley Davies that, and then when I finally thought you'd let me have something, you take it away! I HATE you!"

"I didn't take Aiden away from you Ky, I tried and tried to not let this happen, but I can't help the way he feels. I'm sorry that he hurt you, but you can't blame this on me."

"I can't blame this on YOU? If he hadn't dated my slutty so-called step sister and knocked her up, then he wouldn't have broken up with me to be with her. How is that NOT your fault?"

_Okay wow, you're seriously playing that card Kyla..._

"It's Aiden's fault for being such an ASS!" Spencer yelled, throwing her body weight into the sentence while still maintaining a tight grip on my hand.

_Awe, my girl's defending me._

"Ashley can't help that Aiden still feels that way about her. She's moved on, and it's not her fault that he hasn't... so don't you dare try and put this on her. You have no right." Spencer continued to yell angrily at Kyla who had actually backed off since Spencer had started talking to her.

_Did I mention how much I love this girl right now?_

Kyla stood there fuming as she stared at both of us before walking away, not saying anything back to Spencer or me. With perfect timing, Aiden ran into the kitchen, the way we came in, just missing Kyla's exit.

"Ashley, we need to talk." Aiden puffed out, at a loss for breath.

"Yeah... no, I just had a lovely talk with my sister and your EX-girlfriend. I am definitely talked out about this subject. I can't believe you would be such an ass and break up with her the night of prom!" I yelled at him, throwing my fist in his face. "You... INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE!"

"You told me to tell her!" Aiden shouted back, moving closer to the both of us before backing off noticing Spencer's reaction. I pulled her behind me so she wouldn't make any rash decisions and jump on Aiden.

"I told you to tell her, but I didn't think you'd be dumb enough to do it tonight! She is heartbroken, Aiden. You... broke her. And on top of that, she thinks it's my fault!"

"I owed her the truth!" He screamed at my face.

"And you don't think you could've told her before, I don't know... BEFORE you fell in love with me again? You knew EXACTLY how you felt, and you still led her on, so don't give me this bullshit about owing her the truth. This is the last time I'm telling you this... I DON'T love you, now stay away from me before you cause any more damage!" I yelled before turning away aggressively and dashing out the door with Spencer in tow.

---------------------------------------

My feet ended up leading me to my bedroom, where I closed and locked the door behind us. Leave it to Aiden to ruin prom... yet again! I was so frustrated with him and Kyla, that it had completely put a damper on the night, which sucked because it was prom and it was supposed to be special for Spencer and I. We both remained silent as we sat down on the end of my bed, both obviously thinking about the two conversations that just happened.

"So... do you want to talk about it?" Spencer softly asked, bringing her head up from glancing at the floor.

"Is there really anything more to say than what's already been said down there?"

_I'm pretty sure we covered all the bases. Cry, yell, blame, yell some more... try to explain, yell. Yup, pretty much covered it all._

"WE can talk about it still Ash, I mean without all of the yelling. If you need to get it off your chest, I'm here to listen. I'll always be here to listen..." Spencer said, taking my hand and gripping it firmly.

It was a comforting feeling knowing that she was here for me through all of this. Her words reminded me of the recently spent day at the beach, with her and Dani.

_Dani... would the results of this trip back in time result in her not being there when I returned?_

I thought about all of the great things that happened that day, Spencer and my first kiss after being apart for ten years, the soft kiss that mean everything to me. And here I was, still sitting beside the same girl, just ten years earlier and feeling almost heartbroken because she wasn't the same innocent girl anymore. When I left her, I took away a part of her heart that would forever scar her. Never again.

_Never. Again._

"I'm just tired of dwelling on bad things in life. Why can't life just be simple and easy?"

"Because then how would you know what's important enough to fight for?" Spencer replied, leaning her head against my shoulder and caressing my hand lightly with her thumb.

I fell back on the bed, feeling the softness of the mattress underneath my body. Spencer soon joined me, resting her head on my chest. "Life could be simply and easy and I'd still know that you were important enough to fight for..." I whispered as I combed through her blonde hair.

We both laid there in silence for what felt to be eternity, but in fact was only about two and a half hours. We didn't need to say anything, we just laid there in each other's arms enjoying the moment for what it was, peaceful.

"Do you think we should go back downstairs or did you want to stay here?" Spencer quietly said, bringing her head up and looking into my eyes.

"We should probably go back downstairs... I'm sure Kyla has locked herself in her room so we should watch that no one breaks anything. But if we see Aiden again, you're going to have to hold me back. I don't know what I will end up doing if I see him remotely close to us again tonight."

_I'm not even joking... I'm pretty sure I'm so mad right now that I could punch him in his pretty little face._

"Alright," Spencer laughed as she got up off the bed and led me to the door. "As soon as we see Aiden, I'll drag you back up here and have my way with you to make you feel better. Actually even if we don't see Aiden I'll still drag you back up here." She seductively whispered, raising her eyebrows at me.

---------------------------------------

As we made our way down the stairs, the lack of noise confirmed that most people either had left, or had passed out in the various downstairs rooms. The music was still blaring and there were still a few people dancing away, but for the most part, the majority of the people had departed. I wasn't complaining, the sooner people got out of my house, the sooner I would be happy. Thankfully we didn't spot Aiden as we made our way around the house, telling people who were still here to go home.

After clearing the house out, Spencer and I went back upstairs to my room and fell back on my bed. As I laid in Spencer's arms that night, all I could think about was that tonight was somewhat of a success. Compared to the last two proms, it was a freaking miracle. No one got shot, no one died, and Spencer and I are still together. Despite having Aiden ruining it like usual, the only thing different this time around is that my sister might not ever talk to me again... which means in the future, I'm out of a place to live.

_Ding Dong._

"Who the hell would be at the door now?" Spencer mumbled, coming out of her sleep as she readjusted her position on me.

"Shush, go back to bed babe. I'll get it."

I pulled on some shorts and a tank top before rushing downstairs and opening the door.

_Cops? What the hell?_

"Are you Ms. Ashley Davies?" The above average-sized cop asked firmly as he flashed a light in my eyes.

"Yes, how can I help you officer?" I replied, pulling my hand up over my face trying to block the light.

"You are under arrest for falsifying bomb threats on King High School. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, an attorney will be provided at no expense to you. You have the right to not answer questions at any time and request an attorney be present before any questioning continues. Do you understand these rights?"

_What the fuck?_

"Yes...?" I replied and stepped outside, closing my door and having the two officers cuff me and escort me to their squad car.

_I repeat... what the fuck?_

---------------------------------------

As the cops drove me to the station, they did all the fingerprints and pictures before throwing me in a cell full of dirty looking women. I scanned the cell before taking a seat in the corner of the room.

_Well this isn't exactly where I thought I'd end my prom night..._

"That's my seat, move your ass little white girl." A large, dirty woman ordered, shaking her fist at me while reeking of something fierce.

"My little white girl's ass is staying right here. You can find another spot." I replied, pointing at the spot I was occupying.

"Bitch, what did you just say?" The smelly woman yelled as I sat there with my arms crossed at her.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me the first time, but if you're that dumb I can repeat mysel--" I said before getting cut off with a huge fist flying at my face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Absolute

Sorry for the update taking longer than normal. I wanted to wrap up my other story first.

New chapter, it's a bit shorter than what I'm used to writing, but I am sure that you guys will like it.

_Chapter 12 – Absolute_

**Spencer's POV**

"Ashley..." I whispered softly into her ear as I glided my hands down her body and resting them on her chiselled abs.

Ashley stirred a bit as I nuzzled her ear with my lips and began making circles on her stomach with my hands.

"Spencer?" She moaned while turning over and opening her eyes to peer into mine.

"Morning babe." I whispered leaning in and kissing her soft lips while moving my hands up from her chest to her face.

"Did you bail me out?" Ashley asked, sitting up in bed, letting the sheet fall from her naked body.

"Bail you out? From what?"

"From jail..." Ashley replied, looking at me expectantly.

_What is she talking about?_

"I have no clue what you're talking about Ash."

She gives me this weird look before her eyes widen, seeming like something just clicked in her mind. I'm still more confused than ever, but she smiles at me and leans in and kisses me, making me feel things are okay.

"Sorry, I was just a bit confused." She said as pulled out from the kiss.

"That's okay, I got to go take Dani to daycare and then I'm off to work, but I'll see you tonight? I'll make us something special for dinner since Dani is going to be at Riley's for the night." I said as I kissed her again quickly, before jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom to shower.

As I started the shower, Ashley ran into the bathroom and stood in the doorway staring at me.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

Ashley smiled and ran towards me, gathering into an embrace before falling into the shower.

---------------------------------------

I got home just a little after six and the house was dark. I'm assuming Paige had already dropped Dani off at Riley's house for the night and Ashley was still at work. I dropped my bag at the door and made my way towards the kitchen to start making dinner.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Ashley standing in front of a table full of food with billion of candles lit around the room.

"Ashley, what is this?" I asked, slowly making my way further into the room, glancing around and seeing flowers set up along the floor too.

"I wanted to surprise you." She replied, smiling and crinkling her nose as she held out her hand for me to take it.

"Well you certainly succeeded, this is so beautiful, Ash." I said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"So I can stand here and list off all the reasons why I love you... but it would never be enough. Saying those words, doesn't even come close to the way I feel about you, how I will _always_ feel about you. You're my life, Spencer, and there's nothing more absolute than that." Ashley put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a diamond ring and held it out to me before looking me straight into my eyes and giving me a smile. "And I'm hoping... that I'm your life too."

_Oh my god. _

"Oh my god, Ashley."

"I know it's beyond corny getting down on one knee..." Ashley said, as she dropped to one knee, "But I love you and if that means I have to be corny, then so be it. Spencer Carlin, Will you mar--"

I didn't even let her finish before I jumped into her arms, tackling her to the ground and kissed her. I had so many emotions running through me at that exact moment, but all I wanted to do was feel her soft lips again and be in her arms.

_I will always want to be in her arms. _

"You... Ashley Davies are incredible." I whispered, as we pulled out of the kiss, I remained on top of her body as we leaned our foreheads against each other.

"Incredible enough to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Absolutely..." I replied, leaning back in and kissing her passionately. "I can't believe you did all of this..."

"Well I wasn't going to make my fiancé cook after I went all out for my proposal." Ashley said while taking my hand and slipping on the ring before both of us got back on our feet and went to the table. "Besides if you really want to make it up to me, we do have the house to ourselves... all night."

I devilishly giggled and brought her in for another kiss. As we pulled away, my eyes were drawn to the diamond now on my finger. It was even more beautiful than I imagined, but nothing compared to the shine in Ashley's eyes when I looked back at her.

We sat down at the table and enjoyed the delicious candle light dinner that Ashley had prepared for the two of us before heading upstairs to our bedroom.

As I entered the bedroom, the room was yet again filled with candles light around the entire room and flowers all around the bed.

"Ashley..." I turned around and threw my arms around her neck. "I don't deserve you, you know that."

"Yes you do, and so much more." She whispered back in my ear, nibbling on it as she pulled back.

"What if I came up here when I got home?" I laughed as I took another look around.

"Well it's just a good thing you didn't because it would've ruined my surprise." Ashley replied, crinkling her nose while taking my hand and leading me towards the bed.

"I love you so much, Spencer Carlin." Ashley whispered as she fell back on the bed, bringing me with her.

I left out a soft moan as I fell onto her body. "The soon to be Spencer Davies..." I mumbled as I began kissing her.

"I like the sound of that." Ashley replied moaning into the kiss and mumbling between them.

_Spencer Davies... I liked the sound of it too._

She ran her hands up my side, removing my shirt in the process and quickly returned her hands to my waist, gripping it tightly as she brought me closer to her. She dug her nails in as my leg came up between hers, causing her body to jolt upwards slightly.

"Spencer..." She whispered, trying so hard to control her breathing as I began undoing her pants.

I worked my way back up to her lips, kissing them frantically as I ran my hands up her sides, lifting her shirt up along the way. I moved to her neck and began nibbling and sucking on it as Ashley moved her hands to my hips and gripped them hard, pulling my hips into hers and grinding them slightly together.

"I love you so much." I whispered into Ashley's ear as she continued to grind her hips against mine and was now digging her nails harder in my waist.

"Make love to me, soon to be Mrs. Davies."

---------------------------------------

I woke up an hour and a half before the alarm went off. Last night was absolutely amazing, and I couldn't believe that Ashley did all of that for me. I laid in bed, staring at the ring on my finger and glared back and forth between it and my sleeping beauty beside me.

I heard the front door open as I slowly got out of bed, pulled on my robe and made my way downstairs, knowing it was Paige, just dropping off Dani.

"Hey, thanks a lot Paige." I whispered, coming down the stairs and seeing her at the front door helping Dani.

"No problem." She replied as Dani gave me a huge and then ran off to the nearby room. "So how was last night?" She asked a bit seductively.

"Oh my god, Paige! Did you know?" I screamed, immediately covering my mouth so Dani wouldn't hear. I wanted to wait until Ashley got up to tell the little monster.

"I was sworn to secrecy. Ashley pulled me away earlier today and asked me to help her out with the candles and flowers. I'm surprised she didn't set the house on fire before you got home. I've never seen Ashley so nervous before." She smiled. "I'm guessing by your reaction and that huge grin on your face, you said 'yes'."

"Of course I did!" I said slightly quieter, while jumping a bit in the air out of excitement. "I love Ashley so much."

"Yeah, you guys are something... I'm actually really surprised it took you this long for one of you finally pop the question."

"I know, I guess we wanted to have Dani first and adjust to having a child around, plus Ashley has her music, and I have my movies so we decided to put off getting married until things kind of settled down."

"We'll you two make a great couple. There's no doubt that you two won't make it."

"Thanks, Paige."

"Did you need me to take Dani for the day?" Paige asked, starting to play with her keys in her hand and shifting her weight from one side to the other.

"No, it's alright Paige. I'm assuming Ashley will want to tell the monster the news when she wakes up, but thank you for picking Dani up at Riley's this morning." I said, leaning in and giving her a hug.

"Yeah, no problem, well I guess I'll see you Monday then. Have a great weekend, Spence, and congratulations again." Paige replied, waving goodbye and walking out the door.

---------------------------------------

"That was like the best sleep I have _EVER_ had." Ashley said, walking into the kitchen and stretching her arms.

"Mmm, me too." I moaned, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek and handing her a coffee mug.

"Is Dani back from Riley's yet? I feel like I haven't seen that squirt in a few days now." Ashley asked, going over to the coffee pot and pouring herself a cup.

"Yeah, Paige just dropped the monster off a little while ago." I replied, pulling out the toast I had toasted for her and put them on a place and placed it in front of her, taking a seat beside her up on the stool.

"Thanks, beautiful." She mumbled, as she took a bite and then kissed me.

As she sat there eating there finishing her toast and coffee, she reached over and grabbing my hand and began playing with the diamond ring on my finger. All I could do was smile as I glanced down to see her perfect fingers around the perfect ring.

"I can't believe we're engaged." I happily sighed as Ashley intertwined our fingers and brought my hand to her face and kissed it lightly.

"What, you were surprised that I asked you to marry me?" Ashley sarcastically asked and gave me a small smile.

"I'm surprised you did it last night." I replied honestly.

"Well I've been thinking about how precious time is, and I just didn't want to wait any longer. I want the world to know you're mine... forever."

"I couldn't agree more." I whispered, capturing her face and placing a long kiss on her lips.

"Ashwee!" The blonde boy yelled, running into the room and jumping onto Ashley's lap as we pulled out of the kiss.

"Hi!" Ashley responded, sounding a bit unsure with her reply, but caught the boy in her arms and sat him on her lap.

"I missed you last night. No one was there to sing me to sleep." The boy pouted and leaned his head against Ashley's shoulder.

"Dani?" Ashley mouthed, looking over at me confused and then pointing to the boy that was in her arms.

"Yes, Daniel. Our son."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I thought I'd switch it up with the POV after jumping back to regular time. Most of the time I do Ashley's POV, but I thought it would be interesting to see the other one and see how Ashley's reactions are seen thrown Spencer's eyes.

I also decided to keep Dani around, but added a twist to the character. Although I don't think a boy toddler is as cute as a girl toddler, it will still work.

I have finished writing my other story, **You Always Have Been**, so I'm only working on this one at the moment which means that updates should come a bit faster.

R & R.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Family

**Suspenceme:** **I choose to make Dani a boy after the jump back because everything Ashley does in the past will ultimately change her future. **

**Although I didn't get into it in Chapter 12, there will be more things that Ashley doesn't realize have changed in her life from her jumping back. **

**And PS, it wasn't **_**that**_** pedophile-ish. Haha. **

**----------------**

So I have a huge project due in about a week so updates will be a bit slow until next Monday, after which though I will be back on this story full throttle. I've ended my other story, but started up a new one, which I will be posting the first chapter either later today or tomorrow. Check that out if you want.

Anyways here's a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 13 – Family  
_

**Ashley's POV**

I jumped off the stool as this tiny blonde boy came running into the kitchen screaming my name.

_Okay, so we have two kids then?_

"Ashwee!" The boy yelled jumping into my arms.

_Uh... hello little boy?_

"Hi!" I yelled, not throwing in a name because I was confused who this boy was.

"I missed you last night. No one was there to sing me to sleep." The boy pouted and leaned his head against my shoulder.

_Awe. I really wish I knew your name little guy._

I stared deeply into the boys blue eyes, trying to see if just maybe a name would come to my lips, but instead as I gazed deeper into his eyes, all I felt was a familiarity... to a little blonde girl that capture my heart almost instantly.

_Oh my god, it couldn't be... could it?_

"Dani?" I mouthed, looking over at Spencer confused and then pointing to the boy that was in my arms.

"Yes, Daniel. Our son." Spencer mouthed back, throwing me a confused look as well.

_Holy crap._

A sudden feeling came over me that made me want to puke and jump for joy all at the same time. As I looked back at Spencer, her face still had a puzzled look on it, but it went away when she saw me tighten my hold on Dani, or I guess Daniel now.

"Are we going to go to the beach today, mommy?" Dani asked as he looked up at me expectantly.

_Why is he looking at me like that... is he asking me?_

I peered over to Spencer, who was smirking while trying to cover her face by taking a sip of coffee before I glanced back at the little boy.

"Sure squirt, go up and put on your bathing suit and then we'll head out." I replied, as he jumped down from my lap and ran out of the room.

Spencer sat beside me on the stool still having that same smirk on her face when I looked over after Dani had left the room.

"It's not nice to laugh at me."

Spencer just shook her head and let out a soft laugh before capturing my lips for a brief second. "I can't help it, your face in that moment was priceless. It was like you were hearing him call you that for the first time ever, completely adorable." She whispered as I could feel her breath on my lips as she had yet to pull away very far.

_It was the first time I had ever heard those words directed at me... mommy. I was a mom. Wow... I mean I always wanted children, especially with Spencer, but I guess it never really hit me before... especially like this. _

"Ashley, are you alright?" Spencer asked, waving her hands in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry... dazed off there for a bit. So when did you want to tell him?" I asked, gesturing to the door Dani just ran out of.

"Later today at the beach is probably good. You know how he loves the beach, we can take him to our spot and tell him there."

"Sounds absolutely perfect." I reply with a huge smile. "I should probably call Kyla sometime today too and tell her the news. Maybe I should do it now before we leave for the beach."

"Kyla? Are you talking to her again? Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer asked concerned as she put her hand over mine.

"Why wouldn't I talk to her? She _is_ my sister after all."

_What kind of question is that... are you talking to her again? _

"Well ever since that huge fight you two had in high school, I thought you weren't really on speaking terms."

"What?" I say loudly, lowering my eyebrows in confusion. "You mean the fight we had at prom?"

"Yes, where she blamed you for Aiden breaking up with her. Man, that was _so_ high school." Spencer laughed and shook her head.

_Seriously, it had been that long since Kyla and I had talked? It was a bad fight, but I didn't think it would come between us that much._

"Well, I'm going to try and get a hold of her. She's still my sister, and I would still like to have her at our wedding."

"You're a good person Ash."

Dani came running back down the stairs in his swim trunks and a t-shirt. I could tell he had already applied sunscreen to his face because there was a big white strip across his nose, it was completely adorable. Spencer and I went up and changed quickly and grabbed our towels and our beach equipment before heading out towards the beach.

---------------------------------------

Going back in time didn't change the location of our house as it still took us five minutes to walk to the beach. But it did change my relationship with Kyla, so I left Spencer and Dani alone on the beach after finding a good spot and went to find a quieter place so I could call Kyla. I knew it would be a long shot after Spencer told me that we hadn't talked since high school, but I also knew that she was there for me one time in my life, even if that was another lifetime.

"Hello?" Her voice came on the phone after picking up after three rings.

"Hi Ky, it's um... Ashley." I said slowly, pronouncing each word slowly as nerves started taking over.

"Hi."

"I know it's been a long time, but I was hoping we could get together and talk."

"You suddenly call me after ten years and want to catch up? Where is this coming from?"

"Don't you just think it's time to put the past behind us, Ky. I mean we're family, and you're all I got."

"We're family? If that's true and I'm all you got, why did it take you _TEN_ years to call me? She said, sounding like she was getting frustrated.

I honestly couldn't answer that, this whole time jumping thing was definitely starting to have its downsides when I was forced to answer questions about my past doings.

_Did I regret how things went done at prom with her? Yes. _

_Did I hate it that we lost touch over the years? Yes._

_Could I help it? No._

"WHY NOW?" Kyla yelled over the phone, breaking the silence since I literally had no answer to her question.

"BECAUSE I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I blurt out into the phone, and people around me stop and stare.

_Shit. I didn't want to do that._

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you that over the pho--"

"You're getting married?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"I asked her last night..." I replied, grinning as my mind flashed back to the amazing night.

"Her being...?" Her harsh tone was back a bit.

"Spencer, obviously, there was-- there _is_ no one else. I really wanted to tell you... and I want you there at my wedding. I miss you Kyla, I miss my sister and most of all, I miss my friend."

"Well congratulations Ash, but I don't know how easy it will be for us to get back to that place again where we're good. Ten years is a long time and although I appreciate you calling me and trying to fix things, ten years is a _long_ time. You probably don't even know that I moved back to Baltimore."

"No, I didn't..." I said in a defeated tone. "When did you move back?"

"Seven years ago, I needed to get out of Los Angeles and moving back to Baltimore to give me a new perspective on life. I forgot how much I missed it here." She replied, lightening up her tone at bit to be non-hostile.

"Seriously? I thought you loved Los Angeles."

"It was fun while it lasted, but it wasn't who I was. I'm much happier back here. You were always the Cali girl, Ash, not me."

"Well I do love the beach, speaking of which, I should probably get back to Spence and Dani soon before they finishing building the sandcastle without me."

"Ashley Davies building a sandcastle, I definitely cannot picture that happening." Kyla laughed into the phone.

It was nice to hear her laugh after all of the screaming and harsh tones.

"Yup, I'm all domesticated now." I replied, laughing back.

"Who's Dani?"

_Right... it's been ten years. _

I chuckled softly into the phone. "Our son."

"Wait, you call me when you propose to Spencer but _NOT_ when you have a kid?" She yelled into the phone, not angrily, but aggressive. "It would've been nice to know that I am an aunt."

"Yeah, well I think we both agree I should've called _much _earlier. I really am sorry for taking so long to call."

"It's alright Ash, I guess the point is that you finally did. And it sounds like you're really happy."

"Well, we can still try and talk right?" I ask in a sad tone, hoping it will help convince her.

"Of course, but you realize it won't-- it _can't_ be the same."

"Yeah, I know." I said slowly, feeling slightly defeated, but knowing that it was a start to healing a big wound.

"Alright well tell Spence I say hello and congrats."

"Will do. Love you Kyla."

"Bye Ash."

_Click._

---------------------------------------

I made my way back out to the beached area where Spencer and Dani were making a sandcastle. I threw my cell down in our bag and walked over and sat down near them.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Spencer said for over her shoulder. Her back was to me and I could see every curve in it as I sat there and stayed at her, looking her up and down.

_Had I finally changed the past so my future was almost this perfect? Had I finally got it right this time around?_

"Hey, you lazy bum! Come help us with the castle." She yelled this time turning around and pulling my arms towards her and the castle.

As she handed me a buckle to fill with sand, all I could do was stare at her glistening face, wet from the hot sun. I was caught up in her addictive eyes and perfect lips and before long both Spencer and Dani were staring at me.

"Castle!" Dani shouted, jumping on my back and knocking me on my stomach into the sand as I wasn't expecting it.

Spencer sat there laughing as I brushed off all the sand on my front and Dani pouted and handed me a shovel.

"So I just called Kyla..." I mumbled softly, starting to put sand in the buckle with the shovel as Dani stared me down.

"How'd it go?" Spencer asked concerned, stopping what she was doing and looking at me.

"Good, she moved back to Baltimore though so getting together is going to be kind of hard." I replied, sitting back on my butt in the sand after I flipped the bucket upside down and lifted it up.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes, she sends her congratulations and also says hello."

"So things are good between you two now?" She asked getting back to building the sand castle.

"I guess so, I mean it's obviously not like before and it's going to need some work, but we're only talking terms now. One step in the right direction though."

"I'm proud that you finally called her." She whispered, taking my hand ever so gently and caressing it before she leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "I know how important family is to you and how much it killed you after what happened with her."

"Well hopefully it's all behind us now, and we can start over fresh, just in time for me to start my own new family." A girly grin stared back at mine before she leaned in again and captured my lips.

"_Our_ new family." Spencer mumbled, capturing Dani in her arms as he finished the last touches on the castle. "Hey monster, we have something to tell you."

The young boy looked up at both of us and remained quiet and still. "Am I in trouble?" He whined, tilting his head and throwing both of us pouty eyes.

Spencer and I laughed at the boy's facial expression and Spencer ruffled up his hair and bumped him up her knee a few times.

"No honey, we have wonderful news to tell you. Ashley and I are getting married." Spencer said, rubbing the hair she ruffled out of his eyes, so his bright blue eyes could be seen.

"Married? What's that mean?"

"Well, when you love someone, like Ashley and I do, marriage is a step you take to show your devotion to one another. It's a promise that you will love them until the day you die, no matter what." Spencer replied to the young boy, as she took my hand in hers.

"It's also a step to becoming a family, and although you already are my family, your mommy and I getting married will make it official, so the whole wide world knows." I add, bringing Spencer's hand to my face and kissing it softly.

"The WHOLE wide world?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well everyone who knows us!" Spencer yelled, tickling the boy and making him squirm out of her lap.

"Cool!" The little boy yelled making his way to his feet and standing in front of us, clapping the palms of his hands together. "Can we go play in the water now?"

"Sure monster, let's just get your wings on and we can go." Spencer said, going into our beach bag and pulling out his swimming wings and putting them around his arms.

As we all got up to head towards the water, I heard my phone ring loudly. I sent the two of them ahead, while I fished through the bag for my phone.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, I need you _right_ now."

"Becks?"

_Oh no, this can't be good._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Rock Princess with a Past

I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting for this update after the little cliff hanger I left off that last chapter with. Haha, I'm cruel I know, but I secretly enjoy the fact that I have everyone freaking out on whether or not Ashley is indeed cheating on Spencer with Becks.

Anyways, here it is for you.

Enjoy.

R & R.

Check out my new fic **Whatever it Takes**.

_Chapter 14 – Rock Princess with a Past_

**Ashley's POV**

"Ashley, I need you _right_ now."

"Becks?"

_Oh no, this can't be good._

"Yes, we need you to get the studio as soon as you can." She said over the phone sternly.

"Studio?"

"Yes, I know you asked for some time off, but we need to discuss some important business that needs to be dealt with right away. And we also would like you to lay down some tracks for your upcoming album and start recording some of your new songs. We want to try and push the release date for the album up."

"Oh. Okay?"

_Phew...I thought for a second we were still linked romantically. _

_WAIT, record as in me singing?_

"Is something wrong?" Becks asked, hearing the hesitation in my voice.

"Well I'm with Spencer and Dani right now and it's sort of a big day for us, does it have to be today? Can I not come in early tomorrow morning?" I pleaded, hoping that she would fall plea to my sad tone.

"I'll see what I can do... but the producers aren't going to be very happy about this. I do still need to talk to you about something though, can you call me later tonight when you have some spare time, I need to come and talk to you about this as soon as possible." Her voice sounded very serious and it almost worried me, but as I looked out to the water, I saw Spencer and Dani splashing around in the water and that feeling went away instantly.

"Sure, but you can't talk to me about this over the phone?"

"No, it needs to be done in person?"

_Ugh. I still don't like the sound of that._

"Okay, well I don't know what time I'll get back to the house, but I'll call you when I have some free time so we can get together and talk about whatever this is."

"Thank you Ashley."

"I'll talk to you later then Becks."

"Oh, and one more thing before you go Ashley, please do not talk to any of the press while you're out before you talk to me. Bye."

_Click._

_What the hell?_

I tossed my phone quickly into the bag and ran out into the water to join my two favourite people in the world. I wasn't going to worry about all that work stuff right now. I began splashing around in the water with them and enjoying the rest of the day on the beach, just me and my family.

---------------------------------------

After we got back from the beach, Spencer made us a lovely dinner in which after we watched a bit of television and played some games before sending Dani to bed. I took the time that Spencer was getting him ready to call Becks and tell her to come over so we could talk. I didn't care if Spencer was present when we talked because I would be telling her what happened afterwards anyways. Becks arrived shortly after Spencer made her way back downstairs after putting Dani to bed.

"Hey babe, Becks is coming over for a bit. She needed to talk to me about something, you don't mind do you?" I ask, bringing her into a hug as I throw my arms around her neck.

"Of course not, Becks is welcome here anytime." She replied, smiling back and kissing me lightly on the cheek. "I'll go make some tea before she gets here."

_Knock knock._

"Wow, speak of the devil. You get the door, I'll start the tea." Spencer kissed me quickly before she made her way to the kitchen and I made my way to the door.

"Hey Becks, come on in." I said as I politely opened the door and let her in.

"So I'm not going to sugar coat this Ashley. We need to seriously talk." Becks stormed in very serious and went straight into my living room and sat down, staring at me intensely to join her.

"Becks, you're really starting to scare me with all of this, what's happening?"

Before she could answer, Spencer walked into the room with a cup of tea and put it down in front of Becks and gave her a tiny smile. It was weird watching that little scene unfold, as in my last 'life' I'm pretty sure Spencer and Becks would be the last people getting along and smiling to each other. Becks' eyes followed Spencer's to the opposite couch where she took a close seat beside me.

"So what's up Becks?" Spencer asked.

"The media has got a hold of some information retaining about Ashley and her past."

"What kind of information are we talking about here?" I asked, leaning forward on the tip of the couch as Spencer tightened her grip on my hand before releasing it as Becks was staring at us and our hands connected.

_What the hell was with that look?_

"Information like you getting arrested for bomb threats you falsified in high school, which when you're trying to promote an artist, it's not that good of publicity when you have an album coming out."

_Prom bites me in the ass again..._

"How did they find out about that?" I snapped, as Spencer began caressing my hand to calm me down and stopped again when Becks glared at her.

_Seriously, why the hell does she keep doing that? Spencer IS allowed to touch me._

"I guess someone you from your past got paid a lot of money to talk."

"So what does this mean then with this information coming out?"

"Well we can try and spin it our way, saying you were just some rebellious teenager having fun and took it too far, or we can change your image so that in a way it turns out to be good publicity, but we would almost have to change your sound. Or..."

"Or what Becks?" Spencer snapped and jumped up off the couch, and then sat back down quickly.

"Or we can try and pay off the tabloid that's putting it on the stands to keep quiet, which would be a lot of money."

"Do I have any say in what happens here or should I just ask you what the label wants me to do?"

_I do know how these things work..._

"Our best bet would be the first option, try to spin it our way and if worse comes to worse, we take the heat."

"When is the issue coming out?" Spencer asked, still on the edge of her seat.

"Sometime in the next week or so..."

"I don't understand why the label would want to push my album forward then if this is about to hit?"

"With bad publicity we want to equalize it with good publicity such as an album release as soon as possible." Becks replied, looking back between both Spencer and I randomly.

_Crap... maybe it was too early to be saying phew to not having a romantic relationship with Becks. _

"Pretty much, you don't do anything Ashley. I will handle this, all you need to do is keep quiet and not talk to the press. I just needed you to know that this will come out. But we will still need you in the studio tomorrow." Becks said as she got up off the couch and began moving slowly to the door.

"Okay well then I'll see you tomorrow morning then." I replied, as Spencer and I got up ourselves and followed her to the door.

She looked at Spencer and then back to me, before she awkwardly leaned a bit forward towards us and then decided to wave goodnight at us.

"She was acting weird right?" I asked, turning to Spencer who had a sad look on her face, which quickly vanished when she glanced back up at me.

"How so?"

"I don't know... with the staring and stuff, and with that whole awkward goodbye." I replied, putting my hand on Spencer's waist and bringing her closer to me.

"Huh... no, I didn't notice. Anyways, bed?" She suggested, putting her arms around my neck and pulling me even closer to that our bodies were completely against each other. I could feel her heart beat from her chest as she leaned her head forward and began nibbling my ear gently.

"Spencer..." I moaned, leaning my head back as she kept nibbling. "I have to be up early to go to the studio." I breathed out as she moved down to my neck and began sucking on my pulse point there, causing my head to buck back again.

"You're no fun." She whispered, letting out cool air from her mouth onto my neck, which made me jump a bit. "Come on..."

_Oh god... control yourself Ashley._

"Spencer..." I moaned again as she moved her hand down to my ass and squeezed it aggressively, bringing me into her more.

_Fuck it. We both know I can't resist her._

"If I sing like shit in the morning, I am so going to make you pay for this..." I mumbled, kissing her frantically before grabbing her quickly and pulling her upstairs into the bedroom.

---------------------------------------

I went outside, grabbing the morning paper from the sidewalk and made my way back into the house and into the kitchen where Spencer was already up eating some cereal.

"Morning."

"Morning, babe. Here's the paper for you." I replied, kissing her briefly before dropping the paper in front of her and yawning loudly.

"Thanks, awe babe, did I tire you out last night?"

I went and grabbed a mug and poured myself a cup of coffee before joining Spencer on the stools. "You know you did..." I replied, taking a sip of coffee and smiling at the blonde beside me.

Spencer lifted up the paper, unravelling it to turn to the front page. "Ashley!" She screamed, dropping the paper in front of me.

"What?" I asked furiously, not knowing what had startled her so much.

"Look!" She yelled, picking up the paper and showing me the front page.

"Rock princess 'Ashley Davies' past criminal activities landed her in jail..." I read slowly, dropping my head as I finished writing it.

_Great... well I did expect this._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So in the original storyline, Ashley started up her own record label after going to Europe and because she felt she could sing or write anymore with Spencer. Since she never ended up leaving for Europe, or Spencer, she never created her label. Instead she got signed, and became a singer/songwriter. The whole reason she stopped singing was because of Spencer, so it was only fitting.

Becks is still going to be around, but she won't be the same old Becks from before. She ended up being Ashley's manager instead of assistant, but she'll have more importance coming up in the story than just that...

I just wanted to clear those few things up for everyone as with all of the jumping back and forth, things are getting a bit confusing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. You're Still the One

So I literally can't stop writing... I keep telling you guys that it'll be a few days until I update and then I update the next day haha. It's bad because I'm working on this fic and my other one **Whatever it Takes** more than I am on my school work. I am a horrible procrastinator... and this like my guilty pleasure.

Anyways new chapter, it's kind of short, but enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 15 – You're Still the One_

**Ashley's POV**

It had been two weeks since the article came out in the newspapers, and like Becks told me, it would hit big. Having something like calling in bomb threats on your record is not technically a good idea when you're trying to promote an album in the states...

Among getting bombarded when I went out with random objects and insults from people, it was starting to affect Spencer too. I was noticing she started spending more time at work just so she didn't have to deal with it. Becks told me it would eventually blow over and just to invest all this time on the album and trying to get it out. I guess it preoccupied my time effectively while all of this stuff was going on around me.

"Becks, are you sure you guys are doing everything you can to handle this situation? I pretty much have to stay in my house or in here all day, just so I don't get stuff thrown at me." I said as I came out of the studio and into the booth where the producers and Becks were sitting.

"Trust me..." She said while grabbing my wrist. "Everything will eventually blow over, we're taking care of it."

"It's been two weeks and I don't really see anything being done about it. I don't think this is one of those incidents where you just wait out the storm and wait for it to clear."

"Ashley, listen to me. We can't have you worrying about this, we need you concentrated on your album. The faster we get it out, the faster we can counterbalance with some good publicity."

_Ugh, this whole situation is giving me a major headache. I mean I haven't even really seen Spencer in three days._

"I'm focused, believe me... I'm focused. I've been in here all day...I just kind of want all of this stuff to be over. It happened when I was seventeen, that's ten years ago. I don't get why it's such a big deal now..."

Becks just stared at me in silence before I got the hint to drop it. "Fine... focusing on the album. Play that track back for me. I want to know if I have to go back in there or if the track's good."

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night.

"Hmm... so what do you guys think?" I asked, turning to Becks and then the producers for input.

"It's a strong ballad. It'll give your album some diversity which we want. I'm pretty set on it." One of the producers said, as he gave the other one a nod.

"We're probably not going to make it your first single off the album, but it's good." Becks added afterwards.

"Well done Ashley. I guess you're done for the day, we don't want to push it." The main producer said turning around in his chair and nodding in acknowledgement to me.

"You don't think that we should keep going?" Becks asked frantically while her head popped quickly up towards the producer.

"We're not in _that_ much of a rush to get this out." The producer laughed at Becks. "Plus, Ashley probably wants to get back and see Spencer and Dani. We've been working her so hard lately, I'm sure both of them miss her."

"I was just thinking we should take advantage of her being here and the roll she's been on today... that's all."

_Why does Becks want me to stay here so bad?_

"It's up to Ashley, if she wants to clock in some more studio time, I'm fine with that." The producer said to Becks and then glanced over at me to hear my answer. "So... Ashley?"

"I kind of would like to go home and see my family." I agreed in a quiet tone, knowing that I would be getting glares from Becks if I looked her way.

"Alright, then it's decided, we'll start back up tomorrow. Get out of here!" The producer playfully ordered as Becks rolled her eyes and shook her head at me while I left the studio.

---------------------------------------

When I got home it was just a little past four and Paige was home with Dani. Paige told me that Spencer had called a bit earlier saying how she was caught up on set and wouldn't be home until late. I was a bit disappointed but both of our jobs are demanding so you have to expect it, plus it wasn't like I was really busy as well.

With the album and the article and everything, it didn't leave me much time to spend with Dani, so with Spencer gone at work, it was just me and him for the night. Paige politely declined a dinner invitation as she said she had a paper to work on. Despite everything I have in this new life, I did still miss the little girl that I grew so fond of so fast. I think it sort of made me resent the new Dani a bit even... although I tried my hardest not to, don't get me wrong, I love him dearly, it's just not the same.

"When's mom coming home?" Dani whines as he jumps up on a chair at the dining room table.

"Not until later tonight squirt, it's just us tonight." I replied, putting down his plate of food in front of him and ruffling up his hair a bit before taking my own seat with my plate of food. "Eat up, I know it's not much, but there wasn't much in the fridge."

"Why don't... we... eat... together anymore?" Dani mumbled between huge bites of spaghetti.

"Mom and I are just really busy right now." I replied, putting my fork down to watch Dani devour his food and get all the sauce over his face. I didn't think it was possible to eat as messy as the other Dani. "She's working on a really big movie and I'm trying to get out my album."

"Are we okay?"

"Of course... now eat up so we can watch a movie before bed okay?"

"My favourite one?" His head popped up as Dani slurped in a long noodle.

"Sure, we can watch Monsters Inc., now eat." I said, pointing at his spaghetti before he started devouring it once again.

We finished up dinner and then Dani and I snuggled up on the couch and began watching the movie. It was almost finished and Spencer was still not home yet, nor had she called.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" The small boy yawned out, tucking his head into my shoulder and nuzzling under the blanket more.

"Sure buddy, come on, we should get you up there now. You're about to fall asleep..." I whispered, turning off the movie and taking the boy in my arms and walking him upstairs into my bedroom.

Spencer was still not home and I was slightly worried, she'd never been out this late before...

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

"Are you sure everything's going to be okay? It seems to just be getting worse..." I asked the brunette, as I paced back and forth at the side of the bed, covering my naked body with a silk sheet.

"It will be fine, everything will eventually blow over. The label is taking care of it. In another two weeks, people will forget about this whole thing and have something new to worry about."

"I just don't want it to start affecting our family..."

"Sorry, but it's kind of inevitable when you're in this business, even if the rumour wheel isn't rolling."

"That's what I was afraid of." I replied, stopping pacing and dropping my head, trying to not start crying.

"Spence... please stop worrying about the article. It will be alright, now come back to bed." The brunette whispered, grabbing my hand tenderly and pulling me over top of her on the bed.

She began running her fingers through my hair and embracing me in a tight hug. "Everything will be alright." She breathed out slowly, rubbing my back slowly to try and make me feel better. "I love you, you know."

"I uh... love you too, Rebekah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I'm probably going to get in shit for ending the chapter like I did, but the Becks situation has finally revealed itself. I did hint at it in Chapter 14... and I played with it somewhat thorough this one. But there it is. You'll be getting more insight on it next chapter.

The song in the chapter is "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain.

There was still some confusion about Becks and how she's around because last time she met Ashley when she was in Europe. Well I explained last chapter that she won't be the same, so along with some personality changes that could possibly mean location changes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Tell Her

I just want to say before starting this chapter that with each new reality Ashley finds herself in, the other people in her life may change... that's the whole point. When Ashley changes events in the past, it sets a whole new course of events in the future, resulting in people being affected differently. You can't change who people are without destroying who they were. Yes canon Spencer would never cheat on Ashley, but it's not canon Spencer... The only time it would be canon Spencer is when Ashley travels back in time.

Anyways here's the new chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 16 – Tell Her_

**Spencer's POV**

"I uh... love you too, Rebekah." I said with some hesitation.

_Did I really love her? I guess._

_Did I feel warmth and comfortable when I was with her? Yes._

_Was I IN love with her? No. _

I laid uncomfortably in bed with Rebekah fast asleep next to me. We had only got together a few months ago when Ashley and I were going through a rough patch. Rebekah had been pursuing me for about a year and a half and eventually I caved in when my guard was down and my emotions were running wild.

I started fidgeting with my fingers because I couldn't sleep and I felt something hard graze my hand as I intertwined my fingers. I lifted my hands in front of my face and glanced up at my finger to where the ring was sitting... the engagement ring.

_Oh god... what are you doing? Ashley just proposed to you and the second things get rough between you two, you go back to Becks. _

I ended things with Becks when I made up with Ashley, the night before she proposed so the when Becks came over to tell us the news of the article hitting, she didn't know we had made up or even that Ashley proposed. I must admit it was completely out of the blue that she proposed, I seriously didn't not expect it then.

_What am I doing? Spencer Carlin, get out of Beck's bed right now and go home. You are not this person... you AREN'T a cheater. Ashley and Dani ARE your life... what are you doing here? _

Just as I was about to get out of bed, my cell phone started ringing. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to my purse that was at the end of the bed so I could answer it before Rebekah woke up.

"Hello?" I whispered, taking a seat at the end of the bed on the floor.

"Where are you baby? I miss you." Ashley's voice comes on the phone.

_Shit. I have to get out of here RIGHT now. _

"Sorry, I got a little held up. I'm on my way back now. I'll see you soon." I replied, quickly gathering my things as quietly as I could, trying to not wake Rebekah.

"Okay, drive safely beautiful. Love you."

"Love you too Ash."

_Click._

After hanging up the phone, I ran as fast as I could out of Becks' apartment and got into my car and began driving. I had no clue how I was going to explain this to Ashley, or even if I was going to for that matter. She had just proposed like two weeks ago and something like finding out about Becks would utterly destroy her, and us. Although if I wasn't honest with Ashley about Becks, it would kill us anyways because I would have to live with this guilt inside of me. I had to tell her...

---------------------------------------

I arrived home twenty minutes later, normally it would take me thirty but I drove home fast. The house was dark when I drove into the driveway which was strange as I thought Ashley would be up. I entered the house and noticed that the first floor was completely dark so I made my way up the stairs to the bedroom where I saw Ashley fast asleep in the bed. When I walked closer to the bed, I noticed Dani in her arms, fast asleep as well.

I went to the side of the bed, and unwrapped Ashley's arms carefully from around the tiny boy and lifted him in my arms. I knew that he couldn't be in here if I wanted to say what I was going to, and I needed to do it tonight.

After putting Dani to bed in his own room, I went back to our bedroom to find Ashley had shifted in the bed and had now rolled over to the other side. She looked so peaceful sleeping, but I knew once I woke her up and told her about Becks, that would all be over.

"Ashley..." I whispered and gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her.

She stirred some more in the bed as I shook her a bit harder now calling her name once more.

"Spencer?" She mumbled as she turned towards me and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry I took so long to get home."

"That's okay, we were just worried about you." She said quietly as she sat up in bed. "Where did Dani go? He was supposed to sleep with us tonight."

"I didn't want to wake him too so I put him in his bedroom."

"Oh, well are you coming to bed now?" She whispered, pulling me towards her and making me fall on top of her body as she slunk down as she started to kiss me.

I couldn't help fall deeper and deeper into the kiss. Ashley had that effect on me, to make me forget about everything else around, in that moment it was just her and me, and nothing else mattered.

But this did matter... it mattered more to me than anything.

"No, wait... that's not the reason I woke you up Ash." I said as I literally had to yank myself off of her so I could get this out.

"Okay... ouch? Why did you then?" She replied in a sad tone, but still kept making patterns on my thighs with her fingers.

"I need to tell you something..." I said in a serious tone as she stopped movement on my legs.

"Is everything okay?"

"No... it's not."

"Is this about your movie or us or what is it?" She asked, moving closer to me and cupping my face as she saw the struggle in my eyes.

"It's..."

_Spencer... just say it. There's no right way to tell her. Stop beating around the bush, you're going to make her start worrying._

"What's wrong Spencer? You can tell me anything..." Her tone became more urgent, and I knew she was getting more and more worried with my silence.

_TELL HER._

"Spencer... what is it?" She continued to plead.

_TELL HER._

"Spenc--" She whispered as she brought me into a tight embrace and held me tight.

"I slept with Becks." I breathed out and immediately dropped my head. I couldn't bare look into her eyes at this moment, the pain they would be displaying would no doubt kill me.

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I sat there, not knowing what to say or do. I was completely breathless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I ran so many scenarios through my head about how this could happen that my head was literally about to explode.

_Did she just say what I think she just said?_

This was so not helping my headache right now... but I couldn't not think about it. Every single time I traveled back and tried to change something, each time I came back it just seemed like I made the future worse. The first time I try and make things right, I ended up leaving for Europe, but finding my way back to Spencer. At least I had her in my life then, but now... now that I went back and changed it again, I have Spencer and now I'm losing her...

_Spencer slept with Becks._

_Spencer slept... with Becks._

_Becks..._

_Spencer... and Becks. _

_Slept together... hot steaming sex... between the two of them._

_My fiancé and my best friend..._

"Ashley... please say something." Spencer pleaded as she had now fallen to her knees in front of me.

I wanted to say something... I really did, but nothing came out of my mouth. I opened it up, just to have it close again. I glanced down at Spencer and all I could see was heartache, this girl's heart and mine were both scattered in the palms of her hands and neither of us knew how to put them back together.

I started to cry thinking about all of this as my head began throbbing at the back and near my temples.

"Spence... I..."

_Oh god... my head. Not again, I know this feelin--. _

_Crash._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. It's Spencer

**Suspenceme:**** I have mentioned that this is a bit like the Butterfly Effect (I did watch it when I was writing a couple of the chapters), but my original inspiration for the fic came from 17 Again and 13 Going on 30. **

**Although I have thought about ending it a similar way to that movie, I'm pretty sure that would not go over so great with the majority of the readers. We'll see when it comes to concluding the fic, I might just be mean and do it. But right now, I have something else in mind for the ending. **

-----------

Sorry the last few chapters have been shorter than normal. With this school paper, it's really taking a lot out of me so I'm not feeling up for writing as much. I'm probably going to get carpal tunnel syndrome before I hit thirty since I type so much...

_Chapter 17 – It's Spencer_

**Ashley's POV**

The next thing I know I'm waking up on the couch in my bedroom at my mom's house. I look around to give any indications of time as I know I've jumped back once again, but other than knowing I'm back in high school there's nothing else I can tell right now.

_Third times a charm right?_

I get off the couch and make my way towards Kyla's room, hoping she's in there and not at Aiden's or some other place since it's night out. She's normally good for getting some information about what time it is this time around. As I get into her room, it's not Kyla in there, but an old man. His back is to me so I walk in further, hoping to get a better look so I can tell who it is.

_Where the hell is Kyla? And why is none of her stuff in this room, it just looks like how our guestroom did before... oh well that explains why Kyla's not around... I haven't technically found out about her yet. _

The man notices my presence and turns around to face me, and as soon as he does I recognize the bastard, or should I say my third stepfather, Bradley.

_What the fuck is he doing here? _

"Hello Ashley, have you seen your mother?"

"Uh no. When is she ever here?" I snarl back at the man. Stepfather number three was never in my good books, well most of them weren't.

He looked at me and shook his head, before lifting it a bit and looking beyond me as another man entered.

I turned around noticing his stare had gone beyond me to see none other than stepfather number four walking in, again... not one of my favourites.

"What are you doing here Brad?" My fourth stepfather asked walking further into the room.

"Relax Carl, I've just come to pick up some stuff and talk to Christine."

"Well she's gone at the spa for the night, so maybe you should come back later. And make sure you leave your key at the front door, this isn't your house anymore." Carl said calmly at the older man as he made his way closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What the hell!" I screamed, throwing my shoulder back and fist towards his face which he caught.

_One of the reasons he's not my favourites. He's a very touchy person and I have my bubble when it comes to being touched by people I don't like._

"Ashley relax..." He said loosening the grip on my wrist before he moved his face closer to it. "What the fuck is this Ashley?" He yelled, tightening his grip on my wrist and throwing it in front of my face so I could get a good look.

_My tattoo... seriously, why does everyone freak out when they see it. Oh my god, Ashley Davies has tattoos! _

"Uh..." I mumbled, trying to get my arm free from his grasp.

"Don't touch her like that Carl!" Brad yelled at him, grabbing his arm and making him release his grip from my wrist.

"She got a tattoo! She has permanently marked herself with someone's fucking initials on her wrist. PERMANENTLY!"

"So?" I spat out, throwing my face in both their faces. "You two are NOT my fathers, so don't you dare try and give me this parental crap." I yell before walking straight out of the room and back to mine.

_Remind me what's so great about traveling back again? I'm starting to think I should just leave things as they are..._

---------------------------------------

I woke up the next day in a horrible mood after that whole thing with my stepfathers. It's pathetic how many men my mother has bagged just to make some extra cash in the divorce.

I throw the covers off and hit the shower, knowing that I have to be in school in an hour. I still don't know exactly what time I've come back to, but I know once I get to school there will be banners and announcements up everywhere to give me a clue. I'm really too lazy to do anything else, plus this way people won't think I'm on something when I ask all these questions.

I took longer in the shower than expected, but I needed it to cool off from last night. I still was in a bad mood when I got to school, and the fact that I still had to go to school after all these years didn't put me in much a better mood.

"God, why doesn't anything work in this stupid place?" I yell, yanking ridiculously hard at my locker and trying to get it open.

_Yet another thing I hated about being back in high school... these damn lockers never opened when you needed them to. _

I feel someone behind me so I turn my head and come face to face with a familiar blonde.

_Spencer..._

I can't help but feel mixed emotions as I'm staring at this girl. For starters, before I blacked out the girl had just told me she had cheated on me with my best friend, but on the other hand... the girl who was standing before me wasn't that same girl. I couldn't really hold it against her for what her alternate universe self did to me. Plus it's Spencer...

_Wait...oh my god... I remember that light blue and white striped shirt she's wearing. I remember this day. This is... the first day we met._

"Uh... do you know where science lab three is?"

"Yes, I d--" I'm cut off by my locker swinging open and all my books falling out onto the ground. As Spencer bent down to help me pick them up she knocked over my coffee in my hand and spilled it all over the both of us.

_Shit I totally forgot she did that. Okay... don't get mad, it just got on my hands... it's not burning that badly. And it's not like it got all over my new shirt. _

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Spencer apologized as she wiped off her hand and handed me the last of my books that had fallen.

"It's fine, at least you didn't get it on my new shirt then you would've been really pissed me off." I replied, shooting her that smile that I know she loves so much.

She gives me a weird stare probably because I'm smiling at her like an idiot which I stop when I realize I probably shouldn't be smiling at her like that when she doesn't know me yet.

_Oh shit, stop smiling like that your moron._

"Sorry, I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies." I stop smiling and throw out my hand towards her.

"Spencer Carlin."

_Mmm, I know. _

"You're new here right?"

"Yeah, that's kind of why I'm asking where science lab three is." She asked, giving me another weird look.

"Oh right, it's this way, here I'll show you."

---------------------------------------

It didn't take me long to find Spencer after school this time around, I knew where she would be. I made my way to the gym knowing she'd be sitting in there on the bleachers, as she was when I entered.

_Damn... is it wrong that I'm attracted to a sixteen year old considering I'm technically twenty seven?_

"So you a basketball fan or do you just like watching guys pat each other on the ass?"

_I know the answer is neither, but I ask anyways. She doesn't know me yet so I got to throw in some classic Ashley Davies when I can._

"Brother." She responds, pointing at Glen on the court.

_I so do not miss that ass._

"Huh..." I breathe out, glancing at Glen for a second and then focusing my attention back on the blonde.

_What? I'm definitely not going to say cute this time around... it's Glen. That's just beyond wrong. Plus he's an ass._

"How long you been in LA for?"

"Just a week." She answered softly, still writing away in her notebook in front of her.

"So I'm guessing you haven't seen much of La La land?"

"Just Universal Cities, Santa Monica Pier--"

"Yeah... no, that's not going to do. Come on." I cut her off as I got up off the bleachers and held out my hand.

"I have to wait for him, my ride." She answered, pointing over at Glen and leaving my hand out in front of me.

"You're really turning down me to watch guys put a ball through a hoop?" I throw that same smile as before which she now smiles back at.

_There's my Spencer._

"It's just he's my ride home and everything..."

"Hey!" I yell over to Glen who looks over at me. "I'll get her home!"

"Now you don't have an excuse to turn me down. Come on." I grab Spencer's hand and lead her out of the gym.

After showing her the sites, I was going to drop her off back at her house, but she insisted on seeing my house, and considering it's Spencer, it's not like I could say no.

As much as the beach was the beginning for _us_, I think today was the beginning for _her_, with me and my accidental hand graze. I couldn't resist doing it again for a second time, I mean come on... it's Spencer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So the earliest I will be updating this story will be sometime after midnight on Monday. My paper is due then so I won't be working on my stories until after I submit it. I'll try to get it out as fast as I can for you guys. I didn't leave this chapter with a cliffhanger so it won't be too much anxiety waiting for the next one.

I haven't decided when I'm going to end this, but this might be the last time Ashley jumps back. If anything I'll have her jump back once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Dear Ashley

So I was planning on not writing this chapter until after Monday night when I finished my paper, but I suddenly got really inspired to write this fic so I did. Procrastination... it will be the death of me. I'm sure none of you will complain as you get a new chapter. I should probably just stop saying that I'm going to take a few days to update since every time I say that I end up updating it the next day...

So here it is, a new chapter. Might be a bit confusing, and I'm sorry but I'm starting to bring it all back together now as we're on the final legs of the story.

Enjoy.

R & R. It keeps me inspired to keep writing.

_Chapter 18 – Dear Ashley_

**Spencer's POV**

It had been just over three weeks since I had been in Los Angeles. In those few weeks I had made the cheerleading squad, quit the cheerleading squad, met this rebellious girl who quickly became my best friend, got drunk at my best friend's gig in which I made out with this guy, Aiden before passing out and puking, and finally, getting hit on by this girl and being called a tease. Needless to say, it's been an interesting couple of weeks.

_I feel as though something is different with me, but that's good right?_

I get a text from my best friend, Ashley early in the morning as I'm getting ready for school, telling me to look out my window. I'm used to the girl pulling a lot from up her sleeve, but I never expected her to be standing there when I went and opened it.

"What are you doing?" I ask, glancing down at the brunette in a bikini top and skirt.

_Damn, I love California and its wardrobe. _

"Ditching, want to come?"

"I can't, I have a history test and a science lab."

"Can't or won't?" She responds with throwing me one of those Ashley Davies' smiles I love. It's useless to try and resist them, and she somehow knows I can't either. I'm pathetic, I know...

I look back inside my room, making sure my mom hasn't come up to check on me before I return a big smile and a little shake of the head at the girl.

_I can't believe she's convincing me to skip school... _

My mom didn't approve of my relationship with Ashley, whatever it was... She thought she was a bad influence on me, and I'm sure the fact that Glen told her that Ashley is gay added to her dislike of my best friend. But I didn't really have a problem with that, it's not like it changed who she was and Ashley was one of the first people to befriend me at King High, even after I spilled coffee all over her.

So when I went downstairs and told her that Ashley was picking me up for school, she shot me this unimpressed look that was probably meant to scare me. I'm sure it would've been a worse look if she knew I was skipping school to hang out with Ashley. I loved my mom dearly, but she was definitely not an open minded person.

Either way, Ashley was going to be in my life, with or without my mom's liking.

I eventually made my way outside where Ashley was waiting for me in her car. After a few minutes of driving, Ashley ended up pulling into a parking lot close to the beach. Where else would you go on a beautiful day when you're in California when you're supposed to be in school?

When we found a spot on the beach, Ashley went straight to the water as I laid out on my towel and began to tan. It was way too early in the morning for me to go into the cold water, I would much rather get some sun.

I eventually got pulled into the cold ocean when Ashley was tired of swimming alone. She has a remarkable pull over me, mentally and physically as she hauled me into the water with her. Once I was in, it wasn't that bad, your body gets used to the temperature and before you know it you've been in there for like an hour.

Ashley and I got out of the water after a good hour out there playing around and made our way back to our towels.

"So I need to tell you." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and stretched out on my towel so the sun could beat down on my body. "I think... I think I like girls." I breathed out slowly, keeping my eyes shut and waiting for Ashley to respond.

I opened my eyes when a significant amount of time for a response had passed to see Ashley lying beside me with her eyes closed and her head slightly tilted to the side facing away from me.

"Ashley... did you fall asleep on me?" I asked, rolling over and shaking her lightly. "Ashley? Ashley! Wake up!"

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"She's coming out of it." I heard a voice say quietly accompanied with some unsteady computerized beeping before it returned to a steady paced beep.

"Like like?" I mumble to who I thought was Spencer, but when I opened my eyes, all I see are these doctors huddled around me.

_Oh crap, this can't be good._

As I survey the bright white room with my eyes, trying to figure out where I am, I feel someone's hands starting to pick something off my head.

_Okay... personal bubble with strangers._

"What the hell?" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air frantically and trying to get up out of the chair I was in, only to be restrained back down by four sets of hands and held back against the chair hard.

"Ms. Davies, you need to stay calm while we take off the metal disks. It won't take that long, please..." The doctor calmly said as he examined the computer screen with what looked to be several hundreds of waves on it.

_Metal disks?_

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked frantically, trying to swivel my head around, but having it constricted again by numerous hands before they started trying to take the disks off again.

"You're at the hospital Ms. Davies. Short term memory loss is very common with this so don't worry. We are just running some tests on you right now. We just finished doing an EEG, it's a test to detect problems in the electrical activity of the brain. We were trying to pinpoint where your tumour flares up and which causes your hallucinations."

_Tumour? Did he just say a tumour was causing my hallucinations?_

"How long have I been here for? What year is it?" I asked, trying to keep my head still as the other doctors were removing the last of the disks from my scalp.

"It's March 15, 2017. And you've been a patient here for about seven months."

_Wait March 2017? So even that plane crash was just a figment on my imagination that was caused by my... brain tumour?_

"Okay Ms. Davies, that's it for today. Did you need help getting back to your bed or are you going to be alright on your own?" The doctor said, getting up from his stool and walking towards me while having a nurse push the machine out of the room as the other doctors followed. "I think your friend is outside too, she got here when we were running the tests, but we told her to wait. Did you want me to send her in?"

"Yes, that will be great, you can send her in. I'll be fine here." I replied to the doctor, nodding slowly in reassurance as he turned around and left.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling today?"

I turn my head towards the door and see Becks standing in the doorway, smiling at me.

"Besides tired, really confused. I feel like I've just woken up from a really bad dream to find myself in a worse one." I replied, as she began to walk towards me and pulling up a nearby chair.

"Short term memory loss again?" She asked, placing her hand gently just above my knee. "I'm sorry Ash."

"It's just the doctor told me I'm having hallucinations so how do I tell what's real and what's not?"

"Is there some sort of pattern with your hallucinations? Maybe that could help you separate what's real and what isn't?" Becks asked somewhat nervously as she removed her hand from my leg and tilted her head downwards a bit so she could see my eyes.

"There is one pattern..." I whispered, raising my head so I was now staring into her eyes. "Spencer."

"Spencer?"

"They've all been about trying to make things right with her. You know I never felt right about what I did and how cowardly I felt every day for staying here."

"Well you should probably see this then..." She mumbled, turning her body around and reaching into her purse. "It came to our apartment today. You should probably take a look at it."

She held out an envelope to me and I took it carefully into my hands. I glanced down at it and immediately recognized the writing. Spencer.

"Our apartment?" I asked, taking my eyes away from the letter in my hands.

"Well I'm hoping you're going to get better and get out of this depressing hospital." Becks chuckled and readjusted herself in the chair.

"Uh... I don't know if it's the short term memory loss, but uh.. w-we're not _together_ right?"

_Please say no. _

My question made Becks burst out into laughter which I hoped was a good sign. "Of course not Ashley! I mean I love you and everything, but girls have always been your thing, not mine."

_Phew..._

"So we just live... together?" I asked again just to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Well technically I've been living by myself for seven months, but yes, we _just_ live together. Kyla is staying in your room while you're here. She felt she needed to be here with you during these times. She'll probably stop by later today to see how you're doing." Becks answered me again with a chuckle before shaking her head and smiling at me. "These hallucinations are really screwing with your head aren't they?"

"You have no idea..."

"Well you look a lot better today than normal. Hopefully they can get the tumour out soon so you can come back to us at Davies Records or..." Becks cut herself off and glanced down at the envelope in my hands. "...or back to where you truly belong."

I notice her eyes have fallen down to my hands as I tighten my grip on the piece of paper. "I don't know if I have the courage to see what it says..."

"You don't want to know what she said?"

"More like afraid." I replied, playing with the envelope in my hands while glancing back at it and tracing my fingers over her writing.

"Well then at least you know you have something to lose."

"What do you mean?"

"Being afraid... that's when you know you really have something to lose because being afraid means you care."

"Becks, I haven't had Spencer in my life for ten years now, what could I possibly have to lose that I already haven't?"

"Simple. Hope." Becks simply said before tilting her head, shrugging and giving me an expectant look. "Listen, I'm going to go and you... you read that letter."

I glanced down at the lettering, knowing that I did really want to know what it said before looking back up at Becks who had got up from her seat.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Becks said, kissing me on the top of my head and then turning around and leaving the room.

_Alright Ashley, just you and this letter... this big scary letter. _

I let out a big sigh before I turned the envelope over, lifting the flap and pulling out the letter and slowly unfolding it.

_Dear Ashley..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to be cruel and leave you readers with another cliff hanger to end the chapter. I have already written out the letter, but that's the only thing I have written for the next chapter.

I'm hoping this chapter cleared up some confusion about past chapters.

Update will most likely come tomorrow, but if not then the day after for sure. I go through spurts where I end up getting really into writing a certain part of a fic and then go back to my other one.

On a side note: I was re-watching some episodes of SoN, when I took breaks from writing this fic and I never noticed how many times Spencer and Ashley apologize to one another. Holy shit. One time this summer I am going to count and see how many times they do it... it's ridiculous. I'm pretty sure they apologize to each other like every single episode.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. I'll Always Love You

So I was watching season 2 episode 9 (the one where Ash and Spencer run away) and Ashley mentioned the song "You Gotta Go There To Come Back" by Stereophonics. Found it ironic since it's the title of my fic, and definitely did not notice it was said in the episode until now. Anyways... I found that a bit funny.

The chapter contains the full letter from Spencer... I hope it holds up to what everyone expects/wants...

Let me know what you think of it. Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 19 – I'll Always Love You_

**Ashley's POV**

I let out a big sigh before I turned the envelope over, lifting the flap and pulling out the letter and slowly unfolding it.

_Dear Ashley... _

_Oh my god Ashley, breathe... _

_Okay, here we go..._

"Dear Ashley..." I began reading the letter again, out loud this time so I could hear my own voice when I read the words, stopping every now and then to let out another big breath.

I had to read the letter over three or four times to actually grasp what I was reading. I sat there holding the letter tightly in both my hands, slowly rereading every word that Spencer had so eloquently written in ink for me. With every word I read, I felt my heart skip a beat and then drop all at the same time.

_I'll always love you, Spencer Carlin... no matter what. _

It wasn't until a nurse brought me a tray of food that I realized how much time had passed while I sat there reading the letter. It must have been two hours that I had been sitting here contemplating what was said in the letter as it looked like my lunch on the tray.

"Ms. Davies, you need to come and eat so you keep your strength up for your chemo and tests. Do you want to eat over there or by your bed?" The nurse politely asked me as she walked closer towards me carrying the tray of food.

"Over here is fine, thank you." I answered and the nurse brought the tray over to me and sat it in front of me on a pull out table.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, looking at me carefully like she was inspecting me.

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay, just make sure you eat everything on your tray. You need it. You have a guest as well, would you like me to tell them to wait until you're finished eating?" She asked, moving the table closer to me so I could reach it easier.

"Who is it?" I asked, going immediately for the jello on the tray.

_Jello is amazing._

"I think it's your sister."

"Oh, no... you can send her in." I mumbled as I stuffed my face with green jello.

_One thing I loved about hospitals. All the jello you could possibly want..._

The nurse nodded at me before leaving me for a second and being replaced by my good old sister. It felt like forever since I saw her last, but knowing now that it probably wasn't true and it was just my imagination.

"Hey Ashley, sorry I didn't mean to come at your lunch time. How are you doing today?"

_I wish had a notepad so I could just show them when people asked me that question..._

"Good, tired." My response to that question has now come down to one syllable words as I tried to say it through a full mouth of jello.

As I take another mouthful of jello, Kyla sits down in the chair close to be, with the side table between the two of us. We sit there in silence for awhile, as I finish eating my lunch and Kyla stares around the room before glancing back at me stuffing my face with the hospital food and then going back to looking around the room.

"What is this?" She asked, picking up the letter that I left on the table. "Who sent you a--oh my god. This isn't from who I think it's from is it?"

"You mean the person you gave my address to... yes, it's from _her_."

"Have you read it yet?" She asked frantically, picking up the folded note and holding it up in the air slightly.

"Uh... just a few times." I lied, trying to hide the guilt in my eyes as I was reading it for a solid two hours.

"A few times?" Kyla asked, raising her one eyebrow at me. "How much time did this letter preoccupy you for...? I'm not stupid, if it's from Spencer, good or bad, you'd still read it over and over again for at least an hour."

"Try more like two..." I mumbled under my breath as I blushed slightly from embarrassment.

Kyla laughed at me and shook her head expectantly. "So are you going to tell me what she said or am I going to have to open this baby up myself and read it?"

"S-She said--"

"What?" Kyla screamed in anticipation, cutting my stuttering off and unfolding the letter and lowering her eyes upon it, unable to let me finish.

"Why did you even ask me to tell you what it said if you were just going to open it up?" I asked in a loud voice, throwing my hands in the arm and pointing to the letter that she had opened and began to read.

"Oh shush, we'd be here for a year for you to get it all out. Plus, I know you'd never give me the real juicy stuff." Kyla mumbled as her head moved from her right to left and back again as she read the letter to herself before lifting her head and dropping the letter as her eyes met mine.

_Huh... I wonder if that's what I looked like when I read it the first time._

"Ashley..." She whispered, still with her eyes wide open and her mouth to the ground.

"I know." I said firmly as I even sat there still shocked over the letter.

"Ashl--"

"I know." I sighed out loudly, dropping my eyes for a second and then bringing them back up to stare at my sister. Her mouth was now shut, but her eyes were still wide.

Silence swept over both of us as we sat there staring back at one another, each not knowing what to say or really what to think. I had a lot more time to progress the letter than Kyla, but I was probably more stunned that she was right now.

"I never thought that when I gave her your address this was what she was going to write...what are you going to do?" She asked slowly, sounding like she was asking herself that question for me as well.

"Nothing... I can't do anything until I get out of the hospital, and who knows when that will be."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this, Ashley. How can you not--"

"Cause I still have this _thing_ in my head... and until I know what's happening and I know that I'm one hundred percent better, I'm not going to do anything. It wouldn't be fair."

"But the treatments are working, the doctor said your last hallucination only lasted a few minutes. That's amazing improvement from before, and maybe when they go in there two days from now, they can get the whole thing. Are you not even going to write her back?" Kyla asked me aggressively as she held up the letter in front of me, almost sounding angry.

"Y-You know I want to write her back, I do... it's just--"

"Hard being in the hospital?" She asked, dropping her tone to now being concerned.

"With the condition I'm in right now, I can't say anything to her that would change anything."

"You could still tell her how you feel... let her know that you aren't some heartless bitch that doesn't reply to a letter. Do you know how hard it must've been for her to write that letter and then to actually send it? After all this time away, are you still going to run away from her again?"

"Listen... I'm really tired, and personally I really don't want to be interrogated with twenty questions from you about this. I just got the letter, and before I do anything, I'm going to think it out about what I'm going to do."

"I'm sorry, you're right... you're probably exhausted after everything today. I'll go so you can get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow."

After Kyla left the hospital for the day, I was left there alone to contemplate everything that she had said to me about the letter and Spencer.

_Was I really going to do nothing about it?_

I picked up the letter that had now been slightly crinkled around the edges from either Kyla or I gripping it too firmly to see if reading it again would give me the answer. As I picked it up, I slowly unfolded it and began reading it once again.

_Dear Ashley, _

_It's been a long time and I didn't know if I could call you or not, so... I'm writing you instead. Kyla gave me your address, but please don't be mad at her. I thought this way would be better because if you didn't want to give me an answer after what I say, you don't have to. But this has been killing me and I needed you to know..._

_For all I know, you may have moved on and are happily living this magnificent life in Paris, but for me, I have been regretting that day ten years ago where I let you walk away. _

_I still miss you, Ashley._

_Every day when I wake up, I have this... ache in my chest, like __this vital piece of me is missing__, like I'm not complete without it, without you. Sometimes I just sleep in be__cause I know when I wake up, you aren't going to be here in my arms and I _

_My only wish is that one of these days you're going to wake up too and have that same ache in your heart. And then you'll realize how much I really love you, and how we belong together. _

_And if that ever happens to be the case, I just want you to know, whenever that day is, I'll still be here waiting for you to come back to me, to come home..._

_However far away, however long you take, I'll always love you. I'll __**always**__ love you, Ashley Davies. _

_._

_Love,_

_Spencer_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm going to be away for the weekend so I probably will only be able to get out one update before and then hopefully I'll be able to get another one out closer to the beginning of next week.

I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, it is coming to an end soon, but I can't give you an estimate of how many chapters, not too too soon, but in the near future for sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Endings and New Beginnings

New chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 20 – Endings and New Beginnings_

**Ashley's POV**

The next two days consisted mostly of preparation for my surgery, with the intensity of it, the doctor requested I save up as much strength as possible for my recovery. Kyla and Becks stopped by briefly both days, asking me how I was doing obliviously, as well as giving me unwanted advice about Spencer's letter.

Their constant nagging eventually worked and I ended up writing a response to her letter. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I was in the hospital, or that I even had a brain tumour. I somehow think those things were a bit too heavy to divulge in a letter.

"Ms. Davies, we're here to take you to surgery now." The doctor said entering the room with a few other doctors.

I nodded in compliance at the doctor and then glanced at both Becks and Kyla who were standing by my bedside, each handing one of my hands firmly.

"We'll be here when you get out, and don't you dare die on us on that table." Kyla said, squeezing my hand tightly and kissing me on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Kyla, Ash is a trooper. She'll come back to us, especially with a certain blonde waiting for her back in the United States." Becks added, giving me a heartfelt smile and hand squeeze as well.

"Yeah about that, I was wondering if you could mail this for me..." I sighed, reaching over to my side table and picking up the note I had written to Spencer and handing it to Becks. "I decided you guys were right."

"I knew you would give in." Kyla smugly replied, as her and Becks shared a devilish grin between the two of them. "Plus with the letter Spencer wrote, you'd be cruel not to respond."

"Just mail it Becks and Kyla, be quiet... you don't have to rub it in that you guys were right."

"Alright, well we're going to take her now, and I'll send someone out to give you hourly updates on Ms. Davies." The doctor said, pulling up the side rails and taking off the break off the bed to begin to roll me out.

As I left Kyla and Becks, I was rolled into an OR and began being prepped for surgery. The doctor had explained to me a few days ago that during surgery I would be put to sleep, but my brain would be very much still active, meaning that it was very possible for me to go into another hallucination during the surgery. It was kind of scary, the thought that someone was going into your brain...

"Okay Ms. Davies, we're going to put you under right now." The doctor said as he brought the mask down on my face. "Count back from ten slowly for me."

"10...9...8.....7........."

---------------------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

A doctor came out about every hour or so to give us updates on Ashley's surgery. So far, it was going smoothly and they had started to successful remove the tumour lodged in her brain. We sat in the waiting room patiently awaiting the return of one of the doctors for the next update. It had already been four hours that Ashley had been in surgery and Becks and I were getting a little restless.

"Come on, aren't you the least bit curious what Ash wrote in that letter?" I nudged Becks on, nodding at the letter that was in her hands. I knew Ashley gave it to her because if it was in my hands, I would have opened the second Ashley gave it to me.

"If Ashley wants us to know what's in this letter, she'll tell us later." Becks replied, shaking her head and throwing me a scowling look.

"This is Ash we're talking about... as much as she enjoys talking, divulging such secretive information as this letter is her itinerary. Come on... I know you want to know too."

"Fine, but not a word to Ashley... promise?"

"Yeah, obviously...unless you enjoy getting your head decapitated from your body. Ashley would rip us to shreds." I said back as I stroked my neck thinking about it.

Becks glanced between the letter and me before carefully opening the envelope and pulling out the folded letter. She cleared her throat as she unfolded the piece of paper and looked at me one more time before reading it aloud.

.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I didn't know if I would end up writing this letter or not, but I thought I owed it to you to at least return the gesture of letting you know how I feel. _

_There's not a day that goes by that I don't regret that day I walked away from you either. If I could go back in time and take that decision back, I would in a second. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that, and I'm truly sorry. _

_The truth is I do have that same ache in my heart when I wake up every morning. _

_I never stopped loving you and I never will because true love stories never have endings. There is no end to us... to me loving you. The moment I stop loving you will be the moment I stop living. Over the past ten years, I've come to the conclusion that I am nothing without you and that even when I'm across the ocean, my love for you is forever. _

_I know what I'm about to say isn't going to make any sense, but I ask that you trust me when I say that I can't come back quite yet. As much as my heart is telling me to book the fastest plane to LA, I can't risk coming back until I know my head won't make me run again. What we had, and still have, is so... scary and intense. And before I can come back, I need to make sure I can handle that without any hesitation or fear because you deserve nothing but absolute certainty._

_My only wish.... is that someday I find the strength and courage to find my way back into your arms again. And that I will be worthy of being with you again. I could hold you in my arms forever and that still wouldn't be long enough. _

_I will come back for you someday. _

_I still have that key around my neck, and I hope you still have my heart around yours. I'm not finished loving you, Spencer Carlin, not even close. _

_I promise you... I'll come home. _

_._

_Love,_

_Ashley_

As Becks finished she glanced at me with a dazed and confused look on her face. "I can't believe she said she's not going back yet... I don't underst--"

"Her brain tumour, she said she's not going back until she knows it's gone for sure." I cut her off, grabbing the letter out of her hands, and reading it over myself. "She's making sure she doesn't leave Spencer again, and by leave I mean die because of this thing."

"But why wouldn't she want to go back and spend every minute with Spencer now that she knows she still loves her?"

"Because Ashley doesn't like to feel vulnerable and weak around the people she loves. There's a reason she only lets the two of us see her. Ashley will go back when she knows for sure that this stage in her life is over." I answered, knowing exactly why Ashley wasn't rushing back to the United States.

As we continued to argue, the doctor that had been coming out with hourly updates on Ashley interrupted us as he walked back into the waiting room where we were.

He coughed lightly to get our attention away from one another. "Ms. Davies is now in the final stretch of the surgery. Everything has gone great so far, Dr. Gilbert was able to remove all of tumour in her brain and now they are just making sure there is none left before they close her back up. She should be out in an hour and then in another hour or so you'll be able to see her."

"Thank you, doctor." We both said in unison as he nodded and went back through the swinging doors.

"Waiting rooms are so meant to torture people." Becks scowled as she surveyed the room with all the sad people awaiting the possibly good or bad news of their loved ones.

"It's because half of these people have been waiting here just as long as us, if not longer..." I moaned out with a loud sigh. "And we still have a least two more hours to go until we see Ashley, and even then she's going to still be unconscious."

"I hate waiting... whoever invented waiting rooms was a real a-hole. Two more hours... my god."

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up several hours after my surgery groggy and having a numb back in the back of my head. Kyla and Becks were both by my bedside, but both asleep as I'm sure they waited through my whole surgery and for me to wake up. They both had secure grips on my hands so I had to wake them up when I tried to get them free.

"Ashley..." Kyla moaned as she shifted her head on my hospital bed.

Becks reacted to my movement much faster as she immediately woke up when I moved my hand. "Ashley!" She yelled, which sprung Kyla from her sleeping state. "You're awake, oh my god! You're awake!"

"That doesn't mean you have to scream at me." I winced as pain shot to the back of my head and it began to throb. "Jeez, come on, I just had brain surgery, you should keep it down an octave or two."

"Ashley?" Kyla asked, now fully out of her drowsiness. "How are you feeling?"

_Even after they take the tumour out of my head they are asking me that question... _

"Besides Becks yelling, I'm fine... I'm a bit sore, but I assume that's standard after having someone drill into your skull and take a tumour out of your brain." I replied, still rubbing the back of my head, where a cloth was securely wrapped around. "It's going to be a bitch growing back all my hair. I'm going to look like such a tool with it short."

Both Becks and Kyla laughed, obviously trying to picture that image. "Just buy a wig..." Becks suggested as she nudged my shoulder a bit. "No one will even notice that you're bald."

"Or just wear lots of hats!" Kyla added as she smiled at me and squeezed my hand gently. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ash. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't make it, and hopefully they got all of the tumour."

"The doctor said he'd be around after you woke up to do the final CT scans."

"Thanks Becks, and thank you Kyla for coming to Paris for all of this..."

"Ash, you're my sister. Of course I had to come."

The doctor came eventually and took me down to get a CT. It only took a few minutes and after the scans I was brought back to my room where both Kyla and Becks were still waiting. By the look on their faces, waiting was definitely not their ideal idea to pass time.

"How'd it go?" Kyla asked as her head popped up when I entered.

"Good, the doctor said he'd be back with the results soon. They're just analysing them now." I replied as the nurse wheeled me back in my bed position and put on the brake. "Thank you Dorleen."

"No problem, Ms. Davies, if you need anything, just page me." She replied with a smile and left the room.

"Becks, before the doctor comes back in, I want to know if you mailed that letter to Spencer I asked you to."

"Of course, I mailed it this morning. That's what you wanted right?" She asked me with a concerned look in her eye and then quickly glanced at Kyla.

"Yes..." I replied slowly, looking back and forth between her and Kyla. "You guys read it didn't you?"

"What?" Kyla shouted as she jumped up from her chair and stood up. "Do you honestly think we would read something as private and personal as your letter to Spencer?"

I looked at her expectantly, thinking that it was a rhetorical question until Kyla looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Kyla... I love you dearly, but yes, I do."

Becks giggled softly before I shot her a look. "Hey, don't look at me, it was totally her idea!"

"You guys are horrible." I shook my head in slight disappointment. "Well come on, at least give me your input I know you're dying to give me..."

"If the tumour is gone does that mean you're going back to LA?" Kyla asked quickly before Becks could even open her mouth to ask one of her questions.

"Ye--."

"Does that mean we're going to relocate Davies Records?" Becks asked, jumping the gun before I could finish my entire answer.

"I was planning on eventually getting a location in LA."

"Are you going to tell Spencer..." Kyla asked softly, almost in a whisper.

_The million dollar question, am I going to tell Spencer about the tumour....?_

"I don't know. I don't think I would be able to lie to her about something like this. I just don't want her getting angry that I didn't tell her. I know she'd want to be here by my side through this whole thing, and I don't know if I could've stood that."

Dr. Gilbert re-entered the room and it went completely silent. We all stared at him as he walked closer and made his way to the end of my bed.

"What is it, doctor? Did you not get it all?" I asked worried about the look on his face. "You can tell me..."

"Please tell me you got it all." Kyla pleaded, squeezing my hand tightly as she looked at the doctor with distress.

The doctor glanced at his clipboard and back at me again before dropping his eyes once more to the clipboard. He looked back up at me and slightly grinned. "We got it all... the tumour, it's gone Ms. Davies."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So originally when I planned to make this fic longer, I was actually going to go into more detail about how the tumour was located on the amydala and hippocampus. Both of which are responsible for long memory. Anyways, during surgery, they were going to have to remove that part of Ashley's brain, and boom, there goes all the Spencer memories. I thought that would be a bit mean so I decided against it. Although I still kind of wish I did it.

Anyway, this is my last update for a few days. I am not lying this time... I actually will be pried away from my computer this weekend and then next week I will be up at my cottage. I will try to continue to write, but updates will most likely be slower since I'll be outside enjoying this wonderful Canadian weather we're having finally.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

R & R if you wish, they keep me inspired to keep on writing and to finish the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Back to You

Sorry this update came a bit late. It ended up raining this weekend and I was outside all day at Canada's Wonderland and got sick... so it took me a bit longer to get out the chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 21 – Back to You_

_**Three months later...**_

**Ashley's POV**

"I can't believe this is it... my whole life packed away in all these boxes. It's sort of depressing." I sigh, taking a look around the apartment as there are a billion boxes full of Becks and my stuff.

"It's depressing how many more boxes you have compared to me...seriously Ashley, have you not learned how to throw stuff out?" Becks joked as she put down some of her boxes near the door. "It's a good thing we have our own private jet. I don't think we would pass baggage with all of this stuff."

"Are you sure we can take your dad's jet? I feel kind of bad..."

"Of course we can, what's he going to use it for right now? He and my mother are enjoying a nice lovely Caribbean cruise as we speak... no need for a private jet. Now hurry up and finish packing so we can get the movers to start moving this stuff out."

It took Becks and I three months to arrange for a new apartment for us in Los Angeles. We didn't want me to leave to soon just after having major surgery. Kyla went back to LA shortly after the doctor cleared me from the hospital, although if she had it her way, she'd be here with me until I moved back there.

The three months of waiting was absolute torture as I knew at the end of them, I would be heading back to the United States and back into the arms of the blonde waiting for me. I didn't tell her I was coming back yet, I wanted it to be a surprise when I showed up on her doorstep. Kyla had been over to her place after being back, only once as I wanted Kyla to deliver a letter I had written for her.

"We've sure had some good memories here..." Becks mumbled as she picked up some light boxes. "Have to admit I'm going to miss it."

As she left the apartment with boxes in her hand, I glanced around the empty apartment one more time before Becks came back in the front door and gave me the look we needed to go. "Come on, let's go get your girl back."

"Goodbye Paris, hello Spencer..." I whispered under my breathe as I picked up the rest of my bags and followed Becks out the door, locking it for the last and final time.

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

It had been about three months since I received the letter from Ashley telling me that she still loved me but she couldn't come back yet. Truthfully, I didn't expect a letter back in response, and I really didn't expect her to say everything that she did. The whole waiting to come back to me didn't really make sense as far as I saw it, but I trusted Ashley, and I knew if she had a reason to be away then I would have to wait. It's not like I haven't waited this long.

I did try to move on, to get over her... I really did, but whenever I thought I found someone, they wouldn't hold a light to Ashley, there would be no comparison. My feelings for her were just too intense and strong, and the more I tried to run away from them, the stronger they ended up becoming. I'm not sure if there's just one person you're supposed to be with, but when I was with Ashley, it sure felt like it. There's this sort of gravitational pull that she has towards me, and it's impossible not to gravitate towards her. It's the strongest thing I've ever felt in my entire life.

Kyla showed up earlier this week with another letter from Ashley, but I haven't yet got the courage to read it. After the last one, I'm too afraid of what it might say. I would spend hours of every day, just staring at it on my bedside table. Each day I would tell myself that I was going to bring myself to read it, but never did.

Today was different though.

After only hour or two of just staring directly at the envelope, I opened it hesitantly and pulled out the letter, as a CD fell from the envelope. Before opening the letter, I picked the unknown disk up off the ground and popped into my CD player nearby. Soon a guitar started to play with drums in the background followed shortly by Ashley's angelic singing voice.

_._

_I've been down - I've been beat  
I've been so tired - I could not speak  
I've been so lost that I could not see  
I wanted things that were out of reach  
Then I found you and you helped me through  
Yeah you showed me what to do  
And that's why I'm comin' back to you... yeah_

Like a star that guides a ship across the ocean  
That's how your love will take me home back to you  
And if I wish upon that star - someday I'll be where you are  
I know that day is coming soon - yeah, I'm coming back to you.

You've been alone, but ya did not show it  
You've been in pain, but I did not know it  
Let me do what I needed to - you were there when I needed you  
Mighta let you down, mighta messed you round  
But ya never changed your point of view  
And that's why I'm comin' back to you... yeah

Like a star that guides a ship across the ocean  
That's how your love will take me home back to you  
And if I wish upon that star - someday I'll be where you are  
I know that day is coming soon - yeah, I'm coming back to you.

I'm coming back to you  
I'm coming back to you  
I'm coming back to you  
That day is coming soon

I'm coming back to you......

.

As the song faded out, I glanced down at my hand which still held the folded letter. I didn't notice my grip tightening on the letter while the song played, but my hand was almost in a complete fist when I came around to noticing.

I released my grip and unfolded the scrunched up letter, flatting it up as much as I could.

_Dear Spencer, _

_I'm writing you this letter to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for writing that I couldn't come back quite yet because I didn't want to hurt you. I realized that as much as I'm afraid to hurt you again, being away from you is doing exactly that. _

_I sent you a CD with a new song I wrote and recorded. The vocals aren't perfect, they're a little rough around the edges, but I wanted it to be me singing it as I wrote it for you. I hope you know how important music still is to me and that every single word I wrote for you comes from my heart._

_I hope by the time you read this, I'll be coming home in a few months time. I miss you, and I can't wait to be in your arms again, and I'm sorry I ever made you think that I didn't want to be. _

_Love you forever,_

_Ashley_

_._

As I finished reading the letter, I noticed the stiffness that had worked its way to my stomach. I had been holding my breath as I had read the letter, not wanting to waste anything as I took in each word.

_Ding dong._

I cautiously walked to the door, as it was in the middle of the afternoon and wasn't expecting anyone today. A blurry figure appeared through the distorted windows through the front door as I slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

A familiar brunette stood in the doorway with a gigantic smile on her face, most likely mirroring the exact expression I had on my face.

_Ashley..._

"Ashley..." I whispered under my breath, so it could hardly be heard. My smile turned to an open mouth as I realized that for the first time in ten years, she was actually standing in front of me on my doorstep.

"Hi." She simply said, blushing a bit and looking more than a little bit nervous.

"Y-You're actually here? I mean, you're actually back?" I asked, still conveying the confused look on my face. It's just that I've dreamed of this day for a long time, and I didn't want it to be my mind playing tricks on me.

"I told you I'd come back... didn't Kyla give you that letter?" She said, stepping a bit forward towards me looking like she was going to give me a hug and then abruptly stopping as she looked even more uncomfortable not knowing if she should or not.

I held it up in my hands as she smiled in compliance. "I couldn't bring myself to read it until now. I didn't know if it was going to be bad news or not... I'm glad it wasn't." I replied, smiling again and leaning my head against the door as I gazed into those brown eyes I had missed so much. "You want to come in?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ashley replied, crinkling her nose and giving me a big smile before slowly walking through the doorway and into my house.

Her eyes wandered around my front foyer before finding my eyes again. "So uh... hi." She nervously spat out as she continued to look at me.

"It's really good to see you, Ashley." I mumbled and chuckled softly at her nervousness before I leaned in for a long awaited hug. "I really missed you."

My embrace tightened when I felt Ashley's arms around me and her head fall softly upon my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"I'm really sorry I didn't come back sooner." Ashley whispered as she broke away from the embrace and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, don't do that." I said, raising her head back up with my hand and gently cupping her face. "You came back, and that's all that matters."

"I'm just sorry that it took me this long... I hate all the time we lost and I know it's my fau--"

I cut her off with my hand over her mouth. "Stop it, okay? I've dwelled on the past too much these past few years, asking myself 'what if' and I'm done. I'm done because my 'what if' just walked in my front door."

"Spencer..." She slowly breathed out and tilted one side of her mouth upwards as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I know that's kind of heavy for you just walking into my house a few minutes ago, but I can't help it. I don't want you regretting the time we had apart, because that time made me realize that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, and there's no one in the world I will _ever_ love more than I love you. You're perfect."

"I'm so far from perfect, Spencer."

"...which is perfect for me. _You_ are perfect for me."

"You can't just say that after everything... I just can't come back and everything goes back to the way it was ten years ago for us. Life doesn't work that way." Ashley said, letting go of my hand and walking away from me further into my house.

"Wasn't it you who said you hated all the time we've lost, well what are you doing then? I want to be with you Ashley, actually be with you, and if you don't want to be with me just as much, then I don't understand what you're doing here." I yelled, chasing after her and grabbing her shoulder, turning her around so she was facing me.

"I want to be here, I want to be with you more than anything Spencer. There wasn't a moment when I was in Paris where my heart wasn't with you here in Los Angeles, but I just don't want to make another mistake this time around."

"Ashley... just tell me if you can show me your heart again. Because if you do, I swear I'll guard it with my life and I won't let it go, no matter how many mistakes you make." I reassure her, taking her hand and bringing it up to my face and kissing it lightly. "Just say okay..."

"Okay..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song is "Back to You" by Bryan Adams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Anywhere

New chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 22 – Anywhere_

**Ashley's POV**

"So nothing happened?" Kyla asked me as she handed me a cup of coffee and sat down beside me on the couch.

I had left Spencer's house and made my way straight to Kyla's. She knew I got back into town today and had suggested my first dinner back to be on her.

"No, nothing happened... I mean we talked, but nothing you expected to happen, happened." I replied, taking a sip of my coffee and shaking my head at my sister who looked disappointed.

"Why not? It's not like you haven't been pining over her for ten years, and you did come back for _her_."

"Yeah, I _just_ got back... from being away for ten years. It's not like things can just go back to the way they were, ten years is a lot of time, and even though we both want to be together, we can't just jump back into each other's arms and magically live happily ever after."

"It's just a matter of time before you two jump each other's bones..." Kyla laughed and shook her head at me. "Ten years of emotions all bottled up, yeah... you guys are _totally_ going to take it slow."

"Shut up sis! We are, seriously, I don't want to screw it up this time. I can't screw it up this time..."

"I give it a week, _max_, before you guys are doing the dance between the sheets." Kyla whispered underneath her breath, so I could barely hear it. I shoot her a glare and shook my head as she just sat there and chuckled to herself. "So what actually happened when you went over there?"

"We talked mostly... about where we were. It was hard because you're right, I do just want to grab her and kiss her, but I'm still so afraid that I'm going to hurt her again. There's this part of me that just wants to hold her and never let her go, and this other part of me that wants me to run and hide so I can't do any more damage to her. I can't even think about hurting her again like I did before..."

"Ashley, you got to stop worrying about that. You have to start trusting yourself or you're never going to let yourself be happy, and more importantly, trust Spencer. You know she wouldn't put her heart out there again if she thought you'd just end up hurting her."

"I know... god, I feel like I'm back in high school."

"No... it would feel like we're back in high school if Aiden was around."Kyla laughed out and nudged me a bit, as I sat there looking uncomfortable at the thought. "Do you realize that he hooked up with all of us... me, you, and even Spencer?"

"I try not to think about him, thank you."

"Yeah, you aren't telling me that you don't think about that night of prom, where our whole world came crashing down and you fled to Europe? You don't think about _him_ and what he did that night?"

"Of course I do, if I hadn't been so stupid back then in those days maybe Spencer and I would've turned out differently, but I was talking about Aiden being all of us, and not thinking about _that._"

_Ding dong._

"That's probably Becks, I invited her over as well since she's brand new in town. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind? It's Becks, why would I mind?"

"Good." Kyla replied, getting up and opening the door to let Becks in.

"Hello roommate, how was your visit with Spencer?" Becks asked as she joined me on the couch while Kyla took the loveseat across from us. "How long did it take before you jumped her bones?"

"Why does everyone think we're just going to jump back into each other's arms like instantly?"

Kyla and Becks both looked at each other and laughed. "Gee, I don't know Ash... maybe because it's_ you_ and _Spencer_?"

"We were so not that bad..."

Kyla looked at me expectantly and just shook her head. "Yeah, you kind of were."

"I haven't even met the girl and I was still expecting that you'd be over there right now... _naked._" Becks added as I crossed my arms and glared at both of them.

"I hate you guys."

"Oh shut it, you love us." Kyla yelled as she got up and went to the kitchen to check on dinner with Becks shortly following her.

"Well you're blood so I don't have a choice!" I yelled after Kyla as I remained sitting alone on the couch by myself. I felt my cell phone start to vibrate in my pocket so I fished it out and popped it open.

_You think after dinner with Kyla, you'd be up for a movie with a certain blonde? – Spence_

I chuckled at the message and texting her back as Kyla and Becks continued making dinner and chatting amongst themselves. I guess they had gotten friendly over in Paris when I was in the hospital, I was glad cause both of them were so important to me and Becks came here with me, not really knowing anyone.

_A certain blonde you say? Hmm how can I turn that down, I'll let you know when I'm on my way. : ) – Ash_

"What are you smiling like that for?" Becks said as she put the salad on the table and saw me sitting on the couch looking ridiculously giddy.

"Nothing... I'm just really happy that I'm back."

"Uh huh... what time are you going back to see Spencer...?"

"Am I really that transparent--"

"Yes." Becks replied, chuckling at my expression before going back into the kitchen and getting some more food to put on the table. "You know... you could help us, instead of sitting there on the couch like a lazy bum."

"Don't expect Ashley to help out with dinner... that's one thing that will never change about her." Kyla joked coming back into the room with all our plates in hand. "Doesn't matter anyways, I've got it. You coming Ashley?"

I nodded in compliance and headed to the table where Kyla and Becks had already sat down for dinner. Dinner consisted of more conversation dealing with Spencer and I which wrapped up quickly when I stared at the both of them long enough that they got the hint.

At the end of it, I headed out towards Spencer's while Becks stayed at Kyla's, only assuming to talk more about me and Spencer...

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I couldn't resist inviting Ashley back over after she suddenly showed up at my doorstep. Just seeing her face again maybe me feel like I was sixteen all over again, it's like I couldn't help myself. It took every ounce in my body not to jump her when I opened the door and saw her standing there. Although when I actually got to talk to her, I could sense the fear still in her voice and I knew I couldn't.

_Ding dong._

A smile immediately swept my face as I heard my doorbell, and I knew it would only grow when I opened it up and saw the brunette on the other side.

"Ashley..." I breathed out as I opened the door to see the brunette standing in my doorway. For the second time in one day, I must admit I could get used to this, the feeling I get when she's near me. I don't think you'll ever realize how much you love something until you have to give it up... because seeing Ashley after all these years, my feelings for her don't even compare to what I was feeling all those years ago.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I have to get used to this LA traffic again..."

And sure enough, I could feel the sides of my mouth widen so I was in a full out grin. "Hi." I tried to spit out as my breath hitched.

"Hey..." She laughed as I stood there like a speechless moron. "So I thought we could have some coffee and donuts as a pre-snack before the movie? You still like the combination right?" The brunette suggested, holding up a tray and a donut bag while throwing me my favourite smile on her and walking past me into my house.

_Damn this girl._

All I could do was nod as I caught a whiff of her hair when she walked past me. My whole body went into an ecstatic high and I felt my knees go weak.

"Hey Spence?"

"Huh?" I replied, shaking my head a bit and turning to the brunette that was standing in the doorway of my living room.

"Are you going to stand over by that door all night or are you going to join me in the other room?"

"Oh... uh, right... sorry."

"What is it Spence?" She asked me, holding out her for me and grabbing mine as I walked over to her.

"I've just really missed you." I replied, turning one side of my mouth upwards and intertwining our fingers slowly.

"Hey... come on, don't do that. I'm not going anywhere, okay." She reassured me, tightening her grip on my hand and leading me to the couch positioned across from the television. It was a rather odd having her lead me around in my own house, but that was one thing I loved about Ashley, her confidence.

"I know... I can't help it though." I replied, starting to play with her fingers with mine.

"Wasn't it you who said I needed to trust you? Well you have to trust me too, I'm not going _anywhere_. Okay?" She turned my head towards her with two fingers under my chin and stroked my bottom lip with her thumb, and smiled at me. "I promise you..."

"Okay."

"Good, now how about we get to that movie?" She suggested, crinkling her nose and raising her chin a bit as she threw me another grin. And with a single look from her, I felt more safe than I had in ten years, and that was enough.

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

It was nearly half way through the movie my head began hurting. It was only a little headache so I didn't think much of it other than that. Either way, I wasn't going to let it ruin this night.

By the end of the movie, the pain in my head had intensified a bit more and begun to start worrying me. I wasn't going to say anything to Spencer, but I sure didn't like feeling like this again, it made me uneasy.

"So what was it like living in Paris?" Spencer jumped up on the couch and kneeled towards me, a bit overly excited.

"To be honest, it was amazing... I mean it is Paris, but it just didn't feel _right._" I replied, turning my body towards her as well and pulling my knees up so my feet where on the couch.

"Why not?"

"Spencer..." I sighed, giving her a playful glare as I knew she knew what I meant and shook my head.

"What?"

"You're actually going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Say what?" She playfully joked, tilting her head and giving me a smirk.

"That it didn't feel right because of you... there are you happy, I said it." I replied, sticking out my tongue at the blonde who sat there giggling at my response.

"Yes, in fact I am happy." She whispered, as she scooted over on the couch and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Very..." She added as she laced my hand with hers and intertwined our fingers.

"Good, cause like I said, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered into her ear and kissed her ear softly.

"Good..." Spencer replied in a quiet tone as she brought her hand to my face and pulled it down to hers, holding it there steadily before I felt her lips on mine. "Cause you're home." She mumbled as she pulled out of the soft kiss and smiled.

We both moaned softly at the contact of our lips again as I found my hands dancing across her back and Spencer pushing me down lower on the couch so she was now straddling me.

I felt her hands tangle in my hair as I moved my hands to her hips and gently brought her into me. My hands tightened their grip on her hips as I felt her tongue trace against my lower lip, requesting access.

My hands slid underneath her shirt, grazing her bare sides and making her body shiver as I granted her further access into my mouth.

I gently cupped her face with my palm as I felt her grin into the kiss and pull tighter on my hair. She began her venture down my jaw, leaving wet kisses all along the way down to my neck.

"Oh my god," I groaned, rolling my eyes back as she began sucking hard on my neck. I tried to roll her on her back, giving me the upper hand, but when I did, I rolled her off the couch and ended up taking me with her as we hit the ground hard.

"God... Ashley." She laughed as she arched her back upwards into me in reaction from the contact of hitting the floor.

"Sorry." I whispered, giving her a pout and cupping her face to make sure she was alright.

When she smiled back at me, I clasped my hands behind her neck and brought her lips back onto mine. As soon as we started kissing again, the pain in my head shot back up.

_Oh crap... not now._

"Oh god... okay Spencer, I need you to do something for me, and I need you to remain calm and to not ask any questions." I said slowly, pulling out of the kiss and backing away a bit. I closed my eyes and held the back of my head with my hand, hoping it would stop the pain.

"Ashley, what is it? You're freaking me out." She asked, moving closer to me and lightly grasping my arm that was holding my head.

"I need you to call Kyla, right now--_._" I mumbled as I felt the pain in my head start to get worse and then everything went dizzy and I felt my body going numb.

"ASHLEY?" I heard her voice call my name before everything went black... once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry for leaving you guys with yet another cliff hanger, actually... I'm not since I do rather enjoy it. It's not as bad as some other ones I'll left you with, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible so you don't have to wait to see what happens. I already have started writing it so it shouldn't take too long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Unbroken Promises

New update. I promise I won't leave you guys with another cliff hanger at the end of it. (:

It's been on and off weather at my cottage so far so I've been able to write when I'm unable to go outside... I thought I'd get out this update before I went down to enjoy the beautiful sunny day. :)

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 23 – Unbroken Promises  
_

**Spencer's POV**

"KYLA!" I yelled as I saw her running through the front doors of the hospital. I had been left alone in the waiting room as they hauled Ashley into one of the emergency rooms to be worked on. I didn't know what was going on and I was really starting to freak out and lose it. "Oh my god, what's happening? Ashley and I were just talking and then she started complaining about her head and telling me to call you. What's going on?"

"Spencer, you need to calm down." She replied, as I fell into an embrace for comfort. Tears started rolling down my face as I tightened my hold on Kyla and rested my head on her shoulder. "You need to breathe, Spencer... just breathe."

"I just want her to be okay. She's going to be alright, right?" I asked, pulling away from Kyla and wiping away the tears from my eyes.

"Ashley's going to be fine... relax, okay? This isn't the first time this has happened." Kyla calmly said as she rested her hand on my shoulder and lead me to a nearby seat.

"What do you mean this isn't the first time?"

"I don't know if I should be the one telling you this... Ashley's probably going to have my head when she finds out that I told you, but when Ashley first got your letter, she was in the hospital over in Paris..."

"Why was she in the hospital?"

"Yeah, uh... it's kind of the real reason she didn't come back until now. She was... uh, _recovering_..."

"Kyla, you're stalling, just tell me." I ordered as she slowly sat down in the chair next to me and dropped her head to the ground before slowly raising it back up and looking me right in the eyes.

"She couldn't come back because she was recovering from brain surgery."

"Brain surgery." I repeated slowly, making sure I heard it correctly.

"She had a tumour on her hippocampus. It's kind of essential for your memory. It was causing her to black out and have these hallucinations. Anyways, we thought we got it all... that's why she came back."

"Ashley... had a brain tumour." I said slowly, trying to gather this new important life altering information. I had to stand up as my legs felt like they were numb because of the shock. "A-A...brain...tumour...."

"Yeah, she used to get these intense headaches before blacking out."

"Like tonight?" I asked, turning around and staring straight at Kyla waiting for her response. "So this could mean they didn't get it all?"

"Listen Spencer, there's no need to start panicking until we know what's going on. This could just be nothing, alright?"

"But it could mean her tumours back... why didn't she tell me?"

"Spencer..."

"No, I mean why lie, Kyla? Name me one good reason to lie to someone that you supposedly you care about, especially about something this huge?" I asked as I impatiently paced back and forth in front of Kyla as she remained calmly sitting down.

"To protect you. Listen, Ashley isn't perfect, but she loves you more than anything and we both know she'd do anything to protect you. Do you really need to know everything about her or is knowing what's truly in her heart enough to know that you can trust her? I'm not saying she should've hid this from you... she just didn't want you to worry about her."

"How am I supposed to be with her when she doesn't even tell me something as serious as having a tumour in her brain? I kind of think I have a right to worry about that..." My pacing has become much faster as I kept thinking about Ashley and how she was doing, the waiting was killing me and I couldn't do anything about it. "How am I _not_ supposed to worry when she's in there... unconscious?"

"Spencer, you need to sit back down... and try to relax. I know this has you--"

"Freaking out? Yeah, just a bit! It's not every day when the love of your life returns and then collapses in your living room and ends up may having a brain tumour again... all in the _same_ day! So please do not tell me again to calm down. I think I'm pretty calm considering the circumstances!" I yelled as I stopped pacing back and forth and took Kyla's advice and sat back down. My head had become lightheaded for several reasons and remaining standing would have not resulted in a good outcome.

"Spencer... Ashley _will_be fine. She's not going anywhere. She'll get through this."

"I just really want them to come out and tell me she's alright, and I can take her hom-- I mean, you can take her home..."

Within the hour, we got an update from the doctor informing us that Ashley was stable, but still unconscious which was both bad and good news. We pretty much had to wait until she woke up until we could know anything further. All we could do was wait...

---------------------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

We had waited three hours by the time they let us in to see Ashley, nothing I hadn't been through before when it came to waiting for her, but with Spencer beside me worrying her blonde butt off, it felt like six. She called me just shortly after Becks left my apartment, frantic saying that Ashley had just collapsed and had told her to call me. I knew right away that it was her head, and I hoped to hell, it was just a side effect from the traumatic surgery she had been through.

She was still unconscious as I made my way into the room. Spencer had to stay in the waiting room as they had a one guest rule after visiting hours, and since I was family, I got to go first.

"Hey sis... how are you holding up?" I asked, creeping closer to her beside and taking her hand carefully.

"Well I didn't think I'd be back in the hospital so soon... you always did like surprising people."

I turned around and pulled up a nearby chair so I could sit down as Ashley remained lying there unconscious. "Especially Spencer... you really have her scared out there. She's really worried about you."

"I'm really sorry but I had to tell her, it was only fair. I couldn't leave her in the dark when you're in here like _this_. And you can kill me when you wake up, but she still deserved to know... and you _better_ wake up, you hear me. You've fought too hard to just give up now, and you have Spencer back... and she really needs you. This is killing her Ash, you have to open your eyes."

I peered back at the open doorway and back to Ashley, still just lying there as I squeezed her hand gently. "I'm going to let her come in now, alright? Just remember what I said... she needs you to know your eyes, big sis."

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

They only allowed one of us at a time so Kyla had already been in and come back out. I was more than happy that Kyla told me I should stay at the hospital with Ashley for the night. Honestly I wouldn't have been able to do anything if I went home, I would just lay there in bed worrying about her. I don't know how Kyla remained so calm throughout the whole situation, even if I had known I would still be freaking out. Personally, I thought she was a bit too calm and collected, but obviously she had been through this a lot over in Paris.

Even though my mom's a doctor and everything, hospitals still freak me out. There's nothing happy about a hospital room, it's all white and bland... so depressing. And these walls just bring back too many memories of Clay.

"I definitely didn't think this is where our night would end up..." I said, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting down as I took Ashley's hand in mine.

The sight of her in this hospital bed almost broke my heart, seeing her lay there so helpless and weak, and I couldn't do anything to help her... all I could do was cry.

"So you know how you promised me you aren't going anywhere? Well I need to hold you to that right now. I just need you to come back to me, Ash..." I said, letting my head fall beside her as more tears drizzled down my face. I continued to let them fall as I squeezed her hand gently and slowly started to caress it. "Please just come back, Ashley."

---------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning to the feeling of something moving gently across my hand. When I opened my eyes, I saw two brown eyes staring right back at me accompanied with a huge grin.

"Ashley?" I asked, coming slowly out of my grogginess and popped my head up.

"Hey you." She whispered, stroking my hair and tucking a stray piece out of my face and behind my ear. "I missed this..."

"What? Waking up in a hospital bed?" I replied, playfully staring at her intensely so she knew that Kyla had informed me of her frequent visits.

"No, waking up beside you, silly." She ignored my stare and smiled at me. "So I'm guessing Kyla told you about my _condition_..."

"I can't believe you didn't. I had no idea what was going on... I was completely freaking out, and I still am. A brain tumour, Ashley... you should have told me."

"I know, I'm sorry... it's just... I didn't want you to worry."

"And you think me not knowing what was going on made me worry any less? Ashley... I love you, and that means I'm alwaysgoing to worry about you, _always_."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you..."

"I was just so afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"What? And miss out on being with you? Never, plus I had to wake up..." She replied, cupping my face tenderly with her soft palm and revealing a small smile. "... I made you a promise."

Just the mere contact of her hand on my cheek again made my body go into overdrive, and I felt a shiver run down my entire body originating from my cheek.

"And one I plan to keep... I'm not going anywhere, Spence." She added, peering at me right in my eyes as her gaze did not falter for a second. Her eyes were so confident and sure, I couldn't resist from holding back yet another smile as I leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"And I definitely missed these..." She whispered, gliding her thumb across my bottom lip as she smiled again before bringing my face back to hers.

"They aren't going anywhere either."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I wanted to do a chapter without as much Ashley and see how it turned out, originally I had planned for her to wake up near the beginning, but I decided to change it to the end. I thought it worked out better that way... I don't know, let me know what you guys think. I always love reading reviews so throw them at me. Good or bad, they keep me inspired to write.

I'm still at my cottage so the new chapter will hopefully be up shortly, weather dependant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Just Breathe

Yesterday was so beautiful out that I didn't get to write much during the day, instead I got a nice crispy burn. Luckily today, was overcast so I got in a good few hours of writing and popped out this chapter. Lucky you guys... and I guess lucky me too since I probably shouldn't be out in the sun anymore with this nice looking burn. Luckily I didn't burn my hands so I can continue to type.

Anyways, enough about me... Enjoy the new update.

R & R. It will make me get the next chapter out faster.

_Chapter 24 – Just Breathe_

**Ashley's POV**

I had a little time alone with Spencer before the doctor was alerted that I was finally awake and conscious.

"Hello Ms. Davies, I'm Dr. Johnson. It's good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling this morning?" The doctor asked as he entered the room. It was a bit strange not seeing Dr. Gilbert walking in that door after all the time I had spent in the hospital in Europe so I was a bit thrown off when this stubby short man walked in instead.

"I'm feeling fine... great, actually."

"You had this blonde one quite worried about you. We couldn't get her to leave your side if we tried." Dr. Johnson said as he pulled the clipboard from the end of my bed and opened it up.

"Well Ashley's very important to me." Spencer replied, smiling at me before stepping back briefly so the doctor could examine me.

"I can tell... so Ms. Davies, what we're going to do now is just run some additional tests to make sure that your head is still alright. It's quite common for patients to overexert themselves to the point of fainting, especially this soon after having a major surgery like yours."

"So it might just be nothing?" Spencer jumped forward and asked curiously before I could ask the same question myself.

"Well I'm going to schedule her for a CT scan so we can see inside that head of hers. It could be nothing, but it could mean that Dr. Gilbert didn't get all of the tumour three months ago, and we'll have to go back in. The nurse will be down in about an hour to take you up for it, and then we'll take it from there."

"Thank you doctor." I said as he nodded at me and slipped out the door to leave Spencer and I alone in my hospital room. White walls had become an usual occurrence by now. "So you stayed here all night?"

"Of course, I wasn't going to let you wake up without someone here." She grinned as she retook my hand in hers. "I think Kyla knew I wouldn't be able to cope by myself if I went back home..."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't be able to either if I was in your position."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, but thanks..." Spencer smiled again and tilted her head as she gazed into my eyes seductively.

"What?"

"Dr. Johnson said we had an hour until the nurse comes down..." She whispered slowly, raising her eyebrows up and down and gliding her hand along the length of my arm. "...an hour all alone."

---------------------------------------

**Kyla's POV**

Spencer had called me rather early in the morning informing me that Ashley had woken up. By the time I made my way back to the hospital, Ashley had been taken up for a CT scan and additional tests to see if the tumour had actually returned.

Spencer seemed a bit calmer now than last night, but still seemed a bit on edge. I guess she hadn't really had time to process all of this considering it's been less than twenty-four hours.

"So does she know that I told you?" I asked the blonde who came back into the room with two coffees. "Ashley... did you tell her you knew?"

"Yes, she knows I know, but she didn't seem too mad." Spencer replied, handing me one of the coffees and taking a seat beside me. "Of course, you weren't there so who knows..."

"I guess we'll find out when she comes back from her CT scan eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so... Oh, thanks again for letting me spend the night. It must have been hard trying to swing that with the staff here, seeing as I'm not immediate family and all."

"Meh, wasn't that hard... I just told them you were her fiancé. And that they would probably have to pry you off of Ashley's body if they tried to remove you. That pretty much did it..."

Spencer laughed and shook her head at me as she took a sip of her coffee. "And here I thought Ashley was the sneaky Davies sister."

"I have my moments every now and then." I smiled over at the blonde who continued to chuckle. "Plus hang around Ash enough and you pick up a few things... You have to watch that one, she'll surprise you."

"Oh believe me, I know... remember she _did_ show up at my front door just yesterday. And then there was last night..."

"Do I really want to know?" I asked curiously with a grimace which Spencer laughed at.

"No, it didn't get to _that_ point. She fainted before it got that far." She laughed and shook her head, knowing what I was thinking. "We're trying to take it slow..."

"Trying... have fun with that."

"Yeah, I know right... but neither one of us want to screw this up this time so we have to at least try."

"You _both_ waited ten years for each other, even when you were on completely different continents, do you really think you're going to screw it up now..."

"Ashley actually didn't date anyone after she left?" Spencer asked me curiously, edging out on her seat, and awaiting my response anxiously.

"She went out with people, but none of them really _stuck_. She pretty much put all her time and effort into her record company. Well you probably knew that she never moved on, and you obviously didn't right? I mean that ache in your heart thing...that was pure gold."

"Ache in my heart?" Spencer asked, crooking her head to the side and raising one of her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah... in your letter. Ache in your heart... vital piece missing... all that stuff, pure gold. You have no idea how hard it was for Ashley to read that letter and not be able to jump on the next plane back to the States."

"You read my letter?"

"Oh shit... yeah, sorry about that. With the expression on Ashley's face after she read it, I couldn't _not_ read it." I looked down avoiding eye contact with the blonde, realizing that I probably shouldn't have read her private letter to Ashley, or read the one Ashley sent her back.

"Couldn't not read what?" A voice came from outside the room before shortly Ashley was pushed back in on a wheelchair.

"My letter, which allegedly Kyla has read..." Spencer answered, looking at both Ashley and I and shaking her head.

"It's not like I gave it to her!" Ashley quickly replied, getting back into her bed with some help from the nurse. "Kyla found it on my bedside table and curiously opened it up..."

"Well you shouldn't leave stuff like that just lying around then! By the way, welcome back there big sis, glad you woke up rather fast this time."

"Well I had a certain blonde to get back to this time..." She grinned over at Spencer who returned the big smile and moved closer towards the bed as I just rolled my eyes at the two of them.

I'm pretty sure if I didn't cough that they would've forgotten that I was in the room with them at that moment. "So... uh, Ashley...er, how'd the CT scan go?"

"I laid in a machine... it went fine, Ky...." Ashley glared at me as I interrupted a moment between her and Spencer and sighed out loudly. "I don't know... they have to come back down with the results still."

"Oh... right."

"Hey Spence, do you mind if I talk to Kyla for a second... maybe go down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat? I'm sure you're starving..." Ashley asked, gazing into the blue eyes and grinning again as she lightly caressed Spencer's arm.

"Sure, you guys talk and I'll be back a little later." She replied happily, kissing Ashley on the forehead lightly and giving her one final smile before leaving the room.

"Okay, let me have it..." I sighed, expecting her to rip through me for telling Spencer about her tumour after Spencer had left the room.

"Let you have what?"

"About telling her... about your brain tumour. Come on," I ordered throwing my hands up and waving my fingers towards me. "I know you didn't want to tell her, so let me have it."

"Kyla, I'm not mad at you about that... considering the circumstances, I would've done the same thing." She gave me a friendly smile as I sat up and moved over to the bed. "I shouldn't have hid it from her in the first place, but she deserved to know... and I just wanted to say thank you for calming her down and everything last night."

"Oh... well then you're welcome. I've kind of got used to all of this..." I said looking around the blank white walls and finding my gaze back on my sister laying in the bed. "It doesn't really phase me anymore."

"Well hopefully this will be my last visit for a while... I'm really hoping those scans don't come back with bad news. I don't think I could handle it if I had to put Spencer through this... I mean it was bad enough with you and Becks--"

"Hey, no stop that. No negative thinking, Ash. We're going to get through this no matter what those scans show." I ordered, grabbing her arm firmly and nodding my head once boldly. "And as for Spencer... she can handle this. Speaking of the blonde, I heard from that little blue eyed beauty that I may have already won the bet we had going." I said, crossing my arms and looking at her expectantly as I shook my head. "One day Ash, nicely done... I had faith that you'd at _least_ last a week."

"It's totally _not_ my fault..." Ashley whined, "We had just finished watching a movie, it was dark, and we were on the couch... and come on, it's _Spencer_."

"You guys are so predictable, get you two alone in a room and bam! You guys are at it like freaking bunnies." I said, shaking my head at their pathetic-ness.

"She just asked me about Paris... and when I really thought about it, all I could say was how it just didn't feel right--"

"Without her? Jeez Ash, leave it up to you to take things _slow_." I said, cutting her off and continuing to shake my head, this time with a chuckle added with it. "Leave it up to you to lay it on thick the second you walk in that door again..."

"Ms. Davies, we have your results from your CT scan." Dr. Johnson said as he walked in the room, interrupting Ashley and my conversation.

I looked over at Ashley, whose eyes had widened and had sat up in her bed, waiting for the doctor to continue. "Did you want me to go get Spencer, Ash?" I asked, grabbing Ashley's arm gently as she shook her head in response.

"I want to know the results first... just in case. I don't think I would be able to deal if she was here and it was bad news."

"Ashley..."

"No, Kyla." Ashley threw me a look and then glanced over at Dr. Johnson and gave him a nod. "Doctor, please go on..."

"Well from your scans, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual there, but we could run some additional tests just to make sure. It says here in Dr. Gilbert's notes that you had hallucinations when you would black out, is that right Ms. Davies?"

I nodded and gave me a curiously look on why he was asking me that question. "Did you have any hallucinations this time?"

"No."

"Well, that's another good sign then. But I still highly recommend we can run more tests to be positive before we let you go. This isn't something we want to make a mistake on..."

Ashley briefly peered up at me and met my gaze as I closed my eyes slowly and nodded, tightening my grip on her hand that I had taken in the process of all of this. "Okay, Dr. Johnson, run all the tests you want... I want to know for sure if I've got rid of this thing in my head or not."

"As you wish Ms. Davies," He responded, signalling the nurses into the room to take Ashley away again.

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

When I re-entered Ashley's room, I found Kyla sitting alone and Ashley nowhere in sight.

"Kyla, where did they take Ashley?" I asked her immediately, running over to her as I was beginning to freak out again. "Where is she?"

"Spencer, calm down. They just wanted to run some more tests...she'll be back soon." Kyla said, grabbing my arm carefully and leading me down to the chair beside her.

"More tests? Is that bad?"

"Spencer, you have to stop asking me to answer these questions... you know Ashley should be telling you, not me. I know you don't want to worry, but just relax, the moment she finds out what's going on, you will too."

"She hid this whole thing from me...I just don't want to be kept in the dark if there's any more bad news. I want to be strong for her through this whole thing, but it's hard when I don't know everything that's going on..."

"I know..." Kyla sighed, avoiding eye contact with me as she turned her head away and slightly lowered it to the ground. "Just please don't put me in the middle of this..."

"Okay Kyla, you're right, it's only fair to you. I'm sorry. This whole thing just has me freaking out you know... I don't know how you went through this for months and months."

"Patience, that's how... lots of patience and faith." She responded, patting me on the back lightly and giving me a small smile for comfort. "And just remember how to breathe, that's _very_ important."

"Breathe..." I repeated, taking in a deep breath myself and letting out an even bigger sigh and a small laugh. "That's really good, I'll remember that."

"Everything's going to be alright, Spencer."

"Yeah, I know..." I replied as I turned away from her, uneasy that it truly was going to be _alright._

_Just breathe Spencer, just breathe..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next few days are supposed to be nice so I probably won't have another update for a few days, but who knows. The weathermen are horrible... pretty much have to look out the window to get the weather right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. It's Not Like That

Yet another day of rain... means a new chapter for you guys. Weathermen... I'm just going to assume the opposite of what they say, which means tomorrow will be sunny!

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 25 – It's Not Like That_

**Ashley's POV**

I was brought back to my room after I was put through more tests on my head, each one seeming longer than the one before. Spencer was still there waiting for me, but Kyla had left. She probably had to leave for work, and I got it, there was no real reason for her to stay if everything was alright.

"Hey, you're finally back!" Spencer screamed as I was brought back into the room by the nurses.

I waved the nurses away, gesturing that I was fine on my own before glancing back at Spencer. "Sorry that I wasn't here when you got back. Did Kyla tell you that I was going for more tests?"

"Yes, she did. She told me to tell you that she--"

"Had to work?" I cut her off and she nodded. "Yeah, I figured. I can only expect her to take so long off from acting..."

"So how did the tests go?" Spencer asked, pulling my wheelchair closer to her so our knees where touching and placing her hands lightly on my thighs.

"They were so long..." I pouted at the blonde, and took her face in my hands. "I didn't realize they would keep me so long away from you."

"Ashley..." She smiled and kissed me. "So we'll know in a bit if you still have the tumour or not?" She asked, stroking my hair and cupping the back of my neck as I nodded and smiled at her.

She didn't return my smile, but instead lowered her head and dropped eye contact with me. "Can I ask you about _it_?" She whispered so I could barely hear her as she kept her face down.

"You want to know how long I've known don't you?" I mumbled as the blonde raised her head and looked me in eyes as I found sadness behind them. "Honestly, I couldn't tell you... I can't separate between what was real and what wasn't, but I'm assuming about six months ago."

"Your hallucinations were that bad?" She asked concerned, slowly bringing her hand up to mine and taking it.

"Bad as in how many I had, yes... bad as the hallucinations themselves, never... I didn't even realize they were hallucinations at first."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound a little insane, well really insane... but I thought I was time travelling, you know, jumping back and forth in time. Each time I went back and changed something, when I jumped back to the future, it would be different. I guess it was my mind's way of telling me that I should've come back to you sooner..."

Spencer didn't say anything back, she just looked at me with confused eyes as she raised her eyebrow at me and scrunched her forehead.

"All my hallucinations were about you... going back to prom and changing what happened. It was kind of like my second chance to make things right. And although it wasn't real, it kind of gave me a picture of what would've happened if I hadn't left though..."

"Oh yeah, and what was that picture?"

"We were happy..."

"We are happy, Ash." She assured me, placing two fingers under my chin, lightly lifting my chin as she smiled at me. "Well I mean, I am..."

"You know I am too, Spence." I replied quickly, pulling her out of the seat and into my lap as I brushed a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in and kissed her. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss, as she cupped the back of my neck and found her other hand on my jaw line.

Spencer softly blew on my ear, and started nibbling on it as she played with the peach fuzz on the back of my neck. After all these years, she still knew me weakness and I was powerless from it, letting out moan after moan as she continued nibbling and sucking.

"O-okay... wow, uh... sorry, I-I...er, totally did not mean to... er, um..._interrupt_." A voice stuttered, scaring both Spencer and I as she jumped out my lap and brushed off herself, lowering her shirt that had been unconscious raised.

"Good timing as always Becks..." I shook my head as the tiny brunette shrugged and mouthed sorry to me as she slightly chuckled.

"So you're the infamous Spencer, I presume?" Becks asked, holding her hand out to the blonde as she walked closer to the both of us.

Spencer threw her hand forward, catching Becks in a polite handshake. "Does my reputation precede me that much?"

"Only a little..." Becks joked, glancing down at me and nudging me softly. "It's not every day you read a love letter like yours. I almost jumped a plane myself after reading it and I don't even know you!"

Spencer stared at me and shook her head playfully, "Has everyone read the letter?"

"Sorry... that's probably my fault. I'm Ashley's best friend, Rebekah... Becks. Best friend privileges and everything... Ashley can never keep anything from me." Becks responded as Spencer continued glaring at me, lovingly of course.

"I promise, just those two..." I smiled at the blonde. "Sister and best friend, I have to tell them..."

"So I got a call from Kyla telling me you were back in the hospital... what's up Ash?" Becks asked as she peered at the open seat beside Spencer and then looked back at the bed behind us and popped up on it.

"Just a minor blimp in the radar, Becks. I fainted last night over at Spencer's and they just want to make sure that it wasn't because of the tumour."

"So you're going to be okay?" Becks asked, starting to swing her legs and glance around the room aimlessly.

"As worried as you seem to be right now... yes, I am going to be fine Becks. We are just waiting for my test results."

"Yes, I see that... _we_... so does this mean Kyla won the bet?"

"Becks..." I whispered to her, as I quickly glanced over up at Spencer who was sitting on my wheelchair arm looking rather confused.

"What bet?"

"Becks... no." I hissed as she opened her mouth, and immediately closed it once I shot her a glare. I looked up at Spencer whose face had grown even more confused and smiled at her. "Kyla and Becks thought that I wouldn't last a week before I jumped your bones..."

"...and we were right. You lasted _less_ than one day, well done... both of you." Becks smugly grinned at us as I rolled my eyes and Spencer chuckled as she rubbed my back. "My hat's off to you."

"I wanted to take things slow... but I didn't think it'd be so hard." I pouted, gazing into her blue eyes as she smiled down on me and shook her head lightly.

"I'm just that irresistible huh?"

"And cocky..." I nodded, sticking out my tongue as the blonde gives me a playfully glare. "Good thing I find cockiness _extremely_ sexy."

"Okay..." Becks said, jumping down from the bed and smiling at me. "As much as I enjoy hearing what you two find _sexy, _how about I leave you two alone so you can get back to what I walked in on... uh, I'll give you a few days Ash before we go looking for a new location for the label. It was nice to finally meet you, Spencer. Sorry it had to be in such awkward circumstances..."

"Bye Becks..." I waved as my best friend made a rather quick exit from the room.

"So a bet huh?" Spencer asked, falling back into my lap and wrapping her arms loosely around my neck as she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry... it's not like that _at_ _all._" I apologized, cupping her face gently with my hand and caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"I would've made the same bet." Spencer whispered into my ear, nibbling on it as she lingered there afterwards, before moving down to my neck.

We heard a cough and both pulled back as we saw Dr. Johnson standing just a bit in from the doorway. Spencer got up from my lap and stood once again, blushing as it was the second time being found in a more than compromising position.

"Ms. Davies, you're final test results are in..." The doctor said, clearing his throat and glancing at both of us before he proceeded again. "Everything seems to be fine, so you're able to be released."

"That's great news!" Spencer jumped up and screamed, grabbing my arm out of excitement and planting a hard kiss on me before pulling back and smiling. "Ashley you're okay!"

"I told you that everything would be fine." I reassured her with my smile, crinkling my nose and closing my eyes as she kissed me again, this time more passionately and longer, obviously not caring that Dr. Johnson was still in the room.

"Well, clearly you are in a rush, so I'll get you those release papers..." He said, as Spencer and I both ignored him and continued to gaze into each other eyes. When we both looked up, he was gone from the room.

---------------------------------------

"So are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" Spencer asked again for about the fifth time on our drive back to my apartment.

"Spence, I'll be fine..." I replied, smiling at the blonde who still had a worried look on her face. "Listen, I'll call you later tonight before I go to bed, alright? Just so you can know that I'm completely alright before you rest your beautiful blue eyes."

"Mmk." She agreed, kissing me on the cheek quickly as I got out of her car and waved to her as she backed out of my driveway and drove off slowly.

Making my way up to the apartment, I found Becks in the kitchen.

"Hey bestie." I yelled, closing the door behind me as she looked up and gave me a strange glare. "Well it's nice to see you too... geez, that was a very warming welcome, Becks." I laughed, knowing she was probably not expecting to see me released this early.

"You're out already?"

"Yeah, they released me a little while ago. Spence just dropped me off." I replied, grabbing a seat at one of the barstools positioned in front of the kitchen island.

"Ah yes, _Spencer_... you two seem to be good." Becks grinned at me, and dropped her gaze back to the vegetables she was cutting up. "Did you guys manage to do the dance between the sheets last night or did you faint before you could get to the good stuff?" She looked up again and chuckled.

"You are _so_ not funny..." I scolded her lightly, "No, we did _NOT_ do the dance between the sheets... and that's one thing I promise you will not happen within a week of me getting back."

"Yeah," Becks laughed loudly and shook her head. "I'm sure that's what you told Kyla too before she made that bet..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sort of a smaller update, but I wanted to get it out before I go golfing tomorrow morning.

I'm beginning to work on my sequel for _**You Always Have Been**_, so progression with this story will be a bit slower as I have three stories on the go. This story is my first priority though over the rest of them. I have posted the first chapter to the sequel, _**All You Did Was Save My Life**_, so check it out!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. My Heart

Well the weatherman was actually correct today... it was overcast with isolated showers like they suspected, so my tee off time got canceled for the THIRD time this week... and I was stuck inside all day writing you this lovely chapter.

It's a bit shorter than what I'm used to giving you guys, but I didn't feel a long chapter for this one.

Enjoy.

R & R. Let me know what you think! Or what you might want to happen in future chapters, who knows... I might actually use it and make you happy.

_Chapter 26 – My Heart_

**Ashley's POV**

Becks and I spent the day searching for new places for our new location. We had seen a few places, but none which really stuck out too us so we decided that we'd call it a day and start fresh tomorrow.

We found ourselves plopping down on the couch as we made our way into our apartment after the long day, both exhausted.

"Do you really think you should be going back to work so soon, Ash? I mean you just got out of the hospital."

"The hospital who said I was completely _fine_..." I scolded lightly at her as I smirked and shook my head.

"And it's only been a few months since your surgery..."

"Becks."

"I'm just looking out for you, I know you and you like to push it."

"Well what's the point of living if you don't _push_ it... and I know you're looking out for me, and I love you for that, but I'm seriously fine. I just want to find a place so I can get back to work instead of being stuck in here all day."

"Well, I know a certain blonde you _could_ go visit some days..."

"How many times do I have to tell you... we're taking it _slow_. I'm not going to go over there every day..." I explained, dipping down lower on the couch as Becks just shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "And do not give me that look..."

"What look?" She asked playfully, putting on a smug look on her face as she stuck out her tongue.

"The 'you-say-you're-taking-it-slow-Ashley-but-you-really-want-to-fuck-her-brains-out' look...."

"Well you do." Becks replied, throwing her hands behind her head and crossing her legs on the coffee table.

"That's not the point..." I push her legs off the table and shake my head at the girl who's still smugly lying out on the couch.

"Would you like to enlighten me what is then?"

"I don't want put pressure on either of us. And--" I'm cut off with the feel of my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I reach in my pants and pull it out carefully, opening the message.

_**Yu comin over 2nite? – Spence xo**_

I smugly smirked as I thought for a second before writing the blonde back.

_**Gee... I dunno, there's this other blnde I have scheduled for later 2nite. I'd hate to have to cancel. (: – Ash xo**_

Another big grin swept my face as my phone immediately vibrated and I opened the new message from Spencer.

_**Yu better have ur butt over here in 20 if yu no wuts gud 4 u. – Spence xo**_

"Let me guess... the certain blonde?" Becks said as she saw me chuckling to myself. "Yeah, there's definitely not going to be any pressure on that..."

"Shut up, Becks." I shouted, throwing a pillow at her as she lounged on the couch across from me laughing.

"Definitely not going to last long before you two do the _dance_..." She chuckled to herself and began shaking her head.

"Would you stop with that?" I joked, shaking my head with her and smirking.

She smiled back over at me. "I'll stop when you guys finally do the deed again."

"Why are you so interested in my love life?"

"Because ever since you dragged me over to this foreign country, my love life has been pretty much non-existent. Plus if I have to live precariously through someone, it might as well be you, with all your drama, you know it's going to be interesting."

"My life is not _that_ interesting..."

"Your life, no... but your relationship with Spencer, _hell yes_!"

All I can do is sit there and shake my head at the girl as I feel my phone vibrate again. Digging it out of my pocket quickly, I open the message to find it's from Spencer again.

_**18 minutes... n counting. The window is getting smaller Davies. **_

I throw the phone back in my pocket, and hop over the couch smoothly. "Speaking of interesting...don't wait up, I'm heading over to Spencer's." I yelled as I grabbed my keys off the counter.

"Oh, I won't!" Becks shouted back before I dashed out the door.

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

Within five minutes of sending my last text to Ashley, I heard my doorbell to find the brunette standing on the other side of the door.

"13 minutes remaining..." I commented, looking at my watch as Ashley still stands out on my doorstep. "A bit slower than I expected, but I'll still take it."

"I live like fifteen minutes from you... and I got here in five." Ashley spat out, shaking her head as she walked into my house finally, gripping my waist and kissing me on the exposed skin on my shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I replied, turning around and grabbing the loops on Ashley's jeans and pulling her closer to me before leaning in and kissing her.

"No more interruptions by friends or doctors..." I whispered into her ear, attaching onto her earlobe and sucking on it gently, as I wrapped Ashley's legs around my waist and plopped us down on a nearby chair. "Just you and me... and this chair."

Ashley laughed and breathed out loudly, as she turned her face towards mine as I brought our faces together, my forehead leaning against hers.

"You're so gorgeous." I whispered as our lips grazed for a second before meeting in a long, hot, passionate kiss. "I love you so much..."

"I-I love you too, Spence." She whispered back, stuttering as I began sucking vigorously again on her neck. Her hands found my back as the dug in lightly as I trailed down her neck to her collarbone, leaving hard impressions on her body.

My hands found their way under her shirt to her defined abs and I slowly moved them higher and higher, pulling her shirt off on my way.

"Spence, wait... I want to go slow, I don't want to screw this up again." The brunette mumbled, pulling back from me slightly and cupping my face gently as she gazed into my eyes with uncertainty behind them.

"Screw going slow, Ash." I sighed loudly in frustration, pulling my hand back from off her breast. "Hasn't being away made you learn that you have to savour each and every moment you have with the person you love?"

"I do treasure each moment I have with you, and I'm beyond thankful to have you back in my life... but--"

"But what? You're it for me Ashley, but if I'm not _it_ for you... then I don't know what we're doing."

"Of course you're it for me Spence, but--"

"Marry me."

It wasn't so much of a question, and it sure wasn't how I wanted to ask Ashley but I couldn't resist cutting her off and just saying it. I sat there in the arms of the woman, looking into her soft brown eyes that I had only dreamed of returning to me, and it hit me that this was _my_ dream. My reality had become my dream... and I never wanted to wake up from this.

"What?"

"I told you... You're _it _for me. I want you, Ashley. I want you now, I want you tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. I want you _forever_. Marry me, Ashley Davies."

"You're serious..."

"Of course I am. People that are _meant_ to be together... always find their way in the end, how else can you explain us making our way back to each other after all these years? We're meant for each other, Ash."

"Spencer..." Ashley sighed, bringing her hand to my face and cupping it gently as she tilted her head to the side and stared at me.

"Ashley, I love you. There's nothing more absolute than that. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, Spence..."

"Then marry me. You gave me your heart ten years ago and I never gave it back..." I slowly said, reaching up and touching my heart shaped necklace around my neck as I continued to stare the brunette in the eyes. "So now it's my turn to give you mine. Marry me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha, so how much do you guys hate me for leaving it at that? (: I had the last scene originally as the introductory scene, but I switched it to the end so I could be cruel. *evil laugh*

Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up soon!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. No More Hiding

Sorry about the update coming a bit later than usual, I've finally had some nice weather at my cottage and then I had to drive back and I had some 19th birthday parties to attend as well.

I've been a little blocked with this story lately, but here we are, new chapter.

Enjoy. I decided to start it off just a bit after where I left it, and not let you wait until the end of the chapter. I thought that would make it a little mean to leave it to the end to find out Ashley's decision.

R & R.

_**Flashbacks**__are in italics._

_Chapter 27 – No More Hiding_

**Ashley's POV**

"I'm heading over to Spencer's!" I yelled into the kitchen and heard a quiet mumble from Becks that I assumed was her lame attempt to respond.

Jumping in my Porsche, I found myself outside her door ten minutes later, ringing the doorbell anxiously. My head dropped when I had to ring the doorbell a second time. My weight shifted from one foot to the other as I patiently waited outside.

I finally heard footsteps on the other side of the door, which slowly opened to reveal the blonde on the other side of it.

"Hi." I whispered, not intending for it to come out as such, but not being able to reach for more than just a whisper.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" The girl asked, surprised to see me as I hadn't called or anything.

"What, I can't come over and see you?" I grinned, hurting my face a little since I was smiling so big.

She squirmed and smiled back as she jumped into my arms as she opened the door wider. "Of course you can... my _fiancé _is welcome whenever she wants."

"Mmm, I love the sound of that..." I moaned as Spencer nuzzled her head deeper into my shoulder as I held her in my arms, tight in an embrace.

I know how cliché and corny it is to spin with the person you love in your arms, but I couldn't help but spin. Hell, ten years without Spencer, I deserve _at least _one spin... maybe two.

"And I love saying it...._fiancé._" Spencer whispered, cupping my face and bringing my lips to hers. Our lips pressed together as I parted my lips and let our tongues meet passionately. "Did you tell Becks?" She asked curiously as she broke away from my lips momentarily.

"No... I chickened out. I'm sorry, it's just... _really_ big news and I was hoping..." I glanced down, knowing that I was being silly and childish. "I was hoping you would kind of be there with me to tell her and Kyla."

I felt her hand under my chin as she lifted my face up so she was looking into my eyes. I loved when she did that, one look into her soft blue eyes and I felt like I was safe from everything in this world. "I would love to Ash." She answered, before falling back into my lips.

"Good, cause we'll need all the experience we can get telling people before we tell your mom."

"My mom?"

"Well if my memory serves she didn't really like me dating you back in high school, so it's probably not going to go so well knowing that ten years later, you're marrying me."

Spencer's gaze dropped to the ground and rubbed the back of her head, and slowly coughed. "Er...it might be a little worse than that... she kind of doesn't know we're back together, or... that you're even back in the country."

"You haven't told her?"

"You haven't exactly been back for that long Ashley." Spencer's eyes fell from mine as I knew she was upset with herself. "I'm sorry, it's just like you said, my mom doesn't really like you so I didn't want to tell her anything until I was absolutely sure."

"Are you sure you want to tell her?"

"Of course, she's going to find out anyways. Besides it's not about her." Spencer responded without hesitation as she slowly cupped my face. "We're going to be married, Ashley.... I'm _never_ going to hide that."

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I laid there lying with Ashley securely in my arms fast asleep, her delicate body wrapped around me in a way that seemed like she never wanted to let go, and neither did I.

As big as it was that Ashley said 'yes' to my proposal, she definitely wasn't there yet emotionally for sex. And that was okay with me, she had the rest of our lives to make it up to me. So we had just stayed like that, her wrapped up in my arms until she fell asleep and there I was, living out my dream.

"_Ashley, I love you. There's nothing more absolute than that. I want to be with you."_

"_I want to be with you too, Spence..."_

"_Then marry me. You gave me your heart ten years ago and I never gave it back..." I slowly said, reaching up and touching my heart shaped necklace around my neck as I continued to stare the brunette in the eyes. "So now it's my turn to give you mine. Marry me."_

"_You can't just surprise me out of the blue like this..."_

"_Why not? Aren't you supposed to be all shocked and amazed?"I asked, taking her hand gently to my face and kissing it lightly._

"_Well yeah, but it throws me completely off guard to the point where I actually might say yes." She grinned at me as she intertwined our fingers._

"_Does that mean you're saying yes?"_

_She glanced down at the floor and as I heard her breathe out loudly before looking back into my eyes. "Spencer Carlin... I could love you forever, and it still wouldn't be long enough for me. I would love nothing more to spend the rest of my life in your arms, so yes... I will marry you."_

Tomorrow we would tell Kyla and Becks, but for right now, I just wanted to enjoy having my arms wrapped around Ashley.

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

"So what's this all about Ashley, that you have _both_ Becks and I here?" Kyla asked impatiently as Spencer and I sat across the table from the two of them. I had been sitting there for a few minutes in silence, just tapping my fingers on the table.

"We wanted to tell you something..." Spencer began and gestured to me that I continue as she squeezed my hand underneath the table and smiled at me.

"Spencer and I are... engaged."

"Phew... for a second I thought it was going to be something serious." Kyla said relieved, throwing her hand over her heart and dropping her head slightly. "You had me all worried it was something about your tumour or worse... and here you are telling me that you're just going to marry Spencer. Thank god... load off my mind."

Becks stayed quiet and just laughed at Kyla's reaction, shaking her head at the girl.

"Well that wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting..." I said in a disappointed tone, looking over at Spencer who had the half grin on her face.

"We're sorry Ash, congratulations." Becks finally said, smiling at both of us. "We just aren't surprised, it is you and Spencer. It was just a matter of time..."

"We did make that bet for a reason... well multiple bets." Kyla added as she got up and walked around to hug both Spencer and I. "I'm sorry... congrats big sis."

"Oh yeah! Does this mean I win my bet then?" Becks asked curiously, following Kyla's lead and coming over to the other side of the table to hug the two of us.

I only have to stare at her once for her to drop her head, which sparks Spencer's attention.

"What is _this _bet about?" She asked curiously, quirking her eyebrow at me as she leaned her chin on my shoulder. "I feel as though I should get in on these bets, I can probably make a lot of money off of them."

"Believe me... this bet, you probably would." I smiled and crinkled my nose at the blonde.

"Oh yeah?" Spencer seductively replied, biting her lower lip as her eyes wandered down to my mouth.

"Are you going to answer me whether I won or not?" Becks interrupted us rudely.

I glared back at her again, as she smirked. "For your information, no we _haven't_."

"Wait a second, you proposed and you _HAVEN'T _done the dirty dance?" Kyla shouted in utter amazement, making me blush.

"That was the bet?" Spencer asked, hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

"I told you that you probably would make a lot of money off of it...you still can."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm."

"Ew, okay please stop." Kyla pleaded, covering her eyes with her hands. "The bet doesn't include us having to actually _witness_ it."

"You know for all the energy you two put into making bets on Ashley and I, you don't seem too overly thrilled that we're getting married." Spencer commented as she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers in front of the two other girls.

"Of course we are, don't be silly." Becks blew off Spencer's comment. "We told you, it's just not a surprise."

"Becks and I had our own little bet on how long it would take for you guys to tell us..." Kyla added, chuckling as obviously she had won.

"Wait, you bet on how long it would take for us to pop the question to one another?" I asked slightly a bit furious, taking a step forward at my sister and best friend.

"Living precariously through you remember...." Becks replied, smiling at me as Spencer pulled me back. "What else do Kyla and I have to do?"

"Seriously, what are you two still doing here, go off and have sex already!" Kyla yelled at us, shooing us away with her hand.

"Alright, alright, we're going." I obliged reluctantly as it seemed the two of them weren't overly interested in our news. "Well that was... uh, strange?" I whispered to Spencer as we turned towards the door.

"Just a bit." Spencer laughed, looping her arm around mine and leaning her head on my shoulder as we said goodbye to Becks and Kyla who congratulated us one more time before leaving.

"So... next stop the Carlin residence?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I just wanted to remind everyone that Paula didn't warm to Ashley until season 3 which didn't happen in this story so she'll still have the same, if not worse opinion of Ashley.

Again, I'm really sorry for getting this chapter out later than normal... I'm trying to fight through my brain block.

Let me know what you guys think... reviews always inspire me to write more.

I would also like to say that with this update, I have surpassed my other fic _**You Always Have Been**_ and has become my longest story so far... although it certainly doesn't feel like it. Yay!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Ashley Davies versus Paula Carlin

Here's the new chapter. The showdown. Drum roll? No? Okay... well enjoy it anyways.

R & R.

_Chapter 28 – Ashley Davies versus Paula Carlin_

**Spencer's POV**

As Ashley and I pulled up in front of my parent's house, a huge knot in my stomach formed and I had the sudden urge to puke and then run for it. I felt Ashley's hand graze over mine and squeeze it lightly and the feeling in my gut subsided. It was amazing that just a simple gesture as that could create a stillness within me that made me believe everything would all be alright.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ashley asked, now caressing my hand with her thumb as she weakly smiled at me as I stared past her at the house.

"I think so." I mumbled, taking a big breath in and letting out an even bigger sigh as I glanced at my parent's house and looked back at Ashley sitting beside me. "I just didn't realize how scary this was actually going to be... telling her."

"I'm going to be right here beside you Spence, the _whole _time. I promise you... everything's going to be fine." One of the many reasons I loved Ashley, she always made me feel safe. And even if things weren't going to be alright, I knew she'd always be by my side to make it better.

"Thank you, that means the world to me, Ash. I know it sounds horrible, but I always loved my mom less for not seeing what I saw in you, and now... I-I can't even imagine you not being in my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Spence." Ashley whispered, leaning in and kissing me passionately, I couldn't help moaning at the simple touch of her lips on mine. Ashley still had that effect on me.

"She's not going to like it," I sighed, parting from Ashley's lips as I leaned my forehead against hers. "But she's just going to have to accept it." I formed a weak smile as I got out of the car and walked around to the other side to grab Ashley's hand.

"Who knows, maybe she'll have warmed to me after ten years of being away?" Ashley suggested, cupping my face and playfully grinning at me as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the brunette. "What? The Davies charm does work in mysterious ways, you know..."

"Somehow I don't think it has the same effect on my mother as it does me on."

"Only one way to find out for sure." Ashley replied, raising her eyebrows up and down and giving me a comfortable grin as she leaned her forehead against mine and intertwined our fingers, tightening the grip as we stood in the driveway. "Come on lover, time to tell the rents."

"Here goes nothing..." I breathed out, closing my eyes tightly and turning the door handle and knocking as I opened the front door.

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer's grip on my hand tightened as she took her a step into her parent's house. She glanced back at me and I smiled back and nodded for reassurance, although honestly, I was probably freaking out just as much on the inside being in this house again. "Mom? Dad?" She yelled out for them, scanning the rooms that we could see from the doorway.

"Spencer? What a surprise!" A loud deep voice shouted from the kitchen, only seconds later to have Mr. C. emerge from the room. "And, oh wow... Ashley? Ashley Davies... in the flesh!"

"Hi, Mr. C., it's good to see you." I said politely, smiling at the man who looked like he had seen a ghost. I guess it had been ten years since he had seen me. This time it was me who tightened the grip on our hands as it drew Mr. C.'s gaze to onto Spencer and I.

"It's good to see you too, Ashley. I guess a welcome back is in order." He smiled at both of us, and then hugged me tightly before waving us further into the house. Mr. C. had always nice to me, I was going to love having him as a father-in-law.

"Is mom home, dad? I wanted to talk to you two about... er, something." Spencer nervously asked, I could feel her hand getting clammier by the second. I had forgotten how adorable Spencer was when she was nervous.

Mr. C. glanced down at our hands again before smiling and nodding at us, gesturing us to the living room to take a seat. "I'll go get her, she's just upstairs."

"So far so good." I whispered to Spencer as she began looking even more nervous as we went and sat down on the couch. "Babe, it's going to be okay." I tried to comfort her as I caressed her hand.

"My dad wasn't what I was afraid of... he'll be great. It's my mom that's going to be our problem."

"Well maybe I can talk to her... try to convince her that I'm not so bad." I crinkled my nose and smiled at the blonde, trying to get a smile out of her. A small smirk formed which made my heart jump as she glared at me shaking her head.

"We'll break the news to them first, and then if you want to take on thee Paula Carlin, I'll let you while I talk to my dad alone."

"Ashley Davies versus Paula Carlin? Hmm sounds fun." I chuckled as I tried to picture it.

"You do actually _remember_ my mom right?"

"Blonde, blue eyes, and kind of looks like you? Yeah... I think I vaguely remember the woman." I smiled at the blonde as we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and both of our heads popped up to the open doorway.

"Probably not a good idea to use sarcasm with her... especially after we tell her the news." Spencer quickly whispered into my ear.

"Hey, honey. What a pleasant surprise you stopping by like this." Mrs. C. cheerfully smiled as her and Mr. C. came in from upstairs. Her gaze briefly stopped at me before a frown slightly appeared on her face. "Oh... hello Ashley." Mr. C. obviously broke the news to her that I was here with Spencer before they came down since her tone and reaction wasn't near what Spencer or I expected.

"Hi, Mrs. C." I couldn't help looking down as the older woman stared at me, getting this feeling in my gut that the Ashley Davies versus Paula Carlin showdown wasn't actually a good idea after all.

"So honey, what did you need to talk to your father and I for...?" Her mother asked Spencer curiously with somewhat of an annoyed tone as both her and Mr. C. took a seat across from us.

_Well good news is that if either one of them faints, they're already sitting down... The bad news is if she wants to strangle me, she has a clear shot to my neck, sitting so close to us. _

"Mom, dad, Ashley and I..." Spencer stopped for a second as she glanced over at me and smiled. "We're getting married." Her gaze didn't leave my eyes as she slowly spoke those three words so softly, all I could do was smile back at her.

"You're WHAT?" Her mother spat out, almost sounding like she choked on her own saliva while saying it as she coughed out afterwards and held her chest with one hand and Mr. C. with the other.

_Oh boy, that look isn't good. Please don't strangle me._

"Getting married, mother. We're engaged." Spencer said again, this time more slowly as our grip tightened and both of us sat still on the couch.

"You've got to be kidding me."

_Uh no... _

My gaze went from Spencer's parents back to her as I saw her look down at the ground for a second. "Mrs. Carlin, you know how much I--"

"Ashley, no. Don't you _dare_ open your silly little mouth right now, you hear me!" The woman cut me off in an angry rage, pointing at me quite violently as she stood up and started pacing quite dramatically. "This is all your doing. You couldn't have just stayed in Europe where you belonged."

_She did NOT just cut me off. Hell no. _

"No, I won't be quiet." I replied, standing up and stomping over to her so I was standing in her face, Spencer jumped up after me and tried to hold me back. "I know I'm not the one you want Spencer to be with, but I'm the one she chose. And no matter what, I'm always going to be there for her as long as she needs me to be."

"Ashley..." I felt Spencer grab my hand as she crept out from behind me and joined me at my side in front of her mother.

My gaze was no longer on her mom, but on Spencer as I couldn't hold back a huge smile. "Spencer, she need to hear this. There's not a thing in this world that I wouldn't do for your daughter."

I looked over at Spencer again who stood beside me stronger than I've seen her, not nervous at all anymore as she gripped my hand tighter as she glanced back at me and smiled. "And although she'll never admit it, she does want your approval for this wedding which means I do too because I know how important family is to her. And that's why we are here right now, telling you that we are going to have a future together. So... you can either accept that I'm going to be in your daughter's life and be a part of our new life together, or--"

"Or what..." Her tone was sharp as her glare did not falter off of me. I didn't waive either as I stared back, clutching Spencer's hand firmly.

"_Or_ you can have your daughter resent you for not taking the chance to get to know me and giving me a real shot. Either way, I'm going to marry your daughter, Mrs. Carlin. We would just rather we do it with your blessing."

"I don't know what I'm exactly supposed to say to that Ashley..." She replied, coming out as hard sarcastic laughter as she crossed her arms unappreciatively in front of me and quirked her eyebrow. "Other than I think both of you are making a huge mistake."

"And why is that _mom_?" Spencer spat out, emphasizing 'mom' in a harsher tone than I was used to hearing from her. "The only reason you think this is a mistake is because it's Ashley."

That was enough to get Mr. C. to get out of the couch. He had been quiet though this whole thing, but I guess with the hostility vast approaching, he thought he needed to step in and say something. "Spencer... stop, you have just thrown all of us off, that's all. We didn't even know Ashley was back in the country, or that you were back together and here you are telling us you two are getting married. Everyone just needs to calm down so we can talk about this rationally."

"No dad... If it was anyone else, she'd be jumping in the air right now, but no... the _one_ person I actually do love, and she can't be happy for me. I love Ashley and she loves me, why can't you just accept that, mom?"

_Is it wrong for me to be smiling right now? Because I definitely am... I'm smiling my ass off at my girl. _

"I will _never_ accept that--"

"Paula!" Mr. C. yelled, trying to stop her from saying anything she would regret.

"Arthur, please... I don't accept it because I don't think Ashley is good enough for you, I don't think she's _stable_ enough for you. What's to say that she won't run off to Europe again when you two find yourself at a crossroad. I don't accept _this_ because Ashley isn't the type of person you spend a lifetime with."

"Paula, stop!" Mr. C. yelled again, this time his wife listened to him as he pulled her back from us and began walking her out of the room. "I'm sorry girls, maybe you should go..."

"I think we better too, dad. I can't believe for a second that she might actually be reasonable about this..." Spencer cried out, grabbing my hand firmly and dragging me out of the front door. I could tell she was more than fuming as she slammed the front door behind us and almost ripped the passenger door off my car when she got in.

"Are you okay, Spence?" I asked, grabbing her hand instead of putting my keys in the ignition. Her hands fell to her face as her body semi collapsed. "Spencer?"

Her lifted her head to me, her eyes looking like they were about to tear. Her eyes exhibited nothing but pure sadness. "So much for being subtle and talking to her _alone_..."

"I'm sorry, subtle was never my thing..." I apologized, leaning my forehead against her and cupping her face gently as I sighed out softly.

"Thank you Ashley, for doing this with me." She whispered, kissing me softly and weakly smiling. "I can't believe you said that all to my mother..."

"I wasn't going to let her talk to us like that... and besides I love protecting you, Spencer. I will _always _protect you, from whatever the world holds for us in the future, I'll protect you as best as I can."

Her lips were on mine again as I felt her hand slide down my face and rest on the my neck. "Well, you definitely won round one in my books."

"You did pretty well yourself there, babe..." I laughed, patting her lightly on the thigh as she smiled back at me. "I didn't think you had it in you, obviously I was wrong. Spencer Carlin is feisty."

"Well I guess round one goes to both of us then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So there it is, let me know what you think.

I don't have anything planned out after this chapter, so updates will be much slower so I'll have to decide where I want to go with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. What You Really Think

Sorry for the wait, I'm a little less than inspired for this story at the moment. Either way, here's a new chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 29 – What You Really Think_

**Ashley's POV**

"Don't worry Spence... she'll come around." I tried to comfort Spencer who had begun crying on our way home from her parent's house. I pulled over and took the blonde into my arms, stroking her hair gently. "It's going to be okay..."

"Do you really think that?" She murmured as she continued to break down, tears still falling from her eyes.

"I don't know, but it's better to believe that she will rather than she won't." I sighed, trying to wipe away Spencer's tears. I pulled the girl closer to me, although it wasn't physically possible as I was already embracing her tightly within my arms. "Just please don't cry, I can't bear seeing you like this."

"I just hate it that I care so much about what she thinks." She threw her head into her hands, continue to whimper and sniffle, trying to stop the tears.

"Hey, no." I ordered, pulling her hands away from her face so I could see her. "Don't say that, caring is makes you who you are, Spence... I love that about you." I cupped her face tenderly and leaned my forehead against hers, showing a weak smile.

"I'm glad someone does."

I grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. "We'll just have to work on her that's all. If it's this important to you, I won't stop trying. I won't give up on this. Hey, look at me... look at me Spencer." I nicely ordered as the girl finally looked up at me, with a little assistance from my hand on her chin. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise you that." I smiled at her, lifting her palm to my face and kissing it lightly as she smiled back weakly. "Now come on, let's get you home. It's been a long night."

"Will you stay with me tonight, Ash? I really don't want to be alone..."

"You're not alone, I'm right here." I whispered, kissing her lightly on the temple as I hugged her tighter again and smiled at the girl who continued to sniffle.

---------------------------------------

"Hey you." I heard a tiny whisper as two blue eyes opened slowly and stared at me.

"Hey beautiful, you feeling any better this morning?" I asked the sleepy blonde, pulling a stray curl behind her ear and placing a delicate kiss on her shoulder.

"Much..." Spencer whispered, nuzzling into the crook between my neck and throwing her arm over my chest to cup the other side of my neck. "Thanks again for staying, Ash."

"Of course, you know I could definitely get used to this, waking up next to you."

"Well you're going to have to since we're engaged now. It's going to be like this every morning." The blonde smiled and brought my lips to hers. "Speaking of which, are you going to need help moving in?"

"Moving in?" My head popped up and my eyebrow quirked at the blonde who was still in my arms.

"Yes... moving all your stuff into my--our house. It's typically what people who are engaged do...It's going to be amazing, and I'll be able do _this_ every morning." Spencer whispered, attaching her lips to my neck and nibbling lightly as her other hand crept up my shirt, making patterns on my abs.

"Spencer..." I moaned from the contact of her lips on my neck. "I-I stayed the night to comfort you, not to have s-sex in the morning."

"And the two can't be one in the same?" She asked, pulling back from my neck and giving me an expected look with a raised brow as she threw her hands around my neck.

"Not like this... I'd feel like I was taking advantage of your emotions." I shook my head and slowly removed her hands, taking them in my own and kissing them lightly.

"Ashley. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself...with lots left to care of you... like in the mornings, like right now."

"Are you sure?" I asked, cupping her face and staring into her blue eyes for approval and reassurance.

"Positive." I felt Spencer pull on my shirt, tugging it down tightly as her mouth fell from my mouth to my ear so I could feel her breathing. "But I do believe Ms. Davies, you're a tad over dressed."

---------------------------------------

**Spencer's POV**

I pulled up to my parent's house after Ashley left. I didn't want her knowing that I was coming back here today, she would've suggested to come with me, and I needed to do this by myself. As much as I knew she would always be there for me, I needed to be there for myself.

I opened the door and knocked on it once to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie, come in." He smiled, obviously happy to see me as he waved me further into the house.

I tried to peak past him into the house, scoping out all the visible rooms. "Uh... is mom here?"

"No, she picked up another shift at the hospital, but she'll be back soon. I think she going to try and focus more on work instead of--"

"Yeah, that's why I came. I wanted to talk to you about it... maybe this time without any yelling."

"I'm really sorry about last night, Spence. You know how your mother is... it's still no excuse for how she handled it, but I am sorry. And with all the commotion, I never got to congratulate you."

"Thanks dad." I leaned in and hugged him as he kissed the top of my head. "So without Ashley and mom here... what do you really think? It really means a lot to me what you think about this whole thing."

"You know I just want you to be happy Spence... you're my little girl. And I know that Ashley does make you happy, but I do think you two are taking this a bit fast. I'm not saying I'm against this marriage or anything, it's just a little fast for me."

"I understand that Dad, but it's like not like we're going to get married tomorrow, and I have been in love with Ashley for a long time."

"I know honey..." He nodded slowly, throwing one arm around my shoulder and squeezing me gently. "I just don't want you to get hurt again like last time. It kills a father to see his daughter like that, completely heartbroken."

"It's different now though, I can't explain how, I just know... I can feel it. I can feel it when Ashley looks at me, I can feel it when she touches me, I can feel it now even when she's not with me." I glanced up at my father to see reassurance in his eyes. "That's got to mean something right?"

"It means everything Spence." My father smiled, patting my thigh and kissing my temple. "I just hope the feeling doesn't go away for you and Ashley..."

We heard the door open as both our heads popped up to the doorway of the living room. "Arthur? I'm home!" A voice yelled loudly, obviously being my mom coming back from work.

"We're in the living room, dear!"

"We?" She asked, walking into the room and seeing my father and I sitting on the couch. "Oh... hi, Spence."

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

When I got back from Spencer's that morning, Kyla was over at our apartment having lunch with Becks. It was more than convenient that both were here as I felt I needed to talk to them without Spencer present.

"Well well... look who's doing the walk of shame." Kyla laughed as she saw me walk in the door. "Someone didn't make it home last night, too busy having some hot lesbian sex?"

"No, Spencer and I did not have sex last night."

_Well we didn't... not last night at least._

"We went to see her parents, and she was really upset afterwards so I stayed to _comfort_ her."

"You say comfort, we say sex." Becks smiled, throwing me an apple from the bowl, knowing that I hadn't probably eating any food yet this morning.

"Don't think just because you feed me, I have to be nice when you make comments like that." I hissed back, throwing her and Kyla a glare as they stared back at each other, laughing at me. "But honestly, tell me what you guys really think now that I don't have Spencer with me."

"What are you talking about?" Kyla asked curiously as Becks avoided my eye contact.

"Cut the crap, I know you both too well..."

Kyla looked at Becks who slowly nodded at her. "Okay... fine. We think you're pushing it a little bit too hard after this whole surgery. You're going to run yourself down, and you're throwing yourself into everything all at once, especially things with Spencer."

"We are happy for you, Ash, we really are with you and Spencer getting back together and everything. We just don't want to see you hurt yourself, your body is still recovering."

"I have spent the last ten years without this girl, I don't think I'm _rushing _things..."I said in a fairly loud voice, only a little bit from screaming. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I need to go lay down. My head is just killing me." I said, rubbing my temples and closing my eyes as I walked to my room and fell down on my bed, passing out almost as soon as I hit the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So I'm back up at my cottage, don't know how much writing I'll get done. It's all weather dependant so hope for bad weather while I'll hope for good and we'll see who comes out the victor. [insert evil laugh]

I do kind of know where I want to take things in the next chapter so hopefully when I start writing, it will just all come out.

I have been blocked lately though so don't expect too much. I even watched the whole series again to try and get me back into this...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Up for the Challenge

Well it was sunny out ALL weekend so I didn't get around to writing very much. Here's the new chapter. I'm really trying to push through this 'writer's block', so if the chapters aren't up to par or if I get them out slower than usual, I'm really sorry. I think I started this chapter four times with a different scenario in each until I finally ended up with this one.

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 30 – Up for the Challenge_

**Ashley's POV**

I had gotten up early that morning after spending the night over at Spencer's. I quietly slipped out, leaving a note for Spencer saying that I loved her and that I'd be back later tonight. I didn't have to be anywhere for the day since Becks told me she had everything under control for the label. I actually think she was lying and just told me that so I would take the day off to calm down and relax. I was getting grilled by both her and Kyla that I needed to slow down or else my body wouldn't be able to catch up with me and I would suffer the consequences. So since I had some time to kill, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

A minute or two after knocking on the door, it opened to reveal the older man. "Hi, Mr. C." I cheerfully gleamed as he opened the door wider and I took a step inside the house, glancing around aimlessly as he closed the door behind me and gestured me further into the house.

"Ashley, what a surprise!" He pulled me into a warming hug that would've probably been uncomfortable if it was anyone but Mr. C. I'm not a big fan of hugs, especially with adults, but it felt only natural with Mr. C., fatherly. "What graces me with your wonderful presence today?"

"I was hoping to talk to Mrs. C."

"Oh." His reaction was a little taken back at first, but was quickly replaced with a smirking nod. "She's actually at the hospital right now, but she should be back later today. Anything I can do for you though?"

"No thanks Mr. C., you're great." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Alright, well if there is anything else you need, just let me know." He brought me into another tight hug before he let me go, opening the door for me as I waved goodbye to him and started walking back towards my car.

"Ashley?" I heard his voice call me as I was half way down the driveway. I turned around and looked at the older man expectantly standing in the doorway as he smiled and nodded at me. "Good luck."

"With what?" I asked curiously, scrunching my eyebrows as I couldn't think of what he meant by that comment.

Mr. C. started walking down the driveway towards me. "Paula..." I felt his hand on my shoulder as he smiled at me one more time, this one being much more comforting and fatherly. "It's not going to be easy. So, good luck" His eyes were understanding and strong and even though I hadn't said a word, he knew I was heading over to the hospital right away. He knew I wasn't going to give up, and he was right, I wasn't.

"Thanks Mr. C."

"No problem." He smiled and waved as I opened my car door, standing with it open as I waved back. "And for what it's worth Ashley... I'm really glad that you're with my daughter."

---------------------------------------

I got to the hospital shortly after leaving the Carlin residence, I left with a huge smile on my face after my quick conversation with Spencer's dad. I was always envious that she had him as a father, he has always been great. I reached the nurse's station where they pointed in me in the right direction of where I could find Mrs. C. Apparently when she wasn't doing emergency surgeries, she was all over the hospital doing rounds. That woman never tires.

"Mrs. Carlin." I called politely as the woman looked up from her paperwork briefly as she heard her name being called before seeing who it was and then rolling her eyes and glancing back down at her charts. She walked right past me into another room, checking on a patient, ignoring me like I wasn't even there. Have I told you lately that Mrs. Carlin hasn't really taken a warming to my return? Actually, she never had taken a warming to me come to think of it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Mrs. Carlin." I yelled, following her into the patient's room as the older woman continued to work, still avoiding eye contact with me. "Not until you talk to me, so tell me what I have to do, tell me what to do to make this right." I moved around the hospital bed and stood right in front of the woman so she couldn't get around me. I wasn't going to let her walk away and not have this conversation. Round two was right now.

"You really aren't going to leave this alone, are you?" She asked, still avoiding eye contact with me or even looking up.

"No, I'm not." I answered with a little chuckle under my breath. I stood still in front of the woman, not moving an inch and she didn't bother to look at me. "When someone amazing such as your daughter comes back into your life, you're going to do whatever you have to do to hold onto it. And you're going to do everything in your power to make them happy, so here I am asking you, what I can do to make you believe that I'm the one for her?"

"Ashley, I don't think this is an appropriate time to talk about this." Her voice was harsh and cold, still not looking up at me as she continued working on her patient, who was thankfully unconscious in the hospital bed. "I'm at work and as you can probably see very busy."

"With all due respect Mrs. Carlin, there's never going to be an appropriate time for us to have this conversation."

"Ashley--"

"Just tell me what I have to do, it's as simple as that." The words almost came out as a plea, and if it wasn't Mrs. C. I would probably me on my knees, begging right now. But we all knew that wasn't going to happen, not now at least.

"It's not as _simple _as that, Ashley. Life isn't simple, love _isn't_ simple and marriage definitely isn't _simple_."

"I understand that." I nodded, although I don't know why as her gaze was still on the patient in front of her and not on me.

"Do you Ashley? As I recall, whenever things got too complicated, your answer would be to run. And that solution doesn't work here in the real world, eventually you have to face your problems, whether you want to or not."

"Isn't that what I'm doing here... facing a problem, and _not _running away...?"

"You think I'm a problem?"

"I think you'll be the one thing Spencer's going to regret if we get married without your honest blessing. So yes, that is a _problem _because I don't want to be another reason for one of Spencer's regrets in life. I've already done that once to her with Europe, and I'm not going to let that happen again. I'm not giving up on this, Mrs. Carlin."

"So you keep on saying Ashley."

"That is why I'm asking you what I can _do_ to show you because you're not going to take my word for it. So until tell me what I need to do to prove it to you, all I have is what's in here." I put my hand over my heart and I saw Paula's eyes glance up slightly at me, but still keeping her head down at the patient. "All I have are words, and I know words are cheap and actions speak louder, but you aren't giving me anything here to work with. I'm trying so hard here, Mrs. Carlin. Do you not think I make your daughter happy enough?"

I heard the older woman sigh quietly as her head dropped slightly as well. I smirked as I knew she couldn't answer that question truthfully, because she knew I did make Spencer happy and that's all that should matter. "Fine, you know what you can do... I want to see my daughter _every_ week for Sunday dinner." The older woman finally glanced up from her paperwork and looked me right in the eyes. Eyes that portrayed so many different things all at once, the only way to sum it up would be to call it intimidating, as I unconsciously stepped back. "If you want to really try and make this work, you can start there." And in a split second her eyes were once again on her paperwork as she walked swiftly around me and out of the room.

"Thank you." I ran out and yelled as I gripped both sides of the doorway before the older woman was too far out of reach to hear me.

"You shouldn't be thanking me yet Ashley...I'm certainly not going to make this easy for you."

I nodded and smirked at the woman who had dropped her gaze from me again and had started reading over some papers on the counter over by the nurse's station. "I know, but I'm more than up for the challenge."

I can't wait for Round three. Bring it on Paula Carlin.

---------------------------------------

When I drove back to Spencer's, I found her in her bedroom, still in bed with the covers just barely covering her almost naked body. Ten years ago that would've been me, sleeping in until noon on a Saturday, oh how things have changed.

I sat down on the bed and shooed some of Spencer's hair out of her face before she slowly started to stir. "Hey, where have you been?" Her voice husked, smiling sleepily at me as she opened her eyes up completely and propped herself up with her arm slowly.

"I went to go see your mom..." I spat out as Spencer began to lean in and kiss me, just grazing my lips before pulling back abruptly. Probably not the best time to mention her mom as she was about to kiss me, but I couldn't control it just coming out like that. She did ask...

"You did?" Her voice squeaked as she pulled back slightly and looked at me curiously with a quirked eyebrow.

I laughed at the look on the blonde's face as I pulled back another stray piece of hair that had fallen when she began leaning down. I leaned in and kissed her quickly as a reassuring kiss that everything was alright. "How do you feel about dinner over at your parent's house tomorrow night?"

"Uh--" I threw her off again as now she was shaking her head and blinking out of complete confusion. I could hardly blame her, it's not like it's normal for me to go see her mom and then for her to invite us over for dinner.

I chuckled and cupped her face, kissing her lightly on the nose and 'awing'. "Yeah, you don't have to answer that, we don't really have a choice." I cut her off before she could answer, shaking my head and lightly smiling. "We're going over there every Sunday night."

"_Every_ Sunday?"

Her face turned worried like I was asking her to go to _my_ mom's house every Sunday, not her own. It was semi-comforting that she was just as intimidated by her mother as I was. "You want your mom to be okay with us, don't you?" I asked rhetorically as the blonde still slowly nodded shyly at me. "Well she told me that I could start from there and see how it goes."

"That's great, Ashley." A smile swept the blonde's face as she jumped up and hugged me.

Her hair fell over her shoulder and onto mine, gently tickling it as she nuzzled her head into me further, making me shiver at the contact. "Yeah, now I just have to hope I don't screw it up." I dropped my head and kissed her shoulder delicately, leaving my face lingering there.

I felt Spencer pull back and her hand softly on my face, lifting it up so I was looking at her, into her blue eyes. "You're going to be great Ash." Her smile was contagious as I couldn't resist smiling back, even if it was only a weak one. "The rest of my family already loves you... she will too, eventually." Spencer added, flopping back onto the bed and ruffling up the pillow underneath her head as she held her hand out for me to join her.

"By the way, what are you still doing in bed?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow as I leaned back and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "It's just past noon, that's my job to sleep in until then."

"I was waiting for you to come back." Spencer smirked, throwing her arms loosely around my neck as she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, were you now?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:_ "So originally when I planned to make this fic longer_,_ but I decided against it."_ - Remember when I said that? Well... that was like 10 chapters ago, and I take it back now since I had actually planned on finishing it before 30 chapters.... Although I have been slower with this story, I don't know when I'm going to end this, but I will. I hate it when people leave stories unfinished, and I promise you that I won't do that.

So with that said, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I really tried to get past this writing funk I'm in right now. Leave me a review if you want, if not, I shall see you next update.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	31. The Final Judgment

Ugh, I'm so sorry guys... I feel as though the longer this story goes on, I'm updating later and later. I'm very sorry for my inconsistency, but nonetheless here's the new chapter.

Enjoy it anyways.

R & R.

_Chapter 31 – The Final Judgment_

**Spencer's POV**

Even with my multiple visits to my parent's house over the last few days, I still had the same huge knot in my stomach when Ashley and I pulled up in front of it. I don't know how it happened, but my mother had convinced Ashley that the both of us had to attend these Sunday dinners at my parent's house from now on.

"I still can't believe my mom invited _you_ over for Sunday dinner..." I softly laughed, looking at Ashley and smiling at her in the driver's seat. That was another wonderful perk of having Ashley back, I didn't have to drive in crazy LA traffic as much, plus her ride didn't help either.

"Don't get too excited." The brunette cupped my face and weakly grinned. "I'm pretty sure she just wants to teach me a lesson rather than serve me a nice home cooked meal."

I brought my own hand to my face, gliding it over top of Ashley's. "Well either way, you should know that you being here is really important to me." I smiled, and lightly kissed her as I took her hand from my face and brought it down, squeezing it gently as I glanced back at the house. "You ready?" I asked nervously as my eyes were back on Ashley, who just simply smiled and nodded before we got out of the car together.

"Hey you two, you're right on time! Please, come on in." My mom greeted us rather excitedly as she opened the door, giving us both firm hugs and leading us further into the house. "It's nice to see you both."

"You too, Mrs. C." Ashley responded politely with a fake smile as I stood there staring at my mother, trying to guess what drugs she was on. She was never remotely nice to Ashley, and I highly doubt our talk changed her mind about this whole situation. And it was even more unlikely that Ashley's conversation with her yesterday changed her mind as well.

"Hey guys, I hope you're hungry. Dinner's almost ready." A loud low voice came from the kitchen, and a minute later my dad's figure accompanied the voice as he appeared in the doorway, apron and everything in hand. 'Hey Ashley, why don't you come in here and help me, I could use an extra hand?"

"Sure Mr. C." Ashley happily obliged as she kissed my hand and let go of it, slowly heading towards the kitchen.

I suddenly felt very aware of being alone with my mother, and didn't particularly like the feeling. "I'll help too." I yelled quickly as Ashley started walking towards the kitchen. She looked back at me with a confused look until I gazed up at my unsuspecting mother beside me and Ashley nodded in compliance.

"That's alright Spence, Ashley and got it." My dad shooed me away with his hand, as I narrowed my eyes and pouted. "Plus if you're not going to be around here as often anymore, I might as well teach Ashley the trick of the trade so she can cook for you."

"Hell yes!" Ashley shouted, jumping up and throwing her arm around my dad. God, I hated her so much right now.

"Spencer dear, can I talk to you for a second?" My mom asked quietly, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from my father and Ashley. I glanced over at Ashley, hoping she would help me out of this situation, but all she did was snicker at me. She would totally be paying for that later. Once we were in another room, she let go of my arm and turned around to face me, having her sweet look on her face being replaced by a stern one. "I wanted to tell you why I'm doing this."

I knew by _this_ she meant the dinner, and by dinner she really meant Ashley, but I stood there and let her continue anyway.

"I invited you and Ashley over for Sunday dinners so you can see firsthand that Ashley isn't ready for this."

"Mom..."

"No, hear me out for a sec--"

"I'm tired of arguing about this." I lowered my head and sighed softly, closing my eyes and taking in a big breath. I don't know why the woman kept insisting to bring up this topic, it wasn't like we were actually getting anywhere with it. At this point, all it did was piss both of us off because neither one would change their mind. "I have already let you say what you wanted to say when I came here last time, but I won't--I won't let you insult Ashley again. You don't choose who you love, mom... it just happens."

"I know that dear..."

I took a step closer to the older woman. "Then you should be happy for me," I raised my voice a bit as my hands started becoming frantic in front of me, "happy that I found someone that I love, and that loves me back."

"Honey--"

I took another deep breathe in, trying to control the volume of my voice and calm down so I didn't draw attention from Ashley and my father in the other room. "I know you don't think that Ashley deserves another chance after how she left, but that's not your decision to make, it's mine. And my decision is to follow my heart." As I looked at the older woman standing in front of me, it seemed for the first time I had caught her off guard and let her speechless. "You know, you married dad even though grandma didn't want you to, how is that any different?"

"Hey you two, dinner's ready." Ashley peaked her head around the corner, coming into the room and unintentionally interrupting us. She gave me her smile that crinkled her nose before holding her hand out for me to take. "You coming?"

I nodded, taking her hand as I looked back at my mom and gave her a look. I didn't need to hear an answer to my question because I knew I was right, there was no difference. I turned back around when I felt Ashley squeeze on my hand and begin to tug me into the next room.

---------------------------------------

**Ashley's POV**

Dinner had gone pretty smoothly for the most part, that was until Mrs. C. thought it would be fun to try and take me off guard with personal questions. I could only laugh at the woman's bad attempt to make me squirm, but I also had to give her props for being so gutsy and starting the topic that the rest of us were trying to avoid. But it was more likely she brought the topic up to see Spencer's reaction from my answers, rather to actually know them herself.

"So, do you two plan to have children?"

"Mom!" Spencer yelled, dropping her head in embarrassment as she looked back up at me with an apologetic face, mouthing 'sorry'. Mr. C. almost choked on his food at the other end of the table as his wife asked us the question. I'm pretty sure he was just as shocked as we were about her asking that.

"What? It's a perfectly acceptable question to ask... and who knows when Glen will find someone to reproduce with--"

"Mom, don't say reproduce..." I could only laugh at Spencer's face as her mom used that word, and her tone was nothing short of unimpressed with the older woman. I grabbed her hand under the table, assuring her that it was alright as I gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm just saying--"

"Actually Mrs. C., I think it would be great to have a little Spencer running around." I cut off Spencer's mom and glanced at her.

"You do?" Spencer asked, squeezing my hand and nervously smiling at me.

"Of course." I smiled back, crinkling my nose. I knew she loved it when I did that. "I even have thought of a few names."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Hmm, well my favourite one is Dani." I smiled ridiculously big as my thoughts went back to that tiny girl and boy that warmed my heart so fast. "That way if it's a boy or a girl, we can still name the baby that."

"Dani... I love it." Spencer agreed, leaning in and kissing me softly as Mrs. C. sat there shocked.

Yeah, that's right, take that Mrs. C. The game is on.

"Dani, I think that's a great name." Mr. C. said, smiling at the both of us before getting up and starting to clear the empty plates.

"You know, it could easily be a little Ashley running around too." Spencer whispered in my ear as she grabbed onto my arm loosely and I couldn't resist smiling at the blonde. She kissed my forehead as she raised her eyebrows at me before getting up and taking both of plates.

"Ashley..." I heard Mrs. C. whisper as Spencer and Mr. C. continued clearing the table. I turned around to find her looking at me, gesturing with her eyes to the next room. I squinted, not completely getting her subtle hint as she tugged me into the next room as the others were distracted. "I need to know that you're serious and ready for this."

"Isn't that what I'm doing here? You said that this is where I can start."

She let go of my arm as she laughed and shook her head at me. "This is where _it_ starts, but you're going to have to do a lot more to show me that you are ready."

This woman confuses the hell out of me. "And how do you propose we do that if you can't take my word for it?"

She started to walk around me, beginning to nod and softly chuckle. "Ah, you see I thought about that..." She waved her finger in the air. "And I came up with a solution to that problem, let's call it 'the Final Judgement'."

"The Final Judgement, are you serious?" I asked with a smirk as I couldn't resist not laughing at the ridiculousness of it. Mrs. C. stopped walking and just stood there with her arms crosses and a quirked eyebrow, waiting for me to stop laughing. I guess she was being serious with the name as I coughed subtly and glanced down in slight embarrassment. "Okay, so what exactly does this 'final judgement' involve?"

"One month, four different tasks..." She motioned with her fingers, like I didn't understand the words, one and four... "You prove to me that can handle that and you got yourself a blessing."

"Okay, sounds easy enough, so do I at least get to know what the tasks are before hand?"

"No, you can't prepare yourself for love, Ashley, and this will be no different. Every Sunday I'll give you a task in which you need to complete by the time you return the next Sunday, _easy_ as that."

"And what if I don't complete the task in time?"

"If you fail, you don't get my blessing for this wedding."

"So four tests?"

"Four tests, Ashley, just you and me." The older woman stared intensely at me, gesturing between the two of us with her hands. "I guess you can call this round three between the two of us." She smirked softly as she held out an envelope out in front of me.

"I guess you can." I replied, narrowing my eyes at the older woman as she stood straight up, acting all smug as I took the envelope from her hands. I'll play along with her games for now, like I said, I'm always up for the challenge and this, definitely sounds like a challenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what do you think the four tasks will be that Paula will give Ashley? Any ideas? I'd love to give you guys some hints, but I think I'll just wait until I update :) But while you guys wait, and for interest sake, let me know you guess is going to happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. The Doctor Is In

Sorry I was away this weekend so I didn't get any writing down until I got back. Here's the new chapter.

Enjoy.

R & R.

* * *

_You Gotta Go There to Come Back_

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 32 – The Doctor Is In_

**Ashley's POV**

The ride home from dinner was rather quiet, we had left shortly after dinner since Spencer said she was tired, and I myself had a mild headache from all the commotion. We both went straight upstairs to our bedroom to get changed when we got home. As I walked over to the bed, setting the envelope down on the bedside table against the lamp, Spencer sat down silently beside me on the bed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Did you really mean all of that stuff you said at dinner?" Her voice was soft as I could hear the tiredness behind it.

"You mean about having kids?" I asked the blonde as she lifted her head from my shoulder and slowly nodded. "Of course I meant it, Spence. As much as your mother was trying to catch me off guard with that topic, I truly have thought about it..."

"I'm sorry about that... I don't know why she insists on trying to make you look bad." I laughed and looked at her like she was crazy as she rolled her eyes at me. "Okay, I do... but still, I'm sorry. What did she give you anyways?" She asked, pointing over at the bedside table.

"It's just an envelope. I don't know what it says inside yet, I'm just probably going to open it later. I'm not really in the mood to see what she wrote right now." I answered as I began to rub my temples.

"Is your head bothering you again?" I felt her warm hands glide over mine and brought them down from my face, as she weakly smiled at me.

"Yeah, just a small headache, I get them from time to time now... you know after the surgery and everything." I closed my eyes and continue to rub my temples, smiling when I opened my eyes to see a concerned look on Spencer's face. "Don't worry Spence, they're nothing."

She cupped my cheek and gave me another worried look before leaning in and giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "I just don't want to see you in the hospital again."

"You won't." I leaned my forehead against hers as I kissed her again, this time capturing her lips harder as my hand cupped the back of Spencer's neck, bringing her in closer to me. My tongue quickly slipped past her lips and won dominance as her fatigue was more than showing. Pulling back out of the kiss, I leaned my forehead back against hers and placed another chaste kiss on her nose before softly grinning. "You should get to bed babe, you seem exhausted."

Spencer simply blinked and nodded at me before scooting back in the bed and crawling under the covers. I followed suit and Spencer quickly cuddled up to me, her head resting on my shoulder and her arm draped over my body. "Goodnight." She sighed out as her body relaxed more.

"Night, Spence." Kissing her softly on the head, I began humming a soft tune as she slowly drifted to sleep. Once she did, I reached over carefully and grabbed the envelope from the night stand, carefully with my sudden movements so I didn't wake the sleeping beauty on me. I pulled out the piece of paper inside, unfolding it and quickly glancing at it to see just an address scribbled down.

_1901 Ocean Drive, Manhattan Beach_

---------------------------------------

It took a few days before I got around to checking out the address, but about mid week I found myself down in Manhattan Beach, looking for this random place that I had no clue what it was. It was a lot easier said than done. Eventually I found 1901 Ocean Drive. It was a rather plain looking building on the outside, very sleek and new aged look to it, with nothing outside except for the number of the street. If I wasn't walking and checking out almost every number on the buildings, I most likely would've missed it.

Entering the building, I was met immediately with a set of stairs, at the top I found a single door. Opening it, I slowly walked down the white hallway, scanning the walls for any sort of clues that I was in the right place and shortly coming to an opening.

"Hi, may I help you?" The young girl at the desk asked me as I continued to look around curiously. It looked like some sort of waiting room with a few couches set up and a handful of single chairs.

"Uh, no it's okay. I think I have the wrong place."

The girl looked me up and down and then breathed out loudly, almost coming out as a soft laugh. "Well what are you looking for?"

"1901 Ocean Drive."

"Yes, that's us. Do you have an appointment?"

"I was sent here by Paula Carlin?" I responded hesitantly, not knowing if that response would actually get me somewhere with this girl, but hoping it would if I in fact had the right place.

The girl glanced down at her computer and typed what I assumed to be the name I gave her, only to look back up at me and smile. "Oh yes, Ms. Davies correct?" I nodded slowly as a confused look washed over my face. The receptionist picked up her phone and quickly mumbled something I couldn't quite make out into it and hung up. "You can go in now."

Still confused, I slowly opened the door and walked into the average-sized room to see an older woman sitting in a chair with a pad of paper. She had thick auburn rimmed glasses that matched quite nicely with her blazer and medium length skirt. She looked very professional as I stood by the doorway examining her with the rest of the room. I didn't even need to walk any closer to tell what she did for a living, my childhood taught me all too well.

_Another therapist, great... just what I needed. Is it still too late to run?_

"Hello Ashley, I'm Dr. Gibson. I've been expecting you." I quirked my eyebrow at the older looking woman as she smirked at me, throwing her hand up in the air towards me. "Don't worry, I'm a dear friend of Paula's, she has informed me of your little situation."

"My situation?"

"Yes and I must say, it's quite a gallant thing you are doing... standing up to Paula like this. I don't think she fully expected you to go through with it."

"Well it's important to me." I replied, starting to wander around the room and stare at all of the frames that hung on the wall. I don't know why, but doctors always had a billion plaques and framed diplomas on their walls, like it was some contest to have the most or something. Personally it just freaked me out with the lack of wall space. "So what exactly am I doing here?"

"Ah right, the task..." The woman nodded and gestured with her hand that I should take a seat, in that awkward therapy chair I hate so much. Those chairs you're _supposed_ to be able to lie down in, but are extremely uncomfortable... yeah, those chairs. I hate them. I swore after high school I would never sit in one again, and now here I am, sitting... uncomfortably, I might add. "So Ashley, tell me about yourself?"

"Wait, that's what this is...? A therapy session?" I couldn't contain my laughter as I looked at the woman and almost fell off the awkward chair trying to get up. Oh how this is so high school... My mother put me in therapy and now my soon to be mother in law is putting me in it.

"Well you can talk to me or you can go back through that door you just came through and go on with the rest of your day, the choice is up to you, Ashley."

"So this is like the first part of the test, you're here to get me to stay and talk?" I nodded knowingly that I'm right as the older woman just sits there staring at me.

"I'm here because for some reason, Paula believes you should be here, and from this hostility I'm sensing already, I'm thinking you do need to talk about some things."

"How about we play it this way..." I ordered firmly, sitting up in the uncomfortable chair and staring back at the woman. "How about you ask me questions that Paula wants to know and we take it from there?"

"Ashley, you know that's not how therapy works."

"And how would you know that I know how therapy works, unless Paula has told you about me?" The woman glanced down at her notepad and began tapping her pen slowly, avoiding eye contact with me. "So really, there is no need to tell you about myself, since Mrs. Carlin has already filled you in, thoroughly, I'm sure."

"Ashley..." She stopped tapping her pen as she looked up at me, keeping her head down so I could see her eyes peer over her glasses. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

I sighed out loudly, throwing my hands up in the air as I fell back down on the uncomfortable chair. Obviously she didn't want to do this the easy way. "What would you like to know doctor?"

"Wherever you would like to start..."

_This is why I hated therapists as a kid..._

"Okay, well let's start with the fact that my soon to be mother in-law is using a _therapist_ to get information about me..."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"You really can't be more original than that, doc?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow and crossing him arms. "Fine but anything I tell you, you'll go back and tell her."

"Not necessarily, but is it not worth a try to at least try and communicate what you're feeling?"

"Fine, I feel like I shouldn't have to prove my love and loyalty for her daughter, at least like _this_." I took in a big breath and sat up slowly again, resting my arms on my knees and clutching my hands together tightly. "I will though because Spencer means the world to me and her family's approval means a lot to her. When you love someone, you have to put them first. And I guess when you marry someone, you kind of marry the family too, so I have to at least try and get along with Paula, despite both our feelings."

"So you're doing this for Spencer." It came out more as a statement rather than a question, but I still nodded anyways as Dr. Gibson began writing on her notepad. "Do you think it would be easier if you were doing this for yourself instead?"

"Probably not, I have more incentive if I'm doing it for Spencer. I can accept letting myself down, but I can't bear to let her down again."

"Because of what happened in your past with her?" Again I nodded in compliance as she scribbled something down. "Okay, well let's talk about that."

"What about it?" I asked, trying to get comfortable in the chair, which was nearly impossible. I pretty much had to lay flat out on the chair to be in a position that wouldn't strain anything. If we were getting into my past, I knew it was going to be awhile, so I might as well try and get as comfortable as I could.

"Well you're Ashley Davies, one of two daughters of the legendary Raife Davies. It must have been hard as a child growing up without your father around."

"I guess you can say that... I don't get what my father has to do with Spencer though."

"Okay, let me ask another question, do you know why Paula sent you here?"

"Punishment? To see me squirm? For her own enjoyment? I'm sure it's something like that... Paula and I have a kind of _special _relationship."

"Yes, clearly I can tell from the resentment in your voice...But no, that's not why she sent you to me, especially as your first task. At the end of the day, it's the choices you make that truly matter. Choices are what shape the rest of your life. You had a choice to come here today. You had a choice to walk back out that door once you came in here. You had a choice to talk to me--"

"I had a choice not to leave for Europe, I get it, alright. Paula thinks I'm going to leave Spencer again and be an absent parent just like my father, but that's not going to happen."

"Tell me why you left for Europe, Ashley."

_Ah, the million dollar question...had to come up sooner or later._

"I was being childish when I walked away from Spencer. I was young and confused, and yeah... I guess the hardship of my childhood did have an effect on me. I wasn't good with being vulnerable... and two of the people I actually could open up to, gave me the choice between them. My concept of family was so distorted that I confused myself with the feeling of safety in my friend, Aiden and the feeling of love in Spencer, and I just got scared and ran. But I promised myself if I ever got a second chance, I'd do it differently. And I am. I have to, I have to for her, I have to for me... it's what I need to do."

"What makes you so sure that you won't leave again, besides promising yourself that you won't?"

"Here's how I see it, you can shut your eyes so you don't see, and you can cover your ears so you can't hear, but you can never close your heart off so you can't love. You can try, but you never fully can. When I was over in Europe, I never saw or heard from Spencer, but my heart still felt her. All I have is how I feel, and I can't even describe how I feel because it's just so much. Every day that I spent over in Europe, trying to figure out whatever it was, was one less day without her, and I've already spent ten years without her, I'd be a complete idiot to give up even more."

"I see."

"So are you going to tell Paula all of this stuff that you got out of me today?"

"This was never about Paula, Ashley. It was always about you, and as hard as it may be to believe, she does have your best interest at heart with these tasks. On an end note, I'd like to leave you with some advice, Ashley." The woman took her glasses off and placed them down on her notepad as she peered up at me and got my approval through a head nod. "Everyone eventually finds themselves at a crossroad in some point in their lives. So just look at all your choices, pick the best one, then go with it. Don't look back and regret your choice afterwards, if it turns out to be the wrong choice, all you can do is learn from it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just on a side note, I wanted to share with you the _cutest_ tweet ever that I read today... cause it's well, adorable.

-o-

"How is it possible to fall in love so many times again and again with the same person you've never left?"

-o-

And who do you ask tweeted that? Why, none other than Mandy Musgrave. (: So I thought it would relevant to share... because her and Matt are completely adorable.

Anyways back on topic now, I have to take a little writing hiatus since I have a final exam coming up which I need to be studying for... I probably won't be updating too much until then (it's two weeks away), maybe one or two updates, but don't hold me to that. As much as I enjoy writing, school is kind of number one on my priority list... so I _literally _will have to pry myself away from my computer and from writing. Damn it and its temptation. *shakes fist in air*

I'm hoping that I'll be able to get out a few chapters quickly when I get back. I have all the tasks figured out so that'll be four chapters in itself. I haven't decided yet if they'll be in four consecutive chapters or not.

Let me know what you guys think, although I'm going to try and not write, I will be checking emails so the more reviews I get, the more tempting it will be to write more and get out another chapter.

Hopefully my willpower will last the two weeks... pfft, who am I kidding, I give it four days, max.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Envelope Number Two

I don't know if any of you noticed or not... but I changed my username. So I'm very sorry if it was a harder for any of you to find my story... my father chose to be particularly nosey and pry into my personal life by going on this site and finding all my stories and reading them, so I changed it... parents, urgh. *shakes head in frustration* Anyways, that whole situation made me angry so I ended up writing a day after updating... Haha told you, I have no will power. It is very sad. But either way, here's the new chapter. Task two. (:

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 33 – Envelope Number Two_

**Ashley's POV**

Despite the fact that I wasn't particularly thrilled that Paula's first task was therapy, I had to admit talking to Dr. Gibson shed a few lights on some aspects in my life. Particularly the fact that I can't run from my past anymore, no matter how twisted and screwed up it is because as much as I want to run, it's kind of a part of me. It still didn't make it any easier to like the woman though, since she knew I hated therapy. But I had to try, for Spencer and the wedding. At least I had completed task one by the time Sunday hit, and after a week already, I had come to the conclusion that gaining Paula's trust back seemed to be my own personal goal while doing her tasks. I hoped that along with completing the tasks, it would be the key to getting this wedding approval. And as hard as it would be, I knew it was my only option, the _only_ option.

The dinner itself was rather uneventful, at least compared to last with less-than-awkward conversation from all the parties. It was rather unusual to say the least. Paula had taken me aside during the night and had given me my second envelope, and I enthusiastically took it... well I tried to without an eye roll. I think it was a vast improvement for me. See, look at me, Ashley Davies, trying to play nice with her fiancé's mother. Definitely wouldn't have seen that ten years ago. Nope.

"Envelope number two tonight..." I sighed, falling back on the bed out of exhaustion with the envelope still in my hands. Spencer climbed on the bed beside me, crawling on her stomach as I laid on my back.

"At least my mom didn't interrogate you as badly at dinner this time." She simply smiled as she lightly danced her fingertips across my revealed stomach and began leaving soft kisses on it.

"You talked to her about that, didn't you?" Paula had been reasonably nice at dinner tonight, tonight being Sunday. I had hoped that it was because I had passed the first task and Dr. Gibson had given a good report back to her, but I knew that wasn't fully the case.

"Maybe just a little." Spencer blushed, hiding her face into my shoulder and giggled a bit. "I'm sorry, but I don't like her asking all those personal questions either..."

"Well thanks for looking out for me."

"My pleasure." She chimed, pulling herself up to my face and pulling my lips to hers. It wasn't a long kiss, but it wasn't quick either. It was the perfect length, it was a simple 'I'm here and I love you' kiss, and that's all I needed. "So what's inside lucky envelope number two?" She asked anxiously, rolling over my body, trying to grab the piece of paper out of my hand.

_She didn't actually think she was going to get it, did she?_

I smirked at her devilishly, and began waving my arm around frantically as the blonde began to whine and pout, rolling off of me and crossing her arms, disappointed.

_Okay, no more of that then._

I uncrossed her arms and pulled her back over to me, holding the envelope in front of the both of us and letting her open the envelope as I pulled out the letter inside. "Ugh! Another god damn address..." I scoffed, throwing the piece of paper and on the bed beside us.

"Another therapy session?"

"If it is, it's not at the same place... Look." I grabbed the piece of paper back from off the bed and gave it to her. "Different address, it's not even remotely close to the other place."

"Arden Boulevard? That's like Central Los Angeles, isn't it?"

"I think so... I'll scope it out tomorrow and see what I'm dealing with."

"You want some company?" Spencer grinned, throwing her arms around my neck and bringing herself closer to me. I absolutely adored that smile, and to top it off, she just slightly tilted her head as she's waiting patiently for me to respond.

_God I love her. _

"You know I'd love that." I smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "But I probably should do this alone..." I sighed softly, scooting down further on the bed and pulling Spencer down on top of me so her head was resting on my chest. I would've loved nothing more than for Spencer to come with me, but I think that her mother wouldn't appreciate that very much. I'm pretty sure it was one of the unspoken rules about these tasks. I had to do them _alone_.

"Okay, I understand. But you know I'm here if you need me."

"I always need you, Spence."

---------------------------------------

"414 S Arden Blvd." I sighed, finally finding the address as I got out of my car and glanced up at the rather large house in front of me. "Why would Paula send me to a house?" Or more importantly, who's house. "It better not be a shrink's house... that would just be way too creepy." I mumbled to myself as I walked slowly across the street. I parked across from the house as I find it rude to park in a person's driveway if a car's already there. Who knows if they need to leave or not, and there I would be rudely blocking them in.

"Michael! Get back here and put on your shoes!" I hear a loud voice come from inside as the front door swings open and a little dark-haired boy runs out onto the grass, barefoot.

I'm standing on the sidewalk now, peering up at the house, wondering if I should actually go in or not. I felt a little tug on my shirt as I peered down to see the boy right beside me, smiling at me. A smile that was weirdly familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I bent down so he was at eye level and smiled back. "Well hello there, little fella."

"Hi."

"Where are your shoes? You shouldn't be out here in your bare feet!" I asked playfully, pointing down at his feet and frowning. The boy looked down briefly before glancing back up at me, covering his face and giggling.

"Michael Lee Denni--!" I stand up, hearing the loud void again and my eyes widen as the man runs out of the house with a pair of tiny shoes in his hand, which immediately drop out of his hands when his eyes find mine. "Oh my god! Ashley?"

_Aiden?_

_Oh my god... I think I'm going to vomit. _

"Hi..." I respond awkwardly, with a more awkward wave that seemed more like a half salute, half wave sort of thing.

_What the hell was that? God, you are pathetic sometimes, Ashley_.

He started walking towards me now as the little boy hides behind me and continues to giggle.

_Well I guess I know where I recognize the smile from..._

"It's good to see you." Aiden grinned, leaning in for a hug and then awkwardly pulling away and deciding to wave instead.

_Is vomiting still on the table for discussion? Yeah? Okay... good._

"Michael." Aiden scolded lightly, holding out the tiny pair of shoes as the boy still hid behind me, clenching the back of my legs rather tightly. I would've run away if I could have. "1..."Aiden started counting as he tapped his foot impatiently. "2..."

The boy finally let go of my legs, and crept out from behind me, no longer giggling as he sat down on the grass, sulking as Aiden put on his shoes. The scene was rather heart warming, if I must say so myself. Aiden's son was definitely a cutie. It still didn't explain why Paula sent me here though, to Aiden's house. To the one person besides myself, that got in the way between Spencer and I.

As I stood there smiling at the little boy on the ground, arms crossed and still pouting, I didn't notice that Aiden's concentration was back on me. "So I have to take him to school, but did you want to tag along and then we can grab some coffee or something after and catch up?" He asked politely, weakly smiling as I snapped back up to him as he held his hand out for his son to take.

I simply nodded, walking slowly to the car with them, and jumping in the passenger seat as Aiden strapped Michael into the back before getting in beside me and starting the car. Ten minutes later, Aiden stood outside his car, waving at his son as the boy was greeted by his friends before running into the school. Aiden Dennison, a dad, that's something I did not picture. We drove to a nearby diner and grabbed a back booth, both ordering some coffee and breakfast.

"So, Michael...?" I awkwardly broke the silence, looking at him routinely nodding as I shifted my eyes around waiting for him to begin telling me about the boy. "You have a son."

He chuckled a bit at my expression and threw his hand up in the air, his palm facing towards himself. "Married too, going on four years." He pointed at his wedding finger, where a gold wedding band was placed securely around.

"Wow, congratulations. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name's Nicole, brown hair, green eyes with an adorable button nose. You'd actually probably like her, Ash. She's really into music, like yourself and her father is the CEO of the company I work for, I'm an ad executive there."

"You married your boss' daughter, nice Aiden."

"For the record, I didn't know she was my boss' daughter when I first met her, we were at a club. And do not even try and play that card with me, Ash. I know how many teachers' daughters you slept with in high school, just to get a passing grade in their class."

"Hey! That was only _one_ year, before I met--" I cut myself off as I didn't know if I should bring _her_ up or not yet. I mean I didn't come back for either one of them, but Aiden had to know that if I did, it was going to be for her.

He laughed at how I cut myself off before saying her name. I'm glad he at least found it amusing. "So is that why you're here? Spencer?"

"Look, I'm sorry I lost touch with you, Aiden." I spat out, immediately peering down at the table afterwards, embarrassed and unable to look him directly in the eyes. "But--"

I heard him breathe out a small laugh which drew my eyes back up to his. He was smiling, surprisingly. "Truthfully, I didn't think I'd see you again after high school... with you not coming back for senior year and all. Which is why I'm still wondering why you are here? I mean, it's great to see you again after... ten years, but it's rather out of the blue, Ash."

_Why am I here... that is a good question._

"Would it make any sense if I told you that Paula sent me?"

"Paula? Like Paula Carlin, Spencer's mom?" His voice became higher, obviously as he had no clue what I was talking about. I nodded in response, shrugging casually as I glanced back down at my coffee. "So this is about Spencer then."

"She's kind of why I came back..."

Aiden laughed, throwing his head back and began clapping. "Glad to see you haven't changed a bit, Ash. Still chasing after _the _girl."

"No, I have, Aid. I've changed _a_ _lot_, I was over there for nearly ten years. Believe me, I'm not that same girl I was all those years ago." I sighed out loudly, running my fingers over the rim of my cup of coffee. My eyes have still yet to leave the cup.

"Wait? What? You didn't come back for her after you graduated high school?" He asked, nearly falling out of the booth in shock. "Please tell me you at least talked to her when you were over there...?" I continued to look down, ashamed, unable to answer him vocally as I just sat there, staring at the table and my coffee cup. "Ashley! Well have you at least seen her yet?"

"Of course! I told you, she's _why_ I came back."

"And..?"

"And what?"

"Are you not going to tell me what happened? I have been cut off from all this Spashley drama for years now. And as much as I was heavily involved with it before, I kind of would like to enjoy being on the outside of it all for once."

My face is nothing less than unimpressed as Aiden smiles at me across the table, sipping on his coffee and acting all smug.

"Okay fine, then at least tell me why Paula sent you?" He rolled his eyes and pushed his coffee cup away from him slightly, looking at me expectantly to at least answer that question.

"I have no clue. I didn't even know I _was_ meeting you, she just gave me an address." I pulled out the piece of paper with the address written on it and shoved it across the table so he could see. His face pulled back as he glanced over the note, obviously just as confused as I am..

"Is it creepy that I haven't talked to this woman in like forever and she knows where I live?" He anxiously laughed, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as he gave the piece of paper back to me. "I mean, should I be worried here?"

"Paula has connections everywhere, it's ridiculous...." I sighed, letting a big breath out as I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's watching us right now... or having someone do it for her." I snapped my head around, glancing in all the directions to see if I see her around to freak out Aiden. I know she actually isn't here, but I know she does have her ways. I'd just rather not know how exactly.

"And why did she send you to me?"

"She's having me do these _tasks_... this..." I hold up the piece of paper in the air. "...this was the second one."

Aiden quirked his eyebrow at me, and crossed his arms as he gave me a 'uh huh' look. "Tasks...for...what... exactly?"

"Forherweddingblessing." I spat out quickly, hoping that he wouldn't understand as I slurred all the words together as I glanced down again, hiding my eyes from his.

He held his hand up in the air towards me as his head lifted up and his body weight shifted back. "Wedding blessing?" He asked curiously, his mouth dropping as he looked at me expectantly. "Whoa! Hold up, how long exactly have you been back for?"

"A month and a bit, maybe?"

Aiden covered his face with his hands as I could hear him laughing softly as he shook his head at me. "See, you were wrong, you're still the same Ashley Davies." He grinned at me and elicited a small chuckle and eye roll from me. "A month and you're already engaged, classic Ashley Davies. Acting on your impulses and hormones...You probably lasted like what, a night before having sex with her again?"

_Well he would've definitely lost the bet with Kyla and Becks... _

"It technically wasn't a month..." I glanced down brief, scratching the back of my head. "Itwasmorelikeaweek." I slurred out quickly again, hiding my face from him as I blushed horribly.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again... slowly, because for a second I thought I heard you say 'it was more like a week'." His face went from a huge playful smile to a dead serious one as Aiden recognized the fake grin I put on. "You've got to be kidding me right now, seriously, Ashley."

"It wasn't even me who proposed, it was Spencer." I threw out defensively for some reason, gesturing with a hand flick that I probably would've laughed at if I ever saw someone doing that.

"So why aren't _you_ wearing an engagement ring?" He threw back a question in an equally defensive tone as I just used as he picked up my hand and showed me the ring-less wedding finger.

_Shit. I knew something was off. Mental note: Go shopping for an engagement ring for Spencer. Done!_

"Neither one of us are?" I threw another fake smile at him, and he rolled his eyes at me as he shook his head, dropping it into his hands probably thinking that I'm hopeless. "Classic Ashley Davies right? Complete and utter mush when around a certain blonde, blue-eyed beauty that she forgets one of the most important things... That's _one _thing about me that hasn't changed."

"Well, congratulations... I guess I can't really say I'm surprised. Well, except for the fact that Spencer proposed. But I am actually happy for you two."

"Thanks, Aid. And believe me, I was _just _as surprised as you were."

"But I still don't understand why Paula sent you to me for a task?"

And then it all of a sudden dawned on me. How could I have missed it? Task one, therapy... it's supposed to be a sort of 'healing treatment', that's why I was sent there as a teenager, to heal me from my mistakes. And then Dr. Gibson directly asked me about my past in the session, and how the mistakes in my upbringing affected me. Paula had to of told her to ask me about that. That's just not a coincidence. She's trying to leave me hints. And task two with Aiden... He was obviously an even bigger mistake of my past, a mistake that I very much screwed up with. He was part of the reason I took off to Europe, the reason I left Spencer. Paula was showing me my mistakes... my weaknesses, the things that she was afraid I would screw up again because like I said, the past is never the past, it will forever be a part of me.

"Oh my god..." I whispered under my breath as I sat there looking dumbfounded in front of Aiden, who remained completely clueless. Paula was actually doing this for me, to prepare me... to make me stronger... This was another therapy session, this _whole _thing... it was my healing treatment.

_What. The. Hell...?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So did anyone see me bringing Aiden back? Haha, I hope not... I found it rather funny how when I was writing this chapter, I got a review from Momo The Great saying she noticed that Aiden hasn't being around... so maybe she kind of was onto something... which is why Momo, this chapter is for you. (:

So we're half way through the tasks, and I really want to know what you all think of them so far. It took me a while to figure them out so I'd appreciate any input. Good or bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	34. Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today

Another new chapter, it's a longer one too. I feel like I haven't written a long in since the beginning of this story so it felt good getting another one out there for you guys. (I told you I wouldn't be able to stay away... even with my final exam on Monday.)

Enjoy.

You know the drill, R & R.

_Chapter 34 – __Yesterday, Tomorrow and Today_

**Ashley's POV**

Another Sunday, another envelope.

I had sort of got into the rhythm of things by now, this being the third task that I have to complete. Although I don't think catching up with Aiden should really be considered a task... I guess the whole point was to 'face my past'. It seems to be the pattern so far, and I can only assume the same for what I hold in my hand now.

"4063 Ingraham Street, Mrs. Hamilton, 7:45am" I read out loud as Kyla handed me a drink and plopped down on her couch beside me. I had called her up shortly after Spencer left for work and asked her to come over to hang out. "Well, at least Paula was nice enough to give me more than an address this time."

"Yeah, that might been helpful when she gave you Aiden's address... just you know, as a courteous heads up." Kyla scoffed, shaking her head and throwing her legs up on the coffee table in front of us to get comfortable. "I still can't believe she sent you to him, it's _Aiden, _Aiden!"

"I can, it's all part of her test. Aiden was part of the reason I left in the first place, and she was testing me to see if those feelings I had that made me run were still there."

"And were they?" Kyla tried to ask nonchalant, but I could tell by her body language it was anything but that. Her eyes stayed focused on her hands which were fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and she had slouched down even more on the couch.

"No, of course not. Kyla, you should know more than anyone that when I got to Europe, it wasn't really about Aiden... or even Spencer for that matter, it was completely about me."I leaned forward, throwing my hands over my face at just the thought of the whole situation. "I was just too young and immature to see it as that."

When I pulled my face out of my hands, Kyla had shot up and was staring at me while a subtle grin. "So how did he look?" She asked eagerly, her facial expression turning anxious as she brought her feet off the coffee table, and crossed them to sit Indian style, leaning in to hear my response. "I mean, did he look good? I bet he aged well."

I furrowed my eyebrows at my smiling little sister. "He looked married... with a child." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms at my sister. "So do _not _even go there with me, Kyla."

"What, I can't ask how Aiden's doing without some alternative motive? I _did_ know the guy too you know..."

"Yes, I do remember you dated him, and no, you can't ask me how he's doing, not with that look... I know that look all too well. And besides, what happened to that model guy you were seeing? Sock boy or whatever his name is?"

"Please do not call him that, his name is Tyler, and he only did one sock ad... when he was first starting out." Kyla snared at me, crossing her arms and giving me a stern, unimpressed face. "And we're doing fine, thank you very much. He's actually taking me out for our three month anniversary Wednesday night. And just because I'm dating him, doesn't mean I can't want to know how one of our friends from high school is doing."

"He's doing fine, Kyla. Great job, great wife, great kid, great everything... so don't go and mess that up for him." I warned her, trying to be as polite as I could. I was so over Aiden drama and I did not need to get back into all of it again because Kyla was 'curious' of how he was doing.

"Now why do you have to say it like that...?" She continued staring at me with an unimpressed look, still arms crossed.

"Because I'm your sister and I know that look in your eye Kyla, and it's nothing but trouble. Just leave it be... okay, Kyla? For me, please. Leave all that Aiden drama in the past because I really don't need to be brought back to high school with all of that, and you know I will be if something happens."

"I just want to talk to--"

"No."

"But--"

"No." I cut her off, pointing at her aggressively as I slightly tilted my head and stared. Kyla opened her mouth again but closed it immediately as I over exaggeratedly tilted my head again, widening my eyes at her and shaking my head. She lowered her head and turned it away from me, obviously not very impressed with me.

It remained quiet between the two of us for a while, making it more than awkward as we both lounged on the couch. "Kyla, come on. I'm just looking out for you." I pleaded, trying to break the awkward silence as she continued to sit there with her arms crossed, gaze away from me. "Nothing good came from Aiden in high school... He dated me and got me pregnant and then he dated you, broke your heart, just to get back together with you again to turn down sex and declare his love for me. AKA, _Nothing good._"

"So why can you talk to him and I can't? Getting pregnant is way worse than what he ever did to me."

"Because I like vaginas... more specifically Spencer's, and I'm not the one going around Los Angeles bonking models like Sock boy."

"First off, you just need to say 'I like girls...' I don't need that image in my head, you're my sister... and secondly, don't call him 'Sock boy'. It's _Tyler_... and for your information, not that it's any of your business, we haven't 'bonked' yet."

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground as my sister sat there, laid back and carefree, playing with her nails. "Seriously? It's been three months... and it's _you_. What's the problem?"

"It just hasn't happened yet, and things are going too well to screw it up by putting pressure on it. I don't know... I'm actually enjoying myself with a guy for a change."

"So Sock boy doesn't want to _sock_ you--uh, I mean Tyler...?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at my sister who was giving me a pout, even after correcting myself.

"Despite what you may think, not everything is about sex, Ashley."

I sarcastically gasped and crossed my arms at her. "Uh Spencer and I are totally not about sex, thank you very much.... it's just a bonus."

"I don't need to hear about my sister's sex life."

"You were making bets on my sex life like a month ago..."

"I was getting money for that though, easy money."

"Fine, here." I dug into my pocket and pull out a twenty, slamming it on the coffee table in front of us. "Spencer and I have sex."

"Ashley." Her face goes serious as she throws the twenty dollar bill back at me, rolling her eyes as she does.

A light goes off my in my head, and a small, smug smirk washes over my face. "She just loves it when I--"

"STOP!" Kyla slapped her hand over my mouth and frowned as I couldn't resist grinning at her squirming over the idea. My grin soon turns into a laugh that I couldn't control as Kyla's face went awkward. "You are so _not _funny."

"I'm a little funny."

---------------------------------------

The next morning I had decided to check out the address on my next task card. I wasn't overly thrilled with the time, being much earlier than I'm used to getting up, but it's not like I had a choice in the matter, and at least Paula was giving me more to go with here by giving me a name along with it.

I surveyed the street, checking for the number 4063 on each sides of the street. I didn't exactly know what I was looking for, that's what the hard part was in all of this, walking in blind. I stopped when I finally reached the address, pulling up to a large building, I parked my car on the side of the road, and stepped out of my car.

"Wilshire Park Elementary School? You have got to be kidding me..." My drop my head and began shaking it. I swear Paula is enjoying this. First she sends me to therapy, which she knows I hate. And now she's got me at a school... and I think everybody knows my take on school, at least for me being _physically _in one, I don't like them.

Reluctantly, I head inside anyways, searching for anybody aimlessly walking around in the halls to point in the right direction of Mrs. Hamilton. At first I thought it might be the secretary, so I checked there first, but it was locked, and had a completely different name on the door. Eventually I found the janitor sweeping the hallways, and he nicely gestured to me where her room was.

"Mrs. Hamilton?" I peered into the slightly opened door, knocking as I slowly entered. I glanced around to room to see little tables set up with little chairs around them. It must have been a kindergarten classroom. On the far wall there were tiny hooks with names tags above each one, all empty of course as it was only 8am. The children would surely be here soon though. I made my way into the middle of the room where I finally saw a young, averaged sized woman sitting at her desk focussing rather hard on the book in her hands.

I coughed lightly so that I didn't startle her, but enough to grab her attention so she knew she was no longer alone in the room. "Hi." I simply waved as the woman peeked up from her book.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She apologized, putting her book down and getting up from her seat to greet me.

"Are you Mrs. Hamilton?"

"Please call me Sydney, and you must be Ashley?" She nodded, sticking out her hand politely.

"Yes, that would be me." I shook her hand as she smiled at me. She was definitely a morning person with a huge smile like that at eight in the morning. I still am not. "So how exactly do you know Paula, seeing as a normal person wouldn't really be doing this unless it was for a friend?"

"What, help put soon-to-be daughter in-laws through tests?" She laughed and shook her head, walking to her desk and sitting down as I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I've known Paula for about either years now, when I met Glen."

"Oh god, you two aren't... y-you know?" I cringed my face at just the idea of it.

She threw her head back, bursting out into a solid laugh, which was quite relieving to say the least. "No, our relationship is _completely_ platonic. We're just really good friends."

"So how much as Paula told you about me then?"

"Enough, that I trust you with some of these kids today."

"Uh...say what now?"

"Ashley, you're at a _school_, what exactly did you think you were going to be doing?"

"I don't know, I thought this might be like a meet n' greet thing, and then you would tell me my task and I'd be out the door again."

"Well, nice to meet you, but you're going to have to stay in that door as your task starts in..." She grinned playfully, stretching out her sentence as she glanced down quickly at her watch, "...ten minutes, and if you're really lucky, maybe even eleven minutes until those bratty, misbehaved kids arrive. You'll look after a table of them for the day, make sure they don't do anything harmful or pee anywhere but the bathroom, stuff like that." Sydney then walked over to a nearby table, and neatly rearranged some of the toys on top of it. "There will be four children at this table; Stephen, Lauren, Mike and Katie, you'll watch them for the day."

"Uh, okay... doesn't sound _too_ challenging. So what's exactly the deal with these kids?"

"Lauren and Katie are best friends, but they tend to argue a lot, which results in screaming... loud, high pitched screeching. They also like to latch onto your legs and try to pull you down, so beware of that. Stephen won't be a problem, he's very quiet and just sticks to himself, but Mike... Mike, on the other hand, he's going to be a handful. Best advice I can give you for him is to just watch him." My face cringed as she finished telling me about the children I would be watching which elicited a tiny laugh from Sydney as she patted me on the shoulder. "Welcome to parenthood, Ashley Davies. This is only just the beginning."

Just on cue, the children started flocking in, little by little as I stood there with Sydney starting to feel overwhelmed. I felt Sydney pat me on the shoulder before she went and started helping some of the children take off their back packs.

It wasn't long until I found the table I was standing by with three young kids, two girls and one boy, which by the look of him, I assumed to be Stephen. The boy was very well put together, with a red shirt and black slacks with cute little, round glasses. Picture the little blonde kid from Jerry Maguire, and it's this kid look to a tee. The two girls looked like twins, both dressed identically the same, although different colours and their hair both matched, neatly half up, half down with a colour coordinated ribbon tied in place. If it wasn't just that adorable, it was almost enough to make me gag.

As the other tables were filling up with more and more children, I peered over to Sydney who was showing a student something at her desk. She finally looked up and caught my glance and slowly nodded at me, telling me through her nod that everything was going to be alright.

"You!" A tiny voice squeaked and I felt a tug on my pant leg. I peered down to see a familiar dark-haired boy, Aiden's son, Michael smiling up at me. He was nicely dressed wearing a light blue striped tee shirt with beige shorts and neatly tied shoes, most likely tied by his father. His hair just screamed Aiden, and I couldn't help smirk at the thought of a mini-Aiden.

"You!" I smiled back, kneeling down as the boy moved in to hug me.

"Ah, so I've seen you met Mikey." Sydney said, making her way over to the both of us and kneeling down by the small boy in front of me. "Mikey, this is Miss Davies. She's going to be watching over you today."

His smile went even larger as he jumped onto my leg and yelped in excitement and Sydney's face went confused. "Wow, that's not his usual reaction with new people, normally he kicks ne them in the shins and then runs away laughing."

I pried the boy off my leg and pick him up, holding him in my arms as I playfully narrow my eyes at him. "You wouldn't do that, now would you mister?"

Michael giggled and shook his head, blushing as he nudged his head into the crook my neck. I shrugged at Sydney who had a confused, shocked look on her face as the boy was strangely friendly with me, obviously not knowing that I knew his father.

"Alright, well you seem to have this under control, let me know if you need anything Ashley." She nodded at me before turning to the boy in my arms, scrunching her face and narrowing her eyes. "And you be good for Miss Davies here."

I let the boy down and ruffled his hair, making him giggle as Sydney started surveying around the room, checking on the children at the other tables. "So you're a little trouble maker huh? What would your father say about that?" I smiled at the boy as he continued to giggle and take his small seat at the table.

"Ashley." Sydney called my name, waving me over to her desk. She handed me a basket full of crayons and smiled.

When I turned around, Michael had run off from the table. Both girls sat there laughing at me while Stephen sat there silently. I placed the basket of crayons on the table for the three remaining children and ran out of the room, glancing down both ways of the hallway to see if the little boy was running down either of them. I checked all the open classrooms and scanned them briefly for the dark-haired boy, as well as the office and the gym, along with any janitor closet I passed by.

I entered the washroom and called his name. Nothing. So I went to open the door, but I heard a small giggle before I could make my way out. Turning around, I fell to my knees, checking underneath the stalls for feet, and what did you know, in the last stall there was one set of tiny feet. I knocked on the stall slowly, and there was no response so I knocked again. Nothing. I definitely was not going to crawl underneath the stall in this bathroom, and peering over the top of the stall would probably be inappropriate, just in case he was actually going to the bathroom. It wasn't likely, but I didn't want to take a chance.

I stepped back a few feet and contemplated how I was going to do this. After a while I remembered Aiden's technique when dealing with his son, and a small smile washed over my face as I took a step towards the bathroom stall. I started tapping my foot lightly on the ground, just loud enough for the little boy to hear it. "Michael." I called firmly, knowing it wouldn't get him to budge, but I wanted to let him know that I was still here and that it was me. I began counting. "1..." I started off slowly, dragging out the number as I continued tapping my food, looking around to see if he had started to peak out yet. "2..." I dragged it on longer this time, hoping that it would work just the same as when Aiden did it, and soon enough the tiny boy unlocked the door and crept his way out from the stall and smiled at me brightly, giggling as he ran towards me.

When I returned to the table with Michael, Stephen was the only one at the table. I surveyed the room for two matching blonde girls with ribbons, but had no luck.

"Stephen." I said softly, trying not to startle the shy boy from drawing. He peered up at me, pushing his glasses up as they fell down on his nose. "Do you have any idea where Katie and Lauren ran off to?" He shook his head and went back to his drawing, not saying a single word. I sighed heavily, dropping my head as I sat Michael back down at the table, before I went in search for another two children. "You have got to be kidding me..."

---------------------------------------

The day dragged on, but eventually came to an end. I eventually found the two girls hiding in the gym under some mats. Just as Sydney predicted, Lauren and Katie had tried to successfully latch on my legs and bring me down, although never actually completing their mission as I just walked around with them on my legs. I think they actually enjoyed it from their laughs and giggles. The two also bickered the whole day like Kyla and I do, except involving a lot higher pitched screaming and whining. Stephen felt almost invisible, staying quiet all day long. I never even heard the kid speak, which is I guess not very unusual when you're that young, and that shy. Michael behaved himself a little more, but I could tell it was just because of me. He did end up sticking a few crayons up his nose, but other than that, it was nothing too serious.

At the end of the school day, I found myself outside with all the children, each one leaving one by one as their parents picked them up. Michael was the last one to be picked up. We waited patiently, eventually finding the ground as it had been thirty minutes after school had ended. The boy just played with the grass as I lounged beside him, watching him intensely as he didn't stagger his gaze or concentration.

"Michael, I'm so sorry I'm late. Mommy got caught up at work." A frantic woman yelled, as a car pulled up and the woman started running towards us. The boy's eyes finally shot up from the grass, and smiled as he ran over to his mother, I slowly followed behind. "Oh, you aren't Mrs. Hamilton." She looked at me confused, not recognizing the strange person with her child.

"This is Miss Davies!" Michael yelled, hurrying back over to me and grabbing my hand, bringing me closer to his mother.

"Ashley." I bring my hand out for her to shake. "I was helping out in Mrs. Hamilton's class today and I decided to wait with Michael until he got picked up."

She shook it slowly with a reluctant look on her face. "Ashley Davies? _The_ Ashley Davies, daughter to the legendary Raife Davies?" She asked confused, shifting her eyes from me back to her son, whose hand was still intertwined with mine.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." I chuckled softly as Michael finally let go of my hand and went and grabbed his backpack from where he had left it over on the grass. It's been ten years since he died and I still get that reaction from people, although I didn't expect it from Aiden's wife.

"I can't wait to tell my husband that I met Raife Davies' daughter. He's going to freak." Her eyes brightened and her smile grew, almost looking like she wanted to jump up and down in the air and scream at the top of her lungs in exciting. Again, it's not the usual reaction from people that I semi-know.

"I don't think Aiden would exactly freak out if he knew we finally met, it was probably going to happen sooner or later."

Her head shot back, giving me a strange look as she turned her head slightly the side, mentally taking a step back. "Wait, how did you know my husband's name was Aiden." She asked curiously, pointing at me with her hand. "And what do you mean _finally?_"

"You're Nicole right?" I asked rhetorically, although she still nodded abruptly in return as I pointed at her and then back to me. "And I'm Ashley Davies..." I slowly dragged it out, but her face was still confused, if not even more. "Aiden never mentioned me to you?" I asked the confused woman in a slightly saddened tone as I hoped she wouldn't nod. She did. "Did he ever talk about high school to you?"

"Just past relationships... you know, stuff you cover before you get married." Nicole casually shrugged, not thinking too much into the question as a smile appeared again on her face. "I think he said there were two girls... Madison and uh, K-Kylie, I think it was?"

"Kyla." I sternly correct her, my face going hard and unimpressed. "So he seriously _never_ mentioned me, Ashley Davies?"

"No, did you know him in high school or something?"

"Yeah... or something." I whispered softly under my breath as I turned my head away from the tiny brunette. Michael finally joined us back with his backpack on and smiling gleefully at both of us. I tried looking back at Nicole, but I couldn't keep my gaze as it felt awkward. It felt awkward knowing that Aiden never told her about me, and yet he had told her about Madison and Kyla. By the time I looked back up, both Nicole and Michael were getting in the car. As Michael waved at me as they drove past, all I could think about was Nicole leaving me with even more unanswered questions than I had started out with that day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, there was no Spencer in this chapter... next chapter I promise. She's involved in the final task for Ashley.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	35. Warming a Parent's Heart

Gah! This site is making me mad, it wasn't being cooperative when I posted my last chapter, and when I was finally able to post it, the login screwed up again so none of you could tell me what you thought. :( And then I couldn't post any more of my stories either... So I'm hoping they finally got it working and we won't have a problem this time around... because I love hearing all your thoughts on my stories. It keeps me inspired to keep writing them!

Anyways, new chapter. Paula gives Ashley the last task and her final decision. Confrontation with Aiden. And of course, Spashley-ness. Oh yes... this is quite a _major_ chapter. (: Hopefully I do it justice, as I'm writing this at four in the morning... *fingers crossed*

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 35 – Warming a Parent's Heart_

**Ashley's POV**

"Hey Ash." Aiden greeted me as he walked in the door of the diner. I had called him the day before asking to get together at the diner again, to clear up some very needed questions I had recently discovered. We met before I had to pick Spencer up and head over to her parent's house for Sunday dinner. To say I was looking forward to this conversation would be an overstatement. I was rather dreading it actually, expecting the worst, but hoping for the best. I'm just glad I had an escape route if I needed it.

I forced out a small smile. "Hi." I softly waved and gestured him to take a seat across from me in the booth.

He chuckled at my distant greeting as he plopped down on the seat across from me. "I kind of expected you to call me after I heard about the little run in you had with Nicole earlier this week. She couldn't stop talking about how she met _thee _Ashley Davies and just how _normal _she was. It was sort of surreal having my wife tell me how amazing my old best friend is."

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that... so, do you want me to ask you the obvious question here... or do you just want to start explaining yourself?"

"Ashley, it's not like that--"

"Don't Aiden. No excuses, just tell me why, tell me why you told Nicole about Madison and my _sister_, but you didn't tell her about me." I raised my voice more than I wanted to. This wasn't exactly a conversation I wanted the whole diner to hear, but I couldn't help it. "I think we went through a hell a lot more than you did with them. So just clear that up for me because I can't possibly see any reason why you would lie to her about me... Besides the obvious reason, which I really hope isn't the case because I am so not in the mood to replay high school love triangles and squares all over again." I leaned back in the booth as I crossed my arms and started tapping my fingers on my arm, looking at Aiden expectantly.

He was silent for a while, looking down at the table. "Do you know how heartbreaking it was to see you just walk away after prom? I declared my love for you, and you just upped and left, without saying a word to me...like I didn't even matter to you." He brought his head up and stared me, his eyes not faltering as they stared straight into mine. "Nothing ever hurt me as much as your reaction that night."

"You're talking like you still have feelings for me or something." I softly laughed, trying to cover up the giant knot that just formed in my stomach as his eyes kept portraying nothing but pure suffering and pain. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

He smiled wide at me, although hesitating at first. "Well first loves are never really over..." His eyes stayed on mine as he reached across the table and grabbed my hand gently.

I threw him an uncomfortable look as I pulled my hand back as politely as I could. "I actually think that's actually true love, Aiden. You never _forget_ your first love, but true love never ends." I corrected him as shifted in my seat awkwardly, glancing down for a second and taking in a deep breath before looking back up at him. I couldn't not look at him when I said it, he had to expect it coming... "Look, I'm sorry how things played out in high school, but falling in love with Spencer... that was beyond my control. You can blame it on fate or luck, but I'm not going to regret that. I still do love you Aiden, but what we had was over twelve years ago, and Spencer is my _true_ love and I'm going to marry her. What I felt for her in high school doesn't even compare to how I feel about her now."

"And I told you, I'm happy for you and Spencer, but sometimes don't you just wish--"

"Aiden." I cut him off, slamming my hands down on his and grabbing them aggressively, lifting them up and softly tapping them against the table. "Sometimes... love is just supposed to be what it is, you learn from it and then you... move on. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it's what it is. You have Nicole now and I have Spencer, and I'm really happy with her, I hope you are too. It's not going to be anything more than this between us so if you can't deal with that, I'd rather part now on good terms than deal with that drama later on. I want you in my life Aiden, but I owe it to Spencer to be better than before, and I'm not going to put her in a position where she doubts me again. Listen, I need to go, I have to pick up Spencer so you think about what I said, and get back to me, alright?" I got up and patted him on the shoulder as I began walking past him. "I'll see you later."

---------------------------------------

When I reached my car, I drove straight to my house, but just sat in it for a while. I had a bit of time before I needed to grab Spencer, and I definitely needed it to reflect on what just happened in the diner and what had been said. I realized even more why Paula was hesitant over this wedding, or more importantly, over me. I had _a lot_ of baggage. Baggage that I didn't want to believe I had, but I still did.

I was brought of out of my daze with a light tap on my window. I rolled it down and was taken off guard by Spencer bending down and greeting me with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been sitting out here for awhile, I was getting worried that something might be wrong." Her smile was small, but still so warm and comforting as she laid her arms flat on my car and rested her head on them.

"I was just thinking, and you know how I like being in my car so much. The two just kind of go together."

Spencer narrowed her eyes at me playfully and pouted. I chuckled and brought her face to mine, giving her a soft kiss. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry. Are you ready to head to your parents for dinner?"

"You're positive that you're alright?"

"Positive, now get your cute butt in the passenger seat Blondie." I ordered nice, narrowing my eyes at her this time and smirking as she ran around the car and got in. "That's much better." I smiled as Spencer leaned in for a longer kiss. "My car is now complete with a hot blonde sitting beside me."

"Oh yeah, is that right?"

"Yup." I smiled gleefully as I put the car into gear, Spencer placing her hand over mind on the gearshift for the whole drive to her parents.

We got to her parent's house rather quickly, mostly due to my fast driving. I knew Spencer hated how I drove, but she never said anything out of politeness. I would normally slow down for her, just a smidge from what I would normally drive when I was by myself, but it is a Porsche and what's the point of driving slow with a car like that? Exactly.

"So how are things with the record label, Ashley?" Arthur. asked as he served everyone's plate with his famous spaghetti. "Starting up a new location here must be a handful."

"Actually Mr. C., my best friend and assistant, Becks, won't let me near the label. She thinks that I'm going to overwork myself too soon after my surgery, so she's banned me from anything to do with the label for another month. And even before I go back to work, I have to get cleared by the doctor..."

"She's right, you don't want to exert yourself too soon after such an extensive surgery." Paula nodded as she politely took a bit of her pasta and smiled at me.

"Sounds like she's a good friend, Ashley." Arthur added, "You don't find too many of those these days."

"Well she's been with me through this whole ordeal so she's just watching out for my best interest, that and she loves to see me squirm when I'm bored stiff. But I've been writing a lot more now since I have all this free time."

"You have?" Spencer looked at me shocked, reaching out and placing her hand on mine. "Why didn't you tell me that you were writing again?"

"Because I mostly do it when you're sleeping and I thought it might be creepy to tell you I write while watching you sleep." I nervously laughed as I squeezed her hand, hoping she wouldn't be too crept out by my confession. "Even if find it creepy, but I find more comes out when I do. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, I love your songs. I guess that explains why you sleep in so much longer than I do."

"Na, I just like my sleep." I shrugged and stuffed another mouthful of pasta in, smiling at Spencer between bites. "Anyways, how about you Mr. C., how's the centre treating you?"

"Very well, there's always some hard days, but it's the good ones that make it worth it. Plus, it gives me lots of time to spend with my family so there's nothing more to be grateful than that." He gleamed, glancing at both Paula and Spencer, who both smiled happily back at him. "That's one of the most important things in life, Ashley, being around to see your children grow up to be happy, young adults. Nothing warms a parents' heart more than seeing their child happy."

"Thanks dad." Spencer smiled at the older man, as she glanced back to me and I could tell she was imagining our children growing up, just like I was in that moment.

"Ashley, can I talk to you for a second in the other room?" Paula asked, grabbing my attention as I politely nodded and put my utensils neatly down on my plate. "You two stay here and chat, we'll be right back." Paula smiled at Arthur and Spencer as she put her hand on my shoulder and lead me out of the room.

Paula brought us into the living room, walking over to the side table, opening it up and bringing out an envelope. She held the last envelope up in the air, but pulled it back when I reached for it, holding her finger up in the air and shaking her head. "Before you open this, I want to tell you something. There actually was, _is_ another test involved in this whole final judgement."

"A-Another test?"

She patted me on the shoulder and forced me down gently to sit. She sat down beside with me and opened the envelope herself, reaching in and bringing out a tiny gold diamond ring. "One that will be ongoing throughout your whole life with Spencer. This was my great, great grandmother's ring, passed down generation to generation, it holds a certain importance to this family. Spencer does know of this ring, but she doesn't know I'm giving it to you." I sat there shocked, mouth completely open as Paula lifted my hand and placed the small ring into my hand, and closing my fingers around it. "So, here's the deal." She reached for the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. "I meant what I said about having you and Spencer here every Sunday for dinner. So if you can hold up your end of the bargain, I will have no problem granting you my blessing come your wedding day."

She handed me the piece of paper, and smiled at me, truly smiled at me for the first time ever. "June 7th?" I quirked my eyebrow at the older woman as I read the task card out loud.

"You have some planning to do, Ashley. I expect only the best for my daughter's dream wedding, come that day. I already booked this tiny private beach for the ceremony, just north of here."

"Seriously?" If my jaw had not already hit the floor, you would be hearing it drop again.... and again.

"Spencer has mentioned a few couple times the significance of the beach for you two, and although I would've loved to do it underneath the pier, I think a private beach would be more appropriate for your wedding, don't you think?"

"S-So you're really giving me your blessing to marry your daughter?"

"Every Sunday, Ashley." Paula nodded confidently at me, chuckling softly as she squeezed my hand. My face was still shocked more than ever, but I weakly smiled back at the woman. "I hope my tasks gave you some insight. I was never testing you on whether you loved my daughter, I just wanted to show you that it's not going to be easy. Marriage isn't all butterflies and rainbows. Yes, it can be beautiful sometimes, but it's also a challenge. You just have to remember why you're with the one you love, and no matter how much you fight, it's the bad moments that lead to the amazing ones. Like Arthur said, nothing warms a parents' heart more than seeing their child happy, and we both know you make Spencer happy. So, go out there and get my daughter."

We re-entered the dining room, Spencer and Arthur chatting amongst themselves and continuing to eat. Paula took her seat again, but I remained standing, walking over to Spencer and brushing her hair to grab her attention. "Would you all excuse me, I think I'm going to go and get some fresh air, maybe go for a quick drive. Everything's alright, but I'll be back shortly, okay Spence?" I kissed Spencer on the forehead softly before I grabbed my purse and headed for the front door. I needed to clear my head, and I wouldn't be able to do it here.

"Hey." I felt a warm hand grab mind, stopping me before I grabbed the doorknob. I turned around to see Spencer standing there with a sad face, one I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. "You want some company?"

---------------------------------------

Spencer and I decided just to walk instead of take my car. Well, Spencer decided and I agreed. It normally ended up that way. She thought it would be better to get fresh air if we weren't polluting it at the same time, so we left my car at her parent's house and started walking aimlessly around.

"You were a bit quiet after dinner, are you sure you're alright, Ash?" Her voice was soft and quiet, although I could still sense the worrisome in it. Spencer grabbed my hand and intertwined it as we continued to walk, although it wasn't aimlessly anymore, I knew where I was walking to now. "My mom didn't say anything to upset you, did she?"

"No Spence, Paula didn't say anything to upset me." I knew my tone sounded a little ticked off, but that's how I meant it to come out. By all means, not directed at Spencer, but I wanted her to hear it in my voice because I didn't want to sweep this under the rug again. I had done enough of that in my past, I didn't need to continue it.

"Is this about before? What you were thinking about in the car?"

"I went to go see Aiden again..."

"Uh, okay?" Spencer looked at me confused. "Ashley, you _are_ allowed to see your friend, I don't expect you to shut him out of your life now that you're back. Aiden was important to you, I understand that you miss you best friend."

"He was my best friend... but I don't know if he is now. He just seems to be stuck back in high school, and I'm not that same person anymore."

Spencer abruptly stopped, throwing my momentum back with her. "You're being very vague, Ash." She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to start filling her in.

"I think he still has feelings for me." I grimaced, hoping Spencer wouldn't react to it like last time. "He didn't say he did, but it was implied that he did."

"How so?" Her voice was soft, but concerned as she continued to walk again. That was a very good sign.

"He talked about how he wished things were different back and how first loves are never really over, stuff like that."

Spencer quirked her eyebrow at me out of confusion. "First love? Isn't it true love that doesn't end?" I nodded in agreement, just like I told Aiden and laughed softly. "Well, unless your true love is your first love."

"I wish you could've been my first love too, Spence." I brought our hands to my face and kissed the back of Spencer's tenderly. "It would've made this whole thing a lot easier."

"What is it Ashley?" Spencer asked, as she squeezed my hand gently, knowing it would comfort me. "Something else is bothering you, it's not just this Aiden thing, is it?"

I turned to her and sighed loudly and took in a deep breath so Spencer could hear. "Your mom gave me my last task tonight." I slowly handed her the envelope and she took it carefully, seeing the worried look in my eyes.

Her eyes shot open as she slowly pulled out the gold diamond ring along with the piece of paper from the envelope. "Ashley?"

"I thought it'd be fitting... doing this here." I grinned as I stopped walking and glanced around at our surroundings. It was then Spencer realized that I had stopped us by the pier on the beach, our special spot. I grabbed her hand and led her underneath, stopping when we were at the spot where I first took her. "There's only one way I complete this task, Spence, and that's if you say 'yes'." I delicately took the ring from her, holding it up as my grin turned into a full out smile. Without another second passing, I felt the blonde's arms embraced around me as she jumped into my arms, dropping the task card at our feet on the cool sand and assaulting my lips with hers.

We fell back on the sand, lips never leaving each other as the moon reflected off of the water and illuminated our silhouettes and the task card lying face up beside us.

"_June 7__th__." Two months until I'm the happiest person on the planet. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I want to give you guys a heads up on the progress of this story. I do know how I'm going to end it, I just don't know how many chapter-wise... it should be relatively soon though. I'm aiming for maybe five more chapters? But don't hold me to that... because really I have no idea. I would like it to finish this story before I start my fall semester (in like a month) just so you guys don't have to wait around for me to update it as I won't have much time on my hands when school starts up, but we will see.

Anyways, hope the site is working for you guys so you can drop me a lovely review... because you are going to right? (:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	36. Work Cut Out

Gah, I am horrible. I know I haven't updated this in story in a while, but here's the new chapter. I'm really sorry that I didn't get it out faster, I've kind of been working on three chapters at a time for this story and so it took a while...

Enjoy.

R & R.

_Chapter 36 – Work Cut Out_

**Ashley's POV**

I ended up waking up before Spencer this morning and decided to run out and grab some breakfast so I could treat her with breakfast in bed. When I got back, the blonde was still soundly asleep, the covers just lingering below the arch of her bare back. It was hard to resist gliding my hand across her bare back as the soft skin was just calling for me to touch it. I placed our breakfast on the nightstand as I slowly sat down on the bed, hoping to not wake the sleeping blonde as I moved closer.

I saw the edges of her mouth turn upwards as I scooted closer to her on the bed, reaching out and intertwining our fingers, my one gliding over the newly added ring on Spencer's ring finger. "So, you do realize that everyone thinks we're crazy for doing this, huh?" I whispered, bringing her hand to my face and placing a soft kiss on it.

"Since when do we care what people think?" Her one eye popped open as she fully smiled, turning over on her back so that she facing me.

"Hmm... very true. Although, I have to admit that I am slightly afraid of what your mother thinks." I shyly admitted, giggling as I leaned done and captured her soft lips with mine. "Good morning."

"It would've been better if I had woken up and you were here. Where'd you go?" Spencer whimpered as she pouted and pulled my body onto hers and brought me into another kiss, this one more urgent than the last.

"I'm sorry, I know the feeling of waking up every morning and the first thing I want to do is to see to your face, but..." I leaned my forehead against her and kissed her nose softly as I let out a huge smile, letting my nose crinkling along with it. "I went out and got us some coffee and donuts." I gestured behind me to the bedside table where there were two cups of coffee sitting with a doggie bag.

"Special occasion?" Spencer moaned as she pulled me down gently on top of her again as she quirked her eyebrows at me out of interest. I wasn't sure if it was for the coffee and donuts or over me as she was looking up me and down.

"I need a special occasion to treat my fiancé to breakfast in bed?" I pulled back and looked at the blonde expectantly and then smiled, not being able to resist leaning back down and kissing her. "I like treating you to special treats and this is just the beginning, Spence."

"The beginning of what?"

"Of the way it's going to be from now on... just me and you, this bed, and lots of coffee and donuts."

"Well I do love coffee and donuts."

"Hey!" I acted all offended, scrunching my face at the blonde who I knew was joking.

"Fine...and maybe you a little bit too." Spencer teased, poking my side as she smiled, pulling me into a kiss.

"Just a little bit?" I leaned back and playfully narrowed my eyes at her.

"Just a little bit."

"Well then I don't know if I can give you your other treat then if you like me just a _little_ bit." I began slowly moving off the bed, turning my face away from the pouting blonde.

"Hey now..." She grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back to her, throwing me on my back and swinging her legs around on top of me. "I'm sure I can very _easily_ persuade you otherwise." She leaned down slowly, breathing out on my increasingly hot skin as her hands found their way under my shirt. "You just have to give me a chance to..." Spencer husked into my ear and lightly nibbed on it.

"I don't think so, I'm like a vault." I tried to resist any attempt that Spencer was making on my body. "L-Lockdown." I tried to breathe out straight, my breath hitching as Spencer slowly glided her hand down my pants and had begun making patterns on the inside of my thigh.

"Is that so?" She teased, continuing to nibble on my ear and breathing on it hotly as she continued with persistently with her patterns on my inner legs. I tried to nod in compliance, but it only came out as a pleasurable moan. Not overly convincing, but seriously, who was I trying to fool? "Hmm, that's what I thought." Spencer smiled before capturing my lips with hers. Her tongue was tangled with mine almost instantly as my hands found her soft golden hair, pulling her in closer to me.

Spencer's advances were quickly brought to an abrupt stop when our doorbell rang. Sighing loudly, Spencer fell on top of me, her head resting in the crook my neck. "Leave it?" She pleaded as she lifted her head and gazed into my eyes with a pout.

The doorbell rang again and Spencer sighed again, dropping her head back down into before rolling off of me reluctantly. "Ugh, you start on breakfast, I'll grab the door... quickly." I kissed her quickly before scampering off the bed and down the stairs to open the door.

"Aiden, what are you doing here?" My tone sounded harsh as I opened the door and we stood face to face in the doorway. And just when I thought this would be a good morning...

"Good morning to you too, Ash... You told me to get back to you, so here I am...getting back to you." He replied, looking me up and down at my attire. It wasn't my usual attire, but I just went and picked up breakfast from the drive thru so it wasn't like anyone would've seen me in my big comfy sweatpants and tank top.

"Uh... I meant call me back, not show up on my doorstep when Spencer is right upstairs..." I whispered in a shout, trying not drawing attention to us downstairs. I had left the bedroom door open and I didn't even want to imagine how awkward it would be if Spencer came down here right now. It wasn't that I had anything to hide, but situations like these did not go well before my morning coffee fix.

"Spencer's here?"

"Well yeah... we kind of _do_ live together, Aiden."

"Shit." Aiden turned away quickly, rubbing the back of his head and looking frantic as he glanced back at me.

"Ashley, what's taking you so lo--oh, Aiden... hi." Spencer came barrelling down the stairs in my tiny boy shorts and a tank top. I didn't even need to turn around to look at her to know she was blushing, I could sense it in her voice. I felt her beside me instantly, throwing a protective arm around my waist. "What brings you here so early?" She asked innocently, although I knew it wasn't. I did in fact tell her the night prior that Aiden might have admitted still having feelings for me after all, jealousy was obviously predicted.

"I...uh, just dropped Michael off at school... so I decided to swing by and see if Ash wanted to grab a late breakfast." Even someone who wasn't fully aware of the situation could tell he was lying, Aiden never did do it well and if his dumb witted facial expression didn't tip you off, his nervous body language sure did.

"That's too bad, Ash just went out and got some breakfast for us." Spencer replied with a subtle sly smirk on her face as she tightened her grip around my waist and pulled me closer, not that I minded, I loved her hands on me. "You probably should have called first. It would've saved you the hassle of coming all the way here."

"It was actually on my way back so it was no trouble at all. It's good to see you again though Spencer, I wasn't sure if you were going to be here or not."

"Well Ash and I do live together..." Spencer sarcastically smiled and I couldn't resist lowering my head and softly chuckling to myself. I do enjoy my feisty Spencer.

"Yeah, that's what she said." Aiden politely laughed as he glanced at me for a second before looking back at Spencer, still noticing her protective grasp around my waist. If anything, it had continuing gotten tighter as our conversation with Aiden prolonged. "I guess I'll leave you to your breakfast then..."

We both politely waved goodbye at Aiden, watching him get in his car and pull out of the driveway before closing the front door again. "Donuts?" I turned to the blonde, seductively raising my eyebrows as I released her grip off my waist and took her hands with mine.

"Donuts."

---------------------------------------

"You can seriously not show up at the house like that again Aiden... I don't care what excuse you come up with, you have to call first." I burst through the door to the cafe. After Aiden left my house this morning, he had repeatedly texted me to meet up with him later that day.

"Ashley, you never told me you _lived_ with Spencer... you just told me you two were engaged." Aiden yelled back, following me through the door and catching up to my heightened pace. He grabbed my wrist lightly and turned me around before we could reach the booth.

"I kind of thought you were assume that we did..." I dropped my head and rolled it, trying not to get too frustrated at the situation. "Look, I told you that we can be friends again, but it can't be like before... you can't just walk in and out like there's nothing wrong with that, there has to be boundaries."

"Boundaries?"

"Yes... I know that sounds really lame, but our relationship was somewhat complicated. I don't want you out my life but it can't be like before either."

"So we're friends?"

"Yes... until you screw it up." I joked, playfully winking at him and smiling as he rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, I almost forgot... Spencer and I would like to personally invite you and Nicole to our wedding." I dug through my purse to find the invitation that Kyla, Becks and I had made earlier that week. With this being my final task, I decided to take the reins on the whole operation and not let Spencer do a thing. This was her dream wedding, and I was going to do everything right... hopefully. If not, Becks and Kyla would be there to help me out, willingly or not.

"You really want us to come?" Aiden looked surprisingly shocked as I handed him the invite.

"Of course, you were my best friend in high school and you know I'm not big on friends, so the few I do have, I want there."

"Thanks Ash, this means a lot." He turned one side of his mouth up as he gestured to the invite in his hand.

"Well as long as you bring your adorable kid I'll be very happy."

"Oh okay, so as long as Michael's there you'll be set, so I should just drop him off and leave."

I scrunched my face, making it appear to Aiden that I was contemplating the idea before throwing him a smile. "Yeah, sounds about right." I sarcastically nodded and winked at him. "Just bring Nicole... bring Michael, and just be my friend that I know you can be on my most important day, can you do that?"

"Of course I can, Ash. I promise, no repeats of prom night."

---------------------------------------

I got home later that night to a full driveway of cars. Entering the house, I was quickly greeted by a food covered Spencer. She had obviously been cooking, or at least trying to with all of the sauce smeared over her.

"Well hello... is this for me?" I smiled and pulled Spencer closer to me, licking some of the sauce off her face with my tongue.

"Thanks." She laughed, wiping off my saliva from her cheek. "And no, my parents are here. Remember I told you that they were coming over tonight instead of doing Sunday dinner."

"Oh... right." I pouted, hoping that we could've had some fun with dinner, definitely out of the question now with her parents in the house.

"My mom's in the other room if you want to keep her company while my dad teaches me how to make this linguine."

"Yeah, I'd say he has his work cut out for him."

"Hey!"

"I'm not complaining," I wiped some sauce off her face with my finger and sucked it. "I love it when you cook."

"Mmk, you go make us dinner while I'll take your mom." I kissed her lightly before she went back into the kitchen and I made my way into the living room to where her mom was waiting. "Hi Mrs. Carlin." I quietly said as I entered the room, not wanting to startle her at my entrance.

"Oh, Ashley, you're finally here."

"Yeah, I was just out running some errands..." I walked over and joined her on the couch as I heard some pots and pans clatter and drop in the kitchen. Mr. C. definitely had his work cut out for him... but again I had no complaints if I was around for Spencer's experimental dishes. More fun for me.

"For the wedding?" She asked, peering back at the kitchen herself after the noise. "I got the invitation in the mail today. I must admit, I was a little bit sceptical when Spencer told me you wanted to do this thing all yourself, but I'm quite impressed Ashley, you're really pulling all of this together."

"Well I can't take all the credit, I have Kyla and Becks working their tails off with me. This is Kyla's area after all: weddings, flowers, cakes, all that... she's like a kid in a candy shop with all of this. I don't think I needed to even ask her to help, she would've made me let her help. I...uh, I also want you to know that I invited Aiden to the wedding."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I know you sent me to him for closure but--"

"Ashley, I sent you to him so you could deal with your _entire _past... you didn't just leave Spencer when you shipped off to Europe, you left other people too and I wanted to make sure you had dealt with all of that. I see the way you look at Spencer and the way she looks back at you, I have no doubts in my mind that you made your choice a long time ago when it came to Aiden and my daughter and I also know from that look that what you two had wasn't some high school puppy love. Something was always missing with Spencer after you left, and as her mother, it killed me to see her be less than what she could be. She had so much potential and yet her will power always lacked somehow. It's very clear that what she was missing was you."

"Believe me Mrs. Carlin, I know what it feels like to be _incomplete_."

"Ashley, I think since you're about to become my daughter-in-law, it's alright to call me Paula." She patted my hand softly and smiled at me as more noise came from the kitchen, this time sounding like something plastic hitting the floor. "We should probably get in there, sounds like they are having some troubles." She chuckled as we both got up and walked into the kitchen to reveal the two other Carlin's fully covered in sauce from head to toe.

Definitely had my work cut out for me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	37. I Do

The final chapter... dum dum dum! I had another chapter written before this one but it was really short and filler-ish so I just took the good parts and threw them into this chapter, making it a bit longer.

Enjoy it!

R & R.

_Chapter 37 – I Do (A/N: I know, how original right?)_

**Ashley's POV**

It was the night before the wedding, I had been scrambling around with Kyla and Becks for nearly two months trying to get this all together and it had finally all come together. The rehearsal dinner had gone off without a hitch, and I could tell Spencer was getting anxious about tomorrow, I had to admit even I was.

"Thank you for tonight, Ash... and organizing this whole wedding, even though I feel bad for not helping."

"I wanted to do it all for you," I threaded my fingers through hers as we walked up the driveway to our front door. "...especially because I know how much all of this means to you. Having your family there and all our friends, sharing this moment with us... it's going to be amazing."

"No, you are amazing." She wrapped her hands around my waist and pulled me in closer. From the outside light, I could see her smiling as she leaned in and captured my lips.

"Yeah, well that too." I agreed with an obvious shrug, regaining Spencer's hand as I led her inside our house.

"Not to mention, _so_ full of yourself." Spencer laughed as she threw me against the front door, closing it with our backwards momentum. "Lucky for you, I like being _full _of Ashley." She husked, bringing her mouth to mine and barely grazing my lips with her tongue.

"I _am_ very lucky." My hands ran down her body, stopping just above the small of her back as I pulled Spencer into my body. She was intoxicating as her scent illuminated around me. My mouth was all over her neck, leaving little marks before I made my way back to her mouth. My urgency maintained persistent as Spencer's tongue entered my mouth, although I gladly gave up dominance when I felt her leg inch upwards between mine and her hand fall to my curly locks.

"Oh, I have my bride's gift for you." I randomly remembered, excitedly jumping up and pushing myself slightly away from Spencer.

"You're actually stopping this to tell me you have a present for me?" Spencer had her mouth open in complete shock and it was quickly replaced with a gigantic pout as I nodded in response.

"I have to give it to you before tomorrow and if I don't stop this now, who knows when I'd be able to... or if I would be able to at all." She continued to pout as I straightened her collar to her jacket and kissed her nose tenderly before jumping off the couch and grabbing my present from the cupboard. "Besides you're going to really like this gift."

"I _was_ enjoying my gift before you stopped..."

I walked back to the couch and Spencer had pulled her knees up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them. She still had a tiny pout on her face as I plopped back down beside her, present in hand. "I promise we'll leave off where we started after."

Spencer glanced at the wrapped present for a second before carefully unwrapping it. "Ashley Davies...Beneath the Boardwalk..." Spencer read over the CD case and examined it, flipping it over on the back to reveal a twelve song list. "Oh my god Ash!"

"My first album, dedicated to you...music and lyrics by me." I moved my hand over top of Spencer's, whose was resting on the CD case. "I thought the album name was fitting... it has a certain importance that is dear to my heart." I crinkled my nose and dumbly smiled as I squeezed her hand.

"It's perfect." Spencer whispered, placing her hand under my chin and bringing me into a loving kiss. I could feel her smiling into the kiss as her lips touched mine. That smile would soon be all mine, not that it wasn't already, but officially, it would be mine, all mine. "I can't believe you wrote and recorded a whole album without my knowledge!"

"Well Becks wouldn't let me anywhere near the administration part of the business, but she sure couldn't stop me from getting in the studio myself. She actually helped me with it."

"This is amazing Ash... I love you."

"I love you too... and the song I picked for our wedding song just might be on that." I winked and kissed her lightly on the cheek, only to have my face gently grabbed and pulled into Spencer's lips. I guess she really did love it, but I knew she would. Spencer has mentioned on several occasions how my voice makes her crazy, even more so my singing voice.

"Is that your way of telling me I should listen to it?"

"Well no, but I'm just saying you _could_ put it in the CD player and we could dance to a few of the songs."

"Hmm..." Spencer scrunched her face up to make it look like she was contemplating the idea or not. She frowned and then shook her head firmly, but couldn't resist adding in a smile at the end when she saw me pout. "How about we listen to it as we continue where we left off before...? You did promise." She raised her eyebrows as she threw one leg over me so she was completely straddling my hips, a position she knew I wouldn't be able to turn down.

Spencer didn't even give me time to contemplate the question before she pulled my face to hers and giggled as she captured my lips with hers. I fell back on the couch with Spencer falling on top of me, our lips never parting as we hit the soft cushioning.

---------------------------------------

"You should probably go soon, it's getting late..." Spencer sighed as she cuddled up to me on the couch, snuggling her head into the crook of my shoulder. I could smell her hair as I kissed the top of her head and threw my arms around her, bringing her in tighter to my almost naked body. Clothes were shed, but nothing beyond that happened. We promised ourselves that we wouldn't have sex the night before our wedding, and as hard as it was to stay by that promise, we did.

"Do I really have to?" I whined into her head, as I shifted to get more comfortable.

"Yes, you do." Spencer reluctantly answered as she brought her face up to mine and pouted, moving some stray hair away from my face and cupping my cheek gently. "As much as I don't want you to go, tomorrow is our wedding and it's tradition. I can't see you before the ceremony."

"Well how about I sneak out in the morning before you wake up so _you_ don't see me?" I happily suggested, having an eager, hopeful smile on my face.

"Ash..." Spencer scolded lightly, shaking her head as she couldn't resist smirking at my smile turned pout. I crossed my arms briefly at her shutdown.

"Fine..." I rolled my eyes and uncrossed my arms reluctantly. I knew Spencer hated it when I did that, she said it made me look upset at her, and that was the last thing I wanted. "But who am I going to snuggle with in the morning? Kyla surely isn't an option..."

"I'm sure you can go one day without your morning cuddle time..." Spencer snuggled back into me and I knew that I definitely didn't want to miss out on this, not even for a single day. But that's what she wanted, and I promised her and her mother a dream wedding, and I wasn't going to let her down now.

"Well _I'm _sure you're going to be making it up to me on our honeymoon."

"Am I now?" Spencer asked playfully and I nodded. "Huh... well since I'm already going to be paying for it later, we might as well cut tonight's cuddle time short." She slowly began to get off of me and moving down to the other end of the couch.

"There's no need to get ridiculous now." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her waist, pulling her back down onto me. "You aren't going _anywhere_... at least for a good twenty minutes. You owe me that at least."

"I guess I can spare twenty minutes for cuddling." Spencer sighed casually, shrugging as she scooted closer to me and resting her head on my chest.

"Good because this is the last cuddle session you're going to get as my fiancé and I think we should treasure it." I wrapped my arms are her securely and intertwined our fingers, playing with her ring finger and grazing the engagement ring gently.

"That's true, by this time tomorrow we're officially married."

"_Officially_ married...that means you're kind of stuck with me forever, Spence."

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" Spencer pulled away from me and looked at me curiously.

"Of course it's not, but I'm just saying... can you handle me for a lifetime? I know I'm not easy to be with."

"I couldn't handle not being with you for ten years, so I think I can handle being _with _you for an eternity..." She pulled me closer by my shirt so my face was just inches away from her. Her lips were calling out to me as they were barely grazing mine. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are, you're getting your cute butt over here and cuddling with me." I grabbed her playfully and brought her back towards me, her momentum carrying her into me and making me fall back on the couch, once again having Spencer straddling me.

"That I can do." Spencer smiled smugly as she leaned in and kissed me. Cuddle time was definitely not going to be limited to twenty minutes now.

---------------------------------------

It had taken nearly over eight hours to prepare the private beach for the ceremony the next day, but as I stood at the end of the custom made isle, I saw nothing but perfection. It was everything that I had imagined, with the tiny white chairs on each side of the light purple carpet. Misteen dendrobium orchids were scattered amongst wedding pavilion and amongst the rest of the beach, with a single one hanging off of the end chair of each row. Becks and Kyla stood close by, each looking on proudly as we stood waiting for Spencer to come down the isle. Chelsea and Spencer's friend, Brittany were standing on the other side, patiently waiting as well. My nervous smile was turned to an anxious one was I heard the piano start to play, signalling that it was time for Spencer to make her entrance.

I saw Mr. C. step up from the wedding tent which we designed for Spencer to get ready, and a second later, Spencer followed. To say she looked beautiful would not do her justice, she was breathtaking in every sense of the word. My face lit up in the exact moment I saw her and I couldn't stop my stomach from jumping. Her dress was eloquent and perfectly formed around her every single curve of her body, flowing out at the bottom with a short train. My smile widened as I imagined tonight and how quickly that dress was going to be off of her. This was the best day of my life, hands down.

By the time I realized it, Spencer was already half way down the isle with her father, staring at me and giving me the same exact look I was giving her; pure blissful happiness. Mr. C. hugged me before handing Spencer over and I could barely contain myself from taking her then. My eyes scanned her body again, almost dying at the mere perfection that was my soon-to-be wife.

The minister waited for the guests to be seated before softly clearing his throat and starting, "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons. In its right relation, it's the uniting of two souls already attuned to each other. We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Spencer and Ashley, whose hearts and souls are entwined as one. There are many things I could say to the two of you today, but instead I choose to listen to the words you have for each other." He glanced at both Spencer and I, before nodding at me. "Ashley."

"Spencer, when I look into your eyes, I see beauty, strength, and wisdom. But most importantly, I see my best friend. You're the reason I believe in love. I never imagined that I could find someone that would love me unconditionally as much as you do. Your love and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. And I realized that when we were apart, it was your love that guided me back to you. Your love brought me back when I was lost and couldn't find my way. And that's how I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love, Spence. Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending. Today, I am making a new ending with you. I promise I will love you with every beat of my heart. I've never believed in anything so strong or loved anyone as much as you and I never will. You gave me something no one else was able to give; love. And in return, I gave you something no one else ever got to see; my heart. And like the angle you are, you guarded it with your life, and I promise you I will do nothing less with yours, I'll be your angel. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever."

"And now Spencer."

"Ashley, there are so many reasons I love you. And I could stand here in front of our friends and family and list them all, but it still wouldn't be enough. There are no words that come even close to how I feel about you. I love how you look at me like I'm the only person in the room with you. How a simple touch can soothe me in a way no one else can. Some people might be afraid of someone having that much power over them, but I love the effect you have on me. You cannot always wait for the perfect moment, sometimes in life, you must dare to jump. Your love taught me that, it taught me to be brave and to take risks when something is that important to you, because let's face it, this hasn't been an easy journey for us, but the fact that we're here today says it all. I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all, because when I'm with you, there's no need to be afraid. You gave me your heart almost eleven year ago, and ever since I've carried it in _my_ heart." My eyes are drawn to the heart necklace around Spencer's neck and I can only smile wider as I refocus my eyes on blue ones. "I am never without it, without you. Everywhere I go, you come with me. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you. _My heart beats for you and only you, and on this day, the day of our wedding, the day you officially become mine, I promise you this. I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands. I promise you... me."_

"That was beautiful you two. And now for the rings." He turned to me and nodded again. "Ashley."

I turned around and grabbed Spencer's ring from Kyla, who couldn't resist throwing me a wink as I took it. Spencer did the same, taking my ring from Chelsea. As we turned back towards one another, smiles reappeared on our faces and I wanted nothing more but to kiss her. My attention returned back to the ring as I felt it in my hands. "Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love, our true love. And as I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." I slid the ring onto Spencer's finger as I couldn't stop smiling, it was undeniable, my face would definitely be sore the next few days, but it was so worth it. Spencer would be in the same boat as her smile was just as, if not bigger than mine and she had her head tilted like always. Her and her head tilt, god I loved it. I was so unbelievably lucky.

The minister nodded at Spencer, signalling now that it was her turn. "Ashley, with this ring, I wed you, and pledge you my love, now and forever."

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

My nose crinkled as I smiled at Spencer and leaned in to kiss her. My hand fell to the back of her neck and her landed on my cheek as we melted into the kiss. "I love you so much." I whispered as we pulled away from each other reluctantly.

"I love you too... wife."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that... _wife_." I whispered back, capturing her lips again with mine as we stood up at the front, blissfully smiling back at each other. We were officially each other's...

---------------------------------------

I rented out this medium sized hall close to our house for the wedding reception. Kyla and Becks had gone a bit earlier before the wedding and made sure everything was set up and ready. With the selective guest list, we didn't need a huge place, but a big enough place that it didn't seem too crowded. The theme was still a light purple as more orchids filled the room and dining tables.

"Will all of you stand in helping me welcome the newlyweds, Ashley and Spencer Davies." The DJ announced as we made our way into the small reception hall. I didn't invite a whole lot of people, only friends and family as I knew Spencer wanted a small ceremony, nothing too flashy. My eyes didn't leave my beautiful bride as the two of us walked to the centre of the dance floor, all eyes on us as they applauded. "And now the song they picked for their first dance. Congratulations you two."

I threw my arms around Spencer's waist and brought her closer to me as she put her arms around my necks, kissing me lightly when our faces were close enough. She rested her forehead against mine as the soft music started to play.

_I've seen the storm clouds in your past  
But rest assured 'cause you are safe at home at last  
I rescued you, you rescued me  
And we're right where we should be  
When we're together_

I know the questions in your mind  
But go ahead and ask me one more time  
You'll find the answer's still the same  
It won't change from day to day  
For worse or better

Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

I know the time will disappear  
But this love we're building on will always be here  
No way that this is sinking sand  
On this solid rock we'll stand forever

Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

Baby I will, I am, I can, I have  
Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

"Congratulations you guys." Aiden said, breaking us up from our dance and leaning in to hug me.

"Thanks Aiden, and thank you for coming." Spencer hugged Aiden afterwards, not showing an overly uncomfortable feeling as she did. I had told her everything he had talked to me about so I wouldn't have been surprised if she acted a bit standoff-ish.

"Would it be alright if I asked Ashley for a dance?" Aiden politely asked Spencer as I was standing right beside her.

Spencer glanced at me, seeking any sign in my eyes or body language that protested otherwise. "Sure, Aiden.... I'm sure she'd love to." Spencer agreed without hesitation or nervousness in her voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked, squeezing her hand gently and making sure she wasn't just saying yes out of obligation. It was our wedding after all, I wasn't going to do anything to upset her in any way, especially dance with Aiden.

"Yeah, go. I'll grab my dad away from my mother for a dance or two." She winked at me, kissing me on the cheek lightly before Aiden dragged me off to the dance floor and Spencer went to find her father.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Ash." Aiden whispered as the music started and his hands found their way to my waist, securely grabbing me and bringing me closer to him. Of course, with our luck, it was a slow song that came on when we hit the dance floor.

"Thanks."

"I mean it, Spencer's... Spencer's really lucky." He bent down so he caught my gaze with his Aiden-like smile.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one, Aiden." I glanced over to Spencer dancing with her father, looking more beautiful in her wedding dress than I have ever seen her, if that's possible. Only the world's biggest smile was placed on my face that night, in that moment when I realized that the blonde beauty standing just a few feet from me was mine, mine for the rest of my life.

"You know, I never did actually tell you my decision to your question, Ashley..."Aiden brought my attention back to him, although my mind was still on the blonde across the dance floor. I glanced at him confused as he continued. "I mean, you kind of answered it for me, but I never really answered it myself."

I tilted my head and furrowed my eyebrows at Aiden who had a small smile on his face as he looked back at me. I saw his eyes glance down to my lips for a mere second, in which my head immediately snapped back and my eyes widened, finally catching onto what he was getting at. "Aiden, you cannot be serious right now. Do _not_ do this right now..." I ordered firmly, stepping away from him a little bit as to not cause a scene, but enough that he no longer had his hands on me. My hands fell onto my head as a sharp headache hit. "This is my wedding for fuck sakes..." I whispered harshly as I continued to hold my head, slowing rubbing it to soothe the pain. "You're actually doing this here...?"

"I know I promised you no repeats of prom, and I'm not doing that. You already got married and if I wanted to do something I would've then, but I want you to know... I will always, _always _love you, Ash. No matter wha--."

I didn't hear him finish what he was saying as I felt my head go dizzy and limp before I crashed to the ground and everything went back around me.

_**The End.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So don't bitch slap me or anything... I know ending the story with a cliff hanger was probably the meanest thing I could do, but it's the only way I envisioned the ending going for a long time and you know it does nothing but lead to a sequel. I wouldn't just leave you hanging like that...

Anyways this is the end for this chapter of the story, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the sequel up here but I'll post an update on this story to give you all a heads up. I'm back at school so I don't want to throw up one chapter and then have you guys wait like two weeks for a new one since I'm too busy, so I'm going to try and get a good chuck of the sequel done before I post it. The obvious main question that the sequel will answer is what happened to Ashley and whether a) her tumour is back b) she legit has been jumping back and forth and this was just another one c) what's going to happen to her and Spencer. It will definitely be full of lots of drama and Spashley so stay tuned for it. I'll update this story with an author's note letting everyone know when it's up.

I want to thank **everyone** who read and reviewed to keep my butt in gear with this story, I had a great time writing it and I hope I can keep writing stuff you all enjoy.

The wedding song was "I Do" by Paul Brandt. I am _seriously_ in love with this song... I listened to this song while writing like the last four chapters and I will probably continue listening to it while I write the sequel. (:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
